ღ Keep Your Eyes Closed ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: After suffering an emotional breakdown, Nick decides it's time to take his new family and get out while he can. Although Greg understands his reasons, he's reluctant to leave his life in Las Vegas. SEQUEL to FAMILY OF SECRETS. Nick/Greg slash  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Second Chance

**Keep Your Eyes Closed**

**Sequel to 'Family of Secrets'!**

_You may want to read the first one before this one so that it makes more sense to you._

**Author:** Lolly4Holly

**Rated:** **(M – T) NC-17**

**Pairings:** Nick/Greg slash – might be some minor GSR, Hodges/Wendy and Cath/Vartann along the way too.

**Summary:** After suffering an emotional breakdown, Nick decides it's time to take his new family and get out while he can. Although Greg understands his reasons, he's reluctant to leave his life in Las Vegas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Adult content. **M/M** slash relationship. Set shortly after 'Meat Jekyll' Season 10, episode 23 & 'Shock Waves' Season 11, episode 1. Around about 18 months after 'Family of Secrets'. Spoilers for season ten and the beginning of season eleven.

**Thanks for reading, please Review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Second Chance<strong>

"Keep your eyes closed." The Texan's raspy voice ruffled the hairs on the back of the younger man's neck. Covering Greg's eyes with his hands, Nick slowly led the way up the concrete gravel, checking Greg wasn't looking, as he stopped him in front of the large house. He slowly moved his hands away from his face towards the younger man's waist, whispering against his neck, "Okay, open em up, G."

Greg leant back into the older man's warm embrace, slowly fluttering his eyes open to take a look at the surprise. A small gasp escaped his lips as he looked up at the large farm house stood in front of him.

It was a large red bricked house with sloping roofs, tall trees and overgrown shrubs lining the front garden. A stone footpath led the way towards the front door and the windows were lined with dark blue shutters. To the left end of the house was a large conservatory area with clear glass covering the doors, walls and ceiling. To the other end of the house was a large garage door, making the garage look as though it was big enough for two cars.

Taking a moment to look around at it all again, Greg widened his eyes then tilted his head back across Nick's shoulder. "Oh my god Nicky, are you serious? Where are we?"

"New Jersey." Nick answered.

"God I know that." He chuckled. "I meant, where's the busy roads and the tall buildings and the..."

"It's called the country, City Boy." The Texan interrupted him with a smirk. "It could be _our_ house. And it's right in our price range. I know it's really far from Vegas and our lives there... but, I just thought we could take a look, while we were here and all."

"But... there's no way we can afford this, Nick. Look at it, it's huuggge!" He exclaimed, looking around at all the windows on the side of the house. "This is a joke, right? It has to be a joke."

"No, I'm serious." Nick smiled at him, resting his head against the side of Greg's. "It's ours if we want it. It's got four bedrooms, two bathrooms . . . a utility room. A very nice kitchen, with a very fancy dinin' area. A large family room. There's also an old barn out back that the last owners kept their horses in. Our land stretches right down to the lake at the end." Nick pointed off towards the tree line in the distance, which eventually opened up to the lake. "And it's all ours if we want it... for a very reasonable price too."

"But... i-it's so..." Greg looked around at it all again, feeling a tear in his eye as his partner clutched him tightly. "Don't get me wrong, I love it." He murmured softly, sliding his hands across Nick's arms around him. "I really do love it Nicky, but what are we gonna do about our jobs? Or schools. Or my Mom. She'll kill me if we move this far away... or worse, lock me in a dungeon beneath her house."

"She doesn't have a dungeon."

"She might." The younger man muttered.

Chuckling softly, Nick answered, "I'll protect you from your mother, Greg. I can go and get myself a borin' average guy's job, so I can stay in this area and support my family. The cities not that far away if you wanted to try and get a job in a lab or somethin'. There's some good schools in the area. The country side is a much better place for kids to grow up then in the city. How many times do we worry that they're gonna get hit by a car, attacked or worse?"

"I'll agree with you on that one."

"The shops aren't too far away either. There's no neighbours around us for miles, which means we get our own privacy. And your mother will just have to deal with the distance. She can't keep the umbilical cord goin' between you two forever." He smiled against his neck. "We can pretty much have our same old life, just far, far away from Vegas . . . and new." He smirked. "I can finally take the City boy out of the city."

Greg smiled then tilted his head back to press a kiss to his partner's chin. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, stealing a quick kiss from his lips. "So honey, whaddya think? You wonna move in with me?"

"Were you planning on leaving me behind?" The younger man chuckled, turning in Nick's arms to face him completely. "I definitely wonna move in here with you, Nicky." He answered, slowly igniting a passionate kiss to his lover's lips. "But," Pulling back, Greg looked into Nick's eyes as he attempted to explain, "We haven't really discussed this, Nicky. We can't just up and move thousands of miles away from the only home... let's face it, any of us have ever known outside of our..."

"Will you at least think about it? I know you're a city boy... born and raised, but we've been talkin' a while about quittin' the lab. You agreed with me that you don't wonna leave our kids alone in the world. Can we just take a look?" He pleaded, with puppy dog eyes. "If you hate it that much, we'll try and find some place closer. I just thought that while we're here visitin' my sister, Gwen, we might as well look."

"Okay." Greg reluctantly agreed. "I love it already, Nicky. I just think that we should think about this more, before we up and move miles away."

"Agreed." Nick nodded, then lingered a slow wet kiss over his partner's lips.

"Ew, gross!" A small voice suddenly called from behind them.

Followed by another from the younger of the two, "They're always doing that."

Nick and Greg giggled as they pulled back from one another's lips, turning their heads towards the two youngsters, stood against the side of the car with their arms folded across each of their chests. "I told you two to stay in the car." Nick scolded them, with a chuckle.

"We're bored." The oldest complained, as she removed her thumb from her mouth.

"How come you get to decide if we move here, but we have no choice? Shouldn't we get a say in it?" The other asked.

"Yeah." His sibling agreed.

"Well," Nick released his hold on Greg, then signalled for them to join him, so he could talk to them both. Kneeling down in front of his children, Nick began to sell them on the idea, just as he had with Greg, "There's a large family room that should be able to accommodate a much bigger sofa for all of us to sit together. Perfect for all our family movie nights. There's a huuggge garden, and I'm talkin' huge here, guys. Oh and in this place, you'll each have your own room." Nick saw their eyes lighting up to the sound of that, as they were still sharing a room that wasn't big enough for the two of them back home.

His daughter cocked one eyebrow, as she looked down into her father's eyes, giving him a smile. "I'm listening."

Nick smiled at her, then tried to think of something else that would sell them on the idea. "Well, unlike this place, you've got your own back yard. We could even put your own little playground or clubhouse out there somewhere," He suggested, watching each of their smiles steadily increasing. "Oh and did I also mention the old horse stables, and the lake just through the woods?"

"Really?" His little boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah really, so what do you guys say?" He asked, looking between the two of them curiously, as their little minds ticked away at all the information they had just received.

The siblings looked at one another a moment, then simultaneously nodded their heads, answering, "Okay."

Their father grinned at them, then saw the nerdy little realtor, Jack Reynolds, making his way up the drive towards them. "Hello there!" He waved towards them, adjusting his pocket protector, once he removed his horn rimmed glasses from them. "So, are we all ready to see inside the house?" He asked them, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You haven't been waiting long, I hope. I couldn't find my glasses anywhere. I'm blind as a bat without them."

"But you don't wear them to drive?" One of the children asked.

"Aww, isn't she a little smarty pants. I have a second set for driving. I always leave them in the car." He smiled at her. "So, are we ready?"

"Yep." Nick ushered the children off towards the house, then reached out for Greg's hand to hold, so they could start exploring inside the house they were planning to buy. Or the house that Nick was hoping to buy, while Greg still had his heart set in Vegas.

"So these are your children, Mr Stokes. How old are they?" Mr Reynolds asked, pulling the keys from the pouch on his hip to unlock the front door.

Placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders, Nick introduced her, "This is Amaya-Jayne, she's seven. And this is our son, Cooper. He's six years old. He'll be seven in June." The Texan proudly introduced his family.

"Wow, they could almost be twins." Mr Reynolds admired the two children that were almost the same height and had similar facial features from their eyes to the colour of their hair. Patting the little boy on the head, Mr Reynolds winked, "I'm sure you'll love it out here, Sport."

Cooper glanced over his shoulder at his father, wondering why the strange little man was petting him like a dog.

"Right, in we go." Mr Reynolds finally unlocked the front door of the house, leading the family into the entrance lobby of their new home. Nick immediately noticed how creaky the floorboards were beneath his feet, while Greg and their children were just admiring the grand size of it all. "There's hardwood flooring throughout. The ones in the other rooms have recently been replaced." He pointed out, as he saw Nick checking the creaky floor beneath his feet. "The fire place through there was torn out and concreted over two years ago. I believe the last owners had a trouble with bats." He gave out a snorty chuckle, as he looked round at them.

"Bats?" Cooper shrieked, clutching his younger father's leg, for fear of the bats getting him.

The realtor chuckled again, before he led them through to the kitchen. "The stove runs on gas. There's power outlets beneath the top cupboards." He showed them, then pulled open one of the larger cupboard doors to reveal a fridge. "Hidden fridge, freezer. As you can see... there's plenty of storage space, and these units are new to the house. Can't be more than... six months old." He shrugged, brushing his fingers across the dusty counter top. "Oh, and the utility room is right through there." He pointed towards the door. "There's also a backdoor leading to the garden and the door to the basement."

"We have a basement?" Cooper gulped hard, looking up at his father wide eyed, as he felt goose bumps trembling their way up his arms.

"Did the last owners die?" AJ queried.

"No... I mean, not that I know of." Mr Reynolds shook his head, giving her father a smile. "I'm sure there's one or two ghosts hovering around though, especially in the basement. There's always ghosts in the basement, right?" Chuckling softly, the man led them through to the next room, the large family room, pointing out the varnished door frames and mantle pieces to Nick.

"Cooooper! Cooooper!" AJ tormented her brother with a spooky voice.

"Shut up." Cooper shoved her aside, then hurried after his father.

"Through here we have the dining room that opens out to the conservatory." Mr Reynolds continued the tour. "I believe the last owner was a painter. She used to use this as her studio. It's actually quite a new addition to the house. It's been here about... four years now. So... newish." He remembered, looking around at the spotless glass, overlooking the clear blue sky above them. "You could probably see the stars in the sky at night."

Greg lifted Cooper into his arms for the rest of the tour, as he continued to cling to his legs, being scared of everything new in the old house.

The realtor led the family up the creaky staircase that opened up to an open landing, leading to the bedroom and bathroom doors. "On the right here is the master bathroom. Complete with his and hers... I mean his and his sinks." He corrected himself, smiling round at the two men. "There's a large shower, crocodile foot bathtub... I'm always a sucker for them."

"Crocodile?" Cooper queried in a quiet whisper, clinging to Greg even more, as he looked at the monster feet on the bath tub.

"Not real crocodiles." Mr Reynolds shook his head. "They're so cute when they're that old." He grinned round at his two fathers, watching the two men admiring the bathroom, before he led them further down the hall towards the first bedroom. "Here's the master bedroom overlooking the front of the house. The door there leads through to the master bathroom, and there's also a hatch to the attic up here." He directed their attention to the ceiling to show them the hatch, watching the younger child shivering again.

Greg gently smoothed his palm across his son's back as he felt his small body quivering in his arms.

The realtor led them across the hall to the other three bedrooms. One of which had a large bay window overlooking the garden, complete with a window seat that they could see the lake out of, while the other had a walk in closet, making the room slightly smaller. The last bedroom was about the same size as the master bedroom and even had another bathroom of its own, making it the perfect set up for a guest bedroom.

"And that concludes our tour. If I had a step ladder, I could show you the attic, but the previous owners took theirs with them. It's probably for the best, there's probably millions of gigantic spiders or rats up there." Mr Reynolds smiled at them, before he led them back down the stairs to show them the garden outside.

"Daddy, I don't like it here." Cooper whispered to Greg.

"Baby." AJ muttered.

"Am not, you're the baby." He protested, trying to kick her, but Greg managed to block it with his hand. AJ responded by sticking her tongue out at her brother, before she slid her hand into Nick's, following him through the house.

"The stables are just over there. They need a bit of work, the last owners had one very old horse for a while... I don't know if it died or what. I think they took it with them." He glanced over his shoulder, smiling as he saw the little boy gulping in fear again. "I'm sure they took it with them, don't worry yourself, Sport." He winked at the little boy in the younger man's arms, then started talking to Nick about the plumbing and electrics, leaving Greg with the kids by the door.

"Daddy, he was joking about the horse, right?" AJ asked, as she looked up at him.

"Yeah." Greg nodded to her, then gently bounced Cooper in his arms, assuring him, "He was joking. There's no dead horse in the stable."

"How do you know?" Cooper asked him.

"Well," Greg looked towards the stables, fearing a zombie horse was going to come running out of the stables to get them, due to the recent zombie movie Nick had dragged him to for a supposed romantic date. Nick thought he loved it because he was all over him, but that was just because they were in a dark movie theatre, making Greg even more terrified as anyone in there could have been a flesh eating zombie.

"Greg!" AJ tugged at his t-shirt, trying to get his attention. "How do you know?" She repeated her brother's question.

"Because I'm gonna go check. That's how I'll know." Greg decided, as he set Cooper down on the ground.

He inhaled a deep breath, then slowly made his way off towards the stables, with AJ and Cooper in his footsteps. As Greg approached the outside doors, he glanced around at the scared siblings, before he reached out for the latch of the door and slid it open all the way, allowing some daylight to filter inside the creepy corners of the dank and dark cave inside.

He could see large cobwebs covering the corners of each of the beams and bundles of dried up straw coating the concrete floor, but no sign of any dead horse... yet.

Greg took a few steps inside, slowly searching each of the stalls that were open, until he reached the one at the end that was locked. Hesitantly, Greg reached out for the lock, sliding it open, so he could see inside. He sighed in relief as he saw no mummified horse anywhere, like he had feared, after all the crime scenes he had visited. Instead, he found an old rusty horse shoe and bits of leather littering the floor, relaxing his pounding heart.

Turning back for the door, Greg made his way back through the stables, screeching in fright as his own two little monsters jumped out at him shouting, "Rawr!"

AJ giggled in hysterics, patting her little brother on the back. "You screamed like a girl, Daddy!"

"I... most certainly... did not." Greg placed his hand on his heaving chest, waiting a moment for his heart to slow down again, before he went to chase after the little monsters, trudging through the dead leaves covering the grass to catch up with them.

"Careful!" Greg called out too late, as Cooper stumbled over a tree root, sticking out of the ground. He assumed the child must have been okay, as he sprang to his feet and started to run away again.

As the three of them crashed into the leaves on top of each other, the realtor looked towards them, then smiled towards his potential client. "That husband of yours has quite some spirit, Mr Stokes."

"Oh... we're not married." Nick informed him, looking towards the three of them, as they tumbled to the ground. Nick smiled as he saw their happy faces, then turned back towards the house as he looked over the information the realtor had given him on the house.

"How long have you guys been looking for a house then?" Mr Reynolds inquired, hoping to gain more insight into his client's life.

"Oh, since we adopted Cooper. We've been livin' in Vegas in a small town house for the past two years or so."

"He's adopted?" He looked over at the child, surprised. "Are they from the same mother?"

"No, AJ's mine. Her mother died when she was six and she came to live with me." Nick explained to him, then turned back towards the house. "We adopted Cooper about eight months ago. We met and fell in love with him on the job. Greg and I are CSI's."

"CSI's?" He gave the man a questioning look. "How would you meet a child doing that? That's all about... crime scenes and stuff, right?"

"Yep." Nick nodded, pursing his lips together, to stop himself from saying anything else. Ever since he had been with Greg, he had started to pick up a few of his bad habits, like over talking about things that weren't anyone else's business. "I'll have my house inspector come to check it out before we sign anythin', but I have a good feelin' about this house." He changed the subject.

"Thank you, Mr Stokes." The realtor shook Nick's hands, then popped out a small bottle of sanitizer from his pocket to cover his hands in. "Alright then, let's just go over the rest of the details. Then I'll get you on your way." Nick watched him curiously, then followed after him into the house, to continue discussing the rest of the details, while Greg led the children down to the lake, gasping at the grand size of it. He quickly reached out for Cooper's hand to stop him from running towards it, then noticed the shoddy docks that looked as though they really needed some work or someone might fall in.

"Daddy, how far away are we from home?" AJ queried, skipping on ahead.

"Um... I dunno... I think it's about... three thousand miles or something." He shrugged to her, thankful that they flew over, as they couldn't possibly drive that far with two kids in the car.

"What time is it at home?" AJ asked him next.

Greg raised his watch, trying to estimate the time. "Um... well it's nearly noon here, so it must be around... nine or something in the morning back home." He shrugged again to her, missing the days when she wouldn't talk to him at all, because she was too shy.

"Daddy, look!" AJ shouted, as she pointed towards something. Greg cautiously followed after her through the swampy ground beneath his feet, clutching Cooper's hand tightly at his side, to stop him from wandering off. He stopped where AJ was knelt down beside something, giving it a curious look. "It's a hedgehog!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"Don't touch it, AJ." He warned her, as he watched the hedgehog waddling along in front of her, back towards the woods. "He's probably just out fishing for his family."

"Do head hogs eat people?" Cooper gulped, backing himself up against Greg's legs.

"Yeah, they start with your feet and work their way up, saving your eyeballs for last." AJ teased her little brother, watching Cooper clutching Greg tighter as he looked at the monster that was about to eat him.

"No, hedgehogs don't eat people, Cooper." Greg assured him, lifting him up into his arms. "Hedgehogs are vegetarians... sorta. They're very friendly."

"Uncle Grissom says they eat worms." AJ pointed out to him. "Worms aren't vegetables."

"True, but they don't eat people." He assured the scared little boy in his arms.

"Aunt Sara's a veggie-arian... will they eat her?" Cooper feared, cowering back against Greg's chest.

"No, they don't eat people." He insisted again. "Hedgehogs are _scared_ of people. You're much bigger than a hedgehog, so there's no way he'd ever be able to eat you. It's very scary being surrounded by big monsters your size, that's why he's running away."

Cooper smiled slightly, watching the hedgehog disappearing into the woods ahead of them. "Will he mind us living here?" The young boy inquired, as he looked around at the woods and lake surrounding them in amazement, having only ever lived in cities his whole life.

"I doubt it." Greg shook his head, turning his attention towards the sky as a family of geese flew over their heads. He grinned as AJ quickly jumped back, having seen one of the birds trying to splat her. "Almost." He chuckled.

"You won't get me again!" AJ angrily shouted up to the sky.

"They're not the ones that got her yesterday." Cooper pointed up at them, as the gentle breeze brushed through his short strands of sandy brown hair. Just a few months ago he had it cut to a neat crew cut style, but it had since grown out a little longer to an unruly, textured mess, just like Greg's used to be a few years ago.

AJ had since grown her hair out longer past her shoulders and Nick had learnt how to do a lot more hairstyles via the internet and his sisters. Today he had styled her hair into braided pigtails with check bows tied at the end of each to match her dress.

"Daddy, why couldn't we bring Dallas with us?" AJ skipped over to him, following him back towards the house.

"Because Dallas is pregnant, Munchkin." Greg reminded her, reaching out for her hand to hold, while he carried her brother back towards the house, where Nick was still talking to the realtor. "Nana Jean is looking after her though; you can see her when we get back."

Cooper perked his ears up. "We're going back? Isn't Dallas moving with us?"

"Yeah, she's part of the family, bud." Greg smiled at him. "We're all gonna live here together... soon. It'll be our permanent home if we decide to buy it. Because you know your Daddy really loves it, and he's had a bit of a rough year lately."

"Does Daddy still have nightmares?" Cooper asked, running his curious little fingers across the chain around his father's neck. "Daddy cuddles me when I have nightmares."

"I know buddy, but your Daddy's nightmares keep him from sleeping completely. That's why he's been seeing that special doctor."

AJ turned to look at him, "But Greg, Daddy said the bad man can't get him anymore."

"He can't." He assured her. "But your Daddy's afraid that someone else might want to hurt him, or any of us. That's why he wants to move us all the way over here, so he knows we're all safe. Besides, if we move here, you'll each have your own room, you can start new schools, play with your cousins from Auntie Gwen's, whenever you like. And you won't have to be with a babysitter all the time, because we won't have to work so much."

"Really?" AJ asked, through a wide grin.

"Yep, all of us will be together." He assured her.

"Cool!" She excitedly exclaimed, then released Greg's hand as they got closer to the house. "Hey Cooper; I'll race yah to the house. Winner gets the room with the bay window." She declared, then started running, while Cooper was still in Greg's arms.

"That's not fair. You're way faster than me!" Cooper pouted, struggling to get down from Greg's arms, so he could hurry towards the house, only to lose by a few feet.

Greg hurried after them as they made their way off into the house, to make sure they didn't break anything while they were running around. "Daddy! Daddy!" AJ called out to Nick, as she rushed into the kitchen, where he was stood with the realtor. "You'll never guess what we saw!"

"We saw a head hog!" Cooper answered, before Nick could guess, running in after her.

"A hedgehog?" Nick grinned widely at them both, chuckling softly as he had never seen them this excited before, over anything.

"AJ said they eat veggie-arians."

"Did not." AJ protested. "I said they eat worms. Uncle Grissom told me so. He said they eat lots of other bugs too."

"Do you have any more questions, Mr Stokes? Because I have a one o' clock showing." The realtor impatiently tapped his watch.

"No, I think that's everythin'." Nick nodded to him, collecting up the information he had given him.

"Okay, well any more questions, you let me know." He set down a calling card on the counter in front of Nick, then sanitized his hands again, before he left.

"Hey." Nick greeted Greg. "So, do you like it? Did yah get a look at the lake?"

"Yep, and I love it." The younger man nodded to him. "I just... think we should discuss it a little more. We still have so much to do before we just up and move away."

"I know, I just wanted to take a look, while it was still open." Nick assured him. "I still gotta get it all checked out first anyway."

"When can we move in?" His daughter excitedly asked, standing on her tiptoes against the tall counter.

"Well, if we decide to buy it. We gotta start packin' up our stuff and move everythin' all the way over here... so not right away." Nick explained to her, hiding his own disappointment that Greg wasn't all that excited to move in.

"Daddy, is this a haunted house?" Cooper questioned, watching his sister searching the cupboards.

"No, there's no ghosts or monsters here." He assured the young boy, prone to nightmares.

"Daddy, can we buy this house, pretty please? It's so cool. Can we, please?" AJ pleaded, looking up at her father, with big puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

"I don't know yet, princess. We'll have to wait and see." Nick smiled down at her, then ushered the kids off towards the door, before Mr Reynolds snapped at them for holding him up.

Greg helped him to load the kids into the car again, so they could get back to Nick's sister's house, where they had been originally visiting, when Nick decided to take a look at some of the houses to show his family while they were in town.

"The kids are hungry, you wonna go eat?" Greg suggested, as his lover started the car.

"Yeah... I could eat."

"Of course, what was I thinking. You can always eat." The younger man gave him a cheeky grin, pulling his seatbelt on over his shoulder.

"You're lucky I love you, G." The older man warned him, slowly pulling away from his dream home, hoping he would be able to convince Greg soon, before the house was off the market.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Gwen set her two year old down in her crib for her nap, then rushed towards the front door, as she saw her little brother's car pulling up in the driveway. Nick and Greg decided to take their children out for pizza and ice cream, then tired them out in the arcade and ball pond, so they'd fall right to sleep on the drive home, which seemed to have worked like a charm.<p>

Nick parked in the darkened driveway of his sister's house, then gently shook his partner awake, before he climbed out the car to get the kids. "So, did you like it?" Gwen whispered softly, as she came running towards them, helping Greg to climb out the car as he looked exhausted.

"The house was really good." Greg nodded, lifting AJ from her seat. "The kids liked it too. Nicky just has to get all his inspectors and stuff to check it out, before we can move in."

"Of course, you wonna do everythin' right." Gwen backed Nick up, then closed the doors behind them and locked the car up for Nick, so they could come back into the house, with their two sleeping children in each of their arms. "Gerti's just gone to bed, but you can take AJ in there to sleep. She's a very heavy sleeper. I have to shout to wake her up in the mornin's." She chuckled softly, directing Greg off towards the stairs. "I moved Rebecca into Scarlet's room for now, so you can set Cooper down in there." Gwen smiled towards her baby brother.

"Thanks, sis." Nick smiled back at her, still not used to calling the sisters he grew up with 'auntie' after two years of knowing the truth, as he had yet to tell them all the truth and it just seemed too weird.

"Goodnight." Gwen waved them off, then headed off up the other set of stairs towards her and her husband's room at the end of the hall.

Greg quietly crept into Gwen's eldest daughter's room, carefully setting AJ down on the spare bed. He carefully removed her sneakers, then tucked the covers around her, before he crept back out the room, meeting Nick in the hallway. They quietly made their way down stairs, towards the den where Gwen had set up the pullout couch for them, while they were in town.

After brushing his teeth, Nick joined Greg on the bed, watching him reading through the papers for himself, before he turned his head to look at Nick beside him. "How can we afford such a great house that's in our budget?" He asked.

"We just got lucky." Nick winked at him, gently smoothing his hand across the younger man's smooth stomach. "We've got some time to look at it. No one else has put in any offers yet. We're the second couple to look at it, and the last family didn't like it. The kids seem to like it though..."

"But Dallas can't fly while she's pregnant." Greg reminded him, setting the papers aside. "We still have our jobs and things to think about too."

"I know. It'll be Dallas' last week next week or is it the week after?" He shrugged to himself, as he moved his body closer to Greg's on the bed. "Do you feel weird..."

"Nope, you no longer weird me out by being romantic." Greg teased him.

"Not what I was gonna say." Nick scowled at him, poking him in the stomach as the younger man giggled. "I meant, do you feel weird about doin' all this with me, when we're not married? I told the realtor we weren't married and he suddenly changed his tune, as if we shouldn't be buying a house together."

"Nope. It doesn't feel weird." Greg assured him, draping one arm around Nick's stomach, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "I know you love me. I don't need some document to prove that. Since we can't really get married anyway, why bother with the traditional straight couple's tradition?" Nick smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to his head as he wrapped his arms securely around him. "You do love me doncha?"

Nick chuckled softly, tickling the younger man in his arms. "Of course I love you. I love you more than anythin'."

"Good, I just like to hear it every once in a while, Cowboy." Greg grinned, then crawled up his chest to ignite their lips together. Nick tugged Greg's body closer so he was sat between his legs, continuing to kiss the man he adored. "Mmmm, I love you too, Tex." Greg purred, pulling back from the kiss to speak. "You know before you, I never had this many surprises in my life."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not in the least." Greg shook his head. "Finding AJ was pretty much a miracle. You actually wanting to date me, rather than just wanting me for sex was a miracle in itself." Nick smiled up at him, still feeling guilty over how long he took to realise that he loved him. "Dallas getting pregnant was a miracle."

"That's no miracle. She's a slut." Nick chuckled. "I told you she must have been datin' one of those guys from the park."

Moving his legs to straddle Nick's hips, Greg grinned widely as he arched himself into Nick's warm body. "You surviving that torture was a miracle. Me surviving my own private beating was a miracle..."

"Don't forget the lab explosion."

Greg shook his head. "That wasn't a miracle, that was painful."

"You survivin' it was."

Greg shrugged it off, wishing he could wipe it from his memory, along with a few other things. "Finding Cooper and this amazing house was pretty much a miracle too. You think we're gonna run out of miracles soon?"

"With everythin' the four of us have been through, no way." Nick shook his head, wrapping his arms around his partner's warm body, holding him closer. "I think after years of shit, we're finally gettin' the good end of the deal."

"Is that what you really think?" Greg smiled against his lips, gently tugging Nick's t-shirt up his chest. "See, that's exactly why I don't need you to vow that you love me in a church or anything like that. We should focus more on the positive changes, like moving the kids out of the city."

"We still have to break the news to Catherine." Nick pointed out to him, as he gently smoothed his hands beneath Greg's t-shirt. "You know that's not gonna go down well. Without us, it's not exactly a team anymore."

"She shoulda known that after Cooper we'd be leaving eventually. Especially after you got shot." Greg reminded him, noticing the skin where they extracted the shot gun pellets, was still much softer and redder then the rest of Nick's skin. "I really thought I lost you then, I'm so glad you changed your mind about the move. But I never thought you'd pick somewhere so far away." He whispered, gently brushing his fingertips across the tender skin.

"Do you hate it, because it's this far away?"

"I don't hate it." Greg shook his head, keeping his eyes fixated on the delicate skin beneath his fingertips. "It's gonna take a lot of work to get it the way we want it. The place is pretty old, so the plumbing and stuff is probably terrible."

"Is that the only reason why you don't like it?" Nick lifted Greg's chin with his hand, looking into the younger man's eyes. "Like I told you in the hospital, Greg, I'm not gonna die anytime soon, so you really don't need to worry."

"Yes I do." He spoke softly. "You may be able to survive ants, being buried alive and crazy stalkers, but bullets can kill you. They killed Warrick. They almost killed you."

"That's why I wonna move."

"But out here?"

"Greg, just tell me if you don't like it. Be straight with me."

"I love it, Nick. I just... need more time to decide. I want it, just not at this point in time." He struggled to explain, removing his hands from Nick, as seeing and feeling the old scar always turned him into an emotional wreck. "I just... I don't think moving all the way out here will suddenly solve all our problems. You almost died, now all you wonna do is run away. It's not healthy."

"You know I don't go for that shrink crap. I don't need to _deal_ with my problems; I just need to get away from them."

"But they'll still be in here." Greg gently placed his hand over Nick's heart. "You always fight everything that can help you. You won't even see your mother."

"She's not my mother. She may have given birth to me, but she's still just my sister." Nick answered him, leaning back on his hands against the bed. "Anyway, stop changin' the subject. I understand if you still love your job, G. I won't take you away from that, but I've gotta get out of there. I hate that city."

"I don't. My life came together there." Greg looked down at his hands, wishing he could just accept Nick's offer to move out here, but it was too far away from anything familiar. He feared his whole life would be in ruins again, just like when he decided to move to New York straight out of college. "You know I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Nicky, but I'm not ready to leave it all behind. Everything I know and love is in Vegas."

"Fine, we'll wait until you're ready." He assured him. "I just know that I can't put you three through... what you've already been through, because of me." Wrapping his arms around Greg's body, Nick closed his eyes as he rested their foreheads together, breathing in one another's musky scent a moment, before Greg felt Nick's chest hitch against him. "A part of me loves the city too, Greg. But I'm terrified. I've been buried alive, stalked, thrown out of a window, framed for murder, shot, had a mental breakdown."

The younger man shook his head. "It wasn't a mental breakdown."

"I've already lost so much, Greg. I nearly lost my life."

"It's okay Nicky, you got a second chance." Gently cupping Nick's chin in his hand, Greg touched their lips together, softly brushing his fingers through Nick's soft short strands hair to comfort him. "You're gonna make it to forty, Nicky. You're gonna watch your kids grow up and grow old with me." He assured him, remembering those were the man's first fears in the hospital, when he woke up after the surgery. "We've both been given a second chance . . . so let's not waste it."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There's the first chapter to the sequel 'Family of Secrets', if you never read the first story, you probably don't know most of the characters that I'm using in this one, like Greg's wacky family, Nick's daughter AJ, along with his own family, and I've thrown in a few more too, that you'll get to know along the way.**

**I know you're gonna have lots of questions after this first chapter, especially about the new little boy, Cooper. His full story will come out soon, and I don't want to spoil it for you, so I won't answer any of questions regarding Cooper at the moment :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please let me know what you thought, more on the way soon!**

**~ Holly**


	2. Chapter 2: Busy Day

**Chapter Two: Busy Day**

"Ease up you little monster, I saved your Daddy's life you know." The lab technician warned the culprit, who had stolen his phone right off the break room table in front of him. "C'mon, give it back." He complained, trying to pry their little fingers apart.

The little culprit growled at the grey haired man in annoyance, as he continued to pull away from his grip, with the stolen property in his hands. As the little monster of a boy dug his nails into the technician's hands, the man suddenly relinquished his grip, sending the boy toppling to the ground behind him.

"Ow, no wonder your own parents gave you up." He snarled at the boy, as he waved his throbbing hand about in agony.

"Hodges, what the hell are you doing?" An angry voice scolded him from the doorway. Hodges turned his head to face them, watching as they came rushing into the room to help the fallen boy to his feet. "He's a child, Hodges. You can't just push him over like that. Are you okay, sweetie?"

The little boy gave her a nod, rubbing his throbbing elbow from the fall to the rough carpet.

"I didn't push him, Simms." The man protested, then showed her the fingernail marks in the back of his hand. "It was a natural reaction to pain. He's got my phone." He whined.

Wendy Simms rolled her eyes at him, then knelt down in front of the small boy that looked just like Greg, giving him a smile as she looked at the phone in his hands. "Honey, could you please give me the rude man's phone back?" The culprit handed it over to the lady with the nice smile, then hurried towards the door and ran down the hall towards his father's office. "See, you just have to be nice to kids, and they're nice to you in return." Wendy smiled at Hodges, as she handed him his phone back. "Kids are very intuitive."

"Kids hate me, no matter how I react around them. Especially kids of Sanders." Hodges frowned up at her, before he checked his phone over for any scratches. "Why do Stokes and Sanders insist on bringing their zoo of a family here anyway? It's not a day care facility; this is an office of work."

Wendy laughed at him, rolling her eyes as she made her way over to the fridge to grab herself a bottle of water. "Technically, it's not day care if they've only been here an hour, Hodges. Their grandmother dropped them off earlier than usual, so the kids have to stay in the office for a while, until Nick or Greg are finished with their shift." She pointed out to him.

"Do you always have to defend them?" Hodges queried. "Seriously, ever since Stokes was involved in that stupid funeral bombing, you've been like a cheerleader to his cause."

"I have not." She protested.

"Have to." He childishly retorted. "You're always first in line to defend him."

"Well, he's been through a lot." Wendy defended him again, as she leant against the table beside Hodges. "He was shot, he had a break down and he's still trying to raise two children that haven't exactly had the best lives themselves. I'm not a cheerleader to his cause... I'm just... sympathetic towards him is all. He's a great guy and he really doesn't deserve the crap he's been put through."

"See, what did I tell you, a cheerleader to his cause." Hodges glared at her, climbing to his feet with his coffee in his hands. As soon as he stepped into the hallway though, another small person came hurtling towards him, spilling his hot coffee down his front. "OW!" He yelled.

"Opps, sorry Mr Hoovedge." She apologised in a sweet voice, with her big puppy dog eyes looking up at him.

"It's Ho**dges**." He corrected her, fanning the hot shirt away from his chest. "Stop running around, you're supposed to be in your father's office. This is no place for children." He scolded her, then turned towards the men's bathroom to clean himself up a bit, from the coffee spillage down his new blue shirt that he had originally put on to try and impress a certain lady.

"Don't worry about him sweetie, he's just a grumpy old man." Wendy spoke softly, as she knelt down to the child's level. "C'mon AJ, let's go find your, Daddy." Reaching out her hand to her, Wendy smiled warmly as the little girl slid her hand into her own, giving her a sweet smile in return.

Wendy straightened up, then led the way down the hall, in search for her father, so she wouldn't be causing any more trouble for Hodges.

* * *

><p>Popping the trunk of their victims car open, Nick cringed as the strong stench of decomp invaded his nostrils. Covering his mouth with the sleeve of the navy blue forensic overalls he was wearing, Nick pulled a flashlight from his pocket to take a look inside at the body that appeared to be bound and gagged. He coughed into his sleeve as he felt his stomach churning, then attempted to scrounge out any evidence from around the body, photographing and documenting his findings every step of the way.<p>

"Hey, Nick." A voice called out to him from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Nick glanced up towards the lab tech, as he wiped the goo from his chin onto his sleeve.

"I ran the fingerprints of the guy you found in the driver's seat," Lab technician, Mandy Webster made her way towards him, with her results for him in hand. "His name is, Jacob Levine. Thirty two years old, no criminal record, but he's in the system because he's a doctor." She informed him, as she showed him the photocopy of his driver's licence that she had printed for him.

"Thanks." Nick smiled at her, then straightened up as he felt his shoulder starting to irritate him again. "Ah."

"You okay?" She gave him a curious look.

Nick nodded to her, holding his shoulder as he flexed his arm. "Is that everythin'?"

"Uh... yeah, I think so. Why was a doctor driving a stolen car, with a dead body in the trunk anyway?" Mandy asked him, taking another step towards the back to take a look inside. "Oh... is that," Covering her nose, Mandy glanced over her shoulder at Nick behind her. "Is that the owner of the car?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, as he sorted through the things he had found in the car. "Body's got no ID on it. And it's too decomposed to tell."

"Fingers are intact." She pointed out to him, then cringed as he handed her a pair of gloves. "Oh god, you're not gonna make me cut em off, are you? I usually wait for the coroner to do that part for me."

"Coroners backed up. It's a busy day." He informed her, taking a step closer to the trunk, unclipping the zip ties from around their victim's wrists.

"Isn't that... destroyin' evidence though?"

"You're not destroyin' evidence if we document it." He pointed out to her. "I just need to find out who this guy is, before I get outta here."

Mandy grabbed one of the evidence bindles off the table for him, turning her nose up from the smell, as she held it open for him to stuff the evidence inside. She watched him labelling it up, feeling a shiver running down her spine, as he reached for the hedge cutter like scissors to cut their DB's fingers off, so she could find out who he was.

"There you go." Nick smiled at her, as he handed her the little container with green fingers inside them.

"Thanks, you shouldn't have." Forcing a smile towards him, Mandy took the green fingers from his hands, struggling to hold down the vomit churning in her stomach, as she made her way back to her lab to process the fingers. "Hey, Greg." She greeted him on the way.

Greg gave her a smile in return, holding his cell phone firmly against his ear, listening to his mother on the other end. "No Mom, I told you... I don't want a big party, it's nothing to celebrate." Rolling his eyes as she refused to listen to him, Greg made his way off towards his office, not even noticing the children were missing from the spot he had sat them in just a few minutes ago. "Because... I don't like birthdays, you know I don't. I'm thirty six, big deal." Dropping into his leather chair, Greg rubbed his eyes as he leant as far back as the seat would allow him to go. "Okay Mom... but no party. I don't want _any_ party."

"_Get Out!"_ A voice suddenly echoed through the halls.

Greg let his chair spring back into an upright position to see what was going on, finally noticing the missing children from the table across the room. "Oh... Mom, I gotta go. I'll call you back later."

Snapping his phone shut, Greg let it fall to his desk as he scrambled to his feet and hurried down the hall towards Hodges' lab. The grumpy lab tech was forcing the giggling little monsters out of his lab, threatening to fill their juice boxes with hydrochloric acid, if they bothered him again.

"Sanders, there you are. Would you get these... wild animals out of here already? Ecklie may not be in today, but don't think I'm not going to tell him what you and Stokes have been doing with his lab." Hodges angrily warned him, as he folded his arms across his chest. "He has to know everything that goes on in this place, including the supposed day care you think we're running. You think Grissom would let you two get away with this?"

"Don't be such a kiss ass, Hodges." Greg glared at him. "I'm sorry if they caused you any problems; I'm taking them home in a few minutes though, so they'll be out of your way." He assured him, reaching out for his children's hands.

"Good, but I'm still telling Ecklie!" The kiss ass whined after him, watching Greg directing the children away from his lab, back to his office to get them out of everyone's way.

Hodges glanced round at the lab beside him as he felt someone watching him, noticing it was Wendy rolling her eyes at him yet again. Hodges frowned at her in return, then turned back to his lab to try and get on with some work.

"Here we go." Greg knelt down by the coffee table in the corner of his office, setting up some crayons and things to entertain the two menacing children. "Don't leave this office again, okay? I'll be back in ten minutes, twenty tops. Daddy just has to finish his work, before I can take you home."

"O-kay." Cooper agreed, while his sister leant back in her seat, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"It's really boring in here." She complained.

"I know, right?" Greg smiled at her, then pecked a kiss to each of their foreheads. "I'll be right back, don't move." He winked at the both of them, before he hurried down to the coroner's office to collect the autopsy report from Doc Robbins.

"AJ, Daddy said to stay here." Cooper hissed at her.

AJ ignored her brother, climbing to her feet. She made her way over to the empty desk across the room, climbing into the much comfier seat behind her father's desk. AJ brushed her curious fingertips across the files stacked up on one side, the pens neatly ordered in the pen holder by colour, and the framed photos of their family organised by height.

Looking across the room at her other father's desk, AJ could see the unorganised stacks of paperwork lying across it, along with his dinosaur figures in any old order against the edge.

"You're not making a mess in here I hope." Catherine smiled into the office, as she spotted Nick's daughter sat at his desk. "You know how much your Daddy hates mess, young lady." AJ folded her arms across her chest, assuring her she wasn't touching anything. "Good girl." She winked at her. "Where are those Daddies of your then?"

"Daddy Greg said to stay here." Cooper spoke up, climbing to his feet to greet his Aunt Catherine.

"Hello, sweetheart." Catherine smiled at him, playfully ruffling her hand through his tousled hair. "I better go and tell that Daddy of yours to hurry up. It can't be much fun staying in here."

"It's not." AJ agreed, climbing off her father's chair. "Where's my Daddy?"

"Nicky? I think... he's still working." Catherine remembered seeing him in the garage, but that was no place for children. "Why don't you two come and sit with me for a minute?" She suggested, collecting up their colouring books and things. "I'm sure Greg will be back soon." Ushering the children through to her own office, she cleared a space on one side of her desk, setting down their colouring books, before she grabbed them a chair each. "There we go."

* * *

><p>Making his way back towards the lab floor, Greg stopped as he spotted Wendy in the files room, in tears. He really had a lot of work left to do, but he couldn't just leave her now that he saw her. "Hey, Wendy." He spoke softly, taking a few steps closer towards her. "What's the matter?"<p>

"Oh... Greg... nothing." Wendy attempted to dry her eyes on the damp Kleenex tissue in her hands, but the tears just continued to flow, making it harder to wipe away the evidence as her makeup started to smudge. "Really, it's nothing Greg, I'm fine." She assured him.

Not falling for her act, Greg reached into his pocket for the packet of Kleenex tissues he always kept in there, handing one of them over to Wendy to help her out. She smiled gratefully, before she wiped her eyes, giving out a strong sniffle, then looked back into his eyes.

"I just... I don't know if I can do this." Leaning back against the table behind her, Wendy sighed softly, deciding to fill Greg in on the details, "You know that Hodges and I have kinda been... seeing each other?" Greg gave her a slight nod. "Well, I don't really think it's working out. I decided to turn down the field position at the other lab to stay here for him... but now..."

"You're regretting it?" Greg finished her sentence, as he heard the tone in her voice. "I personally think you should have taken the job opportunity, because you really deserve the chance to work in the field, Wen." He assured her with a soft smile. "But actually, if the situation was reversed and I was given the job opportunity and I had to leave..."

"Nick." She presumed, giving him a wide smile. "You'd never do it, but you and Nick are great. One of you isn't a control freak who always worries about what his mother thinks. Neither of you are afraid of commitment and you're actually moving forward in your relationship, rather than backwards."

Anxiously biting his lower lip, Greg tried to give her a nod, even though her statement of them was false. Nick was a bit of a control freak, while he was the one always worrying about what his mother thought. They were both afraid of commitment; the furthest they had got to committing to each other was moving into the same house, with a child each.

The lawyers didn't think it was a good idea for them both to sign the adoption papers, as they weren't married, meaning they could split up anytime. Nick agreed with them, suggesting that Greg sign the adoption papers for Cooper, while the younger man bit his tongue, wondering if he really did have a future with the man who was worrying about custody over their children at this stage in their relationship.

"Well... we're not perfect, but yeah... we do kinda have a pretty good relationship. We have our ups and downs, just like most couples." He pointed out to her, thinking of their recent argument about the new house Nick had found. "But that doesn't mean that you can't, granted it's with Hodges, but you can't choose who you fall in love with."

"That's the nicest way you could have possibly put that, Greg." Wendy smiled up at him. "But see... here's the thing that's really got me down lately. I'm thirty seven... thirty eight at the end of the year, and I... well I want what most, you know... women want at my age."

Greg nodded to her, realising what she meant. "You really want that with Hodges though?"

"Well no... but I kinda," Placing one hand on her stomach, Wendy looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek and dropped off her chin onto her blouse. "It's too late. I'm pregnant, Greg."

"Holy... cow." Greg's jaw dropped, realising why she was so upset. "How do you know for sure, did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah." Wendy sniffled, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I missed my period. I'm throwing up everywhere and my boobs are killing me. Plus I took like three boxes worth of pregnancy tests, just to be sure."

"Oh... well, that sounds pretty accurate." Feeling sorry for the lab tech on the verge of tears, again, Greg kept his mouth shut to stop himself from blurting any jokes he had brewing about her situation and took a step forwards to give her a hug. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad." He whispered against her neck, gently rubbing his palm across her back to sooth her.

"Neither do I." She admitted, grateful to have a friend like Greg in her life. "I can't tell Hodges, he hates kids. He'll completely freak out, and I couldn't bare him hating me." Wendy sniffled again, as she pulled back from the younger man's warm embrace. "How do you and Nick do it? I always thought guys were completely incompetent when it came to raising kids . . . mostly because my own father was. He never wanted kids. He never really did anything with us kids either. He was just the man in our house that we called Daddy, and he hated it."

"Well... we're not _all_ completely incompetent." He smiled at her, handing her another tissue to wipe away her tears. "Plus it helps that Nicky has such a big heart. They are a lot of work for such small people, and ever since they came into our lives, I've really become quite the domestic. I cook, clean, shop, make beds... all sorts of things that I never used to do as a single man. But I really wouldn't want to live my life without them."

"I can't really picture you as the domestic sort."

"It's true, ask Nicky. Two years ago, I was a single guy, looking out for myself. I used to get home after work, put my feet up and have a cold beer before bed. Now, I have to get the kids ready for bed, clean the house, feed the dog, make sure Nicky and I have clean clothes for work and everything, before I finally go to bed."

"And you don't miss being single?"

"The being single part, no way." He shook his head. "But only having to look out for me, I do miss that. I still wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world. A part of me loves taking care of the people I love, but sometimes I miss that cold beer."

Wendy gave him a smile, then looked towards the door as she spotted Hodges walking by. "I really am in over my head here though. There's no way in hell that man would ever want to have a child, least of all with me."

"You could at least give him the chance to find out." Greg suggested. "Just because he's a kiss ass and socially awkward in all situations, doesn't necessarily mean that he hasn't at least thought about the concept of having children and being a father. Who wouldn't want to have kids with you? You're an amazing person, Wendy. You're beautiful, smart, kind... and you'll make a really great mother."

"Aww," Climbing to her feet, Wendy gave him a smile, wiping away her tears. "It's a pity you're gay, Greg." She smirked, pulling him into a hug. "Women have been searching for a man like you, all their lives."

Greg chuckled softly, pulling back from the hug. "Thank you. So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well... I guess I should try and find a way to tell Hodges about it, and hope he doesn't freak out on me." Tentatively touching one hand to her stomach, Wendy sighed, "Even if he doesn't want it, I think I really do. I might as well take my chances now; I'll be too old to try again in the future, right?"

Greg shook his head, placing his hand on his heart. "Well I personally think you look great."

"Aww . . . thank you, Greg. But please stop, you're just making me more depressed that I didn't try and meet a nice guy like you, before I fell for _him_." Wendy grinned at him, then grabbed her box of evidence off the table beside her and scored it away, like she had planned on doing before she got distracted by the nausea from the baby that was beginning to grow inside of her. "Thanks Greg, you're a big help."

"You're welcome." Watching her heading back to her lab, Greg's eyes slowly wandered across the hall towards where Nick was knelt down on the floor beside the car he was processing. He made his way across the hall towards him, pressing a kiss to the top of his soft head of hair.

"Aye, you know the rules, Greg." He warned the younger man, looking up at him. "No PDA's on the job or we have to switch shifts."

"Technically that's doesn't count a real kiss or a PDA though." Greg pointed out the lack of public, as he knelt down beside him, immediately reeling from his decomp scent. "Whew, you smell like crap, Tex."

"Thank you, I love you too, honey." He smirked, pulling another receipt from the glove compartment. "There was a decomposin' body in the trunk. David finally took it down to the morgue, but I haven't had a chance to shower yet, so the stench is still in here." Nick reached over Greg for his flashlight, clicking it on to take a deeper look inside the glove compartment. "What are you still doin' here anyway? I thought you were gonna take the kids home."

"Provided I finish my case, I can." Greg nodded to him. "See, I can't report to my assistant supervisor anymore, since I'm sleeping with him, because there's this whole dating clause that excludes me from talking to him about anything work related, unless we're on a case together. So I have to report to Catherine..."

"Is that your excuse? It's way past their bed time, Greg." Nick tapped his watch. "They'll never get up in time tomorrow at this rate."

"I know, it really doesn't show, but I know." Greg smiled back at him, then finished what he was saying, before Nick interrupted him, "Anyway as I was saying, Catherine said I can't go home until my case is finished, regardless of what my lover slash assistant supervisor says. So I better go finish up, and I'll see you at home later."

"Uh huh." Nick absently nodded to him, bagging a driver's licence.

"You know AJ probably won't go to bed without you in the house, Nicky." Greg pointed out to him.

"Well she'll have to get used to it now. I'm gettin' back into the routine of work. We can't keep her out of school for much longer either, she'll adjust to the old routine the same way she did before." The older man assured him, reaching under the seat, checking there wasn't anything under there. "What, you think I'm bein' too harsh? She's not clingin' to me as much as she did before. If we entertain her constant need, she'll get addicted like a drug addict."

"I know, I know. And no, you're not being too harsh. I just forget that your methods of parenting are very different to mine that I learnt from my mother."

"If your mother had it her way, AJ's separation anxiety would only get worse, then we'd have more trouble on our hands, G." Nick reached for another evidence bindle, as he looked into Greg's eyes. "Do you want her to move onto constant bed wettin' and screamin' at the school gates like my sister's kid used to do?"

"No, but she's not the only one worrying about losing you, Nicky." The man who had been hiding most of his own anxieties about his partner's recent near death experience, bravely told him. "I love you. Don't overdo it, baby." He warned him, leaning forwards to press a kiss to his temple. "The doctor said to take it easy on that shoulder, and he meant it. Don't go aggravating those tender muscles."

"Because that's your job, huh?" Nick teased him.

"Only if you ask me to." Greg gently ruffled a hand through his partner's hair, before he climbed to his feet, leaving Nick to concentrate on his work.

Greg passed by Wendy's lab on route to the trace lab, noticing she wasn't as upset as before, but her face was all scrunched up, staring across the hall towards Hodges, wondering how she was going to tell him about the baby she had growing inside of her.

"Hey Hodges, you got my results yet?" He asked, stepping up to his desk. Hodges blankly glanced up at him, then rifled through the pile of files beside him, searching for the one for Greg's case. "So, what can you tell me about it?" Greg queried, expecting Hodges to give him a whole report on it.

Hodges remained completely silent though, just slapping the results into Greg's awaiting palm. Without a second glance, the older man whirled around to get back to work on some more of the evidence that was beginning to pile up on his desk, as he had been dealing with the Stokes-Sanders' little monsters for the first part of his shift.

"O-kay." Greg opened the file in his hands, taking a look for himself. He frowned as he scanned his eyes across the results, giving the lab tech a confused look, "No gunshot residue on either of them, and you can't identify the substance I gave you?"

"Read the report, I sent it to tox." Hodges pointed out to him. "Goodbye... thief." He muttered, as Greg turned for the door.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Hodges shook his head at him, then waited for him to leave, before he muttered, "Slut," under his breath, causing Greg to look round at him surprised again. What Greg didn't know was that Hodges had seen Greg hugging _his_ woman, making him angry with pure jealousy.

Greg remained oblivious to it though, as he made his way off towards Henry's lab, finally getting the results he needed to close his case. He quickly checked on his children, worrying as his office was empty again.

"They're in here." Catherine called across the hall, ushering the younger man towards her. "Leave your case and go home, Greg. I've told you twice already."

"I just finished." Handing her the files from his hands, Greg started to explain, "I was just waiting for my results from Hodges, but he sent..."

"Greg, go home." She interrupted him, setting the case file on the side of her desk. "I'm serious. Take these tired little ones off home, and I'll see you later." His supervisor insisted, giving him a smile. "Goodnight." She waved to the children.

"G'night, Aunt Catherine." They replied, jumping down from their seats.

Greg quickly collected up their colouring books and things, leading the two of them back to his office, so he could get their coats on. "Is Daddy coming?" AJ immediately asked, standing still so Greg could zip her jacket up.

"Not right now, baby. He still has to work." Greg pulled Nick's baseball cap down over AJ's head, then grabbed for Cooper's wrist, stopping him from running in circles, howling like an Indian. "You need to calm down, mister." He warned the wired little boy. "It's way past your bed time."

"I'm not tired." Cooper wriggled out of his arms, not wanting his jacket on. "Let me go." He protested, immediately bursting into giggles, as Greg tickled his tummy. "No, Daddy! Daddy!" He struggled in his arms, making it harder for Greg to put his coat on for him.

"I can't believe that my mother thinks I was just like you." The man smirked, pressing a kiss to Cooper's head, once he had calmed down. "You're a little terror, aren't you?" He tickled him again, making Cooper squirm. "C'mon then, I better get you two home to bed." He reached out for their hands, leading them off to the elevator.

Cooper clutched his hand a little tighter as the doors slid shut, staring up at the numbers above them, as they slowly counted down to the bottom floor. He gulped hard as they opened up to the eerie looking parking lot, where monsters could hide in any of the shadowy corners.

"No, Daddy." He protested, as the man took a step out of the elevator, trying to pull him along with him. "Carry me." Cooper held his arms out to him, staying inside the elevator until his father picked him up.

Seeing no other choice, Greg lifted Cooper into his arms, leading the way towards his car. He strapped Cooper in first, before he turned to lift AJ, catching her eyes looking towards Nick's truck. "Daddy will be home later, Munchkin." He whispered, strapping her into her seat. "I'll get him to give you a big kiss when he comes in." He assured her, pecking a kiss to her forehead.

After double checking that they were both strapped in, Greg climbed into the front seat, driving them all off home.

* * *

><p>Pulling the car up into the driveway of the home he shared with his partner, Greg turned the radio off, wound the windows up then turned off the engine, before he reached through the middle of the seats to unbuckle the kids. "When's Daddy coming home?" AJ immediately asked, jumping out of Greg's car onto the curb.<p>

"Daddy, my plaster lost its sticky." Cooper held up his injured elbow, showing him the peeling bandage.

"I'll getcha another one inside, buddy." Greg unlocked the front door of their house, ushering them both inside, then returned to the car to lock it up. He grabbed the post then kicked the front door shut with his foot, dropping everything from his hands onto the side table. "AJ, shoes off. Daddy won't want mud on his carpets." He warned her, before he hurried off into the kitchen to grab Cooper another plaster.

"My laces are too tight." She complained, dropping onto her bottom on the floor, struggling to untie her shoes. "Daddy! They're too tight."

"Hang on, one second." Greg hurried back to them with a fresh plaster in his hands, letting Cooper hold it, while he helped AJ with her laces. "Damn, they are tight. Who did these?"

"Uncle Brass. He didn't want me to fall over."

"Thoughtful of him." Greg thought out loud, finally prying the shoes from her feet. "Hey, don't pick it, Coop."

"I wasn't." Cooper protested, moving his fingers away from the scab he had just been picking at. He watched Greg carefully arranging their shoes by the door, before he held the plaster out to him, waiting for him to put it on his elbow.

"There you go. Now go and getcha pyjamas on, brush your teeth and I'll be there in a minute to tuck you both in." He instructed the both of them, sending them off towards their bedroom.

"When's Daddy coming home?" AJ asked him again, as he had ignored her the first time.

"He'll be back before you know it, baby." Greg assured her, locking the door into place. "Go getcha pyjamas on and brush your teeth."

Cooper and AJ reluctantly hurried off to their room to get ready for bed, leaving Greg to flip through the post and listen to the five phone messages from his mother about the birthday party he didn't want, before he could finally let Dallas in and give her some food and water, noticing she looked even more exhausted then him today.

The black Labrador lazily picked at her food, then crashed straight onto her bed, exhausted from the walk their neighbour Dawn took her on just a few hours ago. Her belly looked about ready to pop at any moment, but the puppies were taking their sweet time to get out and face the outside world, making their poor mother very uncomfortable.

Greg hurried off into the kids bedroom once he was done, just as they were hurrying out of the bathroom and diving under their covers, so they wouldn't get in trouble as it was already well past their bed time.

AJ reached for her bunny, Bugsy, tucking him under her arm, before she asked, "Daddy, do we get a story?"

"Not tonight, it's too late already and I'm too tired to read." He gave her a smile, as he gently tugged the bands from her hair, letting her braided pigtails down while she slept. "I'll give you two stories tomorrow to make up for it though." He assured her, as he tucked the covers around her.

"Promise?" She asked, placing her hands over the top of her pink covers.

"Cross my heart." He crossed his heart with his index finger then winked at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "G'night, Munchkin." Greg gave her a wide smile, then crawled over to the other bed on his knees, picking up the dirty clothes on the way to tuck his son into bed. "G'night, Buckaroo."

Cooper smiled at the familiar nickname, then closed his eyes as Greg pressed a kiss to his head, tucking him in too. "G'night, Daddy." He whispered.

"G'night. I love you two very much."

"I love you too!" AJ called from her bed.

"I love you too." Cooper copied his sister.

Greg smiled at them both, then collected up the rest of the dirty clothes on the floor, before he climbed to his feet, making his way off towards the door to turn the lights off. Leaving the door half open so they could sleep, Greg smiled as they immediately settled down, like perfect little angels. He dumped the laundry into the hamper outside of his and Nick's rooms, then turned into his own room, getting ready for bed himself.

Nick didn't return home for another few hours, as he was still on the night shift, while Greg was temporarily filling in for swing shift. Nick was greeted at the door by his sleepy lab, Dallas, who enjoyed a soft head scratch from her master, before she crawled back into bed, laying with her tummy sunny side up, as it was the only way she could get comfortable with the puppies in her belly.

He flipped through the post left on the side, before he turned towards his children's bedroom, checking they were both asleep. He carefully moved Cooper's arm back under the covers, touching a kiss to his forehead, before he moved over to his daughter's bed, finding his baseball cap tucked under her arm, along with her bunny.

He gently brushed her hair back behind her ear, before he pressed a kiss to her forehead, wishing her sweet dreams. He checked on Cooper again before he left the room, double checking that Greg had already locked up all the windows and doors.

He managed to grab a shower back at the lab, so he could quickly shed his clothing into the laundry hamper, then crawl into bed with his snoozing lover, spooning his partner's warm body tightly against him, as he too drifted off to sleep after another long days work.

He knew it was the weekend tomorrow, which signalled a day of rest for most people, but with two hyperactive children and Greg in the house, it didn't seem like a day off at all.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter two, hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought!<strong>

**Have a great weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	3. Chapter 3: Anxiety all around

**Chapter Three: Anxiety all around**

Climbing out of the shower, Greg securely wrapped a towel around his hips, turning towards the sink to wipe the moisture from the mirror. He went to reach for the toothpaste, when a pair of warm arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, a firm chest pressed itself against his back and a warm mouth buried itself into his neck. He closed his eyes as the older man kissed the tender patch of skin behind his ear, while his hands slid across his taut stomach.

"Mmmm, Nicky." He moaned softly, arching his chest up into his touch.

"You showered without me again?" Nick whispered against his neck, while his hands continued to roam across the familiar territory of his partner's body.

"I thought you were still sleeping." Greg smiled at the man's reflection in the mirror, finally prying his eyes open to look at him. "Aren't you tired? You got home really late from the lab."

Nick shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine."

"Can't you sleep again?"

"Why does there always have to be a problem? Maybe I'm just not tired. You ever think about that?" Nick suggested, trying not to snap at him, as he knew that he was just concerned because he loved him. The younger man giggled softly as Nick pressed open mouthed kisses to his bare shoulder, tickling his sensitive skin. "Honestly, I'm fine. You really don't need to worry."

Gazing into the man's hungry eyes through his reflection in the mirror, Greg grinned, "I know exactly what you want, Tex. But I gotta go make breakfast for the kids."

"But I want you in the shower, Sanders." He rasped.

Loosening the towel around his partner's waist, Nick dropped it to the floor, before he dragged the younger man back into the shower, turning the water on over him. While Greg was under the warm spray of the shower, Nick stripped himself of his pyjama bottoms and boxers, so he could join him.

"Did you think anymore about the house?" He asked, not giving Greg time to answer, as he advanced his lips onto his own, holding his body securely against him, beneath the warm spray of water coming from the shower head above them.

Smoothing his hands across his boyfriend's broad shoulders, Nick grazed his eyes across the beautiful sculptor of his partner's body, before he started to gently smooth his hands across the beautiful curves and muscles of his form.

"Mmmmm... you know Nicky, we kinda got a busy day today." Greg pulled back from him, leaning against the wall behind him, feeling his knees becoming weak from the Texan's touch.

"Like what?" Nick gave him a puzzled look, feathering light kisses down the side of Greg's face, tasting the water droplets from his skin.

"Like my parents." He reminded him. "It's my birthday on Sunday, so they're coming down remember."

Pulling back from his partner's body, Nick looked at him wide eyed, nervously biting his lower lip, realising he had completely forgotten about his birthday.

Greg looked at him wide eyed in return, giving him a gentle push back so he wouldn't slip. "You forgot my birthday, _again_?" He hissed. "How could you?"

"No... no, I didn't... I just... forgot it was _this_ weekend. I thought it was _next_ weekend." Nick anxiously brushed his fingers through his wet hair, looking into the younger man's eyes. "It's not my fault... the last time I forgot was because Langston was on trial for shootin' someone on the job. I was worried about him..."

"Even your mother remembers my birthday, both of them." Greg pointed out to him, keeping up the pouting puppy dog look to make Nick feel guilty for forgetting again.

"God I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear." Nick grovelled as he slid his hands towards Greg's hips. "I'll be your slave for a whole month. I'll buy you anythin' you want, and I'll treat you to dinner... when I get you all to myself that is."

"I'll consider it." Greg leant forwards to press a kiss to his cheek, before he pried his lover's hands from his hips. "But you're showering alone. You forgot my birthday, _again_." He snarled at him.

Nick groaned in annoyance, watching Greg climbing back out the shower to retrieve his towel off the floor. "Baby, I'm sorry. You've gotta give me some credit, I was just shot."

"Maybe if it was the first time you forgot, but it's not. And gunshot wounds don't affect your memory." Greg gave him a smile, before he turned back for the sink with the towel wrapped his hands, so he could brush his teeth, leaving Nick to shower alone.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Wendy." Catherine caught the woman in the break room, stuffing some pickles into her mouth. "Had a sudden craving did we?" She smirked, grabbing herself a coffee. "You know, with Lindsey, I was eating hot and spicy curries for the whole nine months. I craved a few bars of chocolate and things, but the curries were the worst. I had dragon breath right up until the day she was born."<p>

"How can you tell, am I fat?" The woman suddenly feared.

"Oh no, I just... sensed it. Let's just call it, woman's intuition." She smiled, setting her coffee down on the side. "So, I assume the father is Hodges, right?"

"Unfortunately," Wendy solemnly nodded, "The one guy in the lab who hates kids. I couldn't have gone for Archie, who loves his six year old niece or Bobby, the desperate for kid's gay guy. I had to go for the one guy who idolises his own mother over everything else, who also happens to _hate_ kids."

"Before I was a mother, I hated kids." Catherine confessed to her. "I always saw them as an irritating annoyance. The girls I used to dance with had little ones, and they always used to leave them backstage for a few hours, rather than hiring an expensive babysitter to watch them, and they'd mess everything up within a couple of seconds. They completely ruined their mother's careers, and all the money they earned went into their diapers and things, so they could never come out with me and have a night on the town. But after I had Lindsey, I realised why they were all so crazy about their _own_ kids."

Wendy gave her a smile, hoping she would feel the same way once her baby was born. "The only trouble is, I'm trying to work out how I tell him, without sending him running home to mommy. Either that, or he'll suddenly want to get married, buy a house together and..."

"That's a bad thing?"

"In my case, yes. I don't think I'm ready to live with him. He only just got out from under his mother. What if I become the second mother to him, and end up doing _everything_ for him? I've already got _my_ baby to worry about; I don't wonna worry about him too."

"Eddie gave me a whole speech once he found out." Catherine ushered Wendy over to the table, so they could have a deeper discussion on the subject. "As soon as I told him that I was pregnant and keeping the baby, he started banging on about how we should get married and be together for the sake of the baby. I never thought he was the traditional sort. But as soon as he found out, all he wanted to do was put a ring on my finger."

"And it didn't work out, right? Or so I heard."

"No, it really didn't. Eddie didn't change. I knew what he was like before I married him, but I thought that he would change once we were married, and raising a child together, but he was still the same ole Eddie. We only ended up hurting Lindsey in the process." She sighed softly at the memory of her heart broken little girl, when they first told her that they were separating. "Take my advice and _don't_ marry Hodges, _just_ because of the baby. There has to be other reasons, or you'll only end up hurting each other, and your baby."

"I don't want that at all." Wendy shook her head, placing her hands on her stomach. "I almost got married once before." She admitted, recalling the memory. "We were straight out of Highschool, hyped up on our first love. He put a ring on my finger on graduation day, telling me that we'd be together forever . . . but after the summer was over and college started up, we started to have second thoughts. Our parents were relieved, but some part of me always regretted not marrying him."

"Do you now?" Catherine asked, after a quick sip of her coffee.

Wendy shook her head, lifting her gaze to look Catherine in the eye. "I was ready to settle down with him and become the good ole traditional house wife, something I can't stand. He was going to become a lawyer, while I stayed at home cleaned his house, made his dinners and raised his children. I'm so glad I got out of that when I did, but that's why I'm terrified about telling Hodges. He's the traditional sort of guy after all; he'll probably want me to do the same."

"Won't know till you tell him." Catherine pointed out to her, smiling as Ray Langston walked past the break room, towards the locker room for his kit. "I've gotta get going now. Let me know what he says." She gently tapped the woman's hand, before she ditched her coffee in the sink, hurrying after Ray, so she could join him on his case.

* * *

><p>Once Nick was done in the shower, he got himself dressed, then watched as Greg cleared away the cereal bowls from the children's breakfasts. He realised that Greg had already fed and dressed both children, leaving him with nothing to do.<p>

Spotting Nick grabbing his jacket and keys by the door, AJ jumped up from her chair, asking, "Daddy, where are you going?"

"I've just gotta go out for a sec, you'll be fine here with Greg a minute." He insisted, but immediately saw a battle coming, as he saw the familiar pout on her face. "C'mon then," He decided to give in sooner, rather than later. "Grab your shoes. I'll meet you by the car." He straightened out his jacket collar, while AJ ran to her bedroom to retrieve her sneakers. "Bye Greg." He shouted from the doorway, stuffing his wallet into the back of his jeans. Without giving Greg a proper goodbye, he made his way out of the house towards his truck.

AJ hurried back into the kitchen with her sneakers on, tugging at Greg's shirt, patiently waiting for him to dry his hands after washing out his coffee mug. He turned to look at her, realising she needed her sneakers tied.

"You did it the other day." He reminded her, kneeling down in front of her to help her out. "You cross them over. Make the bunny ears. Then the bunny goes round the tree and..." Greg fumbled with the fiddly laces. "Through the hole. See. Easy as that."

"Daddy does them tighter."

"That's because Daddy has big muscles. I'm a mere mortal." Greg pointed out to her, tying her other lace for her. "Look after your Daddy for me, okay?" He gave her a smile, pecking a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay." AJ quickly threw her arms around his neck to hug him, before she hurried out the door after her father.

Nick lifted her into her seat in the back of his truck, playfully tugging her thumb from her mouth. "I'll have to put vinegar on your thumb if you keep suckin' it."

"That's what Nana did. Daddy Greg told me to just wash my hands."

Nick gave her a smile, carefully closing the door behind her. He was grateful to have someone like Greg in his life, even if he did teach his daughter tricks on how to keep up her comforting habit.

There was no one else like him in the world.

* * *

><p>After watching the man who impregnated her for the past few hours, Wendy finally decided to go and talk to him. As soon as she reached the door to his lab though, she had completely forgotten the whole speech she had been planning and preparing, leaving her with shaky hands and cotton mouth.<p>

David Hodges glanced up at her as he felt a presence in the room, giving her a slight smile, until he saw the nervousness, written all over her face. "Wendy, what is it?"

"Um... I eh... I need to talk to you... in private." She pointed out the other lab techs stood close by, eager to hear what the labs newest love birds were saying to each other.

"Can't it wait, I'm busy." The man pointed to the large stack of case files, spread across two desks, that he hadn't _yet_ started on.

"I... I guess." She shrugged, turning for the door again. As she felt a light flutter in her stomach, as if a fish was swimming around in there though, she turned back to him, shaking her head. "No. It really can't wait. It's important."

Reluctantly stopping what he was doing, Hodges led the way to the empty, sound proof layout room across the hall, patiently waiting for Wendy to break the so called _important_ news to him.

"I knew it; you've changed your mind about leaving, haven't you?" He jumped to conclusions.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm staying, that's not what this is about." She assured him, taking a seat against the edge of the cold table. "This is about you and me... in a way."

"You're breaking up with me? But we're not exactly together..."

"David! Will you stop jumping to conclusions and let me just explain?" She snapped at him, watching the frightened man slowly taking a seat on the chair a few feet in front of her. "I'm not talking about our relationship."

"We have one?"

"Sorta, but that's not what I'm talking about anyway." She brushed back her hair behind her ears, before she murmured, "I'm pregnant."

The man's eyes slowly widened, before the blood started to drain from his face, leaving behind an expression that would scare the living daylights out of a child.

"Well, say something." She urged, wishing he would fill the silence of the room.

"Wh-What?" He stammered.

"Are you deaf _and_ stupid? I said I'm pregnant, and I'm having it, so don't even try and convince me to get an abortion." She quickly added, starting to worry about him, as his face remained motionless and expressionless. "I've thought a lot about this, and I've decided to keep it, regardless of what you think. This is _my_ baby, and I'll make all the decisions for it, but you do have rights. You're its father after all."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Would I really joke about this?" She glared at him. "I don't want you to feel as though you _have_ to do anything, I know your position on children."

"What's my position on children?" He gave her a confused look.

"You hate them, it's no secret. But I'm keeping my baby, regardless of what you say. You are the father, but she's living inside of me."

"She?"

"I recon." Wendy gave him a nod, before she turned for the door, once the news was broken.

"Wendy, wait." He stopped her from leaving the room. "I think you'll make a brilliant Mom." He complimented her, watching a smile slowly spreading across her lips. "And I'll be there. To help you out. You got me all wrong, Wendy. I don't hate kids, I just prefer cats." He smiled at her. "And I wouldn't hate our own kid."

"Thanks, Hodges." She smiled back, before leaving the room to get back to work.

* * *

><p>Stopping what he was doing as he heard the doorbell, Greg stepped around Dallas, wincing as the black lab smacked him across the back of the leg with her tail. He then stumbled over a Barbie dream car and bumped into a child desperate for a hug on route to the front door.<p>

He lifted Cooper up into his arms, resting him against his side as he fumbled with the various locks on the front door to let everyone in. "Hello!" Jean immediately greeted her son and grandson with a warm smile, followed by a kiss to the cheek each, as she barged her way into the house with heavy bags in each hand. "I've got lots of goodies!"

"Granddad!" Cooper's face immediately lit up, seeing his grandfather, Daniel Sanders coming up the drive with some boxes in his arms.

"Hey, kiddo." Daniel greeted his grandson with a warm smile, as he stumbled through the doorway after his wife. "Hi, Greg."

"Hi Dad, what is all this stuff?" Greg watched the two of them putting all their stuff down, then turned back towards the garden path, as his sisters Connie and Betty exited the car with even more things in their hands. "Mom, you're not planning a party are you?" He frowned in her direction, adjusting Cooper against his side. "I told you I don't want a party, and Nicky really isn't in the mood for one anyway."

"Oh, but that's no fun." She complained with a wide excitable grin on her face. "It's my baby boy's thirty sixth birthday; I _have_ to throw you a big party with everyone who loves you." She excitedly exclaimed, before she lifted her grandson from his arms, pulling the both of them into a bone crushing hug. "Where's Nicky?" She suddenly asked, as there was no sign of him in the house, and he was always first to greet everyone with his polite manners.

"Um... I dunno, he said goodbye about an hour ago. I don't know where he went though." Greg looked at his mother's shocked expression as she pulled back from the hug. "God Mom, don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Not goodbye for good. He took AJ with him, so he musta gone to the store or something."

"Oh thank goodness, you almost gave me a heart attack." Jean handed her grandchild over to her husband, then pushed the door shut, once her daughters were in the house. "This dog still not popped her load yet?" She chortled softly, looking at the grumpy dog waddling through the house. Jean knelt down to give the dog a gentle stroke, whispering, "Oh I remember the feeling honey; you'll soon be regretting ever letting those puppies out of your sight though."

Greg glared at his mother, before he turned his attention towards his sisters, receiving a hug from each of them, before they made their way further into the house with their bags of party supplies in their hands.

"You didn't bring the triplets?" Greg asked his older sister.

"Oh god no." Betty laughed, helping to load the party food into the fridge. "Four hours in the car with three screaming two year olds, there's no chance in hell I'm ever doing that."

"Maybe you shoulda thought about that _before_ you decided to get knocked up?" Her younger sister remarked, as she stepped around the dog, feeling her own stomach aching just by looking at the poor dog. "Jeez Greg, what are feeding this dog? She's gained like three hundred pounds since the last time I saw her."

"She's pregnant." Greg reminded her, stepping up to the counter. "She shoulda been due like a week ago. The vet counted five or six puppies the last ultrasound, that's why she's so big... don't put that there." He warned his older sister, as she just randomly stacked things in the fridge. "You can't put one thing out of place like that, or it throws everything else out of balance."

Jean, Betty and Connie all frowned round at him, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Everything has its place, you can't just put it all willy nilly like that." He pointed out to them, as he pulled open the fridge door to organise it himself. "It throws everything else out of balance, then it doesn't look right."

"Living with a control freak is really making you crazy, shrimp." Betty teased her little brother, playfully ruffling her hand through his hair. "Does anybody else remember that little boy who wouldn't so much as brush his hair, let alone clean his room?" She teased her baby brother. "You used to kick and scream your way to the bathroom. The neighbours used to think Mom was torturing you or something, but it was just bath time."

Folding his arms across his chest, Greg denied the allegation, "I did not."

"I for one do." Jean nodded at the memory. "Trying to get you in the bath was a nightmare. And you used to just throw your clothes all over the bedroom floor and you'd be shouting down the stairs every morning, asking me where your homework was or where a certain t-shirt was." She chortled, embarrassing him within the first five minutes of arriving. "Where was the order in _that_ system, sweetheart?" She teased him, turning her attention towards her husband, smiling as she saw he was still cradling his grandson in his arms.

Just by the look in the man's eyes, she could tell that he was missing the days when he used to be able to hold his own son like that.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, sir, anything else?" As the cashier in her mid thirties looked up at her troubled, very hot customer, she couldn't help but pry in his life, even though her mother had warned her off men with children in tow. "Did you and your wife have a fight?"<p>

Nick glanced up at her, giving her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but you bought candles, champagne, chocolates... the only thing missing is the flowers. But even so, this is all the makings of a romantic evening, but you don't look too happy about it, so I figured you had a fight with your wife or something."

"Oh, well I'm not married." He indicated towards his vacant wedding ring finger. "And no, I haven't exactly had a fight with anyone. I sorta..." Nick looked towards AJ at his side, who was preoccupied by watching a mother rocking her baby in her arms. "I forgot my... _girl_friend's birthday." He decided to switch the gender, in case she wasn't gay friendly, like most of the people he met. "The thing is, I did it last year too..."

"Oh, the romance is the right way to go then." She smiled at him; openly showing her disappointment that he had a girlfriend though. "So you've been together a long time then, is this her daughter or yours?" She indicated towards the child at his side.

"Mine. Her names Amaya-Jayne, she's seven."

"Aww, they're adorable when they're that age. My sister's kids are all in their teens now, a right miserable lot. I miss them being that age." She smiled at him. "Well, I'm sure your girlfriend will really appreciate all this attention." She assured him, as she handed him his bagged goods, giving him a flirtatious smile, "If not, maybe you should see other people? Like me for example, I get off at seven."

AJ turned her head as she saw the slutty woman brushing her fingertips across her father's hand. Nick didn't move or flinch back like she expected him too, making her question his actions.

Blinking her eyes, AJ turned her head to look at her father as he graced the woman with one of his wide smiles. She didn't like the way her father was looking at this woman one bit. She couldn't understand why he would do that to Greg.

They loved each other.

Reading the cashier's name tag, Nick politely told her, "Well, I don't know, Grace." He rasped in his sexy Texan accent. "We've been pretty serious for years now, I don't know if I'm ready to just throw in the towel and give up on the love of my life."

"I could always give you my number, in case you change your mind." Grace suggested, pulling a pen out from behind her ear.

Watching the woman taking hold of her father's hand to write down her number, AJ quickly intervened, tugging on her father's arm to get his attention, as Miss Home Wrecker didn't look like she was going to give up without a fight.

"Daddy c'mon, we still have to get Daddy Greg a present for his birthday."

Grace looked at the child at his feet then looked up at the stunned man's expression, as his daughter had just outted him in front of the first woman who showed him a little attention since his break down.

"Ex-wife's boyfriend?" She hoped.

"No." AJ shook her head. "Daddy Greg and Daddy Nicky love each other." She informed the home wrecker, folding her arms across her chest as she was disappointed in her father for forgetting that.

"Figures." Grace muttered, dumping the bag on the counter in front of him, forgetting about the number. "All the good ones are always taken or _gay_."

Nick gave her an awkward smile, then lifted the grocery bag into his hands, hustling his way out of the store as he felt everyone's eyes burning into him. He hurried towards his car with AJ hurrying along behind him, pulling the back door open for her so she could get in.

"Daddy, why don't you love Greg?" She asked him, strapping herself into her booster seat.

"I _do_ love him." Nick assured her, setting his bags down on the floor. "No more than I love you or your brother though."

"Why didn't you tell that lady? Are you shy about having a boyfriend?" She openly asked him, as if she was his mother, not his daughter.

Nick smiled as he looked up into her eyes. "You are gettin' too wise for your age, Missy." He chuckled softly, gently tickled her sides. "I'm not embarrassed or anythin' to have a boyfriend, honey. Some people... they just don't like the fact that I _have_ a boyfriend."

"Why?"

Nick had hoped that 'The Sex Talk' wouldn't come until she was a teenager, when she would already understand most of what he was saying. He never expected to be explaining it to her when she was still only seven.

"Well um, you know that... most... um... most guys my age are married, to women." He started, seeing how confused she was already. "But I don't, because I have a boyfriend, Greg." AJ gave him a nod, wondering why her father was talking to her as if she were stupid. "Well, it doesn't really make me and Greg any different, because we love each other... the same way that... Uncle Grissom loves Aunt Catherine or that Nana Jean loves Grandpa Daniel, but there are some people... who don't like us datin'. They think that boys should only date girls and girls should only boys."

"Why?"

"They're old fashioned maybe." He suggested. "The point is not to listen to them. People can love whoever they want, like me and Greg. I'm not ashamed to have a boyfriend though." He quickly assured her. "I just don't tell _some_ people, in case they're uncomfortable with it."

"Like Grandpa Stokes?"

"Yeah." He nodded to her. "Just like Grandpa Stokes. But I'll never stop lovin' Greg or you and your brother." He assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm no different from any other Dad really."

"Does that mean you're gonna marry, Greg?"

Nick shook his head slightly, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "I haven't exactly been datin' him that long. Greg and I were only together a couple of days before you came to live with me. I don't wonna rush into anythin' with him. See, grown up relationships are a little more complicated than they are in fairytales."

"I don't want you and Greg to split up."

"We're not goin' to." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, giving her a reassuring smile. "Greg and I love each other, and we have you and your brother to look after. We're never gonna split up." He double checked her seatbelt, before he closed up the back door and climbed into the driver's seat, so he could drive them off to the mall to find a suitable present for the birthday boy he forgot about.

After his quick shopping trip, he stopped at the nearest park, so AJ could have a quick run around before they headed home, only she didn't want to.

Watching the excitable children running around the play ground in front of them, Nick turned his attention towards his own daughter beside him, as she swung her legs backwards and forwards over the edge of the bench, watching them playing too.

"Doncha wonna go play, sweetie?" He asked her. AJ simply responded by shaking her head, staying firmly planted on the bench beside him, with her thumb in her mouth. "Why not? I thought when I asked 'did you wonna stop by the park before we head home,' that you'd actually wonna play for a while."

"I don't want to." AJ slid further back on the bench, pulling her knees close to her chest, as she watched the mothers pushing their children on the swings.

Nick looked in the same direction, then turned slightly to face her. "You're worryin' about the bad man that hurt me?" He assumed, as she had been very clingy since he got out of the hospital. "Honey, you know he can't get me or anyone anymore. I'm not gonna die, baby."

"My Mommy died." She bluntly reminded him.

"I know, sweetie. But I'm not." He spoke softly. "You don't have to worry about me. It's not your job to worry. You're a kid, you're supposed to run around and have fun, like all these other kids. No one's gonna leave you alone, AJ."

"Mommy did." AJ slid off the bench, hurrying off towards the park. She headed straight for the tall climbing structure in the corner, climbing all the way to the top out of Nick's sight.

Nick sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hands, just as a familiar face entered the park, with her children in tow. "Nick." Their voice startled him from his thoughts. "Hi Nick, what are you doing here?"

"What about you, Mommy?" He teased, smiling up at her. "You almost look natural with a child on your hip, Sara."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled back, setting the toddler on the ground to go play with his big brother in the park. "That's Ryan, the one I was telling you about, and of course you know Robbie." She pointed to her other child, as he climbed up the wrong end of the slide, obstructing the path of the children trying to go down. "We finalised the adoption papers. We were gonna have a party to celebrate or something, but Gil had that big teaching lecture thingy."

"And, are you enjoyin' it?" Nick shifted aside on the bench, making room for her to sit down.

"Maybe a little." She confessed, giving out a sigh as she dropped to the bench. "They're not enjoying life here in Vegas though. Robbie spent his ninth birthday party in a hotel room. Gil swears that after this lecture thingy is over, we'll all be going back home, but I think he's enjoying it too much. We might just have to set up shop here."

"You coulda brought the kids over to mine. Greg's great at birthday parties."

"I know, Greg told me when I called him. But I... I wanted his first birthday with us to be something special, with his new family. Looks like I screwed that up though. Ryan's fifth birthday is coming up soon; maybe I can make it up to both of them then."

"Is Ryan the last one you're goin' to adopt?" He curiously asked, as he watched them playing, spotting AJ sat on the edge of the climbing structure, with her legs dangling over the side.

"I think s0." Sara nodded. "Gil did want a girl, but the little girl we met wasn't up for adoption. Her parents were still in jail, but her aunt and uncle were going to take her in. And when we were in the discussion phase of the kid's part of our relationship, Gil said he always wanted to be a father to five or so kids. It's hard enough as it is with two we've got living in hotel rooms, and I want his dreams to come true of being a father and all... but I think we're pretty happy at the moment. I don't wonna rock the boat."

"And you couldn't stand a big family, huh?"

"Not when I'll be the one looking after them all while he's working." Sara shook her head, then turned her attention towards the children again. "Grissom's mother, Betty doesn't think I make a very good mother anyway."

"Did she actually... you know, say... sign that?" He corrected himself, as Grissom's mother only spoke through sign language.

She shook her head to him, "Not in so many words, but she gets this look in her eyes whenever we bring them over for a visit." Sara sighed softly, then looked towards Ryan as he grabbed a handful of sand, watching it falling through his fingers, before he grabbed another handful to do the same again. "I never would have believed that motherhood was for me, before we adopted Robbie though. I suppose you feel the same after AJ came into your life." She smirked, then searched the park for his daughter, immediately noticing the glum expression on her face. "Speaking of, what's up with her?"

"Oh... nothin' really... she's just kinda been my personal body guard since I got out the hospital." He explained, resting his chin in his hands. "I think she's afraid I'm gonna leave her."

"Every kid worries their parents are gonna die, Nick." She assured him. "Back when I was in foster care, it was all the other kids that _had_ parents ever worried about."

"I don't want my kid to worry about that, she's only seven."

"There's not much you can do to assure her that you're not gonna die. But aren't you planning on quitting anyway?" She asked, as she remembered her last conversation with Greg over the phone.

"Who told you that?"

"There's nothing Greg doesn't tell me anymore." She chuckled softly. "And I'm sure AJ will get over her fear of you leaving her, as soon as she knows you're safe and not working the job that almost gotcha killed."

"You think it's that simple?"

"Yeah, and I think you'll begin to feel it too." She spoke from her own experience. "I remember as soon as I reached city limits, I felt as though this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Maybe you should quit sooner, rather than later." She suggested, abruptly jumping to her feet to stop Robbie from trying to steal a little girl's teddy bear from her toy buggy. "Robbie, no! That's not nice. Give her back the bear."

Nick watched her dealing with her own child with a smile, before he climbed to his feet and made his way over to the climbing structure, where AJ was still sat. "Honey, you wonna go home?" AJ reached her arms out to him, wrapping them around his neck, so he could lift her down onto his side. "Baby, you know nothin' bad is gonna happen to me, right?"

"Mommy left me."

"AJ, I promise I'll never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever leave you." He whispered to her, as he carried her back to the car, waving goodbye to Sara as she looked over at him. "We better get back to Daddy Greg, before he gets worried about us."

* * *

><p>Stepping up beside his son as he continued to stare out of the window at his empty drive, Daniel put his arm around Greg's shoulders, giving him a soft smile as his son turned to look round at him. "What's the matter, son?" He queried.<p>

"I miss Nick." He sighed softly. "I know I'm pathetic, but he hasn't been so good lately and I made him feel guilty this morning when he really needed me."

"Why'd you make him feel guilty?" His father asked, watching his stunned son turning to face him. "What, what'd I say?"

"Well... you've never exactly asked about... you know, me and Nick." He explained, as he swivelled round on his chair to face his father. Daniel took a seat opposite him, not understanding what he meant. "Well Dad, I'm _dating_ a _guy_. It's not the same as you talking to Mark about his latest conquest." He pointed out to him. "I date guys, one in particular. I'm not like Mark; you don't have anything in common with me."

"You think that just because you _date_ guys, that _we_ have nothing in common?" His father looked at him confused. "Greg, I don't think of you... as any different from Mark. You're both my sons. I don't put you in different categories or anything like that. Maybe you never told me before, about your dating life, but I never knew that you were gay before. I want to know more about you. I want to help you as much as I can. You'll always be my son." His father smiled at him. "So c'mon, you can't talk to your mother, because she'll embarrass the hell out of you, so tell me. That's what fathers are for, right?"

Greg smiled at his father for trying, before he explained, "Well... Nicky... he kinda forgot my birthday. But I don't blame him; I'm just really worried about him, because he's not been himself lately. He's so distant from me."

"Since he got shot?"

"Since... everything. It's like he can't function unless he bottles it all. It's like he's hiding himself from me, so I can't see his pain." Greg explained to him. "He's terrified about something and he's pulling away from me. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose him. And I... I don't know what to do."

"You're not gonna lose him, Greg. He loves you." His father assured him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You just need to give him some time. Do you remember how _you_ were after you almost died?"

"Yeah I remember, but sometimes it's like he's trying too hard _not_ to be the victim. I think we just really need to get out of here. I'm scared about what he might do if we don't. But I'm scared to leave with him too, in case he does decide that he doesn't want to be with me anymore. And don't say that won't happen, because it's happened to Betty twice. Connie more times than I can count and Mark is usually the one who does it to women."

"Well Greg, I don't know Nick as well as you do, but I know he'd never do that to you. The man's in love with you, anyone can see that."

"Remember when I was little and asked you what love felt like?" His son randomly asked him, thinking of something off the top of his head. "You never told me it was this hard. I feel incomplete when he isn't around. If I wake up without him in the morning, it throws my whole day off. And if I don't see him for a couple of hours, I start to wonder if I just made him up, like a figment of my imagination or something. Like now, he's gone off, who knows where, and I feel... empty. He takes my soul with him whenever he leaves that door. Is that how it's supposed to be?"

"Fraid so kiddo." His father nodded, remembering when he used to feel just like that in the early stages of his own relationship. He still felt it now, but the bond to his wife was much stronger now.

Greg looked up towards the window as Nick's truck finally pulled into the drive. He gave his father a quick smile, then threw his arms around his neck to hug him tightly. "Don't tell Mom... or him that I told you any of this, okay? It just stays between you and me. I don't want my mother or my boyfriend knowing that I'm a love sick puppy."

"Yeah, okay. But I didn't really say anything." Daniel pointed out to him, gently smoothing his palm up and down his son's back a moment; before he finally let him go, so he could go and greet his boyfriend. He watched as his son greeted Nick with a warm smile and a hug, while Nick just stood there and accepted his advance, without actually doing anything himself, before he pulled open the back door to get AJ and his groceries out.

As he watched the two of them, he realised that Greg was right. He didn't seem like the same old happy Nick that couldn't keep his hands off Greg whenever he was around. He seemed like a broken man, struggling to hold on.

"You don't know that." Jean whispered, as she stepped up beside her husband.

"Huh?" Daniel frowned at her, wondering if she really could read his thoughts after all these years of marriage.

"I said, you don't know that. I saw the look on your face. There's no way Nick would ever break Greg's heart, so you don't have to break his legs for doing that to our boy."

"Oh." Daniel smiled at her, as she got it half right. "I was actually more worried about Nick." Reaching for his wife's hand, Daniel climbed to his feet and led her out into the garden to where everyone else was, giving Nick and Greg some privacy, as he knew his wife would hassle him about it.

"Don't look in those bags, G." Nick warned him, locking up the car.

"Like I would." Greg gave him an innocent smile, sweeping AJ up into his arms. "I missed you. I didn't know you'd be gone so long." He followed Nick into the house, giving the bags a curious look as Nick set them down. "Where'd you go?" He asked, clutching AJ tightly in his arms.

"I'll tell you later." Nick blocked Greg's view of the bags with his body, giving him a smile as he tried to look around him. "Your parents here?"

"Yep, along with my sisters. No triplets though." Greg assured him, carrying AJ towards the back door. He set her down on the step, leading her towards her grandparents. "Look who's here!"

"There's my favourite granddaughter!" Her Nana Jean was first to greet her, lifting her favourite granddaughter into her arms, for one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "My haven't you grown since the last time I saw you."

"It was only a couple of months ago." Greg reminded her.

"Look at your hair though, it's so long." She smiled at the sweet little girl. "This is a very pretty dress you're wearing. Your Nana has good taste, huh?" She smirked, having bought the dress for her herself.

While his family were fawning over AJ, Greg hurried back into the house towards Nick, rushing straight into his arms for another hug. "You know, I'm not really that mad at you for missing my birthday, right?" He whispered, clutching him tightly in his arms. "You didn't have to go."

"I know, but I'm mad at myself." The older man whispered, finally circling his arms around his partner's warm body. "You're the most important person in my life, and I keep lettin' you down. I'm not helpin' anyone with the state I'm in. I can't even control my emotions like I used to."

"You don't have to _control_ them; you're supposed to let them out." Greg pulled back slightly to grace him with one of his warm smiles. "Nicky, I want my life to be with you. Not a robot version of you, that doesn't allow himself to feel. I feel what you feel. When you're hurting, I can feel it too, and when you're pretending that nothing is wrong when it is, I know. It will be better for everyone, especially _you_, if you just _allow_ yourself to feel what you're feeling."

Wrapping his arms around his younger lover's waist, Nick pulled their bodies closer together, grazing his lips across Greg's as he looked into his eyes. "I was actually thinkin' about quittin' the lab a little earlier then we planned. Not yet, I'll give it a couple more months. But I can't get better if I'm still workin' the job that put me in this state."

"That's cool with me."

As he felt Nick's hot breath on his lips, Greg just had to lean closer, sealing their lips for a slow tender kiss. He felt their souls reconnecting after their departure, suddenly feeling a lot less lonely with the man he loved in his arms.

"I love you, Nicky. I support you one hundred percent, no matter what you decide to do. Just don't run off like that again, without hugging me. We made a deal, remember?"

"I remember." Nick nodded, feeling guilty again for forgetting their deal. "Oh, and I've got you somethin' special planned for your birthday, just to make up for the fact that I missed it twice now."

"You really don't have to do anything. All I want is you." Greg assured him.

"Good, I know I got you the right thing then." He winked at him, before he stole another slow, tantalising kiss, so they could finally go and join the rest of the family outside, who had driven for four hours straight, just to get here to see the birthday boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for all of your reviews so far!<strong>

**There's chapter three of the sequel. I hope you're still enjoying it. I decided to break Greg's birthday down into three chapters, because I had so much to write. And I started correcting this chapter shortly after 9pm and didn't finish till 2am, just now, so if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry, but I got tired :D**

**Have a great weekend. I doubt I'll post anything this weekend, but I might have another chapter of 'Real Men' next week sometime.**

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought!**

**~ Holly**


	4. Chapter 4: For the Birthday Boy

**Chapter Four: For the Birthday Boy**

Turning over as he heard a loud buzzing noise, Nick promptly reached over his sleeping bed mate, quickly shutting off the alarm, before it woke Greg up. He checked he was still fast asleep, then carefully climbed out of the bed, heading straight for the bathroom to quickly freshen up. He washed his face, brushed his teeth then quietly got dressed, so he wouldn't wake the birthday boy.

Once he was done, he tiptoed into the kid's bedroom to wake them up next, passing by Dallas in the hallway. He gently ruffled his hand across her stomach, giving the dog a smile as she lazily lifted her head from the floor to look up at him. As Nick stepped over the sleepy dog into the children's bedroom, Dallas weakly dropped her head back to the floor, dozing off to sleep again.

Nick knelt down beside AJ's bed first, gently shaking her awake. He smiled softly as her big brown gems flickered open, greeting him with a smile of her own. "Hey sweetie, it's time to wake up."

"Is it Daddy Greg's birthday today?" She asked him, in a sleepy voice.

"Yep." Nick gently pulled back the blankets covered in butterflies from her, helping her out of bed. "Daddy's still sleepin' at the moment, so we got some time to set up and get breakfast ready." He smiled at her, then lifted the football jersey styled night shirt up over her head, reaching for the chest of drawers beside her bed to find her something to wear.

AJ lifted her arms up over her head, giggling softly as Nick tugged the pretty pink and white taffeta dress, with pink butterflies on the hem down over her head. He smiled at her as he reached for her hairbrush, sitting her down on his knee so he could brush her long hair out into pigtails.

"There you go, go brush your teeth." He instructed, sending her off to the bathroom, while he crawled across the floor on his knees towards the other bed, gently shaking awake the little boy, who closely resembled his partner Greg.

Cooper sleepily brushed his hand across his eyes, then scratched at his dishevelled hair, looking into his father's eyes. "Hey Bubba, it's time to wake up." He whispered to him.

Cooper gave out a soft whimper as he rolled onto his side, keeping his eyes shut as Nick swept back the dinosaur covers from him. He smiled as he lifted the sleepy child from the bed, into his arms so he could get him dressed. The little boy sleepily reclined back against Nick's chest, keeping his eyes firmly closed as Nick undressed him from his Jurassic Park pyjamas, changing him into some denim shorts and a short sleeved navy blue and white check shirt.

Nick chuckled softly as he had managed to stay asleep the whole time. It gave him the chance to actually brush his messy hair into a much neater style, before he woke him up properly and sent him off to the bathroom to brush his teeth alongside his sister.

Nick dumped their dirty clothes from yesterday into the laundry hamper, on his way to the kitchen, to make everyone breakfast. Greg had already picked out baked ham and cheese omelette roll up as the breakfast he wanted for his birthday, so Nick didn't have to search the kitchen for ages, just to find something everyone would enjoy, plus he knew how to make it as Greg had shown him dozens of times.

AJ and Cooper soon emerged from the bathroom, helping their father with the easy safe things, like grating the cheese or pouring out glasses of juice, while he chopped everything else then put the baking pan into the oven with the mixture inside. While that was in the oven, Nick decided to load the washing machine with a laundry load, before his mother in law showed up to do it herself, making him feel bad for not taking better care of his family.

Nick fed poor Dallas, wondering if the puppies inside her were ever going to come out. She certainly learnt her lesson about going after the other dogs at the park though, she was steering clear of them now that she had got her first taste of the consequences.

"Daddy, AJ ate one of my cookies." Cooper complained, as he recounted the chocolate chip cookies in the tin.

"I did not." His sister immediately protested.

"Did too." He complained, giving her a shove. "Me and Nana made them, you can't have any."

"I didn't." She was about to push him back, but Nick stopped her just in time.

"You shouldn't be eatin' them anyway; your breakfast will be ready soon." Nick pried the tin from his child's hands, setting it on top of the fridge, where neither of them could reach it. "Cooper, how did you get toothpaste down your shirt?" He asked, noticing the white stain down his shirt. He sighed heavily as he lifted him onto the counter, scrubbing the material of his shirt clean with the cloth beside the sink.

"Daddy, she did eat one though."

Nick gave him a smile as he dropped the cloth back into the sink. "No she didn't, the cookie thief would be your Daddy, Greg." He gave up his partner, as he lifted Cooper down from the counter, hearing the timer on the oven going off, meaning it was ready.

"Told you." AJ stuck her tongue out at her brother, using Dallas as a shield this time.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Cooper whinned, hanging around his legs, while he trying to set things up.

"I think its ready now, Bubba. Step back." He gently pushed him aside from the oven.

With a spatula in hand, Nick carefully loosened and lifted one end the omelette from the pan, before he carefully started to roll it to the other end. He smiled up at AJ as she was watching him the whole time, making sure he did it the same way as Greg did. Nick then reached for a knife to cut it into four portions, then served them onto the plates beside him, making sure that the omelettes stayed rolled together, before he moved onto the next.

AJ pushed open the child proof clip on the cutlery draw, selecting enough knives and forks for everyone, while her brother grabbed the napkins. "Daddy, where's the tray?" AJ asked, as it wasn't in its usual spot.

"It's here." Nick lifted it down from the top cabinet, noticing Greg's mother had rearranged some things in his kitchen again. "Can you guys carry your plates? I'll take this one for Greg." Nick handed them their plates, making sure they had a good grip on them, before he let go and lifted his own plate and the tray for Greg into his hands.

"Will Daddy like it?" Cooper asked, following his sister and father off to the bedroom.

"I'm sure he will." Nick put his finger to his lips to keep the two children quiet, while he set down the tray on the bedside table, and carefully lowered himself to the bed beside his still sleeping lover, so he could wake him up with a gentle kiss to his lips. "Honey, wakey, wakey." He whispered, gently shaking him awake.

As Greg remained fast asleep, AJ and Cooper climbed onto the bed from the other side, frantically tickling their father awake.

Greg tried to keep his eyes firmly closed as he giggled and squirmed from the frantic tickling from all sides, but he couldn't keep it up much longer. "Okay, okay... I give up!" He raised his arms in defeat, putting his hands in the timeout signal. "Please, no more." He begged, opening his eyes.

"Morning, Daddy." Cooper was first to greet him with a hug, while Nick held his plate for him.

"Morning, Buckaroo." Greg smiled at him, hugging him tightly, then welcomed AJ into his embrace. "Morning, Munchkin."

AJ giggled as he gently tickled her, then whispered, "Happy Birthday, Daddy."

"Thank you." Greg smiled at her, then looked up at Nick who had been promoted to holding plates, while everyone else received love and hugs. "Doncha wonna hug too, Big Daddy?"

"I can grab one later." Nick smiled at him, handing the children back their breakfasts, so he could grab the tray for Greg. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thank you." Greg grinned widely at his partner, completely forgiving him for forgetting. "Did you make all this?" He asked, reaching for his knife and fork from the tray.

"Daddy helped." AJ teased him, taking her first mouthful of the omelette.

"Mmmm, very delicious," Greg smacked his lips, as he swallowed it down. "I guess all those cooking lessons really paid off, huh Tex?" He smiled in the direction of his boyfriend, as he had made such a fuss over learning to cook a few simple meals.

"I asked Dallas to pop the puppies especially for your birthday Daddy, but she's too tired." Cooper spoke up, with a mouth full of food.

"Well thank you buddy, it's the thought that counts." Greg winked at him. "She's such a stubborn dog, isn't she?" He giggled, as Dallas had just entered the room, passing out on top of his jeans that were discarded to the floor. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He queried, hoping there wasn't a big surprise party, like his mother tried to sneak in every year.

"What's 'agenda'?" Cooper asked.

"Agenda is like a list of things you're gonna do." Greg explained to him.

Nick nodded in agreement, as his six year old looked towards him. "That's right, and I thought first we'd finish breakfast and let you get dressed, before we go out."

"Go out? Go out where?" Greg looked round at them all, but the children looked just as confused as he did, so Nick obviously hadn't told them either. Knowing that neither of them could keep a secret from him, it was probably a good idea.

"You'll see," is all Nick said, as he finished his breakfast, leaving Greg in suspense. "So, did I cook it alright?"

Greg nodded, "Perfect actually, I love it."

"Me too." AJ exclaimed.

"Me... three." Cooper answered, looking at his sister and father.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind eatin' it all for me." Nick chuckled softly, as the fussy eater kept picking at the bits he didn't like. "It's all good for you, and you've had them tons of times before." He assured him.

Cooper frowned at his father, then looked down at his plate. "What are those?" He pointed to something on the side of the omelette roll up.

"That's melted cheese, bud. You'll like it if you just try it." Nick smiled at him, collecting up Greg and AJ's finished plates, along with his own. "AJ, you wonna help me with the washin' up?"

"Only if I get a hug." She cheekily grinned, stealing a hug from Greg, before she crawled towards the edge of the bed after Nick.

Nick chuckled softly, directing a look towards his boyfriend. "She learnt that from you, you know."

Greg innocently grinned up at him, waving the two of them off. "Just stuff it in your mouth, chew really fast then swallow." He instructed the little boy beside him, as he continued to pick at his omelette. "That's what I used to do when my Mommy used to feed me broccoli or brussel sprouts, threatening not to give me any pudding, unless I finished everything on my plate."

"They taste funny."

"Don't let it touch yah tongue as you chew." He suggested, as he reached for Cooper's knife and fork to cut the last few pieces into chewable squares for him. Holding up the fork to his son's mouth, Greg instructed, "Remember, just chew really fast."

Cooper opened his mouth, then chewed the food really fast, before he swallowed it back, cringing slightly as it went down. "Ew... I hate onions."

"They're good for you though." His father giggled softly, setting up the next mouthful for him. "Two more to go, then you're all done." Holding up the next fork full, Greg gave his son a smile as he hesitantly opened his mouth to chew the next one. "See, you kinda get used to the onions after a while, huh?" He giggled again, watching Cooper turning up his nose. "C'mon, last one." He held it up, then smiled as Cooper quickly chewed the last mouthful and swallowed it down. "Good boy." He winked.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy." Cooper lunged forwards for hug, before he lifted his plate from Greg's hands, hurrying out the door to let him get dressed in peace.

Once Greg was dressed and ready, Nick came back into the bedroom, presenting him with a bouquet of red roses. "Oh wow, for me?" Greg grinned widely, smelling the sweet scent of the roses in his hands, before he tugged Nick closer to kiss him. "You really don't have to do all this for me, because I already know how much you love me, but thank you, Nicky."

"You're welcome." Nick smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around his partner's warm body. "C'mon, we don't wonna be late. We've got a schedule to keep." Nick stole a hungry kiss from his lips, then gently tugged him to his feet, leading him off into the hallway, where the kids were just getting their shoes on, ready to leave.

Nick loaded everyone into the car, driving them off towards their first destination. Anyone would have thought Nick had picked the location especially to keep the children entertained, but if they knew Greg, they'd know different.

"Oh my god, really?" Greg excitedly exclaimed, fidgeting like a three year old in his seat. He could immediately hear the screams of the people riding the tall rollercoaster rides in the distance, making him jealous that he wasn't on them. "Oh, I so love you." Greg declared, leaning across the middle of the car to press a kiss to Nick's cheek. "You're the best, Nicky."

"I knew you'd like it." Nick winked at him, pulling his car into an empty parking spot. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Nick smiled round at his partner, presenting him with several VIP tickets to the main rides. "But I can't take all the credit. Grissom got these especially for your birthday, so we don't have to wait in lines for hours on end."

Greg's mouth exploded into a wide grin, as he tugged his seatbelt off and leant forwards to snatch a kiss from his boyfriend's lips. "I can already tell this is going to be the best birthday ever."

"It's only just the beginnin'." Nick chuckled, pressing another kiss to his lips, before he climbed out the car to get the excitable children out the back. "AJ, don't run off." He warned her, hurrying round to the other side of the car, letting Cooper out.

"Wow, this place is amazing." The younger man exclaimed, reaching his hand out for AJ's. "Grissom really gave you the tickets?"

"Yeah." Nick smiled over at him, kneeling down in front of Cooper to tie his shoes for him.

"Daddy, look at that one." AJ pointed up at one of the tall rides.

"Yeah, you recon we could get Daddy on that one?" Greg giggled, lifting her into his arms.

"Not a chance in hell." Nick shook his head, lifting his son into his arms, so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd. He locked up the truck, leading his family off into the park, feeling alive for the first time in weeks, since he got out of the hospital.

The four of them spent the whole morning and afternoon at the park, getting a go on each of the rides. As Cooper was still afraid of things that moved by themselves, went too high or fast, and hated rides that went through dark tunnels, Nick stuck with him, going on the slower rides that didn't go so high or fast, while Greg and AJ stuck together as they were more adventurous, wanting to try out each of the rides that Grissom had been bragging about for years.

* * *

><p>Arriving home after their long day out, Greg waited for Nick to pull his truck into the driveway, before he tugged his seatbelt off. "Thank you, Nicky. That was the best day out ever." He thanked him again, hugging him across the middle of the car. "But you really didn't have to make it up to me. I already forgave you."<p>

"Well, I had to make it up to you, after missin' your birthday twice in a row." Nick pointed out to him, climbing out of the car to help the kids out. Lifting AJ into his arms, he spotted some chocolate on her lower lip, giving her a smile as he wiped it away with his thumb. "Besides, you always said that you wanted to spend a whole day there, so I though why not for your birthday. I asked Grissom yesterday when I went out, and he managed to get us the tickets."

"Thank you, it was so much better than some lame surprise party." Greg giggled his way to the door, with Cooper at his side. He reached for his keys in his pocket, watching Nick giving him a slight nod, nervously biting his lower lip as he locked up the car and followed Greg to the door.

"SURPRISE!" Loud voices shouted in excitement, as soon as Greg stepped into the house. He nearly jumped out of his skin, as they scared him half to death for yet another year.

Holding his hand over his heart, Greg turned to look at Nick behind him. "So not my idea." Nick quickly defended himself. "I told them hundreds of times how much you hate em, but they insisted."

"It's okay." Greg assured him through a wide smile, taking a step forwards into the house, immediately receiving hugs from Catherine, Mandy and his sisters Connie and Betty, before he reached his mother for one of her famous bone crushing hugs that he had endured for thirty six years now.

"Oh, I love you so much, honey." Jean whispered, clutching him tighter. "It's hard to believe that it was really thirty six years ago that you were still growing inside of me."

"And you've been regretting the decision to let me go ever since." Greg giggled, struggling out of her grip for much needed air. "Thank you for ignoring my request for no surprise party for yet another year, Mother." He teased her, quickly ducking as she went to smack him upside the head. "You're right, it's my fault. I shoulda known that you wouldn't be able to resist." He giggled, then opened his arms to receive a birthday hug from his father.

"You two annoying each other already?" Daniel chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around his youngest.

"May I remind you I was in labour with you for seventy eight hours and thirty three minutes?" His mother reminded him, assaulting her son's cheek with kisses. "That is after the nine months, two weeks and three days of carrying you around inside of me, of course."

"Which I'm eternally grateful for," Greg assured her, with a cheeky giggle. "But most mothers can't wait to kick the little monster they raised for eighteen years out the door."

"You'll see. Hold onto AJ and Cooper while you can, sweetheart, in about ten years or so, they'll want nothing to do with you and you'll be wishing you held on a little tighter, like I have with you." She winked at him, grabbing three glasses of champagne, handing one to her son then stepped past him to give Nick one, while he was talking to Catherine, the woman who almost killed her son that she still despised. "Here you are, Nicky. You're right on time," She decided to rudely interrupt his conversation with the almost-murderess. "Did you have fun at the amusement park?"

"Yeah, they all loved it." Nick nodded, taking the glass from her hands, smelling the alcohol on her breath already.

"So," Tipping back half the glass of champagne into her mouth, Jean tipsily crashed into the counter beside her, giving out a drunken giggle, before she turned to look at Nick again, "When are you going to ask my son to marry you already, Nicky? Doncha want to make it official?"

"Why don't we go and get you some water?" Her husband suddenly appeared, stepping up beside her.

"I'll take her." Greg stepped in, giving Nick a smile as he led his mother away from them.

While his father talked with Nick, Greg escorted his mother into the back garden, noticing all the decorations and things out there, before he turned to look at his mother behind him.

"Mom, do you really have to do this every time? Nick's been through enough this year, he doesn't need the added pressure from you."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Jean brushed a hand through her dishevelled updo hairstyle, feeling her head spinning already. "I'm not pressuring him into anything; I'm just worried about him. Your father told me what you said..."

"What?" Greg looked at her shocked, then looked over at his father. "I shoulda known he wouldn't be able to resist you, but he shouldn't have told you."

"Why not? I'm allowed to know these things, sweetheart. He's practically family. I'm just really worried about him." She complained. "Maybe if he married you, he'd feel like more of a member of this family. Aren't you worried about him?"

"Yes... but nagging about it on my birthday isn't going to help, Mom. Just leave the big thinking to me, okay? And stop drinking." Greg pried the glass from her hands, holding it out of her reach. "Do you really want your grandchildren to see this drunken, hopeless wreck side of you?" He asked her, as she got just as emotional as him in her drunken state. "I love you, Mom. Please save your worries about my boyfriend, until _after_ my birthday, not during."

"I promise." She held her fingers up in a cross sign over her heart. "I'll just need food and water." Jean quickly pulled her son in for a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before she pulled back. "I'm so proud of you, honey. Don't let the others know, but you were always my favourite."

"I think they coulda guessed that little fact all by themselves." Greg smirked, taking a step back from her. "Thanks for the party, Mom."

"It's okay, sweetheart." Jean tapped her son on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about the pre-drinking, but every time one of you lot get older, it reminds me of how old I am." Her voice started to break.

"Hey Mom, lets get you some water." Her eldest appeared beside her, after watching her little brother trying to deal with the emotional wreck on his birthday. "Enjoy the party, shrimp." Betty winked at her little brother.

Greg gave her a smile in return, bumping into another friendly face. "Sara!"

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her pseudo baby brother. "I can't believe how much you've grown up. It still seems like just yesterday, you were the baby of the lab, now you're all grown up."

"Oh thanks." He giggled against her neck. "It's a shame that people don't treat me like that though. I'm still the weird guy from the lab with goofy hair."

"They're just jealous." Sara assured him, pulling back from him, with a wide smile on her face. "You've got everything they ever wanted, so they're trying to knock you down a peg. I woulda done the same thing, if I was still that single loner I used to be."

"Well if you were that single loner still, I'd still be insisting that you go out with me." Greg gave her a sweet innocent smile, then exploded into a wide grin, as he saw the shocked look on Sara's face. "Relax Sara, I'm over you." He whispered, giving her an evil smile.

"I for one am glad," Her jealous husband suddenly appeared, taking her hand in his own, as he stepped up beside her. "Because you know you can't have her, even if you tried Greg." His old supervisor warned him, possessively wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"As if I would," The younger man scoffed, surprised that Grissom still saw him as a threat, after all these years. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda in love with one of your other kids, Grissom." He teased him, then reached his hand out for his partner, as he stepped into the garden. "Here he is, the best boyfriend in the world."

Nick blushed slightly as he took Greg's hand into his own, stepping up beside his former boss and his partner, Sara Sidle. He had never really shown affection for anyone in front of people before, especially not in front of his friends with Greg, so he was more than a little embarrassed.

"Hey Nick, I'm glad to see you're alright now." Grissom had been concerned about his former employee, since his wife had told him about what happened to him. "You really deserve some time off, after what you've been through, especially after the..."

"Yeah, well I'm doin' okay now." Nick interrupted him, not wanting to relive the memories of the past few weeks. "Thanks again for the tickets, Griss. They loved them. Greg, I'm gonna go get you a drink." Before Greg could protest that he didn't want one, Nick released his hand and disappeared back into the house, leaving his stunned partner stood in front of Grissom and Sara.

"Sorry, he doesn't like to talk about it. Not even with me." Greg explained to them, then tried to change the subject to a happier note. "So, Nicky told me you finally adopted, Ryan."

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere." Grissom looked around at the party guests slowly moving outside, then spotted their four year old with his big brother by the food. "There he is. He's a bit more of a handful then Robbie, and we were hoping to get a girl. But Sara and I just fell in love with him our first visit."

"He's adorable. And he looks just like you, Grissom," Greg laughed softly, watching Ryan stuffing one of the chocolate brownies into his mouth, smearing it all over his chin. "I meant with the eyes and stuff." He smirked, as his former supervisor gave him a funny look. "Hey, you haven't met Cooper yet, have you?"

Grissom shook his head, "No, can't say I have."

"I'll go find him." Greg quickly escaped the uncomfortable conversation that was only getting more uncomfortable by the second. He weaved his way through the crowd into the almost empty house, finding his sister, Betty and his mother pouring out some more drinks for the guests, that were quickly consuming the ones they had already poured. "Hey Mom, where's AJ and Cooper?"

"They're with your father outside, sweetheart." She pointed to the garden, then handed him a beer. "Nick rushed into the bathroom about ten minutes ago though. I swear I didn't say anything to him. You might wonna go check if he's okay though." She suggested, before she lifted the tray of drinks into her hands and made her way off into the crowd in the garden, under the party decorations they spent hours putting up.

Greg set the beer in his hands down on the coffee table, then quickly made his way off towards his and Nick's bedroom, lightly tapping on the bathroom door, before he walked in. "Hey Nick, you okay?" He immediately saw the older man sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring into space, making him worry.

As Nick didn't answer him, Greg clicked the door shut behind him, locking it in place, before he made his way over to Nick. "Baby... what's wrong?"

Nick looked up at him, absently shaking his head. "Nothin'... I'm sorry."

"Really? Nothing's wrong at all, 'cause you're all spacey." Greg knelt down in front of him, gently placing his hands on his partner's thighs. "Nick, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it. I don't want to relive it again."

"You don't have to. But acting as if it never happened, isn't going to help you, Nick." Greg leant up on his knees, wrapping his arms securely around his vulnerable partner.

Nick slowly returned the embrace, closing his eyes against Greg's shoulder. "I'm sorry to be doin' this to you on your birthday of all days, G."

"You're my number one priority, no matter what day it is." Greg whispered to him, as he smoothed his hands up and down his partner's knotted back, where he kept all of his emotions. "Do you want me to send everyone home?"

"You can't do that." Nick shook his head, pulling Greg closer. "I'll be fine in a minute." He assured him, burying his face into the crock of his partner's neck, breathing in the familiar comforting scent of his lover. "I can't believe I'm still alive."

"You are, and we're gonna experience a hundred more birthday parties together. You don't always have to be so perfect and in control, Nicky."

"If I'm not... then my world falls apart." Nick pointed out to him. "I don't wonna screw up the one good thing I have."

"Not while I'm here it won't... I am the good thing, right?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Nick chuckled against his neck. "Of course you are." Gazing into his partner's eyes, Nick spoke from his heart, "I love you so much. I'm fallin' apart here as it is. The only thing keepin' me together at the moment is you. I almost died. I almost lost everythin' that mattered to me, just because I sent..."

"Baby, it's not your fault." As Nick's voice broke through his tears, Greg clutched him tighter. "Trust me when I say I know how you feel. I was laying on that alley floor for what seemed like hours. I thought I was going to die and never get to do anything with my life, especially the part about you. I know it's not the same..."

"No it's not . . . because you were alone." Nick whispered, sniffling back his tears against Greg's shoulder. "It scares me even more to think of you goin' through that alone. I had Ray, you were alone."

"Not completely... I had Sara for a little while." Greg reminded him. "But I'm here to help you through it Nicky, just like I was after Warrick... and the coffin... and you have to know that I'll never leave you. You can't screw this up, no matter what you do. I want to be at your side forever."

"Okay." Sniffing back his tears, Nick wiped away the evidence of his tears, then gave his partner a wide smile, "I've had my Greggo fix, now let's get back to your party, before they start to wonder where the birthday boy is."

"Wait a minute." Tugging his lover to his feet, Greg directed him towards the sink to wash away the evidence of his tears, before he stole a romantic kiss from his lips. "You don't need to worry so much, baby. We're gonna get through this, just like we get through everything else."

"You think we can?"

"I know we can." Greg assured him, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. "We're stronger together."

"I know." Nick nodded in agreement, circling his arms around his partner's waist. "I'm definitely stronger when I'm with you. That's why I wanted to move away with you, where we can start a life of our own."

"They haven't got any more offers on the place, right?"

Nick shook his head. "You don't have to move, if you don't want to, Greg."

"I like it, Nicky. I really do, but... I don't wonna move away from all of this just yet." He tried to explain. "I mean, it _has_ only been a month. We'll need more time to think it all over properly. We'll need jobs and things over there, and I'm not ready to leave my family here yet."

"I understand, Greg." He assured him.

"And we weren't born to only be CSI's, right? I'm sure there's something we can do in New Jersey." Greg assured him, tugging him towards the door, "And I heard they have their very own crime lab there, if we're really stuck for a job."

"I think I'm done with the whole crime lab and forensics side of the work force. It was fun in the beginnin', but now I have a family to look after." Nick weaved his fingers tightly together with Greg's, following in his lead back to the party. "Hold up."

Nick gently tugged Greg back towards him, then reached for one of the wine glasses from Jean's hands, along with a spoon off the table set up with food. Greg instantly realised what he was doing, feeling his heart pounding heavily inside of his chest, as Nick clinked the spoon against the side of his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry... I just wanted to thank you all for comin' to Greg's birthday party. We're so happy to have you all here to celebrate this wonderful day with us. I'm not gonna embarrass him, because we all know that's Jean's department." He smiled over at his mother in law, then gazed into his partner's eyes, desperately trying to find his words, "But I just wanted to say... well that... we've all known Greg for years..."

"Some of us more than others." Catherine interrupted him, with a cheeky giggle.

Nick smiled in her direction then turned his gaze back to his partner beside him, feeling his emotions bubbling to the surface again, as he tried to think of the right thing to say, "Anyway, this whole time... we thought we were teachin' him about the job and life, when really... he's the one who's been teachin' us. No one embraces life quite like our Greggo. When he wants somethin', he goes after it... not lettin' anythin' hold him back," Nick paused a moment to entwine his fingers with Greg's, before he continued, "After everythin' he's been through, he's still here and standin' strong. He's always supportive of others around him, and you make a great father. I'm proud of you, Greg."

Greg smiled back at him, feeling as though he was about to cry from his Texan's very touching speech.

"Oh and the most effective way to remember your boyfriend's birthday is to forget it twice, then you'll never forget it for as long as you live." He winked at him, turning to look at their chuckling party guests. "Can you all raise your glasses to Greg?"

Watching his partner's eyes welling up for the second time today, Greg had to painfully bite his lower lip to stop himself from doing the same.

"Happy Birthday, Greg." Nick finally ended his speech, whispering the last part against his ear, "May you have many more, baby."

"Happy Birthday, Greg!" The rest of the crowd chimed in, raising their glasses to him.

Jean finished cheering for her flustered son, then stepped up beside him whispering, "I had a much longer speech planned, but I think that was perfect. Happy Birthday, honey." She quickly handed her son a full champagne glass, giving him a wink as he was still blushing from his boyfriend's speech. "I guess you're finally old enough to call an adult."

"Finally?" Greg laughed, rolling his eyes at her. "I thought most people are considered adults after their twenty first birthday?"

"No, they just like to think they are." She chuckled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Now that you're joining the ranks of us adults and parents though, sweetheart, I suppose it's my duty to leave you with some wisdom." Greg cocked one eyebrow towards her, giving her curious look as she tugged Nick closer, putting her other arm around his shoulders. "Don't ever let this one go Gregory, he's a keeper."

Greg smiled at his tipsy mother, then gave his boyfriend a wide smile. "Thanks Mom, I already knew that though." He assured her, then heard the annoying clink of glasses again, as the guests at his party started chanting,

'_Kiss... kiss... kiss... kiss... kiss...'_

"C'mere G," Nick bravely reached his hands out to him, gently pulling him closer to initiate a delicate kiss to his lips, for his first big public display of affection in front of the people he worked with. "Happy Birthday." He breathed across his lips.

Giggling in excitement, Greg wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, whispering, "Best ever."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit on the cheesy side, I know, but I do love the gushy romance between these boys :D<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it's not quite the end of the party yet, more on the way soon.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Have a Great Weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Wishes

**Chapter Five: Birthday Wishes**

The small trees around the garden were glowing with dozens of lanterns and a few Christmas lights, from Jean had going all out, sensing it was the last big birthday party they'd all celebrate together. Especially since Greg had told her about the house he loved that was over three thousand miles away from her, making her worry even more that he'd never be back.

A few of the party guests had left, leaving only the close friends and family members, picking at the party food, finishing off even more drinks and continuing the flow of conversation.

Reclining back in his boyfriend's arms, looking up at the moon above him, the birthday boy smiled at his lover, wishing this day would last forever. Nick had his arm protectively wrapped around his waist, while he was talking to Catherine, sat in the chair just a few feet from him.

What started out as the surprise birthday party that he didn't want in the first place, had very quickly become the best birthday party ever. His son, Cooper had fallen asleep in his own father, Daniel's arms, but their daughter, AJ couldn't sleep, while there was still all this excitement going on.

After loudly tapping her acrylic fingernails against the side of her glass for the past half hour, Greg's sister Connie, finally decided to jump to her feet, making sure she had everyone's complete attention, before she began her announcement,

"Hi, I'm Greg's sister, Connie. I just wanted to wish my baby brother another Happy Birthday, and to announce . . . I'm getting married!" She suddenly exclaimed, turning all the attention onto herself, instead of the birthday boy, _as usual_.

"Announcing your engagement at your little brother's birthday party, talk about tacky." Catherine whispered to Nick beside her. Nick nodded in agreement as he smoothed his hand across Greg's chest.

"You're getting married?" Jean immediately shrieked at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me? What's his name? What does he do and why haven't I met him? You can't just marry some random bloke."

"He's not some random bloke." Connie protested, feeling embarrassed in front of the people she had just spent the past few hours getting to know. "His names Karl, and he gave me this beautiful ring." Connie fumbled with the clasp of her purse, revealing the ring she had been desperate to wear since he gave it to her.

"You can't just announce that on your brother's birthday!" Jean scolded her daughter. "There's a time and a place, Connie."

Greg giggled softly, tilting his head back against Nick's shoulder, as he smirked, "Hey, it wouldn't be a family event without a little drama. It's still the best birthday ever." He assured him, snatching a kiss from his lips.

"Aww," Catherine cooed, then set down her glass onto the table behind her. "Well, I really must go. Lindsey's probably still waiting for me to get in." She chuckled, checking the time on the sparkly watch, her secret lover had recently just bought her, as her own birthday gift.

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Nick suggested, as she had been drinking her fair share of wine and champagne all night.

"Nope, I'm catching a ride back with Mandy." She pointed to her sober driving buddy, fawning over the very pregnant black lab that was enjoying all the attention from Greg's party guests, in her pregnant state. "I hope you've got something special planned for this birthday boy, before bed time." Catherine chuckled, pecking a kiss to Nick's cheek, followed by Greg's, before she hugged each of them. "Happy Birthday, Greggy."

"Wait, aren't you gonna stay for the cake?" Greg pouted at her, hugging her tightly.

"Sorry, I can't." Catherine shook her head, gulping hard as she looked towards his mother, who still held a grudge against her after all these years. "And I'm afraid of your mother anywhere near any sharp objects."

"Oh okay, I'll save you a piece and bring it in on, Monday." He promised her.

"Thanks Greggy, bye Nicky." Catherine grabbed her purse off her chair, then hugged her favourite little niece AJ, before she grabbed her driving buddy and headed for the door.

Greg waved after the two of them, then rested back against Nick's chest again, gazing up into his beautiful eyes that reflected the moonlit sky above them. "I can't believe how late it is." He whispered, turning Nick's wrist to look at the time on his watch. "Thank you for the best birthday ever, Nicky."

"It's not over yet." Nick whispered against his neck, gently tickling his sides to make him squirm in his arms. "Speakin' of, we should really be gettin' the kids off to bed."

"I think Cooper's already found a bed." Greg pointed towards his father. "And if I remember correctly, that's spot is the comfiest spot in the house... after you of course, big guy." He grinned up at him.

"Thank you, honey." Nick looked up as Greg's sister, Connie suddenly walked over to them, after being yelled at by her mother, for her decision to announce her engagement before telling her in private first.

"Hey Connie, aren't you too old to get married?" Greg immediately teased his sister.

"I'm thirty seven." She scowled at him.

"Exactly, you said women over thirty five are pathetic to get married at their age." Greg directly quoted one of statements, he recalled her saying. "You're way over the limit now, Con."

"Actually, I'm going through the three P's in the right order, unlike you lot." She remarked.

"Three P's?" Nick gave her a confused look.

"Promotion, Proposal and Pregnancy." Greg answered him, before his sister could. "It was always her plan after she left college, but it took her the first thirty seven years of her life to get to her second goal."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not even here?" She scowled down at her little brother again. "I don't know why I ever bother coming to your birthday parties; you're always so mean to me."

"Riiight!" He sarcastically remarked. "Next time, feel free to ignore the invitation to my surprise party, from our mother, just like Mark does every year."

"Children, be nice." Jean warned them, stepping up beside them. "Connie, I thought you were going to apologise to Greg?" She gently elbowed her daughter, encouraging her to apologise to him, but she refused and stormed off into the house to get herself another drink. "Don't let her ruin your party, sweetheart."

"I never have. Ever since my sixth, when she stole my go on pin the tail on the donkey. Or my eleventh, when she told Stacey Chase I still slept with a teddy bear and wet the bed." Greg laughed at the memory, then turned his head to look at his confused boyfriend. "I didn't do either, I swear. She just said that I did, because I had the biggest crush on Stacey for three whole months. Then I was just a laughing stock with the name 'Teddy boy'. I never got rid of it until I was thirteen."

"Right up until she shoved you at the science fair, for winning first place instead of her." Jean giggled. "Poor Stacey worked so hard on that project. She lost to my little brain box six years in a row."

"She just couldn't handle a real man." Greg giggled, climbing to his feet out of his boyfriend's arms. "I really have to go to the bathroom, be right back."

Jean waved after her son, before she directed a wide smile in Nick's direction. "Well, are you ready yet, Nicky? The ranks have certainly thinned, so you won't have to worry about being so embarrassed in front of everyone."

"I know." Nick smiled at her, as the only people that remained were Greg's parents, his two sisters and their own children AJ and Cooper. "I don't know if Greg will want to do it in front of you guys though."

"Nonsense, we're family. You better hurry up and do it soon. It's almost midnight and AJ's desperate for cake." Jean pointed out to him, giggling at his expression, before she turned and walked towards her husband. She plopped herself down onto the tree swing beside him, turning to whisper something into his ear. Daniel smiled to her then the two of them gave Nick a wide smile and a thumbs up each, cheering him on.

Nick smiled at the two loving parents, wishing he had parents just like Greg's, as he climbed to his feet to set everything up ready for his big surprise. Greg emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, dropping onto the step beside AJ to stroke Dallas beside her. "You getting sleepy yet, Munchkin?" He asked her.

"No. I want cake." AJ grinned up at him, while Nick struggled to gain the confidence he needed across the garden.

As the music suddenly started up, Greg looked up from the step he was sat on, towards Nick. The nervous Texan uncomfortably adjusted himself, slowly making his way over to Greg. Daniel quickly covered his hand over his wife's mouth, keeping her from squealing in excitement and ruining the surprise.

Nick reached his hand out to Greg, signalling that he wanted to dance with him.

"Go on, Daddy." AJ encouraged him.

"You heard the girl, go on Gregory." His mother urged, managing to tug her husband's hand away from her mouth.

Greg slowly reached his hand out to his partner, allowing the man to pull him to his feet, feeling butterflies bubbling around in his stomach. His partner led him to the centre of the garden, making Greg shiver, as all eyes turned towards them.

The older man suddenly whirled around to face him, immediately pulling Greg's body against his own. Greg nervously looked into his Texan's eyes, feeling Nick's hand sliding across his back, while his other had slid into his own at his side.

Jean chuckled softly to herself, as her son had immediately become the girl in the dance, but considering he was in the inexperienced one, it worked out better, so Nick could take the lead.

Nick directed the younger man's feet with his own, letting him get used to the moves, before he suddenly twirled him in his arms, then pulled him back against his chest.

Greg giggled softly in excitement, having been caught off guard.

He replaced his arm to Nick's shoulders, placing his other hand in Nick's, so he could take the lead again. This time Nick spun them around and around across the grassy dance floor, staring deep into the younger man's eyes, as he concentrated on his moves.

As Nick continued to turn and turn, Greg nervously looked down at their feet, feeling as though he was about to trip and fall over, making a complete fool out of himself on his birthday, for yet another year.

"Hey, look at me." Nick whispered to him.

Greg slowly lifted his gaze to Nick's, allowing the man to direct his feet, while he stared deep into the older man's chocolate truffle brown eyes. He felt like the only man alive, not even noticing anyone around them, as they continued to twirl to the point of pure dizziness.

Touching his lips to his partner's ear, Nick whispered, "Your ultimate birthday wish, right?"

"Dancing with you?" Greg turned his head to look Nick in the eye. "The very best birthday wish, I just never thought you'd actually do it." He smiled awestruck into his boyfriend's eyes, as he felt Nick's hands shaking slightly in his own, once again proving just how brave and selfless he really was. "Please tell me this is the last surprise of the day though. I don't know if my heart can take anymore."

"I can't promise anythin' right now." Nick smiled against his parted lips. "But this is the last time I embarrass myself in front of your parents though."

As the song finished, Nick purposely tripped Greg up, catching him in his arms for the perfect finish. Greg giggled with joy, smiling against Nick's lips as he pulled him back to his feet. "This totally makes up for every dance I ever missed in school, especially prom."

"Good." Nick smiled back, before he stole a kiss from his moist lips. "You have no idea how special you are, Greg."

"I only feel special when I'm in your arms." He whispered, lowering his head to the older man's shoulder, so he could hug him tightly. "This even makes up for the missed birthday."

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Nick chuckled softly against his ear, then nodded over to Betty by the stereo, signalling her to put on the next song, that he had picked especially to dance with Greg.

The second song was much faster than the first, meaning Nick could show off some more of his dancing skills, that he had never used with Greg before. He lifted Greg's hands into his own, directing his body to move with him to the music.

"Where on earth did you learn how to dance?" Greg asked him, struggling to keep up with him.

"You'd laugh if I told you." Nick gently tugged Greg's body closer against him, literally sweeping him off his feet as he spun him around again.

"Tell me."

"Well... my sister Kayla used to take dance lessons every Thursday after school. She started when she was seven and I was about five. Jillian could never get a babysitter for me, and my real mother Lily always picked Kayla up after school on her way home, so she took me along with her to watch." Nick twirled Greg in his arms again, lacing their free hands together at his side. "I grew up watchin' hundreds of dance lessons, even joined in a few, but we could never let the judge know, because boys aren't meant to dance apparently. Anyway, that's how I basically learnt to dance. I was the only boy in the whole class."

Greg gave him a slight frown, "You know, that wasn't _that_ funny."

"It is to me, my dance partner was my mother and I never knew it. I always wondered why my teen sister wanted to spend time with me and Kayla in a dumb dance class, rather than with her friends, like most girls her age."

"And now you know." Weaving his fingers together with Nick's, Greg's heart soared to new heights as he looked deeper into his boyfriend's open soul. "You see, she does love you."

"Bet I know someone who loves me more." Nick rasped against his lips, smiling as he brought their mouths together for another kiss.

"Ahem!" Jean loudly cleared her throat. "When you're done with the birthday boy there Nicky, he'll need the air in his lungs to blow out his candles." She teased them, before she disappeared into the house to light the candles of his cake.

"We should dance more often." Nick smiled into his boyfriend's hair. "Maybe next time without the audience or your mother though."

"Agreed." Greg closed his eyes against Nick, while their bodies continued to sway to the music. "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too." The older man whispered back, pulling back from his lover, spotting the glow of the bright flickering candles, making their way towards the back door.

"Happy Birthday to you." They all started singing together, as Jean slowly approached Greg. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Greg! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Make a wish!" AJ shouted, once they finished the song.

"Okay, I will." Greg smiled down at her then looked round at Nick beside him, deciding to make the wish especially for him. He closed his eyes as he thought really hard about it, then blew out his candles in one breath, grinning widely as his whole family cheered with excitement.

"What did you wish for?" AJ curiously asked him.

"Don't tell her." Jean shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm not making that mistake again." He chuckled, lifting the excitable little girl onto his hip. "They don't come true if you tell anyone. And I really want this wish to come true, so I'm definitely not gonna blab it. The little birthday fairies can't deliver the wish if you blab it." Greg smiled at his mother, for telling him that story when he was a child.

"Okay, who wants cake?" Jean asked, setting the cake down onto the table to cut into slices for everyone.

"I do. I do. I do." AJ immediately declared.

"One piece then it's straight to bed." Nick warned her.

"Doesn't she have school tomorrow?" Betty curiously asked, as she stepped up beside her little brother.

"Nope." Greg shook his head. "It's one of those teacher training days. Both Cooper and AJ have got the day off to look after Nicky." He grinned round at his boyfriend, grabbing one of the plates of cake for AJ. "Did you make this cake, Mom?" He inspected the layers of all his favourite flavours on the cake.

"Of course." Jean nodded to him, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "Only the best for my little boy. Would you like a piece, Nicky?"

"No thank you." He shook his head, patting his full stomach. "I'm fine." He had already been a bit concerned about his weight lately; he didn't want to top it off with a huge slice of one of Jean's fattening cakes.

"More for everyone else." Jean grinned at him, carrying a slice of cake over to her husband, as he still couldn't move from the sleeping child in his arms. "Oh déjà vu," She suddenly smiled, handing her husband his piece of cake. "Remember Mark's tenth birthday? The Cowboys and Indians theme, when Greg was five." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, our little cowboy Greg tired himself out within the first hour." Daniel laughed at the memory, smiling over at his grown up son. "He spent the rest of the party fast asleep in my arms, just like this little one." He smiled down at the six year old in his arms, that perfectly resembled his son when he was the same age.

Nick looked towards his boyfriend with a smile on his face, trying to imagine a cute little five year old version of him, running around in a little cowboy outfit.

"Right c'mon then, let's get this party packed up." Jean called her daughters to their feet, once they had finished their portion of Greg's birthday cake, to help her clean up. "Daniel, could you load the car?"

"Yep, sure. Hold on a sec." Her husband handed her his finished plate, then carefully climbed to his feet, lifting his slumbering grandchild up with him.

"Here, I'll take him." Nick offered, lifting his son from Daniel's arms. "Thanks, Daniel." Greg's father smiled back at him, then made his way off into the house to help out his wife, while Nick and Greg carried their children off to bed, before it got any later.

"Bye Mom, thank you for everything." Greg closed his eyes, hugging her equally as tight as she was holding him. "And I really love the cake. I'll try and get the control freak to try some later." He giggled.

"I'll be over tomorrow to cook you lot dinner, before we head back home, so you're not getting rid of me that easily." She chuckled back, pecking another kiss to his cheek. "I love you sweetheart; have a great day at work tomorrow."

"Love you too, Mom." Greg gave her another quick hug, before opening his arms to his big sister Betty. "I bet you're dying to get back home to those monstrous little triplets, huh?"

"Oh I'm good here, but this babysitter's costing me a fortune." Betty smirked, really starting to miss her annoying little ones that she had grown quite attached to over the past two years. "Happy Birthday, shrimp." She playfully ruffled his hair, before she followed in her sister's footsteps, towards the car at the end of the drive.

"Dad, are you planning on stealing one of my kids or something?" Greg caught his father by the door of their room, checking they were asleep.

"No, I was just checking." Daniel smiled round at his son. "Cooper reminds me so much of you at that age, and I never get to see my grandchild that are old enough to play with as it is."

"What about Meghan?" Greg reminded him, handing him his jacket. "Now that Mark has full custody, you get to see her all the time, right?"

Daniel shook his head, explaining, "Mark's always working; he's like me in so many ways. He's gonna be a workaholic and miss out on his family, just like me. And Meghan's very advanced in her years. She's eleven, but she's seeing boys, wearing makeup and all that, before she's even in her first bra. She doesn't want anything to do with her granddad."

"You know you can babysit for us anytime." Greg cheekily added, leading his father towards the door. "You can visit anytime you like too. Let's face it, they're never gonna get a granddad from Nick's side of the family, so you've got no competition in that department. And you'll always be the best grandfather and father in our lives." He assured him.

His father gave him a wide smile, before he tugged him into his arms, clutching him tightly in his warm embrace. "I wish I had spent more time with you, when you were their age, Greg." He whispered softly against his neck, gently smoothing his hands up and down his son's back, that used to fit in the palm of his hand. "I know it wasn't really fair on you and your sister Connie, because I had to work so much when you were young..."

"It's okay Dad, you're the best father in the whole wide world to me."

"He's your only father, sweetheart." Jean separated them. "C'mon Daniel, we want to get back to the hotel _some_ time tonight."

"Yes, dear." Daniel quickly pressed a kiss to his son's forehead, finally pulling back from the hug.

Jean grabbed her jacket on her way to the door, handing her husband the car keys, so they could get going. "Tell Nick we said goodbye, honey."

"Where is Nick?" Daniel suddenly queried, as he hadn't seen him since he put the kids to bed.

"Um..." Greg looked around the house, then gave his father a shrug. "I dunno, maybe he took Dallas for a walk or something. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. You better go, the kids are fighting already." He signalled towards the car, where Connie and Betty were already screaming at each other about the radio station.

"Oh I can't wait until the drive tomorrow." Jean sarcastically groaned, walking down the driveway towards the car. "There will be no radio, until you girls learn to share." She snapped at her children, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Goodbye, Greg. Give Nick a hug from me." Daniel gave his son another quick hug, then hurried towards the car, ready to drive them all back to the hotel they were staying at, while they were in town.

Greg stayed at the doorway to wave them all off, before he finally closed and locked it into place. "Nicky?" He softly called out to him.

Heading in the direction of the bedroom, Greg smiled as he saw his partner fast asleep across the middle of the bed. Greg carefully removed his shoes for him, then touched his lips to his sleeping angel's forehead, wishing him sweet dreams as he tucked him in.

"Thank you, Gorgeous. This was the best birthday ever." He whispered against his ear, before getting himself ready for bed too.

He curled up onto the bed beside his boyfriend, placing his hand directly over the man's heart, so he could feel it beating and know he was alive. He was so happy that they had both survived another birthday together, but he didn't know if Nick could hold out here for another year with everything going on his head.

They desperately needed a change, and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those of you who reviewed. The sequel doesn't seem to be as popular as the first one, but I'm still going to write it for the rest of you.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~ Holly**


	6. Chapter 6: New Lives

**Chapter Six: New Lives**

Nick's chest heaved as he looked up at the blank ceiling above him. He could feel shooting pains shivering their way through his body, as he lay helplessly in place, feeling the life draining out of him.

"Daddy, wake up!" A small voice suddenly shouted from the doorway. Nick turned his head to the side, smiling softly as he saw his children stood in the gap of his bedroom door, dressed in their pyjamas with cute dishevelled hair. "Daddy, we're hungry." AJ complained, making her way over to the side of his bed.

Nick groggily rubbed his eyes open, giving out a wide yawn. "Okay, I'm gettin' up." Holding his shoulder in agony, Nick struggled to a sitting position, then looked down at the clothes he was wearing, realising he hadn't changed his clothes since the party last night. "Can you give me a minute?" He asked the two of them.

"For what?" Cooper cocked an eyebrow in the direction of his father.

"Daddy has... personal needs he must attend." He smiled at the two of them, before he climbed off the bed and made his way over to the bathroom, being sure to lock the door, so they couldn't get in.

After Nick attended to his personal needs, he splashed his face with some cold water, noticing something on the mirror. Leaning against the counter, Nick breathed on the mirror, smiling as the mystery message made an appearance:

_Morning Tex_

_I love you_

_~ G_

"Daddy!" His impatient children shouted through the door.

"Okay, okay... I'm comin'." Nick dried his hands and face, then pulled open the door, finding the kids climbing all over his bed. "C'mon then, you little monsters." He lifted the two of them off the bed, ushering them through to the kitchen, where he stumbled over a toy truck, an action figure and a talking doll, just to reach the kitchen, where he scraped his foot on a stray Lego brick.

"Ow."

He bent to pick it up, tossing it across the room, towards another pile of Lego's bricks in the front room, noticing a few beer bottles and empty wine glasses on his coffee table, without coasters beneath them. He gave out a heavy sigh of annoyance, realising he would have to clean up the mess from the party last night, on top of the mess that the kids had made since they woke up.

"Daddy, where's Daddy Greg gone?" AJ asked him.

"Work." He made himself a coffee first, trying to wake himself up more, before he made the kids their breakfast. Glancing over his shoulder as he heard a strange noise, Nick frowned, watching Cooper jumping up and down on the sofa. "Cooper, don't do that. I've told you before."

Cooper quickly dropped off the sofa, hurrying into the kitchen to watch his father pouring him his cereal. "Daddy, I want the Donald Duck one." He immediately complained, as he saw the bowl with a different character on it.

"This _is_ a duck." Nick pointed it out to him.

"Nuh uh." Cooper stubbornly shook his head. "It's not Donald Duck."

"Yes it is. It's a duck. What's the difference?"

"It's a girl. I want _Donald_ Duck!" He protested.

"There's not really any difference, the cereals still taste the same..."

"I want Donald Duck!" Cooper practically screamed, stamping his little feet on the kitchen floor.

"Okay, okay." Nick held his hands up in defeat, then searched the cupboard for the bowl that didn't have a duck in pink on it. "There, is this one him?" He asked, locating the blue bowl with a duck in a sailor looking outfit.

"Yep." Cooper nodded his head, cautiously watching his father, as he poured a small amount of Cap'n Crunch into his bowl, followed by some milk. Nick handed him a spoon, then ushered him off to the table to sit him down.

"Daddy!" AJ suddenly shouted from the back door. "Dallas is gone."

"She's probably just out back." Nick poured out a second bowl of cereals for AJ, into a Daffy Duck bowl, along with some milk, then set it down on the table opposite Cooper. "AJ, come and eat your breakfast."

"I checked the garden, Daddy." AJ padded across the floor towards him, with Bugsy tucked under her arm. "She's not there. She's gone." She started to panic.

Nick lifted her into his arms and set her down on the chair opposite her brother. "Eat your breakfast. I'll go look for her." He set down a small glass of juice for each of them, then slipped some shoes on and made his way off into the garden to look for Dallas.

In the garden, he stumbled over Cooper's tricycle, spotting the chocolate lab curled up in one of the bushes. As he got closer, he saw a small black puppy blindly crawling through the long grass around it. Dallas stretched her legs out from her position in the bush, struggling to her feet to greet Nick, almost treading on her pup in the process.

"Careful there, girl." He gently pulled her aside, checking it was really a puppy and not a rat. He looked towards the bush where she had been sat; spotting two more puppies that she had been sitting with. "You decided to have them here of all places?" He asked the sleepy dog, before he hurried into the house.

"Daddy, what is it?" His daughter asked, watching Nick stepping into the utility room, setting up the box he had already prepared for Dallas and her pups to sleep in. AJ jumped down from her seat and followed him into the utility room, watching him setting up the bed in the corner of the room. "Is it time, Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie. Can you help me a sec?" Nick handed her one of the towels. "Getcha shoes on baby, don't walk on the grass barefoot." He warned her, heading back outside to collect up the puppies, while Dallas wandered back into the house herself.

AJ pulled a pair of her sneakers on as instructed, following in her father's footsteps into the garden. She watched in awe as he carefully lifted the crawling pup into his arms, setting him down in the towel in her hands.

"Be gentle with him, okay?"

AJ nodded, cradling the little dark furred pup in her arms, then turned her head to watch her father carefully lifting the other two that looked almost brown.

"You got em? Don't hold em too tight, honey."

AJ nodded again, looking down at the squirming puppies in her arms.

Nick had to lift Dallas into his arms to carry her, as she was reluctant to stay still, while the fourth puppy was on its way out. He set her down in the box in the utility room, getting her comfortable, then reached for the puppies in AJ's hands, carefully setting them down beside their mother.

Dallas gently licked one of the pup's heads, then started to readjust herself as she felt another one coming.

"Hey, I'm home!" Greg's voice suddenly called through the house, after returning home from his long night shift at the crime lab. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed to get some sleep, especially after the long birthday party yesterday. He started to wish that he had taken Catherine's advice and taken the day off. "Hello?" Hanging his coat up, Greg locked the front door into place, before he made his way into the kitchen, finding Cooper sat alone at the dining table.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy." He lifted him from the table, clutching him tightly in his arms. "Where's Daddy and AJ?" Cooper pointed through to the utility room, giggling softly as Greg pressed a kiss to his tousled hair. "Nick?"

"In here!" Nick called out to him, turning to look at the younger man behind him. "You're home early, what time did you go in?"

"About an hour after you went to sleep. Catherine let me go early though. She said I shoulda had the day off anyway, since it was my birthday and all." He glanced over Nick's shoulder, catching sight of the puppies crawling around their mother. "She's having them now?"

"Yeah, she's finally havin' them." Nick nodded, smirking, "She would have to do it the one day we weren't prepared." He climbed to his feet, stepping around Greg to grab the things he needed for Dallas.

"Is that blood?" Cooper pointed towards the box.

"Yeah, but it's natural." Greg assured him, setting his son on the floor again. "You shoulda seen my cousin's cat. She gave birth to these..."

"Hun, they don't need to know the details." Nick interrupted him, having heard the story before. Greg gave him an innocent smile, keeping his mouth shut about the blood covered kittens.

"Daddy, another one's coming!" AJ shouted, watching Dallas started to push out another puppy, covered in sticky white stuff.

"It's okay, your Daddy's pretty much an expert when it comes to delivering puppies." Greg assured her, cringing slightly at the sight of the blood.

"Not really, I was only about AJ's age when my dog gave birth. I watched my Mama helpin' her." Nick corrected him, kneeling down beside Dallas again, in case she needed any assistance. The fourth pup out was much darker than the first three. Luckily, Dallas seemed to really know what she was doing, despite never having done it before.

Three hours later, she had finally given birth to all seven of her puppies, all varying between black and chocolate brown coats, with soft pink feet and their eyes tightly clamped shut. Once it was all over, Cooper decided to take another look, watching the blind puppies crawling over the top of one another, on blind instinct to get to their mother's milk. Dallas looked a little fed up and uncomfortable now, but she was glad that it was finally over, so she could go to sleep while her puppies were feeding.

"They look weird." He frowned at the strange little things.

"I'm sure you did when you came out too." Greg teased him, lifting the little boy into his arms, so he could see them better over Nick and AJ. "So, didn't anybody miss me while I was gone?"

"Yeah." AJ answered him, jumping to her feet to hug him.

"Good, I'm glad _somebody_ did." He directed his attention towards Nick.

"I'm sorry, I'm preoccupied." Climbing to his feet, he touched a kiss to Greg's cheek, giving him a smile as he looked into his eyes. "Of course I missed yah. You wonna coffee?"

"Yes, please." Greg smiled back, setting Cooper on the floor beside him, so he could get closer to the puppies. "Don't pick them up. They need their Mommy." He warned him.

Cooper took a seat beside his sister, watching the puppies crawling over one another beside their mother.

After they fed, some of the puppies began to fall asleep against each other, while the others explored and crawled around on their tummies. They never strayed too far from their mother though, as they liked to snuggle into her warmth for safety.

"Now we just gotta figure out to do with em all." Greg smirked, taking a seat beside the box on the floor, while Nick made them some coffee.

"Can't we keep em?" Cooper asked, sounding disappointed.

"We can't keep all of em bud; they're a lot of work." Nick explained to him, handing Greg one of the hot coffees from his hands, before he took a seat beside him. "This house is barely big enough for the four of us, let alone eight dogs. They won't stay this size forever. Pretty soon, they'll be as big as Dallas."

"What do we do with them then?" The curious little boy asked, pushing AJ aside, so he could sit closer to the box. AJ gave him a shove back, sending him toppling into the full laundry hamper behind him.

"Hey, no fightin'." Nick pulled them apart, sitting them at opposite ends of the box.

"Do you think we should call a vet?" Greg suggested.

"No, animals don't always need a vet for childbirth. It's only humans that make a big fuss about it."

Greg giggled softly, remarking, "You know what my mother would say about that."

"Unfortunately, yes." He nodded, remembering his recent lecture on how painful childbirth is, from Jean's point of view. "They're all okay though, so we don't need to call the vet." He assured him, checking on the crawling pups again. "C'mon then, you two need to go get dressed. It's almost noon." He pointed out to his children still dressed in their pyjamas, noticing the time on his watch. "C'mon." He helped them to their feet, prying them away from the puppies.

"But Daddy, I'm still hungry." AJ reminded him.

"I'll make us some lunch." Greg climbed to his feet, making his way through to the kitchen, while Nick led the kids through to their room to get them dressed. AJ was easy to please, with a simple pink and baby blue, butterfly hooded dress and long stripy socks. Cooper was much fussier though. He couldn't decide which character t-shirt he wanted to wear, then he couldn't decide which trousers, jeans or cargo pants to wear.

Greg put a pizza in the oven for their lunch, cleaning up the toys and glasses left over from the party last night, so Nick didn't have to.

"C'mere honey," Nick called AJ over to him, sitting down to style her hair. He sat her down on his knee, so he could gently brush her long hair out, styling it into pigtails either side of her head. "You know, you should be old enough to do this yourself now, sweetie."

"I want you to do it though." AJ smiled over her shoulder at him. "Daddy, are we still going to the fairground today?"

"That's today?" Nick asked her surprised, then looked over at Greg, who was nodding to him. "Well, we can't leave the puppies here alone; we'll have to go another day."

"But it's the last day!" Cooper complained, jumping up and down beside him, before he pleaded, "Please can we go! Please can we go! Please can we go!"

"Can we?" AJ looked up at him with her puppy dog expression, hoping he was going to fall for it again.

Nick scrunched his face up in annoyance, then looked towards Greg, sighing in defeat, "Okay, okay. We'll... try and get someone to watch the puppies for a couple of hours." He agreed, finally stopping the begging child from jumping up and down on the spot. "You have to eat all your lunch, and no complainin' in the car though." He warned him.

Cooper eagerly nodded his head, even though Nick knew he probably wouldn't follow through with anything he promised.

"You don't have to come with us if you're too tired, baby." Nick advised Greg, as the younger man changed out of his work clothes after lunch, into something more comfortable. "You _did_ just get off shift, the kids will understand."

"I wonna go." Greg assured him, zipping up his flies. "My Mom will be here any minute to look after the puppies, and I do really wonna go." Leaning forwards, Greg pressed his lips to Nick's, giving him a smile as he looked into his eyes. "So, aren't you gonna change?" He pointed out Nick's clothes from last night, before he playfully brushed his fingers through Nick's tousled hair. "You look exhausted. Did you wonna stay here, while I take em out?" He suggested, wishing he could get inside Nick's head to see what was going on in there.

"You can't go alone; you've just got off shift." Nick reminded him. "And besides, I wonna go. You know I hate bein' home alone."

"I could leave the radio on like we do for the dog." The younger man teased him, giggling as Nick gave him a playful swat to the backside. "Of course I was kidding." He assured him, replacing his arms to Nick's shoulders. "I love you, Nicky."

"Love you more." He whispered back to him, sealing a kiss to the younger man's lips.

* * *

><p>Lifting Cooper down from the car, Nick winced from the pain in his shoulder, catching sight of Greg looking at him concerned. "I'm fine." He assured him, pushing the door shut after Cooper was out. "AJ, hold Greg's hand. Don't go wanderin' off." He shouted after her.<p>

AJ waited for Greg to catch up to her, then did as instructed and held his hand. "Daddy look." She pointed out the horses going round and round in circles, inside a small pen. "Can I ride one?"

"Yeah, baby." Nick nodded to her, catching up to them. "You wonna ride one?" He asked his son beside him, who immediately clamped up and trembled at his father's side. "Okay bud, you can just watch then." He suggested, lifting him onto the fence surrounding the horse pen, so he could watch.

One of the trainers set AJ up with a helmet to wear, then stopped one of the horses to help her up.

"You can't be scared of horses forever, mister." Greg teased the little boy, by tickling him beneath his arms. "Your Daddy was riding horses from your age."

"Really?" Cooper looked round at Nick, who gave him a nod in response. "But der scary."

"They're not so scary, buddy." Nick whispered to him, gently smoothing his palm across his back. "Animals are gentle, especially horses. They love people. Just like Dallas, you were scared of her at first, but she's nice, right?"

"Watch me, Daddy!" AJ called out to him. "Watch me!"

"I am, sweetie." He smiled in her direction, watching the smile on her little face lighting up, as she loved to be around animals.

Cooper watched his big sister going round on the medium sized black horse, with a small diamond of white hair across his nose, but shook his head again, as he really didn't want to ride on one of the big monsters.

"Maybe later then, huh?" He smiled at him, lifting him down from the fence, as one of the trainers helped AJ down from the horse, after a few laps of the pen.

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you watch me?" AJ rushed to his side.

"I sure did." Nick grinned, reaching out for her hand to hold.

"What did you wonna try now, little miss watch me?" Greg asked her, holding Cooper's hand at his side, so they didn't lose him in the crowd.

"Games!"

The four of them explored the rest of the fairgrounds, playing a few of the games to win teddies and treats, before they reached the quad bike course. AJ and Greg were the only ones that wanted a go, so Nick stood with Cooper on the sidelines, watching them racing each other around the track.

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun since... Go carting with Grissom." Greg panted, as he hurried back towards Nick. "I mean, of course I have fun with you, Nicky. I just mean..."

"Relax honey, I know what you meant." Nick chuckled, lifting AJ into his arms, as she excitedly ran towards him. "Wearin' this dress was a bad idea." He smirked, noticing it had already collected the dirt. "What's next?" He asked the three of them.

"Ghost Train!" AJ declared, pointing to it in the distance.

"I don't wonna go." Cooper immediately protested, fearing any kind of train that had the word '_ghost_' in front of it.

"Daddy, can you come with me?" AJ looked towards her father.

"Eh . . . yeah, okay."

"Hey, why don't we go check out the archery?" Greg suggested, reaching out for Cooper's hand. "Have fun on the ghost train." Greg waved at AJ and Nick, leading his son towards the archery, trying to get him to try something new.

While Nick and AJ rode on the ghost train, full of robotic zombies, vampires and witches, Greg set Cooper up at the archery range, then took a step back, watching as Cooper pulled the string back to send the arrow flying off towards the target. The first arrow fell straight from the bow, landing just a few feet in front of him, but Greg told him to try again, sending the second one just a few feet further.

"That's it." Kneeling down beside his son, Greg instructed him to aim a little higher when he let go of the string, so it would get a little closer towards the target. "Yeah, that's it." He applauded him, watching Cooper's arrow flying past the target this time. "One more time, hold the string a little longer and aim a little lower, but not too low."

"Daddy." Cooper lowered the bow to his side. "Do you like me?"

Greg gave him a confused look. "Of course I do, Buckaroo, I love you."

"My Daddy never liked me."

Greg remembered the burns and bruises he had seen on the child's body, gently placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "He's not here now. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"Does Daddy Nicky like me?"

"Yes, he loves you too." Greg gently pulled the boy a little closer, holding him tightly against his chest. "We both do." He whispered, relieved that he and Nick had decided to adopt him, as he would have been bounced through hundreds of foster homes by now, with no one to really love him.

"I love you too, Daddy." Cooper pulled back from him, grabbing another arrow to make his next shot.

"Remember, hold the string a little longer."

"Okay." Cooper scrunched his face up, squinting his eyes together in concentration. He did as his father instructed, finally hitting the outside circle of the target.

"Woohoo!" Greg cheered his victory, pulling his son into his embrace. "I told yah you could do it."

The man monitoring the archery range collected up the arrows Cooper had fired, then handed him a small green stuffed frog, with spindly long arms and legs, complete with a long red tongue. "Thank you." Cooper smiled at the man then turned round to face Greg, wanting to be picked up. "Daddy, why can't we do this more?" He asked, as Greg carried him away from the game, to meet up with Nick and AJ again.

"Well... because we're working, and you guys are at school during the week. That... and the fairground isn't always open. But we'll be able to do more fun things once we move to New Jersey, remember that big house we went to see?" Cooper nodded to him. "Hopefully we'll be moving there soon, and we'll be able to spend more time together. Your Nana Jean isn't too happy about the move, but once she sees the house, I'm sure she'll change her mind."

"Do I have to go to school at our new house?"

"Yeah buddy, you'll be starting the second grade next year. School isn't so bad once you get into it." He assured him, stopping outside the ghost train area, so they could wait for Nick and AJ. "You know, AJ hated school when she first started, but she's in the third grade now and she's enjoying it."

"Did you have to go to school?"

"Yep, I loved school. The better you do in school, the better your job will be when you finish." He directly quoted his own father.

"But I'm not good at anything." Cooper pointed out to him. "I'm scared of everything."

Greg carefully readjusted him against his hip, gently brushing back Cooper's unkempt hair from his forehead, explaining, "Tons of people are scared of all sorts of things, Buckaroo. Your Daddy and me are scared of lots of things."

"AJ isn't."

"I'm sure she's scared of something. Everybody's scared of something." Greg tried to reassure him, turning his attention towards the spooky looking tunnel, as the train finally emerged. He carefully adjusted Cooper in his arms, smiling as he saw AJ's wide smile, while Nick looked whiter than a sheet. "Hey guys, so how was it?" He asked them through a wide smile, as Nick shakily climbed off the train after AJ.

"There was werewolves n' vampires n' this old man with a long beard. Oh, n' there was this witch thing n' she jumped out at Daddy saying 'come to me my, precious' n' it made Daddy jump." AJ excitedly told her father, running over to his side. "Oh, n' Daddy there was this Frankenstein monster thingy, like on Scooby Doo!"

Greg giggled softly, before he looked towards Nick behind her. "And did you enjoy it, big guy?"

"Wasn't so bad." The older man shrugged, stuffing his shaky hands into his pockets. "The trains a little slow."

Greg chuckled again, then lifted Cooper's hand to show Nick his prize. "Look what we got. Cooper won it from the archery range. All by himself."

"Good boy." Nick playfully ruffled his hair, before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And Greg didn't win anythin'? Better luck next time, honey." He giggled as Greg gave him a playful shove.

"I was too busy teaching Cooper how to fire an arrow." Greg defended himself.

"Daddy, look. His name's Fred." Cooper introduced him, hugging his new frog close to his chest. "You have to win something now, Daddy." He looked towards Nick.

"I do?"

"Yeah." AJ agreed.

"Okay." Nick smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm, then looked around at the games around them, wondering which one he should play that he would most likely win, when his son suddenly spotted one for him.

"Bugger Binge!" Cooper shouted, pointing to the stage in the distance.

"Bur-ger!" AJ corrected him.

"Please, Daddy. You only hafta eat. You're best at that." Cooper pointed out to him.

"Oh thanks." Nick sarcastically remarked, making Greg giggle softly, as even his children noticed how much he enjoyed his food. "No I really can't." He shook his head to them all. "No, pick somethin' else. I'm not eatin' my way to a prize."

"Daddy, pwease!" Cooper begged him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Nick patted his stomach, before he looked around at Greg. He didn't want to disappoint the kids, but he didn't think he could really eat that many burgers in one minute. He was already full as it was. "Why don't you ask Greg to do it? He could probably fit more burgers in his belly." He teased his lover.

Both AJ and Cooper shook their heads to him. "He's too skinny, Daddy." AJ smiled up at him.

"Oh, nice. Are you callin' me fat?" Nick watched as his perfect little angels shook their heads, acting as though butter wouldn't melt in their mouths. "Well, I don't think I wonna win a game for you three, when you keep pickin' on me." He playfully pouted.

"I never said anything." Greg quickly defended himself. "And you're not fat Nicky; you just... you eat more than any of us combined. But you're definitely not fat... and even if you were, I'd still love you. I'd love you, no matter what you looked like. But you're _so_ not fat." Greg tried to dig himself out of the hole he had just put himself in, by siding with the kids. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Tex. Because even though you really could win it, we love you anyway."

"Not helpin', Greg." Nick frowned at him, as he was supposed to back him up. "Okay, fine. But you better be nice to me if I win. All of you." He warned the three of them, watching them giving him an innocent smile, before they followed him off towards the game.

Nick reluctantly signed himself up for the game, then took his seat next to the other contestants, checking out his competition, while Greg found them some seats in the front row to watch and cheer him on. One of the contestants looked as though he could have eaten a whole house, while the one beside Nick looked skinner than Greg. He wasn't too worried about the guy on the end, as he looked as though he was about to puke from the candy floss he had been eating all day.

Nick cringed as one of the women set the large plates of burgers in front of everyone, feeling as though he was going to be sick already. Greg lifted AJ up onto her chair so she had a better view, then gave Nick a wide smile as he looked towards him.

The judge made sure all of the contestants were ready, before he started the timer. Nick looked up towards his family inhaling a deep breath, before he grabbed for his first greasy burger, feeling his stomach growling in protest already.

* * *

><p>Crawling onto his bed after their long day, Nick closed his eyes, slowly rolling over onto his back. He gave out a soft groan, holding his stomach in agony. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Placing one of his hands over his mouth, he suddenly started to wish that he could rewind the day, and take back all the food he had eaten. "Your mother's not still here, is she?"<p>

"Nope she'll be back later, she's gone to get some stuff for dinner or something. And I did tell you not to pig out while we were there." Greg giggled softly, lowering himself to the bed beside his lover, so he could rub his stomach for him. "Do you want me to get you anything, baby?"

Nick nodded, removing his hand from his mouth. "Yeah... you can tell your mother to just go straight home. We won't be needin' any dinner." He kept his eyes closed; enjoying the soothing circles Greg was rubbing on his stomach. "How many did I eat?"

"I have no idea, but at least you got second place." Adjusting himself to lay beside Nick, Greg pressed his lips to the side of the man's face, admiring his gorgeous features. "You would have won first, if that big guy on the end hadn't of cheated."

Nick cocked his eyebrow, giving Greg a curious look. "How'd he cheat?"

"He stuffed a few extra burgers down his pants, when the judges weren't looking. AJ and I saw it." He brushed his fingers through Nick's hair, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead. "Pity the judges didn't see it though. That burger binge trophy shoulda been yours."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'd make my father proud." The older man remarked, replacing Greg's hand to his stomach. "Keep rubbin', it feels better."

Greg gave him a smile, gently rubbing his palm in circles across the man's full stomach. "What am I gonna do with you, Nicky?"

"Never leave me." He spoke softly, turning his head to the side, so he could look into Greg's eyes. "Even if I'm old, fat and grey."

"I'd never leave you." Greg whispered, touching his lips to the side of his head. "And I've been thinking, you know... about the house. After my birthday party, I realised that it doesn't matter if I'm not always around my family, because you're my family now. We may not have been together that long, but I feel closer to you than the family I grew up with now."

"You do?"

"Uh huh, I wonna move our relationship forwards, and that means starting a new life somewhere else. Just the four of us, and Dallas . . . and probably the puppies too, because I doubt the kids are gonna let us give them up."

Nick chuckled softly, placing his hand over Greg's. "You can still have some more time to think about it, if you're not sure."

"I'm sure. And we won't move right away, right?"

Nick nodded, giving the younger man a small smile. "You're not really sure, are you? It's okay."

"I do wonna move, Nicky." Greg positioned his body closer against his boyfriend's, whispering, "I'm just afraid that I'm gonna lose you. You're barely here as it is. I look into your eyes . . . and I don't see you. You haven't been the same since... and I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you. If we go someplace unfamiliar just so you can hide..."

"Nothin's gonna happen to me." As Nick saw the tears in Greg's eyes, he wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer. "Is that what you've been so worried about? Because I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm here, Greg. I'm still here."

"You're not the same though. I don't want you to change, I love you. It's really hard to see you like this... in so much pain, but you keep trying to hide it... from me. You're supposed to share it with me. I'm supposed to be able to help you."

"Hey, c'mere," He tightly wrapped his arms around Greg, touching his lips to his forehead. "You _do_ help me. You help me a lot. I'm not in pain."

"Maybe not physically, but you are emotionally. I can tell. I know you. Why won't you share it with me?"

"Because I'm too over protective of you." He gently wiped away the younger man's tears with his fingers, gazing deep into his glossy eyes. "I adore you, gorgeous. I'm not against you or hidin' anythin' from you on purpose, I just... I don't know how to share my feelin's. You know me. I'm not the sharin' kind."

"Maybe you could start with me?" Greg suggested.

"I thought I did. I tell you... some stuff."

"You're not exactly an open book though, Nicky. These past few weeks, you've been acting like a robot or something. Sometimes, I wish I could see what's inside your head. Just so I know that you're okay."

"I am okay... besides feelin' kinda sick."

Gently rubbing his hand circles across his lover's stomach, Greg asked, "Did you want me to get you a bucket?"

"No, I don't think I'm actually gonna _be_ sick." He shook his head, brushing his fingertips across Greg's cheek. "I really am sorry, Greg. I didn't even realise that I was keeping anythin' from you. Sometimes, I just find it easier to keep things to myself. I love you too, which is why I don't wonna burden you with..."

"Burden me? Nicky..."

"Honey, I'm fine." He cut him off. "I swear, if there's somethin' botherin' me from now on, I'll tell you. But there's nothin', I've just been kinda tired lately."

"That's it?"

"Uh huh, so stop worryin' about me." He playfully tickled him. "You're too cute and far too beautiful to have worry lines already. To tell you the truth, there's only one thing in my future that I'm sure about, and that's you. I wonna be with you forever. Here or New Jersey, I don't care, I just want to be with you."

"You're such a sweet talker when you're fat and happy." Greg teased him, leaning closer to bring their lips together. He scored his tongue across Nick's lower lip, tasting the greasy burger fat. It was almost a little off putting, but nothing could keep him from kissing his Texan lover.

"Ow, your knee." Nick pulled back from the kiss, as Greg's knee suddenly started to crush his full stomach.

"Sorry." The younger man quickly pulled back. "But when you turn your mojo on, you know I can't control myself."

"Just save the lovin' till I'm better."

"I'll try." He brushed his fingers through Nick's hair, pressing a kiss to the man's forehead. "I love you, Tex. Shout if you need anything."

"How about that bucket?" He asked, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up again.

"Relax, I already gotcha one. It's right by the bed." Greg pointed it out, carefully climbing to his feet, so he wouldn't rock the bed and make Nick throw up. He gave the man a wave, before he clicked the bedroom door shut, checking on the little monsters in the living room.

Luckily, the fair seemed to have worn them out, as they were both crashed out on the sofa, watching cartoons. Greg was just about to sit down and join them, when the doorbell suddenly rang, signalling his mother's arrival.

"Hello, Sweetheart!" She greeted him.

"Wow, that's a lot of food, Mom." He gasped, as he saw the full bags in her hands. "Who's gonna eat all that?"

"I just wanted to make sure you guys had enough food in the house, before we head back home." The woman innocently smiled, pushing past him to make her way into the kitchen.

"Hello, son."

"Hi, Dad." Greg gave his father a quick hug, then hurried to the car to help his sister Betty with the last of the bags. Greg dropped his jaw as he saw six more full bags of food in the back of the car, overflowing with bread, chips and a whole selection of fruit and veg. "Jeez, how much food did she buy? Does she think we don't eat or something?"

Betty giggled in response, as she loaded her little brother up with all the bags to carry inside. "Well, you are still pretty skinny, shrimp." She teased her baby brother. "Maybe Mom's trying to fatten you up a little, so Nicky has more to grab on to."

"Ew... I'm gonna forget you said that." He cringed, before he scurried up the driveway to get away from her. "Mom, we don't have enough room in this whole house for all this food." He complained, setting the bags down beside the others.

"Some of it's for dinner tonight, so I'm sure there's room in yah bellies." She chuckled, then looked towards her husband in the living room, hugging each of his sleepy grandchildren. "What's up with those two? They look knackered."

"They are. It was the last day at the fair." Greg reminded her, turning back to the door to grab the last of the bags.

"This is Fred." Cooper introduced his grandfather to his new best friend. "Daddy taught me how to shoot an arrow and I won him."

"Oh wow, look at that." Daniel smiled at his grandson, gently shaking Fred the frogs little webbed hand. "Nice to meet you, Fred."

"Aw, you know, we're really going to miss those two when you move away to this mysterious house." Jean pointed out to her son, as he stepped back into the kitchen.

Greg rolled his eyes at her. "Don't guilt trip me, Mom. We haven't even planned to buy the place yet, we were just looking."

"Well, why not move closer to home, so you have your family around you?" She asked, taking the bags from her daughter, unpacking them into their cupboards. "Betty and Mark couldn't live close enough, while you want to move as far away from us as possible. I can get you in touch with that realtor friend of mine, I'm sure she can find you a suitable place within a couple of weeks."

"Nick found the house when we were visiting his sister, actually. We didn't plan it." Greg defended himself, pulling himself up onto the counter. "You should see the house, it's amazing. There's some great schools in the area and we'll all be much safer out in the country, rather than in the centre of the big city."

"What about work?" Jean was desperate to have her baby within driving distance from her, so she continued to argue with him, "You'll both need new jobs. You're going to move your whole family to a neighbourhood you don't even know. What if one of the kids get into an accident, how will you find the nearest hospital? Or if something happens to you or Nicky, it'll take hours for someone to get there to be with you or the children. It's almost a full day's flight just to get back to us for the holidays, and we'll never get to see our grandchildren growing up."

"Did you ever think that this might be better for the people that are moving, _rather_ than always thinking about you?" Greg asked her, smiling at his sister as she handed him a beer. "Call me selfish or whatever Mom, but I _am_ doing this for _my_ family. I don't always have to consider _you_ in my decision making anymore. I can pick out wallpaper, choose which underwear to wear and pick the house I want my family to live in."

"Don't you dare get snippy with me, Gregory. I was only saying." She went to slap him round the side of the head, but he quickly ducked back. "I just can't stand you all constantly moving away from me."

"The time must come in every chick's life to finally fly from the mother's nest." Betty teased her mother, leaning against the counter beside her brother.

"Did you just call me a chick?" Greg scowled at her.

"I got this for, Nicky." Jean changed the subject, as she unravelled a folded shirt from one of her bags. Holding up the denim polo shirt to her son, Jean smiled as she saw the look on her son's face, "I just saw it and I thought of him."

"That's kinda creepy." Greg whispered to his sister beside him, even though he actually liked the look of the shirt and couldn't wait to see it on Nick, knowing full well that the man would hate it.

"I bet it'll be a nice tight fit too." She chuckled, before retrieving another shirt. "I also got him this." Greg immediately dropped his jaw. The second article of clothing she had chosen was a short sleeved, black and white block stripped t-shirt. A very tight fitting t-shirt too. "I know it's not really him, but it's so cute."

"It's also _sooo_ gay." Greg laughed with Betty, realising it was a very low cut v-neck t-shirt that was nothing like Nick's style at all. "Mom, please stop trying to dress us in gay things. We're gay, but we don't have to dress gay. That t-shirt just screams... queen on the prowl."

"Wait till you see the black jeans I got you!" The excited mother rummaged through her bags, before she finally found the tight fitted black jeans she bought for him. "Aren't they good? I saw these and thought of you. Provided you haven't gained too much weight, they should be the perfect fit for yah. I saw these other ripped jeans that went all the way to the crotch, but your father said it was a waste of money. I thought they were actually pretty good."

"That's creepy." Betty remarked, popping open a can of sprite, with a loud hiss. "You shoulda seen the push up bras she bought me, when I was gonna marry that Andy bloke. Thank God he never actually proposed to me."

Ignoring her children's giggling, Jean continued to rummage through her bags, smiling as she found the other things. "Look at these hooded t-shirts I gotcha. All different colours too, so you'll have your pick. I know that you're past the smart suit jacket phase now, so I got you some t-shirts and some adorable zip front hoodies."

Greg blushed as his big sister laughed at him, because their mother was still trying to dress him as if he was a cute little baby. "Eh... thanks Mom, but you really don't have to keep buying us clothes."

"Just be glad she isn't still buying you lingerie." His sister scowled towards her mother. "What? I'm forty two and you still buy my underwear."

"Those bras you wear are awful and don't even get me started on the thongs. A woman of your age needs support. You're not exactly on the heavy side like your sister, Connie, but after breast feeding those triplets of yours, you really do need more support." Jean neatly folded up the clothing again, then set them down in her bag.

"I'm telling Connie you called her fat." Betty warned her mother. "And besides... she's not heavy, she's just never stepped foot in a gym."

"I know, she's got the thunder thighs to prove it. It's all that chocolate she continues to eat. She doesn't cook for herself either, its fast food every night."

"Can we stop talking about weight and food now?" Greg begged them, hating being part of their girly conversations. Ever since they found out he was gay, they had been subjecting him to this torture all the time.

"Where is Nicky, by the way?" His mother suddenly noticed that he was missing from the group again.

"He's lying down." Greg indicated towards the bedroom. "He's not hungry either, so you don't have to do him any dinner."

"Nonsense, he didn't have any of my cake yesterday either. Has he gone off my cooking all of a sudden?" She felt offended that the Texan who loved his food, hadn't eaten a thing she had made since she got here.

"No, I think he's just... off food altogether for a little while." Greg set down his half finished beer, then slid off the counter. "What's in that bag?" He indicated towards it.

"Oh, I got some things for the kids." Jean grinned at him, then grabbed the bag to show him what she got. "AJ's still into butterflies, isn't she?" Greg gave her a firm nod, as she hadn't gotten over that phase since she saw the butterflies in glass cases at Grissom's house. "Good, I got her some pretty little summer dresses with a butterfly theme. Look at this, how adorable is that?" She smiled at her son, as she held up the white dress with glittery pink butterflies all over it.

"You just love having a girly girl to buy for, doncha?" Betty giggled at her mother, taking a look at a frilly pink dress with purple butterflies all over it from the bag.

"Well, you and Connie were always tom-boys growing up. You hated wearing dresses. You never wanted anything pink, and Greg was the only one who ever played with dolls."

"They were Action Figures!" Greg corrected her. "I never played with dolls."

"Yes you did, honey." His mother chuckled at the memory. "Connie never played with the dolls we bought her, they just piled up in her room, and you wanted to play with them. When you were four, you had your own little tea party with all the dolls. It was adorable. I always wished that I got it on camera."

"I don't." Her son sighed in relief.

Jean chortled, unfolding a sweatshirt from the pile, holding it up to show Greg. "Look at that, isn't it cute?" She brushed her fingertips across the fluffy puppy that was sown into the fabric. "I got it for Cooper. I also got them some more pyjamas and things. Look at these..."

"Are those feet pyjamas?" Betty laughed, lifting them from the bag. "Aww, they're adorable. I didn't know they made foot pyjamas for six and seven year olds."

"Hey, where's Nick?" Daniel joined them in the kitchen.

"Lying down. I'll go check on him." Greg suggested, not wanting to see anymore of the supposedly cute clothing that his mother had bought for them all.

"Take the clothes with you." Jean waved the bag of clothes around in front of her son. "There's some jeans and things in there for Nicky too. If he doesn't like any of it, I kept the receipts." Jean sweetly waved off her son, then got her daughter to work on chopping vegetables for their dinner.

Greg set down the bag of clothing onto the side of the bed, before he carefully lowered himself onto the edge, watching the older man breathing. "How do you feel?" He asked, watching the man fluttering his eyes open.

"Ready to explode." Nick gave his partner a soft smile. "What's in the bag?"

"Clothes, courtesy of your loving mother in law." He pulled out the v-neck t-shirt first, giggling at the sight of Nick's expression.

"Oh my god... you _are_ kiddin'?" He took it into his hands, wondering if the fabric would stretch a little to fit him. "Does she think I'm queer or somethin'?" He joked. "What else has she got in there?"

"This... which I'd recon you'd look really cute in." Greg revealed the short sleeved denim shirt.

Nick smiled softly, taking it from his hands. "There's no way I'll fit in this. It's too tight."

"It's meant to be tight. It shows off your gorgeous manly chest." The younger man smoothed his hand across Nick's chest, giving him a cheeky eyebrow wiggle.

"Oh my god... your mother thinks I'm gay." Nick melodramatically gasped, as he tickled his boyfriend beside him. "Why's she showerin' us with gifts all of sudden?"

"Because I told her about the house in New Jersey, and she thinks we're gonna up and move away from her, so she never gets to see us again." Greg pointed out to him, as he showed Nick the black jeans. "This is basically a bribe to try and keep us as close as possible. These ones are for me."

"Mmm, now those I like." Nick admired them, wondering what Greg would look like in them. He rifled through the rest of the clothes, giving Greg a confused look, "Why's she gone with a straight theme with you, and gay with me? Am I more gay than you?"

"No, she thinks that you're not gay enough." Reaching into the bag for the other jeans, Greg smiled as he held up the jeans for Nick. "These are actually really good... for my mother's choice... oh and they're your size."

Nick rolled his eyes, checking the size for himself. "It's scary that your mother knows my waist size by heart."

"Tell me about it." Placing the denim shirt over Nick's chest, Greg unfolded the jeans against him to see what they looked like. "But I'm the one that gets to see you in it." He grinned down at him, admiring his boyfriend's new outfit. "You definitely have to wear this for your birthday."

"It's three months away."

"Yeah, but you'll look flamboyantly gorgeous." The younger man giggled, gently leaning over him to press their lips together.

Grinning widely, Nick laced his hand with Greg's across his full stomach. "You're the only guy I'd ever let call me that and live, G."

Greg mirrored his grin, stealing another kiss, feeling his heart pounding heavily against Nick's. He realised that he didn't care where he was in the world; he just wanted Nick and his children to be happy.

That was all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Ptitenath92, Jen, Alisa123, SunshineAndDaisies, janet1982, Jebeth and Leggomygreggo21 for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. And I hope you understand that I didn't want them to move right away, otherwise it wouldn't be a story, more of a one shot. I still have a lot I want them to do in Vegas before they go, where the rest of the storyline will continue. I think I've kept you waiting long enough for Cooper's story too, so I'll give you more of a background in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading, please review!**

**~ Holly**


	7. Chapter 7: Safe at Last

**Chapter Seven: Safe at Last**

Struggling to wipe up the spill he had made on the floor, the scared little boy whimpered as he could hear his parents arguing in the other room. He didn't mean to spill the juice, it was an accident. His parents had just arrived home and started fighting again; causing him to jump and lose his grip on the cup of juice he was holding at the time.

When a loud scream suddenly ripped through the silence, Cooper felt his heart stop in his chest. Crawling to his feet, the little boy stared at the kitchen door just a few feet from him, listening to his mother's sobs as his father shouted at her, demanding to know why she always did this.

When the five year old heard his name mentioned, he quickly made his way up the stairs as quiet as a mouse, so his father wouldn't be able to find him.

"Cooper! Cooper, where are you!" The angry voice echoed through the house.

"Cooper, honey!" His mother shouted through her tears. "Cooper, don't make this any worse!"

"Where are you?" The monstrous voice of his father chilled his bones to the core. "Cooper, get down here right now! You know how mad this makes me."

Cooper closed his eyes, trying to hold back his whimpers, standing frozen at the top of the stairs. His breath stuttered from his lips as he saw his father at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly made a run for it down the hall, heading towards the nearest bedroom that had a walk in closet.

"Don't you run from me, Cooper!" His father warned him, marching up the stairs.

"Tony, Tony... he's just a kid." His mother hurried up the stairs after him, struggling to pull him back, but Tony just gave his wife a forceful shove, sending her toppling down the stairs on her side.

"Cooper, get out here right now!" Tony hurricaned down the hall towards Cooper's bedroom, violently kicking the door, bed, chest of draws and desk, as he searched for the hiding child. "Cooper, you're making me mad! You know what you did. Get out here right now!" He demanded, then waited for the silence, so he could hear his child's whimpers.

Tony turned towards the walk in closet behind him, hearing the soft stutters of a scared child. Taking a few steps closer towards the door, the man clenched one fist at his side, slowly reaching out the other for the door handle.

He knew the child was in there and he planned on making him pay for what he had done.

With a quick tug, his father forcefully opened the door, filling the eerie darkness with his presence. Cooper screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling his tears burning in his eyes, as the man lunged towards him, clutching him tightly in his strong arms.

"Shh, shh," The man whispered against his neck, as he held the trembling child in his arms. "Shh, shh... it's just a dream, Bubba. It's just a dream." The man's soothing voice calmed him down. Unlike the monster from his dream, his father's touch was gentle and safe. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered softly, gently rocking the child in his arms.

"Is he okay, Daddy?" His sister's voice whispered, as she sat up in her bed across the room.

"Yep, he's okay, baby. It was just a bad dream." Nick spoke softly, gently smoothing his palm up and down his trembling child's back. "You're okay aren't you, buddy?"

Cooper gave him a slight nod, nestling deeper into his father's comforting embrace. He closed his stinging eyelids against him, listening to the soft pounding of Nick's heart that openly loved him, no matter what he did.

"Cooper, you can have Bugsy if you want." His sister appeared in front of him, with her favourite stuffed rabbit in her arms.

Nick gave his daughter a smile, watching Cooper taking the stuffed bunny into his arms. "See, it's just a dream. They can't hurtcha anymore, baby." He whispered to his son, pressing his lips to his tearful little face. "It was just a bad dream. This is your real family."

Cooper smiled as his father squeezed him a little tighter, making him feel as though nothing could ever hurt him again. He searched for his own teddy in his covers, handing his sister back her bunny, once he had found Fred.

He was very grateful for the family who had taken him in and shown him more love in the past eight months then he had ever had in his entire life, making him feel loved and protected, for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Greg asked, stepping up beside Catherine at the edge of the crime tape, positioned outside of the women's health facility.<p>

"Sixteen year old girl. She came to get an abortion... ended up dead." Catherine pulled her sunglasses off, then ducked under the tape with Greg. "Her parents didn't even know she was pregnant, now they have to find out that she was murdered outside of the abortion clinic."

"Did anybody see what happened?" The younger man took a few steps closer towards the sixteen year old girl's body, looking at all the blood and marks across her fragile body.

"Yes." Catherine pointed towards another young girl, sat on the back of the ambulance. "She's too traumatised though; she's not making a lot of sense. There's no cameras outside of the clinic, and the clinic can't reveal any of the names of the people who have been going in and out all day."

Removing his own sunglasses, Greg looked towards the protestors in the distance, holding hundreds of different signs in their hands, while a few of them were holding babies in their arms. He noticed that all the babies and children in the crowd were wearing t-shirts saying 'Don't kill Me'.

"What are they doing here?" He pointed towards them.

"I don't know. They were here when I got here. You think they had something to do with it?"

"I dunno." Greg shrugged, thinking out loud, "Doesn't killing the girl who was about to have the abortion, defeat the whole point in protesting against killing unborn babies?" He smirked. "What's your position on abortions?"

Catherine looked round at him, giving him a slight shrug. "I guess I believe in the woman's right to chose, but I'm glad I didn't go through with mine in the end, or I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter, Lindsey." She smiled round at him. "And you?"

"I guess the baby does have some right to live, but it's not even considered a baby at that age, right?" Greg looked at the protestors in the distance, actually understanding what their signs were protesting. "I guess before I had kids of my own, I woulda said it _is_ the woman's right to chose. But I'd never do it. Kids are amazing."

"You're going soft in your old age, Greggy." She smirked.

"My Papa Olaf used to say that the women who got them shouldn't hang their heads in shame when they walked out the door, they should act as thought they just won the lottery." He remembered, taking a closer look at their victim. "I don't believe that the people who chose to get them should die because of it though. Do we know if the protestors were here before?"

"Yeah, the doctor," Catherine pointed to one of the women in a long lab coat. "She said they come here every day, trying to change the minds of all these young girls that enter. She said that they're usually pretty harmless, they just talk."

"I doubt they would have done it with their children around either." Greg looked at the children around the protestors, ranging from babies to teenagers, even though it was almost two in the morning. "Hey, check it out." He pointed to something in one of the wounds.

Catherine knelt down beside him, inspecting the wound for herself. She grabbed her tweezers from her vest, picking up whatever it was to take a closer look. "It looks like... wooden splinters?" They both looked at one another then looked straight towards the protestors at the signs they were holding on planks of wood. "Looks like your theory is out already, Greggy." She sighed softly. "Let's talk to the witnesses, before we rule it out completely though."

* * *

><p>After dressing his children early the next morning, Nick escorted them off to the kitchen to get them their breakfasts, ready for school. He cautiously checked on Cooper a few times, wondering what kind of dream he had last night that caused him to scream in terror so loud. He guessed it had something to do with his real parents, the ones he had personally never met, but his partner Greg had filled him in on most of the details, before they made the decision to adopt him.<p>

If Cooper's real father wasn't already dead, Nick would have to do it himself, for terrifying such a sweet little boy for the first five years of his life.

"Daddy, can't we stay home with you today?" AJ asked for the hundredth time, as Nick set them up at the table to eat their breakfast. "I don't wonna leave you, Daddy."

"I'm gonna be here all day with the puppies." Nick assured her, lifting her into her seat at the table. "Daddy's gonna be home from work in a minute, so he'll be fast asleep while I clean up the house. I'm not goin' to work." He promised her, pecking a kiss to her forehead. "C'mon eat up; we still have to do your hair before we can leave."

"What do puppies eat?" Cooper curiously asked him, playing with his toy trucks on the table.

"Milk. From their mother." Nick pried the toys from his hands, setting them aside. "I told you not to bring toys to the table. Eat your breakfast." He pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, giving him a smile as Cooper looked up at him. "I've already picked out your clothes for the day. They're sittin' on your beds, when you're done with your breakfasts."

"Honey, I'm home!" Greg's voice called through the house, before he clicked the front door shut behind him. Nick checked on his children, before he hurried off towards the door, greeting his lover with a warm hug. Returning the warm embrace, Greg touched his lips to Nick's ear, whispering, "You know, I kinda like having you here to welcome me home."

"You mean, instead of the constant on – off shifts, where we never get to see each other?" He smirked, clutching him tighter. "I kinda miss havin' you with me when I wake up in the mornin' though." He whispered, pulling back for a kiss. "We're really late on the gettin' ready for school today."

"I'll help, just don't panic. You're not superman; there _are_ things beyond your control and its okay to let them."

"Little cheek." Nick playfully swatted the younger man's backside, making him respond with a cheeky grin. "How was your day at work?"

"I'll tell you later." He dropped his jacket by the door, before he hurried into the dining room, greeting his children with big hugs and kisses. As Cooper gave him an extra big hug, Greg looked into the child's eyes, seeing that same look of fear that he saw the first time he met him.

_Greg slowly opened the door to the house, already noticing the numbered markers on the carpet. From the bottom of the stairs, he could see blood splatter against the walls upstairs, along with obvious signs of a struggle throughout the rest of the house._

_Catherine slowly made her way towards him, her shoes covered with plastic booties. She told him that Sara was in the bedroom upstairs, where the first body was, while Warrick was processing the study, where the second body was found._

_He thought it was a standard home invasion, resulting in a double murder of a husband and wife. Or that's what he heard on the radio anyway._

_Catherine told him to start processing the child's bedroom, the child that was currently missing. He passed by the parents' bedroom on his way, looking in on Sara and David, working around the dead body of the husband. There appeared to be a lot of blood pooling around his head, along with a few cuts and contusions to his face, indicating that he wasn't killed straight away._

_Greg continued through to the child's bedroom, setting his kit on the floor. He paused to take a lot around the room, noticing that there were dinosaur figures covering each of the shelves. Pulling his flashlight from his vest, he clicked it on, taking a closer look around the room. The bed was unmade; the covers were pushed to one end and there appeared to be a wet spot in the centre._

_As Greg's light moved towards the bedside table, he noticed a Daffy Duck alarm clock, along with a red smudge against the edge. He guessed that it could have been blood, making him suddenly worried that the child might have been dead too._

_On the opposite wall was a torn poster, covered with numbers up to ten and the letters of the alphabet, making Greg guess that the child had either just started school or was about to._

_Hearing something creak, Greg slowly turned to look around the room, seeing a shadow move under the closet door._

_He carefully stepped over the puzzle pieces on the carpet, unclipping his gun from his holster. Nick had always warned him not to be a hero in these types of situations, but he thought that it was highly unlikely that their suspect would hide in a closet, so he proceeded towards the door._

_Reaching his latex gloved hand out for the door handle, Greg felt his heart frantically pounding in his chest. He built up the courage to the turn the handle, inhaling a deep breath before he pulled it open. He was expecting to see something or someone inside, but all he saw were clothes, hanging from coat hangers across a loose metal pole._

_Kneeling down to take a closer look at the mess on the floor, Greg heard a stuttered whimper coming from nearby. He pushed aside the clothes to one end of the closet, shining his flashlight across the wooden panelling of closet. He brushed his fingertips across a loose board, realising it opened up as a secret compartment or something._

_Setting his flashlight down, Greg reached for each end of the board, pulling it away from the rest of the wall. He heard another whimper, sounding even more terrified this time, but he couldn't see anything in the dark._

_Lifting his flashlight from the floor, Greg slowly moved it towards the open hole in the wall, widening his eyes at the sight of bruised and bloody hands, small enough to belong to a child. His wrists were bound with what looked like a leather belt, cutting off the blood supply to his little fingertips._

_As the light from Greg's flashlight moved, he could see the scared facial features of the little boy. A thick strip of duck tape appeared to be wrapped around his head, covering his mouth to prevent him from speaking or screaming._

"_It's okay." Greg tried to keep his lower lip from quivering, holding out his hands to the child. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help."_

* * *

><p>"Mr Stokes! Mr Stokes!" The exhausted first graders teacher hurried after him through the playground, her wavy brown locks of hair flowing in the wind behind her. "Hi... I'm Miss Brown; I've met your partner, Greg." She introduced herself, giving him a wide smile, as he politely shook her hand. "I just wanted to talk to you a minute about, Cooper."<p>

"Oh... um, okay." He nodded to her, stuffing his hands into his jeans pocket. "What about?"

"I'm fully aware of his background, and I think that what you and Greg are doing for him is amazing... but he doesn't interact with the other children. He refuses to do any of the class work the other children are doing. During painting the other day, the children were told to paint a picture of their family... he mixed paint the whole lesson, leaving his page blank. I wouldn't mind... only... he seems very... distant."

"Oh." Nick dug his hands deeper into his pockets, not knowing what to say to her about it.

"How's he adjusting to life at home?" She queried. "I'm aware he has a sister AJ, do they play well together?"

"Yeah... they do actually. Cooper's just very shy around new things, but he plays with his sister all the time." He assured her. "They hardly ever fight. When I was a kid, I fought with my sister's all the time. They fight... like once a week, over silly things, but that's normal."

"Tell me about it." She chuckled softly, recalling her memories of growing up in her big family of four brothers and three sisters back home.

Nick gave her a nervous smile, before he struggled to explain, "Miss Brown, you may _think_ that you know his background, but you only know the few facts that are allowed on a child's record. Cooper's the one that lived through it. He was livin' a nightmare with the two people in the world who were supposed to love and protect him no matter what." He pointed out to her. "He's only been out of his nightmare world for the past fifteen months, and although he is improvin', little by little everyday... the memories are always goin' to be with him no matter what he does. He's just a scared little boy that needs to learn how to trust people again."

Miss Brown sniffled softly, listening to the bleeding heart of the Texan stood before her, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Mr Stokes. I'll give him more time." She assured him, then quickly wiped away a tear in her eye, as she made her way back to the classroom, before her first graders tore her classroom apart completely.

* * *

><p>Crashing onto the bed beside his sleepy lover, Nick closed his eyes, feeling exhausted already. He smiled softly as he felt his partner's warm arm sliding its way across his waist. "I thought you'd be asleep by now, honey." He whispered, turning his head to look at the sleepy man beside him. "You almost are."<p>

"I needed my big comfy blankie." The younger man smiled with his eyes closed, as he snuggled closer against his boyfriend's warm body.

"How was work?"

Greg responded with a slight shrug, "Same old. Our victim was a sixteen year old girl. She was beaten to death by protestors _against_ abortions, while out to get an abortion herself."

"Doesn't that defeat the whole..."

"That's exactly what I said." Greg interrupted him with a smirk, knowing what he was gonna say before he finished. "The worst thing is that the girl's little sister saw the whole thing. She went with her for support, and ended up watching a crowd holding babies murder her sister."

Nick looked down at the younger man as his chest suddenly hitched. "Hey, are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah." He stopped his tears from flowing. "How'd the school run go?" He tried to change the subject, resting his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Fine." Nick shrugged, wrapping his arms around Greg's body to comfort him anyway. "That teacher... Mrs Brown, she stopped me again. She introduces herself to me every time. How come she remembers you, but she always treats me like a stranger?"

"Because you don't talk to her as much as I do. And its _Miss_ Brown, she's not married." He corrected him.

"Oh of course, that's why she likes you more." The Texan chuckled, resting his chin against Greg's soft hair. "There used to be a time that you tried _too_ hard to get the girls, now you just have to smile and they fall head over heels for you."

"I'm a one guy kinda guy though." Greg whispered to him, nestling closer. "I love you."

Touching his lips to the younger man's hairline, Nick murmured, "I love you too," as he held him tightly in his embrace. "I'm here if you need to talk to me, baby."

"I'm fine... it just kinda reminded me of... you know... except it's worse." Greg babbled, as he started to drift off to sleep against him. "The protesting I get... but taking the babies with them... and doing it in front of her sister who was practically a baby herself."

Nick gently wiped the tear from Greg's cheek with his thumb, then wrapped his arms tightly around him. "It's okay baby, you can talk to me about it. I'm always here if you need me, honey."

"I know." Sniffling back his tears, Greg opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow beside Nick's head. "But these child cases never used to affect me so much, but now that we've got Cooper and I know he was a victim himself to his parent's before us, every one of them seems to tear my insides apart, because he's just a child and he doesn't deserve this."

"Nobody deserves to be put through that, Greg." He agreed with him. "But there's nothin' you can do, honey. Everyone agrees that he's better off with us, and he really is. He's doin' so much better now he's with us..."

"But can you imagine how scary it must have been for him? Kids that age aren't meant to experience that kinda stuff, and to have it done by your... parents, the two people in your life that you're supposed to be able to trust more than anything..." Greg looked at Nick surprised, as he saw tears in his eyes. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'." Nick quickly wiped away his tears, sinking his teeth into his lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"What did I say?" Greg asked, having never seen Nick burst into tears so quickly. "Nicky, what's wrong?"

"I don't have to imagine it." Nick covered his hands over his eyes, feeling his breath stuttering from his lips, as he relived the memory.

Greg looked at the pain on his partner's face, wondering what had upset him so much. "Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me, you're scaring me." Greg spooned his body against Nick's, reaching out for his partner's hand over his face, so he could look into his eyes. "Nicky, your shaking baby, what's the matter?"

"I never w-wanted to tell you." His words stuttered from his lips, as his breathing hitched in his throat. "I di-didn't know h-how to."

"Tell me what?" Greg moved closer, trying to comfort him as best he could, with tears in his own eyes. "Nicky, tell me what?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Nick wiped his eyes so he could look into Greg's, deciding to open up to him, "When I was a kid... my parents left me alone at home with a last minute babysitter." Greg widened his watery eyes, feeling his heart slowing inside of his chest, as he could hear the fear in his partner's voice. "It's nothin' like what Cooper went through. I can't remember that much about it... about what she did... I just... I remember sittin' in my room afterwards, starin' at the door... while I waited for my... I mean, for Jillian to come home." Nick paused to sniffle, feeling his tears stinging his eyes, as if someone had squirted lemon juice in them. "You always wonna know why I try to control everythin'?"

"Yeah." Greg gave him a slight nod.

"Because I'm afraid... I'm scared of losin' control of everythin' and bein' a victim again. My therapists have been tryin' to figure out my need for control for years. I never told anyone before... well I did tell Catherine, but that was accidental." Nick closed his eyes, fearing the way Greg would look at him now he knew. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared."

"Scared of what?" The younger man shivered against his boyfriend, feeling his own tears running down his cheeks.

"That you'd look at me different. Like I'm weak or..." Nick covered one of his arms over his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying in front of Greg. "I was scared you'd feel different about me, after you knew."

Pushing the covers back from his body, Greg climbed out from under them and blanketed his trembling lover's body with his own. "Nothing in the world would ever change the way I feel about you, Nicky." He whispered against his ear, resting his head on the tear soaked pillow beside Nick's. "I love you more than anything in the world, Nick. I already told you that nothing you could ever say or do would make me stop loving you, and I meant it." He closed his eyes against him, clutching him tightly for the longest moment, until Nick finally removed his arm from his eyes and returned the embrace.

Nick looked through his puffy eyes at the younger man in his arms, feeling his breathing calming already. Reaching over the younger man for the covers, Nick pulled them over the both of them, feeling his tears drying against his face from Greg's slow breaths.

"I love you, Nick. You're my world."

* * *

><p>Greg picked up the children from school in the afternoon, leaving Nick in bed, where they had spent the whole day together, in one another's arms. He was glad Nick had finally trusted him to open up to him, but he didn't know how to handle the new news. He didn't see Nick any different as he had feared, he just wanted to protect him and keep him safe from harm, so nothing like this would ever happen to him again.<p>

"Daddy!" Cooper ran into his arms, giggling as the man swept him into his embrace.

"Hey, Buckaroo. Have a good day?" He asked, pressing a kiss to his delicate little head. "You musta been painting." He noticed the blue and green speckles of paint across the boy's t-shirt. "Did you paint anything nice?"

"Dinosaurs."

Greg gave the enthusiastic little boy a smile, then turned his head towards the doors, as AJ excitedly skipped towards him. "Hello, Munchkin!" He knelt down to greet her, hugging the both of them tightly in his arms. "Ew, you got gluey fingers." He noticed her hands.

"I made a lollipop castle." She announced.

"Ooh, with lots of towers and draw bridges?" He asked, setting Cooper on the ground, so he could hold each of their hands to walk to the car. "What do you two say to getting ice creams before we head home?"

"Yeah!" They both screeched in excitement.

Greg gave them both a wide smile, lifting them into the back of his car, into their booster seats. AJ managed to strap herself in, while Cooper still needed some help. "It's just the one though; I don't want you spoiling your appetites for dinner."

"What's for dinner?" AJ asked him, leaning back in her seat, as Greg checked that her seatbelt was securely fastened into place.

"I don't know, Daddy Nicky's making it." He set their bags on the floor beside them, then closed the doors, before he climbed in the front himself. He let the kids chose which ice creams they wanted, taking them to the park to eat them, before he drove them home to Nick.

AJ was first through the door, rushing straight through to the utility room to see the puppies, before she hurried through to her fathers' room, finding Nick lying on his side beneath the covers. "Daddy." She whispered softly, pulling herself onto the bed beside him. "Daddy."

"Yes, baby." He slowly opened his eyes, giving her a smile.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He grinned back at her, pulling her into his arms for a hug. "Why are your fingers all sticky?"

"It's glue." She giggled, as her fathers never missed a thing. "I made a lollipop castle."

"You didn't eat _all_ the lollipops, did yah?" He asked, brushing his thumb across the ice cream on her cheek. "Let me guess, Greg?" He smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "No cookies tonight then."

"Daddy Greg already said no cookies."

"That's good." He smiled at her, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. "Give me a minute, baby. I'll be out in a sec."

AJ pecked a kiss to his cheek, then scrambled off the bed, hurrying out into the living room, where Greg was playing dinosaurs with her brother.

Nick watched them through the open door of his bedroom, feeling a little less vulnerable now that his family were home. He listened to the laughter of his children a moment longer, before he finally pried himself out of bed, getting dressed to be with them.

He played with the kids for a couple of hours, before he went to make dinner, just as Greg dozed off in front of the television. Cooper was soon to follow, as he was exhausted from his day at school, leaving AJ to play with the puppies. She made sure she was careful with them as her father had instructed, and didn't take them away from their mother too long, as they needed her warmth and milk to survive.

* * *

><p>Cooper awoke from an uneasy sleep. He could hear the television still buzzing from downstairs, and the hall light was still on, pouring light into his room from the open door. Cooper rolled over to face the opposite wall, trying to get back to sleep, but the hum of the television downstairs kept him awake. Crawling out from under the covers, Cooper slid out of the bed, adjusting his pyjamas as he padded across the floor, towards his bedroom door.<p>

He didn't know if his parents were home yet, but his father usually turned all the lights and electrics off in the house before he went to bed, so he assumed the babysitter was still downstairs with the television on.

Taking the stairs down one at a time, the four year old boy made his way over to the living room door, carefully pushing it open with his outstretched bruised arm. He gasped as he saw his father on the sofa, with a beer in his hands.

His father looked up from the sofa, spotting the darkened figure in the gap of the door. "Cooper, is that you? What are you doing up?" He asked. "C'mere." He opened his arms to his son, watching as he took a few hesitant steps into the room towards him. Tony pulled his son up onto his lap, holding him tightly against his chest. "It's late Cooper, you should be sleeping." He whispered, as he started rocking him in his arms as if he was a baby.

Cooper closed his eyes against his father's chest, listening to the soft pounding of his heart beat, as he dozed off to sleep again. Although he was terrified of him a lot of the time, he did have his moments when he was like a real loving father; comforting him like he was supposed to while he slept.

Cooper awoke a few hours later, shivering as he felt his father's touch. It wasn't the warm comforting touch that he had gone to sleep with, but a touch he didn't like. The lights were off and the television was off, leaving the room in the dark, making it impossible to see.

Tony's hands that were once holding him in a comforting embrace, were now beneath his pyjamas, touching him in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable, and even more fearful of the man who was supposed to love him unconditionally.

"Dad..."

"Shh," His father whispered, as the boy went to whine in protest. "Just be quiet. You can't let your mother know."

"Daddy no! Daddy NO!" He cried, as hands suddenly started to shake him awake.

"Shh, buddy." Greg whispered, raising his hands to show him it was just him. "It's just me."

"Daddy." Cooper climbed off the sofa where he had fallen asleep, immediately wrapping his arms around Greg's shoulders to hug him tightly.

"It's okay." Greg softly soothed him, gently smoothing his palms up and down his child's shivering form. Greg held him tightly in his arms for the longest moment, feeling his son's heart beat slowly beginning to calm down against him. "Nobody's gonna hurtcha, baby. You know why?"

"Because you saved me." Cooper whispered.

"That's right. I promised you in that hospital that I'd never let anybody hurt you again, and I meant it. You remember?"

Cooper nodded to him, slowly pulling back to look him in the eye. "You said that you don't make promises that you can't keep."

"I did. I said that, and I am gonna keep it." He assured him, gently wiping away his son's tears with his thumbs. "My Daddy has always kept his promises to me. And I'm gonna do the same for you, Cooper."

Cooper gave him a slight smile. "I love you, Greg."

"I love you too, Buckaroo." He used the familiar nickname that Cooper loved.

"Can I have a cookie?"

Greg grinned widely at him, gently wiping away the last of his tears. "Of course you can. Just don't tell, Nicky." He giggled softly, leading his son off towards the empty kitchen. "Here you go; you can't let Daddy know though." Greg mischievously grinned, as he handed his son a cookie before dinner. "If you do, tell him it was too late when I tried to stop you." He whispered, watching as Cooper smiled through the chocolate smears on his lips.

"I _can_ hear you, Greg." Nick leant over the counter, looking at the two thieving cookie culprits, knelt down behind the counter. "Next time you try and sneak a cookie, make sure I'm not in the next room and try to chew quieter." He advised them both, then lifted the cookie jar from Greg's hands to put back on top of the fridge. "You're the ones who are gonna spoil your dinner anyway."

"I never understand why grownups say that." Greg giggled, lifting his son into his arms. "How does a cookie spoil dinner? Cookie's taste _so_ much better then dinner, if you ask me it's the dinner that spoils the cookie."

Chuckling softly, Nick gently tickled his partner's stomach as he looked him in the eye. "Well, you'll like the dinner I'm makin' you, since it's one of your favourites. And you still don't consider yourself a grownup, G?"

Greg looked towards his son in his arms, returning his cheeky grin. "Nope, not really."

Nick smirked at him, then pressed a kiss to each of their heads. "Just try and keep your hands out of the cookie jar, _until_ you've at least had dinner, okay?" They both gave him a promising innocent smile, then scurried out of the kitchen to play another game, before dinner was ready.

"What shall we play now?" Greg asked his son, carrying him into the front room. "We haven't built anything with the Lego blocks in a while. Or we could play cowboys, pirates, astronauts..."

"Pirates!" Cooper declared.

"Alright me hearty!" Greg did his best pirate impression, after watching all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies with his boyfriend.

"You're the captain." Cooper handed him the pirate hat and eye patch from their toy box.

"Argh! That I be." He spoke in a deep throaty voice.

"You're crazy, Daddy." AJ giggled, as she climbed onto the sofa.

After putting the eye patch and pirate hat on, Greg immediately swept AJ into his arms, making her giggle and squirm in his embrace. "This lass be insultin' the Cap'n, son. Maybe we should make ye' walk the plank to the bottom o' the sea, to Davy Jones Locker. Arrr!"

While he finished preparing their dinner, Nick chuckled softly to himself, as the three of them acted as though they had been a family for years. He had always wanted to belong to a family, now he had created his own and he finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

"Hey Pirates, your grubs gonna get cold!" He called into the family room, as he set their plates down on the table.

AJ and Greg hurried into the room first, with Cooper just a few steps behind them. "Thank ye' me hearty!" Greg continued his terrible impression of a pirate, as he snatched a kiss from his boyfriend's lips.

"You really are crazy, G." Nick chortled, helping the kids into their seats.

"Aye, that I be."

Chuckling again, Nick made his way over to the ringing phone on the counter, raising it to his ear. "Stokes." He instinctively answered, smiling as he looked around at his happy family sat around the table together. "Hello...?" Nick held the phone closer to his ear, struggling to hear what they were saying over their sniffling. "Ronnie?" He recognised the voice as his sister, Veronica. "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

"_Nicky..."_ Ronnie sobbed, struggling to get her words out. "_Nick honey, i-its... about Kayla."_ Fearing the tone of his sister's voice, Nick gulped hard, remaining silent as he waited for her to explain. "_It's Kayla . . . somethin' bad happened, Nicky. She's... she's gone!"_ She stammered. "_My baby sister's gone!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~ Holly**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Lost

**Chapter Eight: Love Lost**

Leaning back against her father's legs behind her, AJ held his hand tightly as she looked around at the drawn faces of her father's family. Everyone was dressed in very dark clothing, stood around the large mound of dirt and hole in the ground, where Aunt Kayla was going to be buried. Their faces were down, hands firmly clasped together, the slightest sniffles and whimpers occasionally escaped their lips, and fresh tissues were being handed round to those few that couldn't hold back their tears.

Nick's mother Lillian, Uncle Billy, Aunt Ronnie, Aunt Vicki and Auntie Gwen, were all stood in the first row the other side of Aunt Kayla's grave, grieving their little sister's death. Grandma and Grandpa Stokes were stood just behind them, barely able to hold back their own tears, as they listened to the Minister's speech of their little girl.

AJ didn't know why, but her fathers Nick and Greg were stood the other side of the grave, on the friends of Kayla side. The red haired lady stood beside Greg, seemed more upset than anybody else in the whole friends section. Besides Nick of course, but he was containing himself a little better than her.

AJ didn't know who this strange woman was, but whenever the Minister mentioned Aunt Kayla's name, the woman brushed her thumb across the sparkly ring on her finger, as if she was trying to clean it.

AJ clutched Greg's hand tighter as the dark wooden box that Aunt Kayla was in, slowly began to descend into the large hole. The family on the other side of the grave gradually started to leave, making their way back towards their cars that covered the road, running through the middle of the graveyard.

The friends of the family offered their condolences, before they left themselves, heading to the Stokes' ranch, to pig out on all the food the Stokes women had prepared for Kayla's wake.

Lifting AJ into his arms, Nick sniffled back the tears in his eyes as he held her against his side, watching his partner zipping up their son's jacket as a gentle breeze swept through the graveyard, causing a slight chill in the air.

While Greg was talking to Nick, AJ continued to watch the young red headed woman beside them. She retrieved another tissue from her purse, drying the tears running down her cheeks, before she removed a flower clip from her hair and made her way over to Aunt Kayla's grave.

AJ watched over her father's shoulder as the woman said something to the box in the ground, pressed a kiss to the flower clip then dropped it into the grave on top of Aunt Kayla's coffin.

"Did you wonna drive over there, Nicky?" Greg spoke softly, leading the way towards the car that they were renting, while they were in Texas. He wasn't quite sure if Nick had heard him, so he stopped him from walking, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked into his eyes. "Hey baby, did you wonna drive over there or head back to the hotel?" Nick responded by shaking his head, making Greg even more confused. "Your Mom... I mean, Jillian, she said you were welcome to go over there. She was your sister too, Nick."

Nick shook his head again. "I don't wonna cause any problems, Greg. Me bein' there will only upset people. That's the last thing I wonna do."

"Okay, that's fine. We'll go back to the hotel then." Greg pulled the back door open for Cooper to climb inside, then turned to lift AJ from Nick's arms, deciding he was going to have to drive them, since Nick's eyes were fogged over with tears.

The drive back to the hotel was just as silent as the long flight over to Texas. From the moment Nick found out that his sister was involved in a car collusion, he had been very quiet, causing his family to worry about him, as he had never been this quiet before.

As soon as they arrived back at the hotel, Nick's sister Gwen was stood outside waiting for them. She knew her brother wouldn't go to the wake if their father was there, so she decided to wait for him outside his hotel, to make sure he was alright.

"Nicky, we all want you there." Gwen immediately tried to argue her case, even though her husband was the lawyer in the family. "Kayla was your sister too. You were closer to her than any of us."

"Its fine Gwen, I just don't wonna cause any problems." He assured her. "Besides, it's no place for kids. They'll be better off here." Nick pulled open the back door, helping Cooper with his seatbelt. "Really Gwen, Kayla always hated those things anyway. She said they were too stiff, and stuffin' yah face with food doesn't show your respect for the dead."

"She did say that." Gwen nodded in agreement, directing a smile towards Greg, as he climbed out the car. "Hi Greg, I love the new hair."

"It's natural."

"I know, it looks cute." She winked in his direction, before she turned back to Nick. "You _are_ comin' by tomorrow to help with the house though, right? Mama wants to sell the house off quick, so we've gotta pack up all her stuff and take it off to the ranch."

"Where's Millie gonna live?" Nick immediately asked her, concerned about his only niece from Kayla, as he hadn't seen her at the funeral. Unlike the rest of her sisters, Kayla had never married a respectable man. Something their father really didn't like about her, having always looked down on single mothers who tried to do it alone.

"Oh, she's with our parents on the ranch right now. Obviously Kayla had no idea who her father was, so she can't go and live with him. So... I dunno." Gwen shrugged; watching as AJ slipped her hand into her father's, clutching it tightly as she looked up at her auntie in front of her. "Hello, sweetheart. It's very good of you to come all this way with your, Daddy. You can bring the kids by the house tomorrow, Nicky. I'm sure the girls won't mind. Greg's welcome too. It's only Dad that's a bit sceptical when it comes to... different lifestyles. We want you there though."

"Okay." Nick reluctantly agreed, saying anything to get rid of her.

"Hey, Cooper." Gwen playfully bumped her knuckles into the little boy's, watching a cheeky grin spreading across his lips. "It's nice to see you again, Greg. Have you thought anymore about that house? We'd love to have you in the neighbourhood."

"Not really, sis." Nick shook his head.

"Alright then. Well, you should get these kids off upstairs. I'll see you guy's later, okay." Gwen quickly hugged the little brother she grew up with, before she moved round the car to hug Greg. "Take care of him, okay?" She whispered against the younger man's ear.

"I will." Greg assured her, waving her off.

Nick waved after her as she left, then reached out for Cooper's hand, leading his children off into the hotel, so they could get them settled in the room they had booked for the week. Nick crashed straight onto the couch once they got inside, leaving Greg to lock the front door and get the children set up in one of the rooms with a movie on the television.

Returning to the front room once the kids were settled, Greg watched Nick a moment from across the room, wishing there was something he could do for him. He slowly made his way over to him, dropping onto the coffee table in front of him.

When Nick didn't lift his gaze to look at him, Greg gently placed his hands on the man's knees, asking, "Can I get you anything to eat, baby?" The older man absently shook his head, loosening the tie from around his neck, feeling as though he couldn't breathe in this attire. "Hey, Nick."

"Yeah?"

"Just checking you were still in there." The younger man smiled softly, kneeling down in front of Nick on the floor. "Do you wonna go to sleep? I can help you get ready."

"No, I'm okay." He shook his head, placing his hands over the top of Greg's. "I'm not some victim, Greg."

"I know . . . I'm just . . . trying to help. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. When I lost my Nana Olaf, I couldn't feel anything. I didn't want to eat, sleep or do anything. I felt so lonely and empty . . . just like you are now."

"I don't feel so lonely." He brushed his thumbs across the backs of Greg's hands, looking the younger man in the eye. "I don't feel tired or hungry either."

"Hey Nicky, who's Millie?" He curiously asked him, remembering he had used the name outside.

"Oh... she's Kayla's daughter. She's about... thirteen now. No one ever talks about her, because accordin' to my fa... I mean, accordin' to the judge . . . bastard children aren't _real_ grandchildren. Their abominations or somethin'." He explained, regretting almost saying 'father' again.

The younger man leant forwards, pressing his lips to Nick's chin. "I wish for once we could have a nice trip back to where you grew up. We always have great vacations back in California."

"We've never exactly come here on a vacation." Slipping his hands beneath Greg's arms, Nick pulled him onto the sofa with him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Not a proper one anyway. You've never seen the beauty of Texas. It's not so bad, as long as we avoid anyone with the last name Stokes."

"Your sisters aren't so bad." He brushed his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair, resting his leg over Nick's. "I like Jillian too, she's nice. I can't believe she chose being a lawyer over being a teacher. She seems to love kids more than the law."

"I think my... I mean, the judge encouraged her to change careers. A successful judge married to a fourth grade teacher doesn't have the same ring as a judge married to lawyer." Nick pointed out to him, weaving his fingers together with Greg's. "Thanks for comin' with me Greg; I know you didn't want to..."

"It wasn't that, Nicky. I was just worried about you. I'd go with you anywhere, you know I will. And you don't have to be the big tough guy with me, baby." He whispered, tracing the man's jaw line with his fingertip. "You should know by now that it's better to show your emotions, rather than keeping them bottled up."

"I can cry in front of you, but not the kids." Nick pointed out to him, resting his head against the back of the sofa. "You know they can't sit still for a whole movie. If I start now, I won't be able to stop." Looking towards the door as it suddenly opened, Nick gave out a smirk, pointing Greg's attention towards them. "Speak of the devil. Whatsup bud?"

Cooper tugged on the tie around his neck, making his way over to the sofa. "It's too tight."

"Too tight?" Nick lifted Cooper onto his lap, struggling to undo the knot he had pulled it into. Greg giggled softly, helping him out to loosen the knot. Unlike Nick, he managed to loosen it within a few seconds, so he could remove it from his son's neck. "How do you always do that?" The older man asked, turning to look at him.

"I've got longer fingers." Greg wiggled his fingers to show him. "You can take the suit off now Coop, just don't crease it." He warned him.

"That's my line." Nick chuckled, playfully poking his partner in the side. "You know it's nearly bed time anyway, bud."

"I'm not tired." Cooper immediately complained, pouting his lip out to the both of them.

"I meant... you can put your pyjamas on now, it'll save you the trouble of havin' to change twice. You don't have to go to bed now though," Checking his watch, Nick reported, "It's only half six. We still have to have dinner before you go to sleep."

"What about bath time?" The child asked.

"We'll save that for the mornin', then you get to try out the Jacuzzi bubbles." Nick promised him, watching a wide smile spreading across the little boy's lips, as he was getting out of a bath before bed, and he got to try out the cool new bath tub in the morning. "You want help foldin' those clothes?" Nick asked, lifting Cooper off his lap.

"No. But can you tell AJ to come out?" Nick and Greg both raised their eyebrows to him, giving him a curious look. "She's a girl." The boy whined.

"As if she wants to look at your nasty little ass." Greg teased him, climbing off the sofa to help him out. He playfully ruffled his hand through the boy's hair, leading him back to the bedroom, where AJ was still sat. "Hey Munchkin, do you wonna get your PJ's on too?" He suggested to her, dropping beside the suitcase of their clothes, retrieving Cooper's pyjamas for him.

With Bugsy under her arm and her thumb in her mouth, AJ slipped off the bed, waiting for Greg to find her pyjamas in the suitcase for her. "Daddy, can you take my hair out the braid now?" She itched at her scalp, where the braid was pulling at her skin. "It hurts."

"If you trust yah Daddy with your hair, you can ask him." Greg handed her the hairbrush from her bag, before he handed her the neatly folded pyjamas from her suitcase. "Here's yah PJ's too. I'll get your brother dressed in here."

After tucking her pyjamas under her arm, AJ hurried through to the front room, where her father was sat, wiping the tears from his eyes. She stayed in the shadows where he couldn't see her, having never seen him cry before. She used to see her mother cry all the time. There wasn't a day that went by that she _didn't_ see her mother cry, but she thought her father was invincible.

"Daddy?" She spoke softly, taking a few steps closer towards him.

Nick quickly wiped his hands across his eyes, not wanting his daughter to see him like that. He sniffled back everything he had left, before he turned to look at her beside him. "Hey, baby. You want me to do your hair?" He noticed the hairbrush in her hands. He helped her up to sit beside him, taking the brush off her hands.

"Daddy . . . are you sad because Auntie Kayla's gone?" She queried, looking up into his puffy eyes.

Nick gave her a slight nod, trying to keep his lower lip from quivering. He carefully lifted his daughter onto his lap, so he could gently loosen the bands in her hair, before he brushed it out.

"Gentle." She warned him.

"I will." He promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You don't need to worry about me, sweetie. I'm okay." He assured her, knowing how much she always worried, just like Greg.

"Daddy, what's embalmed?" She innocently asked him.

"Um... where did you hear that?" He didn't want to have to explain its meaning to her, as he still thought that she was too young to deal with any of this.

"At the church, Aunt Vicki said they did a great job embalming Aunt Kayla. What does it mean?"

"Um... well, after somebody... dies... its kinda like makeup I guess... but it goes... inside your body after you die." He struggled to explain, trying not to freak her out. "It kinda... preserves the body... so people can say goodbye."

AJ leant back into her father's embrace, watching as he carefully brushed out her hair for her. "Why do they have to go?" She asked him next, tilting her head back to look at him. "If they can preserve the body, why can't they still live?"

Realising he had explained it wrong, Nick set down the brush, looking the little girl in the eye. "Remember when you did that project on those Egyptian Pharaoh's that Greg helped you with." He reminded her. "Well, the Egyptian used to wrap their dead in bandages, before they buried them. Nowadays, they use embalmin' fluid, which basically does the same thing, only they're not as scary lookin' as the Egyptian mummies."

"Can't they fix her?"

"No baby, they can't. Sometimes they can... fix people, but sometimes they're just... too damaged, and they have to go." Nick looked at her big brown eyes, knowing she didn't mean anything by her constant questioning, she was just trying to understand, the same as him.

"Does it hurt?"

"No sweetie, after you... after people die, they can't feel anythin'." He assured her. "The embalmin' fluid... it just kinda runs through their veins, where the blood used to go. It doesn't hurt them, because they can't feel anythin' anymore." He explained, reaching for her brush again.

"Did they embalmed my Mommy too?" She suddenly queried, making Nick stop brushing her hair. "Did they Daddy?"

"I don't know, baby." He shrugged to her. "After people die, they can't feel anythin' though, so it really doesn't hurt. It's nothin' to worry about, honey." He assured her, slowly starting to brush her hair again.

After a few more brush strokes of her hair, AJ whispered, "Daddy, I don't want you to die."

Nick stopped brushing her hair again, looking down into her puppy dog eyes. "I'm not gonna die, baby. Not for a long, long, long... long, long... very long time. I'm still gonna be here to look after you and yah brother for a very long, long time too." He whispered to her, sniffling back the tears in his eyes, before he wrapped his arms around her, clutching her tightly in his warm embrace. "I love you, honey."

"I love you more." She copied Greg's usual response.

"You recon, huh?" Her father smiled down at her, then pressed multiple kisses to her forehead, making her giggle and squirm in his arms. "C'mon then, let's do yah hair then getcha PJ's on." Once he finished brushing her hair, he flipped off her shoes, helping her with her tights that she hated. AJ lifted her arms up so he could lift her dress over her head, helping her into her new pyjamas that Nana Jean had bought her.

"Daddy, can you come and watch the film with us?"

"Yeah, okay." He removed his suit jacket, leaving it on the back of the sofa. He carried her through to the bedroom, where Greg was sat on the bed, trying to untangle the knots from Cooper's laces. "I told yah we shoulda got him Velcro." Nick smirked, setting AJ on the bed beside him. "Where's Cooper?"

"Bathroom." Greg pointed through to it. "He wanted to brush his teeth, even though he's not going to bed yet." He dropped the shoes on the floor, giving up on the impossible knots. "Your hairs all crinkly." Greg noticed AJ's hair, pulling her into his arms. "Looks pretty, like a Princess. I wish I could do that with my hair."

"Your hair isn't long enough." AJ giggled, crawling towards the pillows on the bed. "Daddy, sit here." She propped up the pillow beside her against the headboard, getting comfortable herself beneath the sheets.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick kicked his shoes off, pecking a kiss to Greg's cheek, before he did as AJ instructed.

"Cooper, you alright in there?" Greg called out to him, watching the boy hurrying into the room a few seconds later. He helped him onto the bed with them, before he turned to sit the other side of them, joining them for the rest of the movie.

As the movie continued, Nick sent Greg off to the kitchen in search of food, starting to get hungry from the lack of food. He returned a few minutes later with popcorn and snack foods, making Nick roll his eyes.

"What? It's all we have."

"I'm starvin', G." He complained, trying not to wake his sleeping children.

"That's why they have this little thing called 'Room Service'." The younger man giggled, retrieving the menu off the bedside table.

"Lemme have a look." Being careful of the two sleeping rugrats between them, Nick reached for the menu from Greg's hands, taking a look for himself. "I've never stayed in this hotel before; I have no idea what their courses are like."

"You don't know if they're big enough to fill yah big ole Texas belly?" Greg teased him. "C'mon Nicky, we _are_ in Texas after all. I'm sure the portions are big enough for yah."

"If there weren't two sleepin' angels between us, I'd kick you right now, G." The older man warned him with a smirk, then turned his eyes back to the menu. "Are _you_ hungry?"

"Nope." Greg shook his head, adjusting the pillows behind his head. "I don't feel that hungry. I'm kinda sleepy though."

"Go to sleep then baby." Nick stated the obvious answer, while he tried to decide what his stomach was craving more. "Do you wonna come with me to Kayla's house tomorrow? You don't have to, we're just gonna box up all of her things and move it over to the ranch, so the girls can sell the house off."

"I'll go." Greg nodded, snuggling against the pillow beside Cooper. "Just don't leave me alone with Ronnie, because she hates me... and definitely not with Gwen, because she talks _way_ too much."

"Okay." Nick promised him. "We'll just help with the main stuff, like liftin' the furniture and things. We'll still be able to go home the day after tomorrow."

"Do you miss her?" Greg changed the subject, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah... I do." Setting the menu down on his chest, Nick whispered, "I still can't believe she's gone though. I thought the funeral would make it feel more . . . real . . . but it doesn't. Even seein' her didn't help."

"That's how I felt after my Papa Olaf died. Even after the funeral, I kept thinking I was going to see him around the house. Like in his special chair in front of the TV. Or at the bottom of the stairs in the morning, cracking some joke of me always being the last one of bed. I kept hoping that I'd see him in his study, looking at his coin collection. But the room was always empty." He looked into Nick's eyes, admitting, "I cried more in the months after his death, as I realised I was never going to see him again."

Giving Greg a soft smile, Nick rolled onto his side, looking at his partner across their peacefully sleeping children. "I'm glad you're here with me, G. I don't think I could do this without you. Oh and, just so we're clear, I don't wonna be buried in a box."

"I know." Greg nodded, remembering, "You wonna be cremated... but do you wonna sit in a big vault somewhere forever or be scattered somewhere?"

"I dunno... I don't really have any place special." Nick reached across for Greg's hand, weaving their fingers together. "You three are the most important things in my life. Maybe you should decide."

"This feels weird to talk about. All I can think about for my death, is that I don't wonna be laying on the slab while Doc Robbins pulls my insides out. Poking at my intestines and cracking my ribs open, while making jokes about the moles on my thigh that could make a heart if you join them all together."

"I told you that." Nick reminded him, as he had found them on his first exploration of his lover's body. "And no one will ever see it, because it's very close to your..." He pointed towards the younger man's hips, before he gave him a reassuring smile. "Despite what you might think, Doc Robbins likes you, and he wouldn't let just anyone see your... very special mark."

"I still don't want him pulling my insides out." Greg involuntary shivered at the thought of it. "Especially after that dream you told me about that you had in the coffin. It just gives me the creeps, but after everything we've seen... death doesn't scare me as much as it used to."

"Why?" He curiously asked him.

"Because once you're dead, the pain is over. I'm scared about the way I'll die. I'm just not as scared of death as I used to be. I'm more afraid to lose everything I love, just like I'm constantly scared about the way you'll die, after everything you've put me through. I don't want you to die. I couldn't bear it if you left me."

"You'll never lose me, baby." He assured him. "We got a lot of years left together, and when we get back to Vegas, I'm quittin' the lab indefinitely."

"You don't have to do that for me."

"I'm doin' it for all of us. After the coffin, I no longer saw it as my dream job. Then after Warrick, it just started to go even more downhill. In the past few months, I've been shot, blown up, had a mental breakdown... and I'm sick of it. I'm puttin' you guys through hell with the state my brain is in. I want us to be a _real_ family, with happy kids that don't have to worry about their Daddy dyin' every time he leaves the house. After today, AJ's terrified of bein' embalmed. She kept askin' me more and more questions about death and embalmin', and I was just thinkin', how do I explain that to a seven year old?"

"I thought that being a CSI is your dream?"

"It was." He nodded, looking at the three most important people in his life. "But I'm goin' with a different dream," Smiling as his son gave out a soft wheeze, Nick whispered, "With the man I've always loved, and the family I've always wanted."

He wiped the tears from his eyes, taking a moment to look into his partner's eyes. He stared into the younger man's eyes for the longest moment, feeling relieved to still have his partner in his life. Even if his sister was gone, he knew he would always have Greg to fall back on.

"What?" Greg finally asked him. "You look like you wonna tell me something, but you're holding back again."

Looking down at his hands, Nick sighed softly as he explained, "Because I need you... but I still find it hard to open up to you."

Greg watched his partner's lower lip starting to quiver, making his heart break for him, "That's it... we have to move beds."

"Why?" Nick looked over at him confused, until he saw the familiar warm smile spreading across the younger man's lips. "Greg, I don't really think I'm... I know we haven't done it in a while..."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Greg interrupted him. "We have to move beds, because it's very hard to have a heart to heart, when there's two sleeping beauties lying between us." He pointed out to him, reaching out for the man's hand. "And because we both know what always opens you up more than anything in the world, and you don't wonna wake the kids up."

"Oh... okay." He spoke softly, taking Greg's hand into his own. He followed him through to the other room, complaining, "But I need somethin' to eat before we go to bed."

"Don't worry, you will." Greg smiled against his lips, gently pushing him back onto the bed behind him. The younger man collapsed onto the bed beside him, then pulled his boyfriend tightly into his arms, beginning the comforting embrace to his partner's warm body. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Tex?" He pressed his finger to Nick's lips to keep him quiet, showing him how much he adored him by the look in his eyes. "You can trust me with anything, Nicky. You know that nothing you ever say or do will make me feel different about you. I love every inch of you."

"I do trust you."

"Not always." Greg moved his head to rest against Nick's soft head of hair, feeling his partner's heart beat pounding against his own. "You don't _always_ trust me with your feelings."

"I try. I've never let anyone in as far as you. It's hard." Nick closed his eyes against his partner's warm neck, taking a moment to inhale his strong masculine scent. "You always know exactly what to say and how to comfort me, which makes it easier."

"Because you're a big softie, who just needs a hug every once in a while," Greg giggled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I wanted to hug you earlier, but I thought that the judge would burn a whole in my head, just by looking at me. He really knows how to inflict the look of doom, doesn't he?" Nick nodded against his neck, listening to the calm pounding of his partner's heart. "So, you're gonna make me do all the talking I guess?" He presumed.

"You are better at it." Nick smirked.

"Course, what was I thinking." The younger smiled against his head, before he gently started to smooth his palms up and down his partner's back. "Just close your eyes, and pretend we're the only two people in the world. No one outside of this room is gonna know that you cried." He whispered, watching his lover closing his eyes against him.

"You know, when we were kids, I used to borrow Kayla's magazines, so I could look at all the cute boys in them. They were loads better than the ones my brother gave me." He suddenly spoke up.

"Good ass shots, huh?" The younger man giggled, knowing Nick's type.

"Yeah, loads." He nodded. "Kayla caught me tryin' to put one back once. She never said anythin'. She just had this smile on her face." Nick lifted his head from Greg's neck, resting on his elbow to look into the younger man's eyes. "I keep thinkin'... out of all of my sisters, why her? She was the kindest and sweetest of them all. She never did anythin' to anybody. She wouldn't rock the boat for anythin'. She wouldn't even defend herself against anyone, she'd just take their crap and shrug it off."

"We both know bad stuff always happens to good people."

"Yeah, I know." Dropping his head to his boyfriend's shoulder again, Nick whispered, "She was only twenty eight when she became a mother. She always wanted to explore the world, but... the judge, he wouldn't let her. He told her to focus on her career, to build a strong stable environment for marriage and kids. She never did get married, and she became a mother to a fatherless child. He hated her for that. She was cast out well before me. She did everythin' else that was expected of her though."

"That man's gonna end up old and alone. Then he'll be wishing he didn't cast everyone who ever loved him out." Greg whispered back to him.

"I don't think I ever loved him. I was always tryin' to earn his love, but I don't think I ever felt like I loved him... or that he loved me, for that matter. I'm actually glad he's not my real father. I guess my real one isn't much better though."

"He's not your _real_ father. Grissom is more of a father to you than that man." The younger man pointed out to him. "If you really need a father in your life, you can have mine."

"I didn't know he was out for hire." Nick smirked, lifting his gaze to meet Greg's.

"Baby, as far as my parents are concerned, you're already part of the family. They'd adopt you in a heartbeat. Not literally though, because that would be kinda weird; I'd be having an intimate relationship with my brother." He cringed at the thought of having an intimate relationship with his older brother, Mark.

"I got what you meant, G." He gave him a smile, circling his fingertips across the younger man's chest, directly over his heart. "You're the only person in my life that I don't feel I have to earn love from."

"Your mother loves you unconditionally."

"She has her conditions, and she's not my mother."

"Not your _real_ birth mother, but she is your mother." Greg corrected him. "She raised you as her own child and she loves you as her own child, Nicky. You're just like my sister, Connie, when it comes to this birth parent thing. Connie hates my mother now. She thinks it's all her fault that her birth parents didn't want her, when really she should be looking at it the other way. My Mom and Dad wanted her. They loved her enough to take her in and give her parents and brothers and a sister, rather than let her grow up with no one." He explained, tightening his arms around Nick's body. "And you're just the same, Nicky. You've been blaming Jillian about all of this from the moment the judge decided to tell you who your real parents were."

"Makin' me feel bad on the day my sister was buried? Nice tactics, G." The older man remarked.

"No, I'm just saying... you keep saying she's not your mother, when she's the one who changed your diapers, fed you, stayed up with you all night when you were sick, gave you hugs when you were hurting and she accepted you and AJ when you flew over there, or here even to see her and tell her about all of us." Greg reminded him, gently smoothing his palms up and down Nick's back. "Now look at your birth mother, what has she done for you?"

"Nothin'... lately." Nick lifted his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "Considerin' the circumstances in which I was made, I don't blame her. And you're supposed to be on my side, Greg."

"I am on your side. I'm always on your side. I'd fight your corner until every bone in my body was broken." The younger man pointed out to him, before he gave him a playful tickle. "I just think you're being a little bit of spoilt brat about this whole mother situation. Your birth mother, Lily found out you knew the truth and she stopped talking to you completely, whereas the mother who raised you comes by for regular visits. She even buys presents for her grandchildren and your boyfriend."

"That's not Lillian's fault." Nick continued to protect her. "How would you feel if you had to look into the eyes of the man who raped you when you were just a kid?"

Greg gently cupped his cheeks in his hands, looking into the man's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "You don't have his eyes, Nicky."

"You've never met him, how would you know?"

Greg gave him a gentle smile, as he looked deeper into his partner's soulful eyes. "Because I've seen your mother's eyes and I can see her eyes in yours. Even AJ has your eyes." He whispered, gently brushing his thumb across Nick's chin. "I don't look at you or AJ any different, because I don't see a monster in them. The only thing I see when I look into your eyes, is your big heart and I see your love for everyone around you."

"Hey I'm supposed to be the one cryin' today, not you." Nick gently wiped away his partner's tears, feeling his heart aching for him. "I told you that you always know just what to say."

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to make you open up, not me." Greg giggled softly, sniffling back his tears. "I love you more than anything in the world, Nicky. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. And I know Lily will come around, she just... she feels as though she's let you down or something."

"How would you know that?" He asked, resting on his elbow beside Greg's head, giving him an accusing look. "You talked to her, didn't you?" Greg gave him a guilty nod. "She talked to you, but she won't return my phone calls?"

"I called her when you were shot." The younger man confessed. "Luckily her husband answered, and he _made_ her talk to me. After I told her about you, I asked her why she wouldn't talk to you, and that's what she told me. She said it's not like you can pick up on a normal mother – son relationship, because you're nearly in your forties and you don't exactly need a mother at that stage in your life. She said that she's always felt as though she abandoned you, and when I told her that she was your mother, no matter how old you were or what happened between you two . . . she said that she didn't deserve that right."

Nick gave his boyfriend a gentle smile, as he delicately brushed his fingertips through his hair. "Why do you always have to fix things in my life, Greg?"

"Because I hate seeing you suffer." Leaning up on his elbows, Greg snatched a kiss from his lips, smiling against his open mouth. "I got the judge to give up on his pursuit of taking custody of AJ, didn't I?"

"You, Jean and Jillian," Nick corrected him. "Which I'm eternally grateful for, but I don't need you to always fight my battles, G. I'm perfectly capable to do it by myself."

"Yeah, I know that... but you don't have to. You are allowed to lean on me, that's why I'm here." Wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders, Greg pulled him back against his chest, cradling his head against him. "Just like I'm here for you because your sister died. You don't have to be by yourself anymore, Nicky."

"Kayla was."

"She had her daughter. Her family all lived close by. I'm sure she opened up to somebody. She was always so happy." Greg pressed a delicate kiss to the man's forehead, while gently feathering his fingertips down his cheek. "You know, I think you cried more last week when we were still in Vegas. I must be losing my touch."

"Maybe I just don't feel like it." Nick pressed a tender kiss to his jaw line, sliding one of his hands towards the younger man's hip. "I love you. Just by holdin' me in your arms, you make everythin' better." Closing his eyes against the man he considered his life source, Nick whispered, "I really miss her though. After dealin' with death everyday on the job, I thought it would be easier to accept that somebody was dead, but I keep feelin' as though I should be doin' somethin'..."

"Like working her crime scene?" Greg asked him, before reminding him, "Technically, you already did that through the newspaper articles and police reports you read. Your sister and the other driver are both dead, so there's no suspect. They didn't know each other, so there's no connection between them..."

"Except that they caused each other's death." Lifting his head, Nick folded his hands beneath his chin, resting against Greg's chest, so he could look into the younger man's eyes. "I'm worried about, Millie. I know my... Mama will look after her, because she doesn't care that she doesn't have a father to speak of, but the judge isn't exactly goin' to be gentle about it. She lost her mother, she needs support right now, not... him. He ruins everythin' he touches."

"Your mother wouldn't let anything happen to her, Nicky." Greg assured him, gently brushing his thumb across the glossy tear streak down Nick's cheek. "She stood up for you in front of him. She even stood up for me."

"I know." Nick responded with a slight smile. "But I'm still worried. Kayla was always so carin'. She always put other people before herself. No one could ever replace her."

"I have a pretty good idea of someone who could." The younger man gave him a smile, brushing his fingers through his boyfriend's soft strands of hair. "It's okay to cry for your sister, Nicky." He assured him.

Nick nodded slightly, circling his fingertips over Greg's heart again. "Cryin' never helped anyone."

"It helps you." He pointed out to him. "And that's always important."

Nick closed his eyes, allowing a few more tears to roll down his cheeks. "It's just like Warrick all over again, only I knew my sister longer. She was my best friend growin' up. I never had a friend like her through any of my schools or college," After a heavy sniffle, Nick opened his eyes to look at Greg once again. "You're the only one who's even come close... to," The Texan paused to clench his teeth into his trembling lip a moment, enjoying the soothing circles of his boyfriend's hands rubbing across his back. "I just... I..." Nick burst into tears, struggling to control his breathing as the tears freely rolled down his cheeks.

"It's okay, baby." Greg clenched his teeth into his own quivering lip, clutching his lover tighter as he finally let go of everything he was holding onto, and cried against him. "It's okay, baby." Greg whispered, letting his tears roll down his cheeks into Nick's hair as the older man cried into his neck. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, cowboy." The younger man whispered a few minutes later, touching his lips to the soft creases in the corner of Nick's tearful eye. "I love you, Nicky."

"I know you do." Nick inhaled a deep breath, tightening his arms around Greg's warm body. "I love you too." For the very first time, Greg felt his boyfriend surrender himself to him in a way he never had before. He felt as though Nick was not only sharing his soul with him, but the pain inside of him too.

* * *

><p>Nick pulled the rental car up to the curb of his sister Kayla's house, taking a moment to look at his family in the driveway, before he turned off the ignition. From the looks of it, Gwen and her husband Damian, Ronnie and her husband Jason, along with Vicki and her husband Lucas, were the only three of his siblings to attend.<p>

"We can turn around if you want." Greg suggested, clutching his partner's hand tightly across the middle of the car.

"No, it's okay. We're here now. We might as well get it over with." Nick gave his hand a gentle squeeze then climbed out the car, heading straight round to the back door to get the kids out. "Remember, best behaviour while we're here." He warned the two of them, as they climbed out the car.

AJ and Cooper both gave him innocent smiles, standing beside one another on the pavement.

"I'm serious." He shook his finger at them. "If you can't behave, you'll sit in the car all day." Nick used the same threat he always did, but never had to initiate, as they were always on their best behaviour.

Nick made sure they both understood, before he ushered them off towards the house, getting ready for the dirty looks from his sisters' husbands, and the angry looks from his sister Ronnie, who still believed he was going to hell for living like this.

Ronnie gave out a groan of annoyance directed towards her little brother, angry at him for bringing his boyfriend with him.

"Nicky, this is... I mean... this was Kayla's roommate, Mallory." Gwen introduced him to the red haired woman outside of Kayla's house. "Mallory, this is our little brother, Nicky. And this is his partner Greg, and their kids Cooper and AJ."

Mallory looked at Gwen surprised a moment from the news, before she slowly reached her hand out to greet them. "Hi Nick... and Greg." She smiled politely, then looked at their children at their feet. "Kayla told me that you had a daughter Nick, she never said you had a son though."

"We adopted him eight months ago." Greg explained to her.

"Let's get started on this house then." Vicki insisted from the doorway, ignoring her twin sister's groans. "Mallory, do you have the key?"

"Yeah." Mallory nervously answered, rummaging through the purse in her hands for the key. The red head slowly approached the front door, fiddling with the keys in her hands, so she could let her roommate's family into the house. "I can get you all some coffee if you want... or tea?"

"No, that's alright. I know the way to the kitchen." Vicki smiled at her, then made her way off through the house, towards the kitchen. Vicki's teenage son, Charlie stepped through the door next, with a grumpy expression on his face, as he really didn't want to be here.

Mallory turned to look at Nick once they were inside, watching his children giving one another playful shoves. "Um... there's a garden out back... for the children if you want. Kayla kept Millie's old tree house and swing set out there." She pointed towards it out the window.

AJ immediately looked up at her, recognising her as the woman who dropped the flower clip into her Aunt Kayla's grave.

"Thanks." Nick smiled at her, ushering the children into the house. "I wasn't gonna bring them all the way out here, but we couldn't find a last minute sitter." And he didn't want to leave them with a sitter either.

"That's right; you're from Vegas, aren't you. I've always wanted to go there." Mallory led the way into the front room, taking a moment to look around the room, before she looked towards Kayla's sisters to check on what they were doing. "Kayla told me that you and Greg work in law enforcement or something."

"CSI's." He nodded to her, taking Cooper's jacket for him. "You're a second grade teacher, aren't you?"

"I'm in the second grade." AJ suddenly announced, standing still as Greg unzipped her hooded sweatshirt for her.

"Yes I am." Mallory smiled, taking their jackets for them to hang up. "I used to teach the sixth grade, but I found that the younger they are, the easier and more fun they are to teach."

"Nicky, do you wonna help Damian, Jason and Lucas upstairs with the packin'?" Vicki interrupted, carrying the coffees into the room. "I wasn't leavin' you out. You can help if you want, Greg. I just feel funny askin' you, because you're a guest." She smirked, as she saw the look on his face. "Make sure Charlie at least tries to help while he's up there. This is his punishment for bein' caught smokin'."

"Charlie smokes?" Nick looked at her surprised, as his nephew had always been a straight A student, unlike his other nephews/cousins.

"Apparently." Vicki nodded, handing a coffee over to Mallory. "You know, you really didn't have to come out here to help today, Mallory."

"I live here." Mallory reminded her.

"I know... it's just... more of a family matter." Vicki politely told her, then turned towards the stairs. "Well we better get started; when we did this for Aunt Caroline, it took us two weeks just to move everythin' out, so we could sell the place." She smirked, before she rushed up the stairs.

"I can watch them if you want." Mallory suggested, looking towards the two children with wandering eyes. "Since this _is_ a family matter, I should get out of the way." She almost sounded a little annoyed with the situation, but Nick let it slide, knowing that Mallory had known his sister for a long time.

Nick watched her ushering the children out into the garden, then turned his head towards Greg beside him, whispering, "Does she seem a little...?"

"Lost?" Greg suggested. "She seems to like you though. Just don't get any ideas Tex; I know how much you like red heads."

"As if." Nick frowned at him, then led the way towards the stairs. "Lucas is Vicki's husband by the way, and Jason is Ronnie's. You've never met em, 'cause they don't like... you know..."

"Yeah, I figured that out for myself." Greg chuckled, "Just don't leave me alone with the big strapping Texas boys who want to kill me."

"I wouldn't." Nick assured him, giving the younger man a wink. "If they take a swing at you, it'll hit em first."

* * *

><p>Mallory led the children out into the garden, showing them where the swings and tree house were. She took a seat on the old bench, taking a moment to look around the garden that she had spent a lot of time with her own family in, that was now lost. "Mrs Mallory, can you push me on the swing?"<p>

Mallory smiled as she looked round at the sweet little boy beside her. "It's just Mallory, sweetheart." Climbing to her feet, Mallory led him off towards the swing beside his sister.

"Do you miss, Auntie Kayla?" AJ queried, as the woman looked as unhappy as her Daddy.

Mallory gave the young child a slight nod, gently starting to push Cooper on the swing. "Yes I do, sweetheart."

AJ tilted her head to the side, watching as the red haired lady brushed her thumb across the ring on her finger again. "Were you married?" She curiously asked her, getting a wide eyed response. "My Mommy had a diamond like that." The child pointed to her sparkly ring. "She said I used to chew it when I was a baby, and showed me the teeth marks. My auntie kept it when she died though. She said I was too little to keep it. It belonged to my grandma."

Mallory felt her heart break, as she realised that the child had lost her mother too. She started thinking about Millie again, wondering how she would get on without her mother, as she didn't exactly have a father to fall back on, and Kayla never exactly planned a will or anything like that in the event of her death.

"Mallory!" Vicki suddenly called into the garden for her. "Sugar, do you know where Kayla kept her paperwork... like for the house and things?"

"Um... sure." Mallory left the children swinging back and forth on the swings, hurrying into the house to show Vicki where they were kept, while Nick and Gwen's husband, Damian loaded up the first U-Haul truck with Millie's things, so they could take them off to the ranch first.

"Auntie Kayla was a girl." Cooper pointed out to his sister. "Girls can't get married."

"Yes they can. Daddies can get married." AJ stuck her tongue out at her younger brother, then jumped off the swing, eager to explore the house.

"AJ, wait up!" Cooper tumbled to the grass as he attempted to jump off the swing like AJ. "Ow... AJ, wait!" He brushed the grass from his sore knees, then scrambled to his feet, hurrying into the house after his sister.

* * *

><p>"Well... it looks like Kayla owned this house... or sorta, the mortgage is pretty steep... there's no way we can afford this." Vicki groaned, looking through all the bills and things in front of her.<p>

"I helped pay half of the mortgage every month." Mallory set down a coffee in front of Vicki on one of the coasters, then took a seat opposite her, feeling as though these strangers in her home were taking over her life.

"Did you pay the utilities and everythin' too?" Vicki queried, watching the nervous woman giving her a nod. "When we sell the place, we can give you a percentage then, I guess that's fair. How much time do you think you'll need to pack up your things from this place?"

Mallory looked up at her surprised. "You're... you're just going to sell the house?"

"Yeah sugar, there's no way we can afford this, along with the mortgages on our own houses and our own kids. Millie's gonna live with our parents, until we find Kayla's will, I think she woulda wanted her daughter to live with our Mama though, and there's really no point in keeping an empty house open." Vicki explained to her, riffling through the rest of the paperwork.

Noticing the expression on the distraught woman's face, Gwen asked, "Did you wonna stay on here, love? I'm sure we can pitch in for a while, until you find a place of your own." She gave her another option, as she set a tray of biscuits onto the table beside her.

Greg looked between the three of them curiously, thinking there was something Mallory wasn't telling them, but it wasn't his place to say. While he was preoccupied watching the women talking, AJ and Cooper tiptoed through the hall behind him, making their way up the second set of stairs to explore.

"Well... that was what Kayla... she said that this place was both of ours, not just hers." Mallory tried to explain, clasping her hands together in her lap, as she looked round at her best friend's sisters. "I mean... she never put it in writin' or anythin' like that..."

"Well, maybe we can work out some kinda rental plan?" Gwen suggested, taking her seat. Vicki frowned at her little sister, wondering why she was being so nice to her. She thought it would just be easier to kick the squatter out and sell the place, rather than walking on eggshells around her. "What? We can't just kick her out, Vicki. If you wonna stay on here for a while, at least until you find a place of your own... I mean it is kinda a big house for one person."

"Oh... I understand." Mallory spoke softly, then abruptly climbed to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry Mallory; I don't mean to be rude. But this is _our_ sister's house. We can't just give it to you because you lived here a couple of months and paid off a few bills." Vicki tried to explain to her.

"But . . . I've lived with Kayla since we left college." Mallory reminded her, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "I'll be right back." She excused herself again, making her way off towards the stairs, just as her tears started to flow.

Vicki watched her go up, then turned towards her sister beside her, scolding her, "What the hell are you doin'? We can't afford to keep her. She's a forty year old spinster, who knows what kinda crap she's gonna do in this house. Do you want her havin' wild parties and all sorts of men with god knows what, walkin' all over the memory of our sister? She doesn't even have a decent job. She's never gonna pay us back."

"She said she paid half the utilities and everythin'." Gwen pointed out to her. "This house is half hers. Don't you think that we should give her the benefit..."

"No!" Her sister cut her off. "You can't let people like that take advantage of you. You don't even live here anyway, so I'll be the one to pay it, because Daddy certainly isn't gonna chip in, and Ronnie doesn't give a toss about anyone but herself. I practically had to drag her out of bed to get her to Kayla's funeral."

"That's just because she's an attention seeker. She's always doin' things like that." Gwen rolled her eyes. "She just wants people to feel sorry for her, and notice her. But anyway, Millie seems to like this Mallory. Besides, Kayla has been friends with her since college." Gwen pointed out to her, spotting Greg stood in the corner. "Sorry Greg, I didn't know you were there. Did you want a coffee or anythin'?"

"No, I'm fine. I was... waiting for Nick and Damian to get back with the truck." He explained to her, then turned his head towards the drive as he saw the truck pulling back in, feeling relieved to see him. "Here they are."

* * *

><p>"AJ." Cooper wandered down the hall after his sister, watching her stopping as she reached another room to explore. "AJ, Daddy will be looking for us." He whispered, stepping up behind her, as she looked around the room with wide eyes of wonder. "AJ, what are you doing?"<p>

AJ silenced her brother with a hiss, taking a look at the jewellery laid out on the dresser, then lifted the hair brush, looking at the long light brown hairs on it that were a perfect match to Aunt Kayla's.

Cooper watched her exploring the room, anxiously biting his lower lip in case they got caught. "Daddy will get mad."

His sister shook her head. "Daddy don't get mad."

"AJ, we should go."

"Go then." AJ ushered him away with her hand, finding a photo of Mallory and Kayla, sat on the bedside table. Cooper watched her a moment, then made his way into the hall, searching for the staircase to find one his fathers. While he was trying to find a way downstairs, AJ explored the office beside the bedroom, taking a whirl on the swivel chair at Kayla's desk, before she jumped down to explore the rest of the house.

Slowly making her way down the hall that smelt of her Aunt Kayla, AJ looked around at the photos on the walls of her Aunt and her cousin Millie, wondering why there weren't any pictures of Mallory anywhere. "What are you doing, Munchkin?" Greg caught her, kneeling down beside her.

"Daddy, why's there no pictures of Mallory?" She curiously asked him.

Greg gave her a shrug, looking at the pictures of Millie and her mother. "Maybe she took the pictures, or maybe her pictures are somewhere else in the house." He suggested.

"We have pictures of all of us everywhere."

"That's because Nana Jean made us." He smirked, curiously looking around at the photos again. "C'mon then," Climbing to his feet, Greg reached out for AJ's hand at his side, leading her towards the stairs, when he suddenly heard crying coming from one of the rooms. He put his finger to his lips as he looked down at AJ then crept off towards the room, spotting Mallory sat on the floor beside the bed, with her head in her hands. "Mallory?" He spoke softly.

"Oh... Greg," Quickly wiping away the evidence of her tears, Mallory smiled in his direction. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, no... sweetie, why doncha go and find your brother?" Greg spoke softly to AJ beside him.

AJ looked between the two of them curiously, then made her way off towards the stairs to go and find her brother.

Greg slowly made his way into the room, looking at the pictures of Kayla laid out in front of Mallory. "What's wrong?" He asked her, spotting a few photos of Kayla and Mallory together, that looked more intimate then just friends.

"Don't tell anyone." Mallory quickly gathered up the photos, hiding them in a box under her bed. He gave her a nod, then grabbed for the box of Kleenex tissues off the desk, handing them over to Mallory. "Thanks, Greg." She smiled up at him.

Greg gave her a slight smile in return, carefully sitting himself beside her on the floor. "Mallory, are you okay? I didn't want to say anything in front of the others... but there's obviously something bothering you."

"It really doesn't matter, Greg." She shook her head, drying her eyes.

"It does. I may not know you that well, but I can't leave you now I've seen you crying." Greg gave her a warm smile, as she looked up at him. "You haven't just lost a best friend or a roommate have you?"

Shaking her head, Mallory dabbed her eyes with the tissue in her hands. "No, she wasn't just my... friend. She didn't want to tell any of her family. Not even Nicky after she found out about him. I really envy you, Greg." She turned to look at him.

"You envy me?"

"Yeah, you don't have to hide your relationship with Nick. You have these two beautiful children, and you're not bein' kicked out of the house you've been livin' in with your family for twenty years."

"Why don't you say something?" Greg asked, feeling his heart aching for her.

Mallory sobbed into her hand. "Because I promised, Kayla. She made me promise that I'd never tell anyone in her family. She didn't want them to see her like that. She had always been ashamed of us, but I still loved her. I still love her now, even though she's left me with nothin'. I don't care about the house... or any of this, I just want her back."

Without a second thought, Greg reached his arms out to her and pulled the woman he barely knew into a hug to comfort her, as she started to cry again. He couldn't imagine his life without Nick and he knew he would feel just as lonely as her if their situations were reversed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>

**Have a Great Weekend.**

**~ Holly**


	9. Chapter 9: Fight for Family

**Chapter Nine: Fight for Family**

When Nick awoke in the safety of his partner's arms from another nightmare, he breathed a deep breath of relief, reclining his head back against the younger man's chest. Nuzzling closer to his partner, Nick suddenly became aware of the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window and bolted to a sitting position to see the time, causing his bed mate to startle awake too.

"Nicky?" Greg sleepily rubbed his eyes open, watching his partner scrambling out of the bed to get dressed. "What's going on?"

"I forgot to set the alarm." Nick mumbled, tugging his sweatpants up. After the flight back from Texas last night, they had all been so tired, so they just went straight to bed. "I've got less than twenty minutes to get the kids up and off to school." Nick pointed out to the younger man, as he pulled a t-shirt down over his head, starting to panic even more as the time ticked away.

"Nicky, just relax." The sleepy man rubbed his eyes open, watching Nick running around the room. "The school knows about the death in the family. They don't have to go in right away. They can have a couple of days off."

"I have to get them to school, Greg." Nick hurried out the room, heading straight into the bedroom next door to go and wake up the children. As he reached the door, he paused a moment, realising that they were both spark out, exhausted from all the action that went on in Texas.

He knelt down beside his daughter's bed, gently touching his hand to her forehead. She still looked exhausted. He could see the lack of sleep around her eyes, instantly making him back off. He checked on his son across the room, carefully rolling him back to the middle of his bed, so he wouldn't fall out again.

Greg finally managed to pry himself from the bed, finding Nick knelt beside Cooper's bed. "Nicky, they don't have to go today. We only just got in a few hours ago." He spoke softly, gently pulling the frozen man to his feet. "C'mon, come back to bed, Nicky. You're still exhausted."

"I don't need to be babied, Greg." He pushed the younger man's hands away from him. "I'm fine. I just need some space."

"Fine, and I'll give it to you." Greg backed off, watching Nick making his way into the kitchen. He checked on the children for himself, before he returned to his own room, crashing back into the warm bed. He knew that Nick was going through a difficult time, but it still hurt whenever he rejected him, especially when he was only trying to help.

* * *

><p>Searching through the almost empty cupboards, Wendy sighed softly, suddenly feeling very hungry. She had originally stopped by the break room with a craving for some coffee, but now she was craving a full meal, possibly a nice greasy fry up or a hot and spicy curry. She couldn't tell what she wanted; she just knew that she had to eat something, and soon.<p>

"Greg!" She called out to him, spotting him walking through the halls. "Hey, I heard you went to Texas, something to do with a funeral."

"Yeah, Nicky's sister." He stopped walking, clutching his case file against his chest.

"You look exhausted, when'd you get in?" She asked, ushering him into the break room, so she could get him a coffee.

"Last night." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, taking a seat at the table. "I can't stay at home right now though. Nick's driving me crazy. I know he's grieving and everything, but he's taking it out on me. He's impossible to talk to when he's like this, so I decided to come in a little earlier."

"Oh, well I hope he's okay." She took a seat opposite him. "I can't imagine losing my sister. We didn't like each other growing up, but we're really close now. And I know Nick's a family man, he must be going through hell."

"He's not the only one." He nodded, thinking of Mallory again. "So, what have I missed here?"

"Nothing really." She shook her head. "Hodges bought something for the baby, which I really wish he hadn't." She reached for the bag beside the table, unfolding the little baby grow that Hodges had bought for her. "It's not that I don't like it or anything, it's just... bad luck to buy things this soon."

"There's nothing bad about this." Greg assured her, trying to imagine a tiny little person in the adorable white baby grow. "It's hard to believe that we were all this size once. AJ and Cooper are much bigger than this, but I still consider them as my babies."

"That's because they are." She giggled softly, resting against her elbow on the table. "So, how are you doing, Greg?"

The younger man responded with a shrug. "One minute, he's opening up to me, the next; he's shutting me out, not wanting me near him. I think I almost preferred it when he bottled things up. At least then I understand him."

"Things will get better, you'll see." Wendy assured him, taking one of his hands into her own across the table. "I know they will, because you deserve something good to happen to you, Greg."

"Something already did." He smiled back at her. He was referring to Nick, but as Hodges stepped into the room, seeing the two of them looking into one another's eyes, while holding hands across the table, he took it the wrong way.

"I knew it!" He lunged towards Greg, going to thump him.

"David!" Wendy screeched, trying to stop his attack, but during the commotion, she got knocked to the ground, landing just a few feet from where Hodges had pinned Greg to the ground.

"Hey, hey... break it up!" Catherine clapped her hands together from the doorway, which seemed ineffective to the jealous man. Luckily, Ray just happened to be walking by, helping Greg to get Hodges off of him.

"Ouch. What are you crazy?" Greg snapped at him, struggling to his feet to inspect the carpet burns on his elbows from the struggle. He could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest, along with the adrenaline pumping through his body, ready to defend himself from another attacker.

"I saw you. You had your hands all over her!" Hodges shouted back at him, still being restrained by Ray.

"I wasn't doing anything!" The younger man protested, wiping the blood from his lip, from where Hodges had swung at him.

"Don't deny it. I saw you. I heard you!" His jealous rage showed another appearance, but Ray managed to hold him back, keeping him from harming Greg.

"Hodges, you gotta stop this. I'm with Nick."

"Yeah, but it doesn't keep you away from my lady does it?"

"Wendy." Catherine finally noticed that she was still on the floor, pushing past the raging with testosterone men to check on her. "Wendy, are you alright?" She looked at her concerned, as the woman had her hand on her stomach, giving out soft whimpers of pain. "C'mon, we should get you to a doctor."

"No, no doctor. I'm fine." Wendy shook her head.

"You have to get it checked out, Wendy. It's best to do it now." She tried to reason with her, making her think of her baby. "C'mon, I'll help you." Catherine helped her to her feet, escorting her towards her car, so she could take her to the hospital and get her checked out.

Hodges finally calmed down, starting to worry more about Wendy and the baby, then he was about Greg's constant flirting with his woman.

Greg left him to cool down for a while, deciding to check in with Catherine at the hospital an hour later, to see how things were going. "_Yeah, they think she's okay."_ Catherine nodded into her phone. "_There's no tearing or bleed, so they're thinking maybe she just has cramps or something. How's things over there?"_

"My elbows sore." He rubbed it again. "I have a split lip, and my head is killing me . . . but on the work front, we're managing without you. I think I'll go explain things to Hodges, once he's heard the news about Wendy being okay."

"_Just don't make things worse, Greggy."_ She warned him. "_He wouldn't have gone into a jealous rage, if there wasn't a good reason to. He obviously feels threatened about the relationship between you and Wendy."_

"We don't have a relationship, we're just friends. I love Nicky." He reminded her, wondering why no one at the lab would believe him when he said that.

He put the phone down once he said his goodbyes, receiving another text from Nick, about him being sorry for throwing his toys out of the pram this morning, asking, '_Still love me?'_

Greg smiled at the message, quickly texting him back to assure him that he would never stop loving him.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." A voice came from the door, revealing one of the cuter deputies from Brass' crew.

"No, not really." Greg shook his head to the man, setting his phone aside. "Whatsup?"

"I got those old arrest files you wanted." He handed the files over to him, glancing at the empty desk across the room. "When's that partner of yours getting back?"

"No idea." He shrugged, not wanting to tell anyone that Nick was quitting just yet. "Thanks for these, it's Graham, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, relieved that the younger man finally knew his name, after the seven months he had been working here. "And it was no problem, CSI Sanders. I rushed it because it was for you." He gave him a cheeky smile, before he turned for the door, making Greg smile in response.

Reaching for his phone as it started to ring, Greg smiled wider, seeing Nick's name flashing across the screen. "I was just thinking about you, gorgeous." He answered.

"_Hopefully not naked on your desk, while you have your way with me again."_ The older man joked, relieved to hear the younger man's voice again. After he left for work a little earlier than usual without so much as a kiss goodbye, he thought that he would never speak to him again.

"No, there's not enough room in this office for me to have my way with you." Greg teased, flipping through the files Graham had brought up for him. "So, what are you doing, Tex?"

"_I just put the kids to bed, and then I climbed into bed smellin' you, wishin' you were here with me."_ He spoke softly, trying to hide his vulnerability. "_Anythin' excitin' goin' on at the lab?"_

"Not really." He shook his head. "That cute officer cruised me again."

"_That's because you flirt with him."_ Nick chuckled, adjusting the pillow beneath his head. "_I don't feel threatened though. He couldn't handle you. He only likes you because you're gorgeous, he doesn't know what the rest of you is like."_

"And he'll never know." Greg assured him, secretly grateful that Nick didn't get jealous like Hodges did, as a relationship like that would be a lot of work. "You only have to lie in bed for another hour or so alone though, Nicky. Catherine's put me on a half shift, since Ecklie keeps complaining about all the overtime, and I'm bound to desk duty for the day."

"_Uh oh, someone's in the dog house with the boss. Maybe you should do some ass kissin' like Hodges, but not literally, I don't think I could ever kiss you again."_

"That's gross." Greg cringed, feeling his stomach churning at the thought of it. "Don't even joke about stuff like that." He warned him, just as Ecklie walked into his office.

"I hope that's not a personal call, Sanders."

"Absolutely not." The younger man shook his head, keeping the phone pressed against his ear. "It's a... suspect."

"You're talking to a suspect on the phone?" Ecklie glared at the man, wondering if he even knew how to do things by the book. "Who is it? It better not be that mother of yours again. I'll have to ban your phone privileges if you take one more phone call from her."

"Then I won't be able to do my job." Greg pointed out to him, secretly wishing that he didn't have to take a call from his mother every day. "I'll pay for this call, and all the others, I swear." He promised him, resting the phone against his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I was looking for your supervisor, but neither of them seem to be in." Ecklie grabbed a stack of posit notes from the edge of Nick's desk, jotting down a few numbers, before he handed it over to Greg. "When Catherine gets in, tell her to call that number."

"What's it for?" Greg queried, sticking it to his blank computer screen, knowing that was the only place he wouldn't lose it.

"Don't worry yourself, Sanders." He shook his head, reaching for the phone from Greg's shoulder. "And save the phone sex to your boyfriend for after hours. Let's try and maintain some level of professionalism here at the lab."

"Of course." Greg nodded, taking back the phone, before Ecklie hung up on his boyfriend. He waited for the man to leave his office, before he put it to his ear again, checking Nick was still there. "I feel like a teenager getting busted for having phone sex."

Nick immediately chuckled; glad he called Greg in his moment of need. "_You really are in the dog house with him, baby. And Greg, you couldn't afford all the personal calls that you make on that phone. You coulda said I was a source or CSI in the field, a suspect was a terrible idea."_

"I'm sorry, I'm not like you. I'm not very good at thinking on the spot." He defended himself. "I should go. I've got loads of work to do. Catherine's got me working a load of cold cases from a few years back. Apparently, sexual assault has risen again, so the sheriff wants us to go back through all our records of any crime with sexual assault... I think he's holding a press conference or something. Anyway, most of these had no DNA on the scene or the victim was too traumatised to identify their attacker."

"_It happens, G."_

"If somebody raped me, I think I'd remember every detail of them though."

"_It's a good thing no one ever will then."_ Nick assured him, inhaling the younger man's scent from his pillow. "_Not while I'm around to protect you anyway."_

Greg smiled through the phone at his boyfriend, before he whispered, "I love you, Nicky. I'll be home in a few hours to cuddle up to you."

Nick smiled into his own phone, rasping, "_Can't wait,"_ before he hung up.

"I've never had a phone conversation like that." A voice suddenly spoke up from the door.

"Sara!" Greg scrambled out from behind his desk, hurrying towards her. He smiled as she clutched him equally as tight, glad to see her pseudo baby brother again. "I thought Grissom took you all off to Colorado or something?" He pulled back from her, giving her a surprised look again.

"No... the boys didn't want to go. Gil went by himself, and I was getting a little lonely being with the boys all the time, so I wanted to come and see you guys at the lab. But so far," She looked around the empty lab, before she turned back to Greg. "I've only found you. Where is everyone?"

"Catherine's out in the field, so is Ray. And Nicky," Greg perched himself on the edge of his desk, looking down at his hands in front of him. "He's quitting. He hasn't told anyone yet, so you can't tell anyone." He quickly warned her.

"I won't." She promised, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything... okay?"

Greg shook his head slightly. "Nick's sister just died. It feels like Warrick all over again. I think I'm gonna leave too."

"Why? You love your job."

"I do, but I love Nick more." He pointed out to her. "If we stay here, I think I'm gonna lose him. The man's hanging on by a thread, and this city is the worst place for him. He loves it in Texas, even if he doesn't admit it. I don't know why I've been so against moving away from here to a real house out in the country. I've always wanted to live in a real house."

"You're a city boy though." Sara smiled at him. "More of an Old Vegas city boy, but you're still a city boy. To tell you the truth, I'm scared to live out in the middle of nowhere too. But I'd rather be living in a house than hotel rooms right now. Once Gil gets back from this next trip, I'm gonna have a serious talk with him about this settling down thing again. I hate raising our boys in hotels and rented apartments. They need some stability."

"Where _are_ the boys?" Greg queried, smirking, "You don't leave them in the car with the windows cracked, did you?"

"Very funny, Greg." She chuckled. "No, they're with their grandmother. Robbie is learning sign language. I thought he would hate it, because he's always really hyper, but he's loving it. He's been practicing with his father on the video conference too."

"That's cool. I know this one and that's it." He extended his thumb, index finger and little finger, with his middle finger and ring finger curled against his palm. "AJ taught me it. She learnt it from Grissom."

"Means I love you." Sara smiled at him, as that was the first sign Grissom taught her too. "When does your shift finish?"

"Eh..." Greg raised his wrist, checking the time. "About three hours, I'm stuck at my desk though, so Catherine might let me go a little earlier, why?"

"I was gonna take the team out for breakfast, or what's left of it." She smirked. "Once I find Catherine and Ray, I'll give you a call." She pecked a kiss to his forehead, giving him another quick hug. "Have you been fighting?" She finally noticed his split lip.

"No... it's... a long story." He smiled at her. "I'll tell you about it later."

"See you at breakfast." She gave him a wink, slowly turning for the door behind her.

* * *

><p>After breakfast with what was left of the team, Greg returned home, carrying the escaping puppies back to their mother in the laundry room, before he checked on his sleeping children. He tucked the covers around them to keep them warm, pecking kisses to each of their little foreheads, wishing them sweet dreams.<p>

Making his way into his own room, he smiled seeing Nick still awake, dressed in his pyjamas. "Hey, Gorgeous." The younger man greeted him with a kiss, dropping his jacket onto the end of the bed. "Miss me?" He kicked his sneakers off, loosening the clasp of his jeans. "What's the matter?"

Nick shook his head, pulling the younger man onto the bed on top of him. "Why do you have a split lip?" He immediately noticed it.

"Hodges. He wrestled me to the ground." Tossing his t-shirt over the side of the bed, Greg showed his boyfriend the carpet burns on his arms. "I was just talking to Wendy in the break room, and he suddenly lunged at me."

"My poor baby." Nick touched his lips to the younger man's bruised elbow, before he helped him to remove his jeans the rest of the way. "He obviously feels threatened, because you're so much cuter than him." Nick gently brushed his fingertips across Greg's grazes, before he gently kissed his split lip. "Are you okay?"

"This is nothing." The younger man assured him, snuggling up beside him under the covers. "So, what are you gonna tell, Catherine?"

"What do you mean?" Nick glanced up at him, wondering what he meant.

"When you tell her... you know... you are still gonna quit aren't you? You said you wanted to." Brushing his fingers through Nick's hair, Greg gave him a soft smile, as he looked down into his eyes. "You've been a little better since you opened up to me... and when you're not working, you've been calmer and more you. You could just take some time off, she won't mind."

"A little better?" Nick smirked. "Did you forget how I treated you this mornin'? If I quit, I'll be dependin' on you even more. I don't want everythin' to fall on your shoulders. I already depend on you too much, baby." He whispered, slowly turning his gaze to look up at him. "You're practically my life line these days, G."

"You're allowed to depend on me, Nicky." The younger man smiled wider, resting his head against Nick's. "That's what I'm here for. You can trust me, baby."

"I do trust you. I trust you with my life, my body and my soul. In fact," Nick moved his legs to straddle Greg's hips, then reached for the bedside draw for the supplies he needed. "You know, I never gave you your real birthday present. And you know that it's been a while."

Receiving a warm kiss from his boyfriend's lips, Greg gave out a soft giggle, before he rasped, "So far I like it." Resting his head back against the pillow beneath him, Greg arched his chest up towards Nick's warm body, so happy he was still in his life.

"Are you cryin'?" Nick asked, looking at the tears in his partner's eyes surprised. "Did I hurt you? You know you're supposed to tell me if it hurts."

"No, you didn't hurt me." Quickly wiping away the tear beneath his eye, Greg whispered, "I was just thinking..."

"Uh oh." Nick teased.

"Shut up, you bully." Greg scowled, playfully shoving him onto the bed beside him, before he turned more serious, "I almost lost you, Nick. I woulda been left alone with all of this. I can't raise two children on my own. I'm not even a very good father."

"Yes you are, they love you. You're a great father. You understand kids, you treat em right and they love you." Nick tried to assure his lover. "Honey, nothin' is gonna happen to me... nothin' else, anyway."

"I bet that's what Kayla said when she left that morning." Greg spoke softly, clutching Nick's hand tightly against his chest. "She was only two years older than you, and she had a much safer job than you."

"What does Kayla have to do with this?"

"Oh Nick... you're so clueless." Sighing softly, Greg held Nick's hand closer against his heart, as he began to explain what had been on his mind since they got back. "Kayla and Mallory... they were together."

Nick cocked one of his eyebrows, looking down at him confused, "Together?"

"Yeah, together – together... as in a couple, like us." Greg explained, feeling Nick's hand tensing against him. "You really didn't know? You couldn't even tell from the way Mallory was acting? Even AJ could tell, and she's only seven."

"Wa-wait..." Nick tugged his hand away from him, looking at him even more confused. "Kayla and Mallory weren't together like that, G. They were friends since college, but Kayla's not a lesbian. Or she wasn't I mean."

"She was. Mallory was her lover."

Sitting up on the bed beside Greg, Nick asked, "Who told you that?"

"Mallory." Greg watched the perplexed frown on Nick's face, only increasing as he continued to explain it to him. "She told me herself, while you guys were packing up the house. They've been on the down low from both of their families for years. Mallory's family knew she was gay and they kicked her out of her life. Kayla didn't want that to happen to her, so they kept their relationship a secret. Millie knew though."

"But... I knew Kayla, she was my favourite sister. She'd never keep somethin' like this from me." Nick refused to believe it. "Why would she keep this from me, even after she found out about me?" He asked him, trying to understand.

"I don't know." Greg shrugged, leaning up on his elbows. "She kept this secret for more than twenty years though. Maybe she just wasn't as brave as you." He suggested. "Mallory's all alone now... that coulda been me."

"Mallory and Kayla weren't together." The man continued to protest. "How do you know she wasn't just leadin' you on? Kayla may have been a little shy, but she wouldn't have kept this from me. You're too trustin' Greg, this Mallory woman must have just been tryin' to scam you."

"Crying over pictures of Kayla? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." Nick climbed off the bed, running his fingers through his hair, as he tried to think. "Maybe she was just tryin' to get some sympathy or somethin'. I know my sister, Greg."

"I'm not saying you didn't." Greg moved to the edge of the bed, looking the man in the eyes. "I don't think she was lying, Nicky."

"If she was... then why isn't there more proof?"

Greg rolled his eyes at him. "Do you always have to be a CSI about everything? What's so wrong with having a sister who was living with another woman? In case you hadn't noticed, you're a guy living another guy." He reminded him.

"So! That's different." Nick sighed heavily, trying to get his head around it. "Kayla wasn't gay. There's nothin' wrong with it... I just know that she wasn't. How do you know for sure anyway?"

"I saw pictures and Mallory told me." Greg spoke slower, trying to get his point across. "She also told me not to tell anyone..."

"Well I shoulda warned her that you can't hold your tongue to anyone, especially me."

"Would you stop, don't joke right now." Scowling at his boyfriend, Greg sat himself against the headboard, pulling his knees close to his chest. "Are you still ashamed of us? Is that why you're acting like this?"

"I'm not actin' like anythin'. I know my sister."

"Clearly not enough." The younger man remarked. "It wasn't my place to say anything back there, that's why I didn't say anything back at the house. I was just trying to tell you the truth, and you're acting crazy, as if I'm making this all up. I told you because we have to do something to help her."

"Why do _we_ have to help her?"

"Because we're kinda in the same boat as her. We're gay and you're in the Stokes family, so you know how they react to this kinda stuff." Greg explained to him.

"We're not the same." Nick shook his head. "What if Mallory really is tryin' to run some sorta scam for money or somethin'? You're too trustin' Greg, she lied to you."

Greg rolled his eyes, giving out another heavy sigh of frustration. "Nick, how can you be like this? You're a gay man, why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"We don't _have_ to help her Greg; it's not our problem..."

"Are you mad that she didn't tell you?"

Nick shrugged, dropping to the edge of the bed. "I dunno... I'm mad about a lot of things. My sister just died. My niece now has to live with the judge, who will completely destroy her spirit... and now you're tellin' me that my sister was a dyke. It's a lot to take in, so yeah... I'm mad." He shouted, almost burying his fist into the wall as he punched it. "Why do you always have to label everythin', Greg?" He fumed at him, starting to pace the room.

"This isn't my fault." Greg shouted back, scrambling off the bed. "I never realised how close minded you really are."

"I'm not close minded. There isn't any evidence that supports your theory."

"We're not in a fucking court room!" Greg snapped, tugging his jeans up his legs. "You're just as close minded as your... former father. You can't accept anything. What if Cooper or AJ turned out to be gay or something, how are you going to treat them?"

"I'd never hurt them."

"Maybe not physically, but if they heard you saying all of this, you could seriously damage them emotionally."

"Where are you goin'?" Nick stopped him from leaving the room, by blocking the door with his body.

"I dunno... just away. I can't be around you right now."

"There's no evidence that supports your theory, Greg. Now you're just gonna storm off in a strop, because you can't get your way? Why is it that when you see a woman in her forties livin' with another woman and her daughter, you automatically assume they're gay?"

"God you never listen to me! I just told you that Mallory told me. I didn't _assume_ anything." The younger man explained, feeling his hands shaking at his sides, as he hadn't ever argued like this with Nick before.

"She's a money grabber, Greg. She doesn't have any family to go back to, and she knows Kayla's side of the family were loaded, so she came up with this stupid story that only a gullible idiot would believe." Nick blurted, without even thinking.

"Thanks a lot." Greg remarked, folding his arms across his chest as he scowled at him.

"I didn't mean _you_."

"I'm not a gullible idiot. The whole time I was talking to her, she was more worried about leaving the home she had raised _their_ child in then money. She was missing Kayla and she was worried about her daughter living with her grandparents, who would never even acknowledge her existence, because she didn't have a father." Greg pointed out to him in an annoyed tone. "What if that happened to me? What if the children I raised and loved were taken away to live with _those_ people? What if I was the one kicked out of the home we raised our family in? Not only would I never get to see you again, but I'd lose everything... just like Mallory has."

"That won't happen to you." Nick assured him.

"If we had never told anyone about us, would they just think I was running some sort of scam to try and get money out them too?"

Nick anxiously bit his lower lip, as he saw the tears in his lover's eyes, suddenly feeling bad for everything he had said. "I'm sorry, Greg. I never thought about it that way." Nick reached out for him to pull him into his arms, feeling a shiver running down his spine as the younger man recoiled back from him.

"Don't touch me, I'm mad at you." Greg pushed him away from him, then turned back for the bed, to crash on top of the crumpled covers. "You're not the only one who lost Kayla, Nick. Mallory and Millie lost someone they love too. I shoulda picked someone more open minded than you to defend them."

"You picked me to defend them?" Nick asked, sounding surprised.

"Mallory told me not to tell anyone, but I couldn't just let her live the rest of her life out alone, as if she never existed in either Kayla or Millie's life." He explained, rolling onto his side to face Nick. "I guess I was worried that it could happen to us, if I had lost you. You don't have to worry, because my family would never push you out of their lives, but I do."

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't think." Taking a seat beside Greg on the bed, Nick shamefully looked down at his hands in his lap, as he began to speak. "If my sister was... gay, then why didn't she say anythin'? My family hate me. They think that I chose this lifestyle to be trendy or get back at them about somethin'. Maybe if Kayla had told them about her, I'd have gotten more support or somethin', instead of this."

"They don't _all_ hate you, Nicky."

"Ronnie won't talk to me directly. My own mother... my real mother doesn't even want to meet you. She's seen pictures of AJ and Cooper, because I sent them in the freakin' Christmas card, but she's never made any effort to meet them and she won't let us go over there to see her. She didn't even talk to me at the funeral, and the only reason that she wasn't at that house with us, is because I was goin' to be there." Nick clenched his teeth into his lower lip, trying to stop it from quivering. "It's hard for me to be around your family, Greg, because they all love you, no matter what you do. If Kayla really was like me... then why wouldn't she say anythin', at least to me, so I would know that I wasn't so alone?"

Struggling to a sitting position, Greg reached his arms out for his partner, clutching his warm body tightly against him. "I don't know, Nicky." Smoothing his hands up and down his boyfriend's back, Greg tried to softly sooth him a moment, before he whispered, "You always just know how to get me, doncha?" Greg presented him with a smile. "You just turn on the water works and I automatically forgive you for anything."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Closing his eyes against Greg's shoulder, Nick whispered, "Honey, I didn't mean anythin' I said. Especially not the gullible idiot part. It's just weird to find out that your sister a lesbian, less than a week after she died. But that's never gonna happen to you."

"You don't know that." Wrapping his arms around Nick's body, Greg buried his head into his partner's shoulder, savouring the warmth of his body against him. "Mallory and Millie lost everything when they lost Kayla, Nicky. Can't you do anything?"

* * *

><p>Sealing up another box of her things, Mallory James sighed softly as she looked around at her things, that were now confined by cardboard boxes. Turning her head to the side, Mallory lifted a photo of the family she once had into her hands. She brushed her fingertips across the daughter and partner she once knew and loved, beginning to choke up with tears again, just as she heard a knock at her front door.<p>

Wiping the tears from her eyes with a Kleenex tissue, Mallory climbed to her feet and made her way off down the stairs, towards her front door. She took a peek through the spy hole, then pulled the door open, looking at the man in her doorway surprised. "Nick... right?" She queried. "I thought you went back to Vegas?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry to just drop by like this, but I wanted to talk."

Mallory looked at him opened mouthed a moment, then opened the door a little more, taking a step back so he could come in. "Greg told you, I assume." Closing the door once he was in, Mallory folded her arms across her chest, as she looked at the little brother of the woman she was in love with. "He did warn me that he couldn't keep a secret from you _before_ I told him, so I suppose it's my own fault."

Nick gave her a slight smile, then awkwardly stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "So... it's true then... you and my sister?"

"Yes." Mallory nodded slightly, casting her eyes down to the floor. "I'm sorry you found out this way, Nick. I know Kayla wouldn't have wanted it like this."

"Why didn't she tell me? Did she think I wouldn't understand?" He asked her, trying not to get mad, as he didn't want to cause her to cry too.

"Well, I eh... I... do you wonna sit down?" Mallory pointed towards the sofa behind him, figuring it would be easier to tell him, if he was already sitting down. Nick slowly moved back towards the plastic wrapped sofa, patiently waiting for her to join him, so she could explain. "Honey, you have to know that your sister Kayla loved you very much. She talked about you all the time, and after she found out that you were... well, she really did want to tell you, but she just wasn't brave enough. I tried to explain to her dozens of times that you were practically in the same boat as her, but she was just too stubborn to listen."

Nick gave her a half smile, as Greg had said the same thing to him. "So... you two were really together since college?"

"Romantically... no." Mallory shook her head. "We were friends throughout college. We took the same courses, got accepted to the same law firm... and that's when we decided to room together to save money. That's when we sorta started to realise that our friendship had something more to it. We not only enjoyed one another's company, but when we went out double datin' or clubbin'... we enjoyed one another's company more than our dates. It didn't click for a long time, but we've always been friends. I never fell for a woman before your sister."

"Sounds like me and Greg." Nick smiled up at her. "Um... so what are you gonna do now, Mallory?"

"Well, I'm movin' into my brother's apartment for a little while. He's away in Europe for another couple of weeks; he wants me gone before he gets back though." Mallory straightened up the magazines in one of her packed boxes, wondering why Nick really came here. "Nick, I don't need a saviour. You don't have to worry about me."

"But... what about, Millie?" He asked her. "Are you just gonna leave her?"

"I don't really get a choice, Nick." She pointed out to him. "I can't get custody over her, even if I wanted. She's Kayla's daughter, so she belongs with her family. They can provide for her, better than I can."

"So you don't care?"

"What... no, I do care. There's just nothing I can do." She explained. "You know your family better than me, they'd never let me get custody of the child I raised with my partner in a million years."

"I got custody of my daughter."

"No offence Nick, but that's a little different. She's your _real_ daughter. She shares DNA with you, and no court would ever break that bond between parent and child, regardless of their gender or sexual preferences. I'm nothin' to Millie, not even on paper or anything. That's the way Kayla wanted it, and that's the way it is."

"You sound like you don't even want her."

Mallory sighed softly, then looked up into his eyes, confessing, "I have cancer, Nick. What kind of life can I offer a child? I have an inoperable tumour, and I'm about to start chemotherapy. I don't want to put Millie through that. I have... five years, tops. That's how long my sister, my aunt... it's always the same in my family. Tell me Nick, would you want to drag a child who just lost her mother through that? I love Millie; I'm doing this _for_ her. Believe me; I love her more than anything in the world." Quickly wiping away a tear from her cheek, Mallory climbed to her feet and ushered Nick off towards the front door. "Now if that's everythin', I have some packin' to do. Your sisters are kickin' me out at the end of the week."

Nick politely left her house, then pulled his cell phone from his pocket, as he climbed into the rental car. He hit the speed dial for his lover, knowing he'd probably still be asleep, but he needed to talk to him.

"_Hello?"_ Greg's sleepy voice answered after a few rings.

"Hi honey, it's me. Are yah sleepin'?"

"_No."_ Greg lied, pulling the warm covers away from his chest, as he stretched out on the bed. "_You were supposed to call me the second you landed."_ He scolded the man, as he caught sight of the time.

"Sorry, I knew you'd just be gettin' back from your shift, so I wanted to let you sleep." He apologised, buckling his seatbelt. "How are you, how are the kids?"

"_I dunno... last I checked they were still throwing pipe bombs at the abandoned puppy shelter. And I'm doing okay. This hot Italian masseur just finished giving me this full body massage..."_

"Ha ha, very funny." Nick interrupted the comedian. "I miss you guys. I'll be home as soon as this is over."

"_How'd it go with Mallory then?"_ His partner queried, clutching his pillow that still smelled like Nick against him.

"Total waste of freakin' time." Nick muttered into his cell phone. "And she has the nerve to call my sister stubborn."

"_I take it that it didn't go so good."_

"No, apparently Mallory has cancer, so she's not even goin' to bother to fight for custody of Millie, which means it's all up to me to get her away from the judge."

"_You sound mad."_ Greg opened his eyes, moving the phone to his other ear. "_Don't go over there while you're this mad, Nicky. You've already been shot this year baby, I can't handle it again."_

"He's not gonna shoot me in front of my niece." Nick smirked, turning the keys in the ignition of the car. "After he finds out about Kayla, he's not gonna want her offspring livin' at the ranch with him."

"_No, no Nicky. That wasn't part of the plan. You can't do that."_ Greg protested, sitting up straight in bed.

"Greg, I'm out here because you wanted me to do somethin', and I'm doin' it. Mallory isn't gonna do anythin', and I sure as hell don't want Millie growin' up with the judge. She barely even knows her grandparents, now she's bein' forced to live them, after she just lost her mother."

"_Yeah but, you can't out Kayla to get what you want."_

"Well give me a better plan then Greg. We only won the custody case over AJ, because we filed the assault charges on him. Sometimes you have to play dirty to get what you want." Nick looked up at his sister's house, then put the car into gear. "I'll talk to you later baby, I love you."

"_No Nicky..."_

Nick snapped his phone shut and dropped it onto the passenger seat as he turned out of Kayla's driveway, heading in the direction of the ranch that he hadn't been back to since his father punched him, when he came to tell his parents about his illegitimate daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay, I've been slacking on my writing, trying to do my Christmas shopping and things. Thanks for being so patient and for reading, please review!<strong>

**~ Holly**


	10. Chapter 10: Best Interest

**Chapter Ten: Best Interest**

Pacing up and down the hallway of the courthouse, Nick anxiously tapped his fingers against the phone in his pocket, desperately waiting for the court to decide who would be the most suitable guardian for his niece, Millie. Unfortunately, the Judge working her case happened to be good friends with Judge Stokes, making it impossible for Nick to participate or get a say in any of the decision making.

Back in Vegas, Greg was supervising a play date with his neighbour, struggling to keep his eyes open, after the double shift he pulled last night. "I gotcha another coffee, Greg." His hyper neighbour, Rosa announced, perching herself on the arm of the chair next to Greg. "Black, nice and hot, just the way you like it." The younger man gave her a half smile, carefully lifting the hot coffee mug from her hands. "So, how long is Nick away for this time?"

"He's been gone for four whole days so far." Greg groaned, as he realised how much he was missing him again. "We've never really been apart this long, except the time when I had to have my appendix out, but hopefully the court case will go the way we want it today and he'll be back tomorrow."

"Oh... sounds very exciting. What's he doing over there?"

"I told you about his sister dying, didn't I?" Rosa nodded to him. "Well, his sister has a thirteen year old daughter, Millie. Her grandparents didn't even acknowledge her existence, before her mother died, just because she doesn't have a father to speak of."

"Oh... and those are Nick's parents? Well I'm glad Nick didn't turn out that way, he's such a polite young man. A real sweetheart." Rosa smiled at him, then turned her attention towards her sons as AJ shoved them into the dirt. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped, jumping to her feet. "Young lady, that is no way for a little girl to behave. And you two, you should be ashamed of yourselves for being beaten up by a girl half the size of you." She teased her sons, as she pulled them to their feet.

"She started it!" One of them snapped, trying to lunge for her, but his mother held him back.

"Well I'm finishing it!"

"I'm sorry, Rosa." Greg apologised, reaching out for AJ's hand. "She's been acting up since Nick went away to Texas."

"Daddy, you said you'll take me today." AJ complained, tugging her hand out of his. "I wonna go!" She screamed in her temper tantrum.

"Take her where?" Rosa queried, brushing down her sons clothes, from the dirt they were pushed into.

"Oh... ballet. It was my mother's idea." Greg looked around for Cooper, spotting him sat on the back door step of Rosa's house. Unlike AJ, he didn't like playing with other kids. He preferred to play quietly by himself with the dinosaur figures he had brought with him. "Do you mind if I leave early, Rosa?"

"Oh of course not." She shook her head, checking the time on her watch. "Julie will be here in a minute to pick up the twins. And I know that Rita's shift finishes soon, so I won't be on my own for too long." She collected AJ and Cooper's jackets from inside, before she helped Greg to collect up the toys his children had brought with him. "You'll have to bring the kids swimming with us one day. Julie's boys love it."

"They can't swim." Greg pointed out to her, collecting up the last of Cooper's dinosaurs. "AJ's been begging us to get her lessons, but she needs a parent to stay with her the whole class, and the lessons are at really awkward times."

"I can take em." She suggested, leading Greg towards the front door. "My boys are great swimmers. They barely need supervision anymore. I wouldn't mind taking your two along with us."

"I'll talk to Nicky." He smiled at her, ushering the children outside. "Bye, Rosa."

"Bye. Take care of yourself, Greg." She waved after him. "Bye kids!"

"Bye." AJ waved back, hurrying after Greg down the drive. "Greg, I know Daddy isn't here, but can we still go?"

"Yeah, okay." He agreed, taking hold of each of the kids' hands, so he could cross the street to their house. "Cooper, go and put those toys in your room." He unlocked their front door. "And you both need to use the bathroom before we leave."

"I don't have to go." Cooper complained, patting Dallas' head as she rushed to greet them.

"Try." Greg insisted, ushering him off to his room.

"Daddy, the puppies got out again." AJ lifted one of the small pups into her hands, noticing another trying to crawl under the sofa. "Daddy's gonna be mad."

"Why?" Greg stepped into the front room with her, seeing exactly what she was referring to. "Oh. It's okay. We'll clean it up, he'll never even notice. Can you get me some paper towels from the kitchen? I'll be right back."

AJ set the puppies into the box with the others, counting them to make sure they were all there, before she grabbed the paper towels, making her way back to the front room. Greg quickly cleaned up the pile of mess one of the puppies had made, making sure he scrubbed the carpet clean, so Nick wouldn't know what happened.

"Daddy, we're gonna be late."

"Don't rush me, Munchkin. You're worse than your father." He giggled, washing his hands, before he hurried into the kids' bedroom, hurrying Cooper along so they could leave. "C'mon then, everybody back in the car. We'll be home later, Dallas." Greg ruffled his hand through her fur, locking the door once they were all out. He checked his phone was still fully charged before he started the car, not wanting to miss Nick's call.

When they arrived, the ballet class had just started, giving Greg enough time to get AJ changed. She eagerly joined the rest of the class, leaving Greg to take a seat on the sidelines with Cooper, watching the teacher introducing the class of young girls and few boys to the five basic positions of ballet.

"Hello, you're new here aren't you?" A woman suddenly asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Yes... Greg Sanders." He introduced himself to her, politely shaking her hand.

"Dora Davis. This is my daughter Olivia." The woman in her early forties, introduced him to the child at her side. "My Olivia's in the advanced class, but her sister Hannah is with your daughter." She pointed to the little blonde haired girl, who was picking at a scab on her elbow, while the others were doing the simple ballet steps. "Your little girl's a very pretty one." She complimented him.

"That's my... daughter Amaya-Jayne, and this is Cooper." He introduced her to his son, then watched as the woman opened up her large purse, pulling out all sorts of brushes and things to style her daughter, Olivia's hair.

"Ballerina bun." Dora smiled round at him, catching the look on his face. "You'll do well to learn how to do one. The teachers prefer the children to have them, rather than their pig tails flopping about everywhere." She explained to him, then sat Olivia down on her lap to sort out her hair. "Are Amaya-Jayne and Cooper your only two children?" She queried.

"Yes." He nodded to her, waving to AJ as she looked over at him. "Are Olivia and Hannah your only children?" He returned the question.

"No... I have another daughter and four rotten sons, no offence sweetheart." She smiled at the shy little boy beside her. "Olivia here is eight and Hannah is six, they're my youngest two. The boys are all in their teens now. I always wanted a little girl to do this with. My other daughter Rosie, she's thirteen now. She's never been interested in anything girly. We just signed her up for soccer last week, and she's loving it." She rambled, brushing out her daughter's hair. "How old are your two?"

"AJ's seven and Cooper's six."

"Sorry if I'm rambling Greg, my husband says I could have my own talk show." She giggled, reaching into her bag for something else. "Would you like me to teach you how to do a ballerina bun, Greg?"

"Sure." He nodded to her, finding her constant chatter oddly comforting, as he was really missing talking to Nick.

"Alright... first of all, you dampen the hair." She instructed, spraying her daughter's long blonde hair with a canned spray bottle, before she started to lightly brush it out with a thinner comb. "Then you brush the hair back into a tight ponytail..."

"Ow." Olivia winced.

"Sorry, sweetheart." She quickly apologised to her daughter, combing through the knot much gentler this time. "Then you tightly twist the ponytail . . . and wrap it around the base as tight as it will go." She continued to instruct him, while she showed him with her daughter's hair. "Then you tuck the ends under the base of the ponytail... securing it in place with several hairpins." Dora reached into her bag for the hairpins, pinning her daughter's hair back into the neat bun, before she let go, admiring her work. "Then I use a little of this strong hold spray, just to make sure it doesn't fall out, while they're jumping about." Lifting her child off her lap, Dora shook the spray can in her hand then lightly sprayed her child's hair, keeping it held securely in place. "There we go, one ballerina bun."

"Wow... that's amazing, there's no way I'll ever be able to do that."

"It's easy once you get the hang of it. I learnt how to do it off the internet. I was never a girly girl growing up. I had short hair until I was thirty, so I never really did anything with my hair but let it hang there. Rosie was the first to have her hair long. She wears it in braided pigtails for her soccer games, and these two love their long hair. Not always a good thing when it comes to shampoo, but it does look nicer."

Greg nodded in agreement, remembering his recent conversation with Nick about wanting to cut AJ's hair a little shorter, but their daughter wanted to keep it long, forcing her fathers to learn a few more hairstyling tips.

Dora chuckled softly to herself, then smiled up at the father who arrived late, with his twin girls in tow. "Greg, this is my little brother, Sean. Sean, this is my new friend Greg and his son, Cooper." Dora introduced them.

"Hi Greg, nice to meet you." The man firmly shook his hand, then took a seat beside Dora.

"You're late again, Sean. If you're not careful, those twins of yours will be kicked out." She warned him, then looked round at Greg beside her. "The two little identical twin girls there are Sean and Martin's beautiful little girls that they had through surrogacy."

"Oh." Greg looked at him surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't have a problem with gays do you, Greg?" Dora openly asked him. "This is a gay friendly studio after all, so I'd assume that you wouldn't..."

"No, I don't. If I did, then I shouldn't be living with my boyfriend, Nick and our two children." He smirked.

"Oh I knew it; I didn't want to offend you in case I was wrong." The woman chuckled, applying a sparkly lip gloss to her daughter's lips. "Where's your boyfriend today then, Greg?" She queried. "Most fathers always stop by the first day, just to do their duty of supporting their child."

"He's in Texas." As she looked at him surprised, Greg quickly explained, "His sister just died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dora placed her hand on her heart, looking into the younger man's eyes. "No wonder you're so quiet..."

"No, that's just you, sis." Sean smirked from beside her. "No one can ever get a word in edge ways with you, Dora."

"Oh you bully." She laughed, playfully elbowing him in the side. "Look... Greg's daughter is the one with the cute little pigtails. Her name's... Amaya-Jayne." She remembered, complimenting Greg, "It's a very beautiful name by the way. I've always liked double barrelled names. I just couldn't think of any that were good enough for my girls."

"They're better then the names our parents gave us." Her younger brother remarked. "Shane, Diana, Dora and Sean." He pointed out to Greg. "We're all named after our Aunts and Uncles."

"I like my name." Dora poked her little brother in the side. "Look at Greg's little girl, this is her first day and she's beating both your daughters at all the moves already." She teased her little brother, making Greg smile widely for the first time since Nick had left for Texas.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Nick," Millie excitedly exclaimed, rushing towards him. Nick knelt down to her level, realising she was a lot taller than the last time he saw her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, clutching her tightly in his embrace. "Uncle Nick, I missed you."<p>

"I missed you too, baby girl." He whispered softly, then pulled back to look into her big brown eyes. She looked exactly like his sister Kayla when they were younger, reminding him of his childhood.

"Uncle Nick, they said I have to live with some Aunt... Veronica Hallin. I don't know any Aunt Veronica." She spoke in a vulnerable voice, as she clutched his hands tightly in her own. "Uncle Nicky, can't I live with you? I'll be a really good sister to AJ and Cooper, I promise."

"I'm sure you would, Millie. But it's not up to me. The court has to decide where you'll live." He tried to explain to her, as he looked at the tears in her eyes. "Honey, Aunt Veronica is my sister, Ronnie. She lives in the same neighbourhood you used to..."

"I don't know her though." Millie complained, pulling at Nick's heart strings even more, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why should I have to be forced to live with someone I don't even know?"

"Honey, if I could do somethin'... trust me, I would." He assured her.

"Millie!" Nick's sister, Ronnie called out to her down the hall. "C'mon Millie, it's time to go."

Millie looked towards Nick for help, but he was powerless to do anything. "I thought you were my friend." Millie tugged her hand out of Nick's, stubbornly folding her arms across her chest, as she looked at Nick through her tears. "I've lost everythin' now."

"Millie wait, you can always call me if you need me." Nick quickly pulled one of his cards from his pocket, writing his home number on the back. "Here, keep this with you. Whenever you need me, I'll always be there for you. I swear, if I could do anythin' else I would."

"Millie now! I'm runnin' late as it is." Ronnie shouted again, being hushed by her mother beside her for shouting again.

Millie looked at the card in her hands then slowly turned around, heading down the hall towards the grandmother she knew, so she could introduce her to the woman she would be living with from now on.

"Millie, this is my daughter, Ronnie. Your mother Kayla's big sister." Jillian explained to her. "You'll be stayin' with her and her husband Jason, sweetheart."

Millie looked over her shoulder at her Uncle Nick, then reluctantly followed her Aunt Ronnie off towards the door, so she could take her to the car.

"Nicky, I didn't know you were back in town." Jillian smiled softly, hugging her youngest tightly in her warm embrace. "Did you bring Greg and the children with you?" She looked around for them.

Nick shook his head. "No, they're back home in Vegas."

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't know your father would do that to..."

"He's not my father." Nick interrupted her.

"Oh... I know, sweetheart." Jillian smoothed her hand up and down his back. "I'm still sorry though."

"I know you had nothin' to do with it." Nick assured her, giving her a soft smile. "Are you goin' back to your apartment now that Millie's out of the house?"

"Yes... Bill did offer to let me stay a little while longer, it's weird livin' back in the old house with him. Turns out he actually does his own laundry now." She chuckled softly, then gave him another quick hug. "I love you, honey. Give my love to the family. I get you this Thanksgivin', don't I?"

"No, Jean's invited us all over to the house for Thanksgivin'." He remembered. "It's her and Daniel's forty fifth weddin' anniversary too, so they've invited everyone over for dinner."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Jillian pecked a kiss to his cheek, giving him a warm. "Maybe Christmas then. I'd love to see how Cooper's settlin' in. How's Dallas, she have her pups yet?"

"Yeah, seven of them."

"Oh my, quite a handful." She chuckled softly. "Gwen told me that you two looked at a house out in New Jersey."

"Yeah, we weren't sure if we wanted it though."

"You could always move up here, have more of your family around you?" She suggested, admiring how loving her son was towards his niece. He was still watching over her now, just to make sure that she made it to the car with Ronnie. "Sweetheart, you're not an orphan you know. Just because... it doesn't mean that we feel any different towards you. I've always loved you, from the moment you were born."

"What about Lillian?" He looked round at her.

"Honey, you have to understand, she was still just a child when she had you. When we made the decision to raise you as our own, we thought that we were doin' what was best for the both of you. Lillian never chose to get pregnant or to lose you to us. You both seem to think that it would have been better if you had stayed together, but think what you would have missed out on."

"You didn't have to lie to me."

"You'd rather that you knew where you came from when you were just a little boy? Sweetheart, we were tryin' to protect both of you. I never saw you differently from your brother and sisters. I've always loved you like my own, and I've always wanted to protect you. I never wanted you to find out, especially like that. I hate him for tellin' you like that." She gently placed her hands on her son's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, you'll always be my little boy. You're nothin' like your... biological father and you never will be." She pulled him into her arms to hug him again, wishing there was something she could do to make him feel a little less detached.

* * *

><p>"Don't draw on Daddy's coffee table." Greg warned his children, kneeling down the other side of the coffee table, where they were drawing. "The coffee table isn't like the sofa cushions; we can't just flip it round and hope he doesn't see the stain." He giggled, grabbing himself a fresh piece of paper to draw on for himself.<p>

"When's Daddy coming home?" Cooper queried, crawling round the other side of the table, to sit beside Greg.

"I don't know buddy, but I'm sure he misses us." Greg assured him, pressing a kiss to the top of his son's head, as he pulled him onto his lap. "Daddy said he'd call before you guys go to bed though."

"Will Millie have to go away to live with her Daddy?" AJ asked, reaching for the blue crayon to fill in the sky of her picture.

Greg shook his head to her. "No, Millie doesn't know who her Daddy is, Munchkin."

"I didn't know my Daddy." She reminded him, handing him the crayon from her hands, as he reached out for it. "Maybe Millie's Daddy doesn't know she exists either."

Cooper looked at his sister then turned his head to look at Greg behind him.

"Maybe... but your Daddy loves you now he knows you exist, AJ." He assured her. "And he loves you too." He smiled down into his son's eyes. "No more than I love you of course."

"I love you too, Daddy." AJ crawled around the table on her knees, wrapping her arms around her father's neck to hug him tightly. "I made you this." She handed him her picture, smiling to him as he looked at the drawing of the four of them stood outside the house, with Dallas and the puppies running around them.

"It's beautiful, Munchkin." He smiled at her, wrapping one arm around her. "That's definitely a fridge worthy piece, doncha think?" He got a second opinion from Cooper, smiling as the boy gave him a nod. "I think we'll pin that right beneath that picture of drunk Nana from my birthday party." He giggled, climbing to his feet to put it on the fridge, with the rest of their art work. "Now who's hungry?" He turned to look at them.

"Me!" Both AJ and Cooper shouted together.

* * *

><p>"The court made its decision, and it's out of our hands now, Nicky. They're not goin' to hand her over to her unmarried uncle. The child needs a safe, stable environment... and a family that'll love her, no matter what." Ronnie explained to her little brother, as she cleaned up the dinner plates off her dining room table. "That's why the court awarded us custody, as we were willin' to look after her until she's old enough to do it herself."<p>

"So when she reaches a certain age, you're just gonna shove her out the door and hope for the best?" Nick sarcastically asked her, leaning against the back of one of the chairs, while Ronnie started to wash the dishes in the sink. "Why do you even want another kid in the house? You're always tellin' us that regret havin' the kids you've already got."

"It's not my fault that you didn't win, Nicky, so don't take it out on me. The court goes for the best interest of the child, and they found us the more suitable guardians. It's normal for them to pick a stable environment, rather than an unmarried gay uncle."

"Normal?" Nick ignored her remark. "You've never even spoken to Millie in her entire life. You wouldn't even acknowledge her existence until now. She doesn't know who you are."

Sighing heavily, Ronnie dried her hands on a towel, then turned to face her little brother. "Chuck has six children. Lillian has five. Gwen has four and Vicki has four. I only have two, so it seemed like the..."

"I have two kids." He interrupted her. "I'm perfectly capable to look after another child, and you didn't even want her. The court didn't make their full decision, because no one was willin' to take her on full time. I am, but I wasn't allowed in."

"That's not my fault." Ronnie turned back to her dishes, struggling not to say what was really on her mind.

Leaning against the counter beside his sister who despised him, Nick folded his arms across his chest, asking softly, "It's because I'm livin' with a man isn't it?"

"Quite frankly... yes." She nodded round at him, as she scrubbed the gravy off her patterned design china plates. "Personally, I'm not surprised the court wouldn't let you in. You are after all a homosexual; you're gettin' a good picture of what eternity is goin' to be like for you after you've left this plain. The rest of us are goin' to be on the other side of the gates of heaven, enjoyin' the afterlife, while you're banned to the..."

"Shut up, sis." He cut her off again. "You never believed that crap before."

"Fine then. What do you and your _boyfriend_ know about raisin' a teenage girl? Millie is better off with us. We have room for her, she won't have to move schools and she'll be with family that care about her." She argued her case, then gently pushed him aside to wipe down the counter top. "You may think that you're a pretty decent father to the children you have, but you're just not suitable in the courts eyes, which is understandable, since you're livin' in sin. Even if you weren't gay, you're still an unmarried man. Children need stability. Who's to say that you and Greg won't break up in a few months time... or even a few days?" She bluntly told him. "Maybe if you weren't sleepin' around with men, people might take you a little more seriously. The court chose us to take care of her, so there's nothin' more that I can do."

"She's right, Nick." Ronnie's husband, Jason appeared behind them, after he had tucked their children into bed.

"Thank you." Ronnie smiled round at her husband, then turned back to her little brother. "I'm not pickin' on you because you're gay, Nicky. You can't have Millie because she needs a stable environment."

"Did you even ask Millie what _she_ wants?" Nick asked her.

"She's a child; she doesn't know what she wants. We can do a better job and she won't be teased at school for havin' guardians that like to take it up the arse."

"Nick." Jason rushed to hold him back, as he suddenly lunged forwards, looking as though he was about to thump her. "Ronnie, that's enough. Let's just let Nick say goodbye to Millie, then I think we'll call it a night." He suggested.

Ronnie nodded to her husband, wiping her hands on a towel, once she placed the last dish on the draining board. "Be reasonable Nicky, the child's lucky to have a home at all after Daddy found out about Kayla and that woman. Did Kayla honestly think that she could hide her disgustin' relationship from us?"

"Is that what this is about? You're punishin' an innocent child over your stupid beliefs? What happened to hate the sin and not the sinner?" Nick angrily shouted, feeling his hands tensing at his sides from his frustration.

"C'mon Nick, let's go." Jason suggested, leading the younger man off towards the front door. "You're not helpin'. Millie's upstairs sleepin'; do you want her to see you like this?"

"Yes Nicky, maybe you should go back home to your little boyfriend." Ronnie agreed, following them to the door. "No court in their right mind would ever grant someone like you a child, even if you weren't gay. You can't even control your temper around your own sister."

"C'mon, Nick." Jason pointed out the door.

"Fine . . . I'll leave, but I'll be back." Nick warned his sister.

"Don't be so dramatic Nicky; we just want Millie to be raised in a proper environment with a mother and a father." Ronnie explained to him. "She'll even have a little brother and sister here with no emotional baggage."

"Uncle Nicky." Millie's voice called from the stairs. She hurried down them as she saw her uncle by the front door, rushing straight into his open arms for a hug.

"Millie, I told you to go to bed." Ronnie scolded her. "Nick is leavin', you'll see him later."

"Uncle Nicky, please don't leave me." The frightened child whispered against his neck.

Nick looked up at his sister and her husband Jason, gently clutching the child tighter in his arms a moment, before he pulled back to talk to her. "Honey, I can't take you with me right now. But I'll see you real soon. I'm not leavin' you." He assured her.

Millie sniffled back the tears in her eyes, then wrapped her arms around Nick's shoulders again, clutching him tightly, until Ronnie tugged her away from him and sent her back off up the stairs behind them.

Nick watched her go then straightened up, slowly turning for the door.

Jason closed it behind him, immediately starting to argue with his wife once he was gone. He couldn't believe how disrespectful she was towards her little brother, especially at a time like this. His family were very accepting of everything, so he grew up with an open mind towards anything. He knew there were some people in the world who were less accepting of others, but he never would have expected one of them to be his own wife.

* * *

><p>Leaning back against the wall beside Dallas' bed, Cooper giggled as two of the puppies jumped up at his hand, licking it softly with their soggy pink tongues. Greg set down Dallas' water bowl, then knelt down beside the bed, watching AJ and Cooper completely ignoring him, as they softly stroked the puppies around Dallas.<p>

"Maybe Daddy will call us tomorrow." He suggested to them, knowing they were upset that he hadn't called yet. "But Daddy would still want you to go to bed, so you can get up early for school tomorrow." AJ and Cooper kept their eyes down, continuing to ignore him. "Fine, when Daddy calls, I'll just have to say that his children have miraculously lost their voices, so they couldn't possibly talk to him." Greg sighed softly.

As the phone in the next room suddenly started to ring, AJ and Cooper cast their eyes towards Greg, watching a cheeky grin spreading across his lips, before he scrambled to his feet to answer it.

"Daddy!" AJ shouted after him, stumbling to her feet to hurry after him.

"Hello, Nicky." Greg answered the phone, crashing onto his bed.

"_Hey baby, why do you sound like you've been runnin' around?"_

"Because your naughty children refuse to go to bed." Greg giggled as AJ and Cooper climbed onto the bed, trying to pry the phone free from their father's grip. "Wa-wa-wait." He tickled them to pry the phone free from their grip, then set the phone on speaker, so they could all talk to him. "There you go, say hi to Daddy."

"Hi, Daddy." AJ greeted him first, sitting cross legged beside Greg.

"_Hey baby, how did your ballet thing go today?"_ He asked her, pulling the speaker away from his face, as he sniffled back his tears.

Nick listened to his excitable daughter's explanation of all the dance moves and postures that the teacher taught them during the lesson, making him wish he was there to see it, instead of a place where he didn't feel any love from anyone.

"_Daddy learnt a new hairstyle did he?"_ He asked her, wiping away his tears again.

"Yep, a ballerina bun." Greg proudly stated. "One of the other mothers taught me how. We just need that hairspray stuff and some decent hairpins so I can do it."

Nick chuckled softly, moving the phone to his other ear as he started up the car. "_I'm sure your mother would know what all that... stuff is that you'll need, baby. Where's Cooper?"_

"He's here." Greg gently tapped his son's knee. "Doncha wonna say hello to Daddy, Buckaroo?"

Cooper gave him a shy smile then looked at the phone sat between the three of them. "Hi Daddy." He spoke in a soft voice. "When are you coming home?"

Nick smiled at the sound of his son's voice. "_I'll be home tomorrow when you guys get back from school, Bubba."_ He assured him. "_But only if my babies do exactly as your Daddy tells you and go to bed."_

"Oh, but Daddy... the puppies are finally awake." AJ complained, pouting out her lip to Greg. "Can't we stay up a little longer?"

"_You can play with the puppies again another day."_ Nick spoke softly, picturing her pouting lip as he closed his eyes. "_You have to go to bed now though, baby."_

"Cooper's the baby, so he should have to go to bed first." AJ teased her little brother, giggling as he shoved her back onto the bed.

"I'm not a baby. Daddy calls you a baby." Cooper argued.

"_No fightin'."_ Nick warned them both, hearing them through the phone. "_You're all my babies. Daddies are lucky; they can have more than one baby. AJ, you're my baby girl. And Cooper, you're my little bubba."_

"What about Daddy?" Cooper asked, looking towards Greg.

"He's your big baby." AJ teased him, squirming in Greg's arms as he tickled her.

Nick chuckled softly, wiping away the drying tears on his cheeks. "_That's right, and it's time for all my babies to go to bed. All of you, because Daddy has to take you to school in the mornin'."_

"Okay." AJ reluctantly agreed, then crawled across the bed to hug Greg. "G'night Daddy, I love you." She blew a kiss into the phone.

"_I love you too, honey. Sweet dreams."_ Nick replied.

"Night Daddy." Cooper whispered, then copied his sister's actions, hugging Greg and kissing him goodnight, before he scrambled off the bed after her. "I love you too, Daddy."

"_I know. I love you too, bubba."_

"Your heard your Daddy, pyjamas on, I'll be in to tuck you in soon." Greg waved them off then put the phone to his ear, lying back against the bed beneath him. "Okay, what's the matter babe, and don't say nothing, because I can hear it in your voice."

"_I just hate bein' away from you guys. It's so big... and lonely out here."_ Nick explained, holding the phone tightly against his ear. "_Don't forget to set the alarm hun; I'm not there to wake you up this time."_

"So you're not even gonna tell me about what happened in court?" Greg asked, rolling onto his side. "Who did Millie get stuck with?"

"_Ronnie and Jason. They've got the least kids, and no one else wanted her. It's only a temporary thing... and I couldn't do anythin', because I was banned from enterin' the court room."_ Nick explained to him. "_I'm fine though; don't spend all night worryin' about me, because I'll be home tomorrow to tell you all about it. I'm fine baby, get some sleep. I love you."_

"I love you more." Greg replied, listening to Nick's soft breathing through the line, before he spoke again, "Sweet dreams, Tex. I miss you."

"_I miss you too."_ Nick smiled into his cell phone, then finally put his car into gear. "_Don't forget the alarm, baby. And don't turn it off and go back to sleep in the mornin'. I know what __you're like."_

"Nicky, that only happened... like two times."

"_Try seven."_ Nick laughed. "_You're always doin' it, that's why I moved it over to my side, so you wake me up when you reach over me to turn it off."_

"I'm doing it now." Greg assured him, as he set the alarm for the morning. "Will eight thirty be too late?"

"_Considerin' the first bell goes at eight forty five and the drive there takes about fifteen to twenty minutes... what do you think, G?"_ He chuckled. "_I usually get up at six forty five, then you have time to get ready yourself, make breakfast and feed the dogs, before you have to wake the kids up and get them dressed, make sure they brush their teeth and everythin'... oh and make sure Cooper goes to the loo before he leaves, otherwise you have to rush him into the school to..."_

"I have done the school run before." Greg reminded him with a chuckle. "I can handle it Nicky, what's the worst that could happen? I dress the dogs and take them to school instead of the kids? At least they'll get an education before we find them good homes." He teased. "We can put that on their adoption papers."

"_What that they have a second grade education?"_ Nick smiled into his phone, then gave out a soft sigh as Greg always made him feel so much better. "_That's not really a big achievement, Greg."_

"Sure it is. Name one other black or chocolate lab in the world that has a second grade education." The younger man giggled, then heard AJ calling out to him from the other room. "I should go, Nicky. Your little babies need tucking in."

"_Okay, give em a kiss from me. I love you."_

"Love you more." Greg blew a kiss into the phone, then snapped it shut, hurrying into the next room to tuck AJ and Cooper into their beds. Greg kissed them both goodnight then checked all the locks in the house, making sure the windows were all shut, just like Nick always did, before he got ready for bed himself. He was really starting to miss the big comfy blanket that always hugged him while he slept, so he tucked Nick's pillows behind his back, making it feel as though he was still with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alisa123, SunshineAndDaisies, S and cre8tivequilter, thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it.. I was Christmas shopping all weekend, so I never got the chance to post this. I hope you enjoyed a closer look at Greg's fatherly skills :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Take Care**

**~ Holly**


	11. Chapter 11: Home with the Family

**I was going to leave this chapter a little longer, but I decided to post it now, before you get bored of waiting for an update. I hope it doesn't ruin your holiday. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eleven: Home with the Family<strong>

"Go back there and see what that guy's doin'." Nick heard his voice instructing the officer beside him. He wanted to call out to stop him, but the officer was already making his way off towards the kitchen. He heard Ray talking to their witness, but his voice was too muffled to make out the words he was saying.

Before Nick could say or do anything else, a loud gunshot noise echoed through the room. Nick couldn't stop himself or change what he was doing. He instinctively reached for his weapon and followed in the officer's footsteps off towards the kitchen.

"Clark! Clark, situation?" He shouted out to him, but the officer was down. He wanted to run to him to help him, but a man suddenly ran out holding a shotgun, aiming it directly at him. Nick wanted to move, he wanted to run, but it was too late.

He heard the shatter of the bottles behind him, followed by the sharp pain in his shoulder as he fell down.

"Whoa, whoa baby, it's okay." Greg's voice soothed him, as he tried to calm his shaking lover. "It's just a dream, baby. Come back to me, it's just a dream."

Fluttering his eyes open, Nick looked around at his surroundings, realising he was in his bedroom, wrapped in Greg's arms. The younger man was gently rocking him in his embrace, while he touched his lips to his sweaty temple.

"It was just a dream, Nicky. You're okay." He assured him in a soft whisper, clutching his trembling body tightly in his arms. "Shh baby, you're safe."

Nick heaved a huge breath of relief, then relaxed back into Greg's arms, feeling the pain in his shoulder starting to subside. "How long was I out?" He queried, as he didn't actually mean to fall asleep after he returned home from his flight.

"Not long. You were exhausted, so I let you sleep." The younger man whispered, sliding his arms around his lover's chest. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let you sleep. You always have nightmares when you're this exhausted."

"It's not your fault." Nick assured him, leaning up on his elbows to press a kiss to his lips. "I can't wait to leave here... when you're ready. I'll never have to think of it again." As he rubbed his tired eyes open, Nick caught sight of the surprised expression on Greg's face. "I meant... _if_ we move. I'm cool if we stay here."

"You don't have to settle here just for me, Nick." Reclining back against his partner's body, Greg stared up at the ceiling above them, as he entwined their fingers together across his stomach. "I do wonna move, Nicky. I really do. A place out in the country with you and the kids seems perfect. But there's a lot to do. We have to get the kids into a good school. We'll need jobs. We still have to get the puppies into good homes. We have to quit our jobs at the lab. To tell you the truth, I'm terrified to move. What if it doesn't work?"

"What doesn't work?"

"Between us." He spoke softly, looking into Nick's eyes. "You know that even if we do move, the nightmares won't just go away. Maybe you should think about..."

"I did my time in therapy G, I'm not goin' back." The older man interrupted him, resting his head against the side of Greg's soft hair.

He hated shrinks, therapists and psychiatrists, the whole lot of them, all trying to judge him and help him with his problems, from just an hour long meeting. They weren't inside of his head. They didn't know what was really going on, and there were some things that just couldn't be explained. Nick knew that. He also knew that he was better off trying to deal with this problem himself.

"It was mandatory after I had the... supposed break down. I don't need therapy; I just need a break from it all." He touched a kiss to the side of his partner's head, giving him a smile. "And you shouldn't be worried about anythin' happenin' between us, Greg. I've never had a relationship like this before, so I know it's gonna last." He pressed another kiss to his head, whispering, "I've missed holdin' you."

"That works out nicely then, because I've missed you holding me." Greg chuckled softly, before getting back to his point, "And I wasn't even suggesting the therapy, but you think that this move is suddenly gonna make everything better."

Nick shook his head, "I don't think it's _suddenly _gonna make everythin' better. I just think it'll be easier than constantly worryin' I'm gonna get shot or worse... that you're gonna get shot."

Greg smiled softly to him, gently brushing his fingers through his hair, before he joined their lips for a delicate kiss. "I love you, Nicky. But you really have nothing to worry about. We're gonna be fine." He assured him, playfully bumping their noses together. "I really wonna leave Vegas too. Before my dream was my job and my career . . . now it's this life that we have with our amazing children."

"You're growin' up, G." Nick grinned widely at him, pulling his body closer against him, as he deepened another kiss to his lips. "Speakin' of growin'," Moving his hand down to Greg's hip, Nick held his hard body against his own, smiling against the younger man's lips from the feeling running through his body already. "We've got a couple of hours left before we have to pick the kids up from school. We haven't had an afternoon quickie in a while."

"I don't really feel like it." Greg removed Nick's hand from his crotch, resting his hands behind his head.

"You?" Nick looked at him surprised. "Since when are you not in the mood?" When his younger lover pulled away from him, Nick felt a shiver running down his spine. Everything had always been so perfect with Greg, they could tell each other anything and they always had time to be intimate with one another. So this made him especially worried, having never seen Greg act like this before. "What's wrong?"

Greg inhaled a deep breath, looking down at Nick's hands over his chest. "While you were away, AJ asked when you were gonna be in a box . . . like Auntie Kayla." He spoke softly, gently running his fingertips over the top of Nick's. "You were shot Nicky, then you were almost blown up at that funeral I told you not to go to in the first place." He pointed out to him, looking up into his eyes. "Anyway, I didn't know what to tell her. I almost cried right there in front of her . . . at the thought of you..."

"Greg, I'm not gonna die." Nick whispered against his ear, hearing his voice breaking with emotion. "I'm here to stay. Maybe we should all go away for a bit? Get away from here for a while." He suggested, giving Greg a gentle tickle. "Get a tan on that pale little figure of yours."

Allowing a smile to spread across his lips, Greg lifted his gaze to meet Nick's, seeing an equally wide smile across the older man's lips too. "Where?"

"I don't know. The kids have got summer holidays comin' up soon, right? Cooper's never been outside of Vegas, and AJ loves those pictures of the sea you're always showin' her from your childhood. We could go somewhere by the sea, any place but here."

"When do we leave?"

Nick chuckled softly, capturing his partner's lips between his own for a quick kiss. "As soon as the kids break for their holidays. The puppies should be old enough by then, so we can find homes for them. If it's not too far, we can take Dallas with us. I'm sure Catherine will let you take some time off work."

"What happened with Millie?" Greg queried, sensing Nick was trying to escape something by planning their holiday together so quickly.

"She's still with my sister Ronnie, and I'm really sorry about how I acted... before, when you told me about Mallory and my sister . . . but I don't believe for a second that she loved my sister as much as I love you." Blanketing his boyfriend's body with his own, Nick explained, "She doesn't even care enough to find Millie a decent home. She's actin' completely selfish."

"Didn't you say she had a tumour or something?"

"Yeah, but even if _I_ was dyin', it's still my duty to find a decent home for my children, so I know they're well looked after when I'm gone. Parentin' doesn't stop, just 'cause you're dyin'." Nick looked into his partner's eyes, asking, "Do you think I'm wrong for thinkin' that?"

"No."

"Then what's with the third degree? You didn't hear her Greg, she was more concerned about herself then she was for Millie. She was leavin' her child's fate in the hands of the vultures of my family." As Greg remained silent in deep thought, Nick groaned, "She doesn't need your sympathy, Greg. She doesn't deserve it."

"I can't help it." Greg gently pushed Nick off him, onto the empty space beside him. "Different circumstances, I could be her."

Nick shook his head. "Not a possibility. If my sister loved Mallory as much as you think she did, why would she keep her relationship a secret for this long? I get that she was scared or ashamed to be outted as a lesbian in front of our family, but the second I fell for you, I wanted to tell the world. I knew my family wouldn't accept it. But I didn't care, because I had you." He explained to him. "Tell me, if I was dead, would you fight for the custody of our kids?"

"Of course I would." Greg assured him. "They'd be the only thing I had left of you. And I love those kids, more than I've ever loved anything. I never thought I'd be able to love something this much. I wouldn't stop fighting until they were back in my arms."

"Exactly my point." The Texan pointed out to him. "Mallory doesn't give a shit about Millie. She couldn't give a crap about what happens to her, so she doesn't deserve your sympathy, baby. Millie's with Ronnie and Jason for now, just a temporary custody thing, but she could get bumped to foster care if no one else wants her. I'm not allowed her and she's gonna be all alone, because Mallory won't stand up for her."

Greg sighed softly, "Why do you always have to be right about everything?"

Nick chuckled, leaning closer to the younger man for a kiss. "That's just me, baby; you should know that by now."

"It's the only reason we ever argue too." The younger man smiled back, "Because you _always_ have to be right about _everything_."

"Speakin' of, I wanted to ask you somethin'... that hopefully won't start another argument."

Greg turned his head to face him, giving him a soft smile. "Ask away."

"Well... how would you feel about takin' on another kid fulltime?" Nick looked at Greg's surprised reaction, quickly explaining, "You don't have to decide right away. It's likely that we won't even win the custody case. My mother... I mean grandmother was tryin' to get custody of her too, but the courts frown upon single grandmothers livin' in small apartments. They prefer to award the child to a stable home environment."

"Don't they frown upon cousins adopting cousins too?" Greg thought out loud, wishing he hadn't, as he saw the look on Nick's face. "I'm just saying, you have to be prepared, Nicky. Your father used the rapist father thing against in you in the custody case for AJ, who's to say he won't use the fact that you and Millie are technically cousins against you too?"

"You have a point, but I just thought I should run it by you first." Nick sighed softly. "Sometimes I really wish I had been born a girl. Everyone uses everythin' against me, just because I'm gay, the son of a rapist and stuff like that. If I were a girl, I'd at least be somethin' normal in the laws eyes."

"Your gender has nothing to do with it. And if you were a girl, you'd have never of had AJ." Greg pointed out to him. "Everybody is discriminated in one way or another. There's no such thing as normal. You can't help who you love. You can't help where you come from, and you can't choose your family."

"So..." Nick got back to his original point, "If Millie really doesn't have anybody, how would you feel about takin' her on?"

"A teenage girl? They usually think I'm... dorky."

"You're not dorky." Nick smiled at him. "And she's only _just_ turned thirteen. She's still wearin' overalls, stylin' her hair in braided pigtails. She's still a little girl, and she doesn't have anybody else."

"You know I want to. But we really don't have the space. AJ and Cooper are still sharing. They're gonna need separate rooms as they get a little older. We've only _just_ got Cooper settled in." He pointed out to him, fearing the look in Nick's eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you're making me feel bad. I just... don't want us to take on too much. I had to re-explain Cooper's situation to the Principal again today. She was concerned because Cooper wrote a story about his parents being butchered by wild animals in the middle of the night."

"Us?"

Greg shook his head. "His real parents. I had to retell her the story of how Cooper and his mother put up with all that shit from his father for years, before his mother finally decided to kill him, and herself. The Principal was looking at me as though I was telling her about a Stephen King novel or something."

"You know, it's really none of their business." Nick leant against his elbow, brushing his fingertips through his partner's hair. "He's not havin' so many nightmares now, and that child shrink..."

"Maggie." Greg giggled, as he always forgot her name.

"Right, well Maggie said that he's doin' okay too. AJ's settled in fine, and she really likes you. If you don't like the house in the country, we can always find another place here with more rooms. It's not like we can't afford it, so why can't we take on another kid?"

"You." Greg spoke softly, gulping hard as he knew Nick wouldn't take the truth too well.

"What do you mean me?"

"I love you more than anything in the world, Nicky, but you're not yourself. These last couple of months, it feels like you've shut yourself off from us. I know you've had a lot on your mind, but it's more than that." Greg struggled to explain, "Millie just lost her mother, do you think the best thing for her is moving all the way out here to a man who's detached from his life?"

"You're worse than my sister." Nick suddenly snapped, forcefully pushing Greg away from him. "Does everyone have an opinion of me all of a sudden? I'm still the same man I used to be."

"Ouch." Greg rubbed his sore chest, feeling as though Nick had bruised him. "You're not the same. You never used to be so violent." He climbed off the bed, hurrying for the bathroom, before Nick could stop him.

"Greg!" Nick called out to him, dropping his head to his pillow. "I didn't mean it." He tried to apologise, wishing they had just stuck to the sex, rather than trying to talk to each other. "I only just got back from Texas. I took a load of shit from my family; I don't need it from you too."

Greg ignored the man's weak attempt at an apology, lifting his t-shirt in front of the bathroom mirror, so he could look at the redness on his chest.

"Greg." Nick made his way over to the door, gently tapping his knuckles against the frame. "Please baby, open the door." He whispered. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What do you care?"

"Greg, don't be like that. I'm sorry, okay. Please baby, I'll do anythin'." He started to grovel, hoping to get through to him.

"No, it's not okay." Greg opened the door to him. "I'm sick of this. You're... different. You can't sleep. You have constant nightmares. You even act different. You're jumpy, anxious and showing real signs of depression. And now there's these constant anger outbursts that I have to put up with. I love you, but I'm not an idiot. If all you're gonna do is take everything out on me, then I want out." Greg immediately felt his heart pounding as he finally got the sentence out. He fearfully looked at Nick's expression, waiting to see what his reaction was going to be. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you." Nick nodded slightly, placing his hands at his sides. "You want out?" He hated the taste of the words in his mouth. They made him feel as though he was going to throw up. "Because of me?"

"No, I don't." He leant against the other side of the doorframe from Nick. "I wonna be with you forever. You're my everything . . . but this is the second time you've hurt me." Watching Nick suddenly sliding down the doorframe, dropping his head into his hands, made Greg feel even more guilty for what he had said. He dropped to his knees in front of him, looking at the tears starting to roll down Nick's cheeks. "Baby, don't cry."

"I'm not." Nick wiped his hands across his eyes. "How bad did I hurt you?"

"You're doing it again." Greg rolled his eyes. "Every time you almost start to feel what you're really feeling inside, you change the subject like this. Can't you just open up to me? Why do you have to be so scared all the time?" Gently pulling Nick's knees away from his body, Greg leant closer, cupping the man's cheeks in his hands. "It's gonna follow you wherever you go, Nicky. This... it's in your head. You can't escape it by pretending that everything is okay. Tell me, what's honestly so bad about seeing a professional about this? Because whatever it is, it's getting worse." He shifted himself closer, wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders. "Please baby, for me. I don't wonna lose my Nicky."

"You think I'm worth savin'?" Reaching for the hem of the younger man's t-shirt, he gently lifted it across his chest, looking at the tender red spot beneath it. "I hurt you, how can you still love me?"

"Because I know that you didn't mean it." He tugged his t-shirt back into place, pressing a kiss to Nick's forehead. "And that's not me being in denial, thinking that I deserve to be loved like that. I know that you don't mean it. Just promise me that you'll at least try to get help for this. I can't deal with you like this. It hurts me to see you like this, and I feel so helpless because I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do for you."

"If I hurt you again," Nick touched his hand to Greg's cheek. "I _want_ you to leave me."

"I don't think I can."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too much, yah big dope." He grinned at him. "Please Nicky, I'm begging you here, you _have_ to get help for this. I know that you think you can deal with it on your own, because that's what you're used to, but it's not working. You've got two little kids depending on you to give them a great start in life, and you can't do it like this. They need their Daddy Nicky back." Resting their foreheads together, Greg whispered, "You and me, we're forever. You promised me that, and I'm always gonna be here for you. Always." Bringing their mouths together, he moved his thighs to straddle Nick's hips, pulling him into a more seductive kiss. "Please talk to me, Nicky. Tell me what's on your mind." He slid his hands through Nick's hair, looking his lover in the eyes. "Let me into that big beautiful head of yours."

* * *

><p>After the teachers dismissed their classes for the day, the children excitedly hurried towards the exit to find their parents, eager to get back home after another long day of school. AJ waited for her little brother beside the steps, watching the older kids from the fifth grade starting up a fight on the grass.<p>

"Boys! Boys!" Principal Adler shouted, struggling to separate them. "Your parents are waiting." She ushered them away, making sure they didn't start up a fight again, before they reached their parents. "Amber, don't pull Katie's hair." She separated the second graders. "AJ, getcha thumb out of your mouth. Do you have any idea how many germs are on your hands?"

AJ shook her head, keeping her thumb firmly planted in her mouth.

"Well, it's a lot. That's a very nasty habit, and you'll screw up your teeth." She cautioned her, watching the little girl slowly removing her thumb from her mouth. "That's better. Don't even get me started on what it does to your nails."

"My Daddy said I can suck my thumb as long as I like."

"Well your Daddy will seriously be regretting that statement once the dentist bill comes in." Principal Adler warned her. "Silvia Martin, don't make me call your father." She caught the girl out of the corner of her eye. "Don't run down those stairs, Cooper. You'll hurt yourself. You two better get going." She tapped her watch. "And it looks like your Daddy's back today." She pointed their attention in the distance.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Both of his children excitedly exclaimed, rushing towards him.

Nick grinned widely, kneeling down to their level to welcome them both into his open arms. "I missed you guys so much." Their father hugged them both tightly in his strong arms, pressing kisses to each of their foreheads. "Did you miss me?"

Both of them eagerly nodded, wrapping their tiny arms around him.

Principal Adler smiled at the three of them, then turned towards the stairs. "Get off the wall Harry. Madison, skipping ropes are for outside. Not inside." Continuing her journey around the school building, Principal Adler sighed softly as she looked around at the screaming little monkeys that inhabited her school. "Lord, give me strength. Timothy Holden, your mother would not want to see you behaving like that. Paula Charles, if I see you do that one more time."

"Principal Adler." Nick flagged her down.

"Hi, Mr Stokes. Nice to see you again." She smiled widely at him. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wonderin' when the kids break for summer." He checked over his shoulder to see where they were, before he turned back to the Principal beside him. "We wanted to take them away with us. We're not sure where yet, but I just wanted to know..."

"In a week, they start again after labour day. I believe I sent out letters at the beginning of the year with all the important dates on it. You are coming to parents evening, right?" Nick gave her a slight nod, as this was the first he had heard of it. "I'll see you there. Wednesday." She giggled, seeing the look on his face. "I'll send a letter home with them on Monday, just to remind you."

"Thanks." Scoping his children up into his arms, Nick carried them both off towards his truck, listening to their stories of what they had been doing for the past few days without him. "Next week." He reported to Greg, helping the kids into the car. "They start again after labour day. Did you know they have parents evenin' next week?"

"Uh huh, Wednesday." Greg nodded. "You're working though, unless you decide to..."

"I'll talk to Catherine." He cut him off, starting up the car. "Who wants to go out for pizza?" He looked round at the kids on the back seat.

"Me!" They both eagerly raised their hands.

"You want pizza, baby? My treat." Nick turned his attention towards Greg, watching the younger man giving him a nod. "What time you gotta be at the lab?" He started the car, diving off towards their favourite pizza place.

"Eight." Greg checked his watch, feeling exhausted after his long discussion with Nick earlier. "Hours away yet."

"Daddy, why'd you ask Principal Adler about our holidays?" AJ curiously asked him.

"Well, Greg and I are plannin' on takin' you guys away on holiday somewhere." He watched the smiles immediately spreading across their little faces, telling him they were just as excited as Greg. "As soon as you guys break for holidays next week, we're gonna find somewhere to go." He pulled into the parking lot of their favourite pizza place a few minutes later, helping Greg to get the kids out of the car.

Inside, Greg slid into the booth first, sliding right round the other side, so that AJ and Cooper could sit between him and Nick. "I'm starving." Greg groaned, reaching for a menu off the table. "Are we gonna get one big pizza or...?"

"You can all have whatever you like." Nick interrupted him, unzipping Cooper's jacket beside him, so he could get comfy against the booth seat. Smiling in Greg's direction, he added, "Just as long as you can eat it all and don't end up leant over the toilet bowl all night."

"That happened one time." Greg smiled innocently, then slid closer to AJ, so she could read the menu he was holding.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Cooper abruptly announced.

"I'll take him." Nick left his car keys with Greg then climbed out of the booth, reaching his hand out for Cooper to lead him to the bathroom.

After Greg removed his own jacket, he helped AJ with her hooded sweatshirt, brushing out her messed up fringe with his fingers. When AJ tried to do the same with his hair, Greg gently tickled her, making her squirm in her seat. "But your hairs all messy, Daddy." She teased him.

"It's meant to be messy, it's a style." He smirked, ruffling his hand through his hair. "You don't like it?"

"No." AJ teased him, giggling and squirming as he tickled her again. "Nana Jean says someone should buy you a comb for Christmas."

"Oh she did, did she? Well your Nana Jean is just jealous that I can carry a hairstyle like this off, while she's stuck with granny hair." Greg giggled. "Don't tell her I said that." He quickly warned her, knowing she'd probably kill him for it.

AJ gave him an innocent smile as she reclined back against his side, looking at the menu in his hands. "I'm glad Daddy's home."

"Me too, Munchkin." He agreed with her, still thinking over the things Nick had told him this morning. He was starting to wish that he had never let Nick go to Texas again, realising that it could have possibly screwed him up more. A few minutes later, Cooper hurried back through the restaurant towards their table, crawling straight onto the booth seat beside his sister. "Were you so hungry you ate Daddy in the bathroom, buddy?" Greg joked, as he couldn't see Nick anyway.

"No." Cooper giggled, pointing over to the front, where Nick was stood ordering them some drinks.

Nick returned to the table with juice for the kids and sodas for him and Greg. "Oh look, they have the Texas barbeque one here." Greg pointed it out on the menu, as Nick took his seat opposite him. "Or there's spicy chicken... bacon and pineapple... pepperoni... various different cheeses..."

"Greg, you can't give em too many options or we'll be here all day." Nick interrupted him with a chuckle, as he saw the expressions on their kids' faces. "What do we all love more than anythin' on our pizza?" He asked them both.

"Chicken!" AJ and Cooper chimed in together.

Smiling across the table at Greg, Nick smirked, "There you go then G, you can pick any pizza on there with chicken." Greg decided to order the barbeque chicken pizza for their first family meal together, since Nick got back. "Oh, and Grandma Stokes asked if we wanted to come round for Christmas." Nick remembered, knowing how much the kids and Greg liked her.

"Do we get lots of presents again?" AJ asked, removing her thumb from her mouth.

"Yeah, but only if you're really, really good." Greg warned the two of them, moving the menus from the table, as their waitress brought over their pizza. He handed the napkins round first, making sure the kids didn't stain their clothes with pizza sauce.

Nick watched him in awe, wondering why the younger man ever doubted himself about being a father to their children in the first place. Anyone could see that he was a natural with them. "So, what else have you guys been doin' without me?" He asked, eager to hear what they had been up to.

"Not so much." Greg shook his head, not wanting him to feel left out. "It's kinda boring without you, very uneventful." He grinned across the table at him.

"So... nothin' happened?" He asked, looking between his children beside him, who looked as though they had been sworn to secrecy or something, from the expressions on their faces. "C'mon, please tell me. I dyin' to hear what you've been up to."

Giving in, AJ excitedly announced, "Daddy took us bowling with Aunt Sara, and Uncle Grissom. And our next door neighbour is gonna adopt Coco."

"Who's Coco?" He looked at her confused.

"One of the puppies." Greg pointed out to him. "They named them. It wasn't my fault. They had already given them names, before I could stop them." He quickly defended himself, remembering that Nick said they weren't going to name them, as they would get too attached them. "Coco's the all brown one. Rosa helped babysit a few times, and she said she'd take one of them off her hands, once they were old enough..."

"Uncle Grissom is taking Barclay." AJ added.

"Barclay?" Nick chuckled at the name. "Who named that one?" As Greg pointed to himself, Nick gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry; it's a beautiful name, hun."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The younger man remarked, finishing what he was saying before, "Catherine doesn't want one, but her neighbour has been looking for a dog for a while. I asked around at the lab, but it's full of cat people. Mandy can't have a dog around her sensitive kitties. Hodges is supposedly allergic, and so is his cat. Henry's mother doesn't want pets in her house, and Wendy doesn't think she can handle a dog."

"No one at the lab wants one?"

"Nope." Greg shook his head. "Catherine's gonna bring her neighbour by the house some time to pick one out, so that's three of them. We just got four more to go. We could always put an ad in the paper or something. We could ask my brother, he's always wanted a dog, and I'm sure Meghan would love to have a dog to keep her company."

Nick nodded in agreement, knowing that Mark worked a full time job, leaving Meghan with babysitters or his parents. "How about your mother, she could use some company?"

"As if. She'd never allow a dog's paw to touch her clean carpets." The younger man giggled.

Nick smiled back at him, knowing that was probably true. "So, what did you name them all then?"

"We'll tell you at home." AJ licked her sticky fingers, reaching out for her drink. "Daddy, can you ask him now?" She asked, looking towards Greg.

"Ask me what?" Nick gave them a curious look, wondering what she wanted to ask.

"Um... well, AJ entered the Spelling Bee at school. It's this Thursday at five, and she wants us both there." Greg explained to him. "She's a little shy about standing on stage, but if we're there to support her..."

"Of course." Nick assured his little girl. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just don't do that." He pointed out her thumb in her mouth. "People won't be able to hear how smart you are, with your thumb in your mouth." AJ gave him a cheeky smile, resting her head back against the booth seat. "And you mister, stop pickin' your nose." He playfully poked Cooper beside him, catching him with his finger up his nose again. "You'll make it bleed like last time, if you keep doin' that."

"See, we're useless without you, Nicky." Greg added to his case, grabbing himself another slice of pizza. "Oh, and Cooper finally decided on a theme for his birthday. He wants a fancy dress, costume party."

"Oh." Nick nodded, realising they would have to start to planning that soon. "The big seven, where do you want it?" He smiled towards Cooper.

"In the garden, like Daddy's." He crawled closer towards Nick, holding out his sticky hands to him.

"Oh, lovely." Nick reached for one of the spare napkins from the centre of the table, gently wiping his son's sticky fingers for him, before he wiped the pizza sauce from his chin. "You're such a messy pup." He teased, gently tickling his sides. "You must take after your father." He smirked, seeing Greg had sauce down his chin too.

Greg quickly wiped his chin with the back of his hand, giving his lover a smile as he wiped the pizza sauce from his hand. "So, are you gonna treat us to ice cream too?" Greg asked, getting the kids all excited, making it impossible for Nick to say no.

He grabbed their jackets once they finished their ice cream, giving their waitress a little extra tip, before he escorted his family off to the car. They were all too exhausted to stay up for the film he had rented, but he didn't mind, as it had been the perfect day.

After missing his fatherly duties for the past few days, Nick gave each of his children a bath before he tucked them into bed and read them their usual story himself, sending them right off to sleep. He stayed with them a moment to watch them sleep, before quietly clicked the door shut, joining Greg in their own bedroom.

"I don't want you to go." He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, stood in front of the mirror to style his hair for work. "Can't you stay home? Catherine will understand."

"Yeah, but Ecklie won't." Greg pointed out to him, smiling at his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror. "I'm in the dog house as it is." Arching back into Nick's touch, Greg gave out a soft whimper, feeling completely powerless in his arms. "No Nicky, don't do this to me now."

"I can't help myself. You're my weakness."

Greg giggled softly, prying Nick's hands from his hips, so he could turn to face him. "I'm really sorry, baby. But I have to go. I can be with you tomorrow, while the kids are at school again." He suggested, stealing a kiss from the man's pouting lips. "I love you." He whispered, between kisses.

"I love you too." Nick pulled him into a hug, wishing he could stay, since it was his first night back, but he knew he had to get back to work after being off while he was away in Texas. "Thanks for listenin' earlier. You were right; it really does feel better to get it off my chest. After I told you, I actually felt as though this weight had been lifted off my shoulders."

"I told you." Greg smiled, smoothing his hands across his partner's back. "But that doesn't get you out of going to therapy, mister. You promised me."

"I never said I was tryin' to get out of it." He assured him, really starting to dread making that promise. "I'll go, but I still think that talkin' to you is better." He finally let him go, cupping Greg's cheeks in his hands for a tender kiss. "Be careful." He warned the younger man, sticking his hair up for him again. "I mean it. I need you back here."

"I know, and I will." He assured him, pecking a kiss to Nick's cheek. "G'night Gorgeous, I'll try not to wake you when I come in." Greg gave him a wave, checking Nick was okay, before he turned for the door.

As he heard the front door locking into place, Nick dropped back onto the bed behind him, staring up at the ceiling above him. Within a few seconds, the tears in his eyes started to flow, dribbling down the sides of his face into his hair. He moved his arm to cover his eyes, not noticing that Greg had tricked him into thinking he had left, until he felt him climbing onto the bed to comfort him.

"Greg?" He sniffled, removing his arm from his eyes to look at him. "I thought you left."

"No." Greg blanketed his body with his own, holding him tightly in his arms. "You think I'd really leave you when you're like this?" He smoothed his hand up and down Nick's chest, letting the older man cry against him. "It's my fault, I made you open up. But I don't regret it for a second." He whispered, clutching his trembling body tightly in his arms.

Nick closed his eyes against his younger lover, securely wrapping his arms around him, feeling grateful again to have him in his life again.

"I know, baby. Just let it out."

* * *

><p>"Greg, you're late." Catherine tapped her watch, catching him trying to slip by her office. "You're nearly forty five minutes late, where the hell have you been?"<p>

"I'm sorry, Cath." He stepped into her office, explaining, "I couldn't leave Nick though. He was a mess. He came home today. It musta been really rough."

"Oh, sorry Greg." She spoke softly, ushering him closer to her desk. "So, how did the custody case go?"

"Millie's staying with his sister in Texas. They wouldn't let him in the court room, then his sister gave him a hard time when he went over to see Millie. He's been great with the kids all day, but the second I left him alone, it all just came out."

"That's our Nick. He bottles everything."

"I wish he wouldn't. He's only making himself worse by bottling it all up."

"Sanders, you're finally here." Ecklie interrupted their conversation, checking his watch at the door. "I thought we were gonna have to call in some reinforcements. With Wendy away, we're gonna need you to fill in around the lab."

"Wendy?" Greg looked round at Catherine, thinking that she would have been back by now.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you later." Catherine glared at Ecklie. "She lost the baby. She's taking some time off." Greg immediately dropped his jaw, feeling his heart pounding inside of his chest. "But we've got it covered Greg, Susanne from days is gonna fill in. I need you out in the field." She held up an assignment slip to him, ignoring Ecklie's glare. "And don't worry about it. Family are more important than work, Greg. Just call and let me know next time."

"Sure." Greg gave her a nod, taking a look at his assignment slip, before he stepped past Ecklie, making his way towards the locker room. He took a seat on the bench in the middle of the room, clasping his hands together on his lap to keep them from shaking. He couldn't believe that Wendy had lost her baby. She thought it was her last chance to become a mother, already starting to think about names for her new baby.

How could it just suddenly be gone?

Leaning forwards, Greg pulled his locker open, looking at the photos of Nick, Cooper and AJ inside. He didn't know how he would feel if he had lost either one of them, but he imagined that it would have been pure torture.

The same kind of torture Wendy was going through now.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~ Holly**


	12. Chapter 12: Falling to Pieces

**Sorry about the lack of updates, especially to 'TeddyBear'. I know I updated Real Men twice before this one, but I had a good reason. This chapter has been one of the hardest one's to write in this story so far. It started out as only 5,000 words, but I kept adding to it and changing things around, bringing it to 10,000 words, so I hope that makes up for the lack of updates.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews so far, I didn't think that people would like Nick angst so much. I haven't had much luck with it in the past. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and update again soon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twelve: Falling to Pieces<strong>

"Jump." The teacher sounded out the word, looking towards the young boy stood on the stage. All the students sat behind him watched the anxious boy trying to remember how to spell the word, while AJ was looking out at the crowd of their parents sat in front of them, seeing Greg sat towards the back, but there was no sign of her father. "I like to _jump_." The teacher used the word in a sentence, hoping he would get it this time.

"Eh... J... U..." He paused for breath, looking towards his mother's camcorder staring up at him, suddenly feeling the pressure in his chest. "M... P... Jump." He finished, relieved to be returning to his seat.

"That is correct. Cindy." The woman called out the next student's name, watching the frightened little girl forcing herself to her feet, making her way to the centre of the stage. "Claw." She announced her word, looking towards the back of the hall as one of the late parents tried to slip into the crowd. She watched him taking his seat, before she turned to look at her class again, seeing a smile finally spreading across AJ Stokes' lips.

"C... L... O... R." Cindy spelled out her word. "Claw."

"That's incorrect." The teacher announced, sending the girl back to her seat. "Claw. C, L, A, W. Claw." She corrected her, grabbing her second set of cards for the next round. "AJ." The little girl immediately climbed to her feet, hurrying towards the centre of the stage. She gave her father a shy wave, remembering to remove her thumb from her mouth, so everyone could hear what she was saying. "Your word is... Spoon."

AJ inhaled a deep breath, spelling it in her head, before she spoke. "S, P... O... O, N. Spoon."

"That is correct. Michael."

Nick waved to his little girl as she returned to her seat, before he leant forwards to tap his partner on the shoulder. "How's she doin'?" He whispered, as the younger man turned on his seat to look at him.

"Really good, you're late." The younger man pointed out to him. "You're lucky you just made it. She's already spelt Church, Paw, Yard and now Spoon. I thought as the rounds went on, the words got harder, but they still haven't gone past six letters."

"That's because they're only seven, G. Not everyone's a childhood Einstein like you." He grinned at him, leaning back in his seat as one of the mother's in the next row gave him a hiss to be quiet. He gave her an apologetic look, even though he was smiling underneath, feeling like the bad boy at the back of the class. He anxiously tapped his foot waiting for AJ's turn again, seeing an adorable smile spreading across her lips as soon as she saw him watching her.

"Chore." The teacher called out her word.

Nick immediately saw the fear on his daughter's face; even though that was one of the words they practiced together. "C'mon baby, you know this one." He whispered to himself, clasping his hands together in his lap.

AJ fiddled with her braided pigtail hanging over her shoulder, anxiously biting her lower lip. "Chore. Ch..." She tried to sound it out. "C, H... O," She paused to look down at her feet, showing even more signs of nervousness.

"C'mon baby, you know this one." Nick whispered again, waiting for her to look up, so he could look into her eyes.

"C, H, O," She started again, with a new found confidence from her father's gaze. "R... E. Chore."

Nick gave her a proud smile, getting smiled at by his boyfriend in front of him. "I knew she could do it." The proud father stated, leaning back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest. "Did you tell Catherine about next week yet?"

"Uh huh." Greg nodded round at him. "We're all set."

* * *

><p>As his father lifted him down from the back of the car in his bathing suit, Cooper involuntary shivered from the cold breeze of the sea air, folding his arms across his chest in an attempt to keep warm. His shivering didn't go unnoticed by his father though. Greg grabbed his sweatshirt from the back seat, pulling it down over his son's head, guiding his arms through the sleeves. "Just remember to take it off before you go in the sea. It's a lot warmer out there then it is up here. We always get the cold wind up here."<p>

"Daddy." Cooper leant against the back of the open car. "Where's Daddy Nicky gone?"

"He went to get food with AJ." Greg lifted his son onto the back of the car, helping him to put his sneakers and socks back on, as he didn't know how much longer Nick would be. "You enjoying your holiday so far though, bud?" He perched himself on the back beside Cooper.

His son responded with a shrug, pulling his knees close to his chest. "I miss Daddy."

"He hasn't been gone that long." The man looked up as he heard a familiar giggle, spotting Nick and AJ making their way back towards them. "See, there's Daddy now." He helped Cooper down, watching him running towards the man he adored.

Nick knelt down to his son's level, pressing a kiss to the excitable little boy's cheek, before he lifted him into his arms. He set his shopping bags on the back beside Greg, before he handed the younger man his change. "AJ bought you a little somethin'."

"You did?" Greg stuffed his change into his pocket, so he had his hands free to lift her into his arms. AJ opened the smaller bag she had in her hands, searching through it until she found the present she had bought for him. "Oh, wow."

"The lady said it was real." AJ lifted the black strap necklace from the bag, handing it over to Greg.

"That's cool." He admired the shark's tooth hanging from the end, smiling at AJ in front of him. On the car drive over, he had been telling Nick that he wanted to find a real sharks tooth this time, but it was their last day and he hadn't had any luck yet. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms tightly around Nick's beautiful little girl, hugging her tightly in his embrace. "I love it."

"You're never that grateful to me over anythin'." Nick grinned at him, lifting the necklace over his head for him.

"I'm sure I am." The younger man winked back at him, setting AJ on the ground. "Let's go make some sandcastles and stuff now. We have to be back in Vegas tonight." He reminded them, watching all three of their faces turning into looks of disappointment. "C'mon, don't give me that look. We've still got plenty of time."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me why you think that you need therapy." The therapist started, looking across the room at his very insecure new patient. He had told him over the phone that a friend had recommended him, and the doctor knew exactly which friend that was, as Rosa never stopped raving about her gay neighbours. She had told him all about Nick and Greg, along with their adorable children, AJ and Cooper. He had to admit, he had always been quite interested to meet Nick, based on all the stories that Rosa had been telling him, but he was pretending that he didn't know anything about any of it, for his patient's sake. "Would you like to tell me a bit about yourself?" He suggested, as his new patient remained silent, anxiously looking around the room.<p>

"I don't..." Nick finally spoke, nervously biting his lower lip. "I don't _think_ that I need therapy. My boyfriend convinced me to." He got it out right way, looking towards the doctor to see if he had any problem with it. The doctor's expression remained motionless though. There was no look of surprise, shock or hate, nothing that Nick saw from his family all the time.

"So, you agreed to come anyway?"

"He's worried about me." Nick fiddled with a loose button on his shirt. "He thinks that talkin' through my problems with a professional is gonna help."

"What kind of problems?"

Nick gave out a sigh, before he shrugged his shoulders. "I've got too many to count." He smiled up at the doctor, as that was the first time he had even admitted that to himself. "Last week, when we took the kids out to LA, I felt fine. We took em to the seaside and everythin', and they loved it. I felt a little bit like me again, seein' their little faces lightin' up from the ride on the Ferris wheel, swimmin' in the sea or buildin' sand castles with Greg." He wasn't sure why he was telling this complete stranger about their short vacation away, but he just wanted to assure the man that he didn't belong in loony bin or something.

"You really care about your kids." The doctor stated, seeing his eyes lighting up as he talked about them.

"I would give my life for them." Nick nodded, clasping his hands together in his lap. "Greg too. He's my rock. Without him, I don't think I'd be able to do any of this. If I ever lost him... I think I'd fall apart."

* * *

><p>Sleepily rubbing his eyes open, Greg lifted his head from the sofa where he had fallen asleep, quickly looking round at the time. He realised that there was no point in looking for Nick, as he would have left for his first appointment with the shrink by now. After their vacation away in LA with Greg's family, Nick had agreed to meet with a shrink for the first time, before they left for wherever Nick had planned on taking them next.<p>

Greg looked around the room, seeing Cooper still asleep on the chair across the room, but there was no sign of AJ. He quickly climbed off the sofa, being careful of the puppies scrapping together on the floor, on his route to her room.

"AJ?"

He looked around inside the empty bedroom, checking she wasn't in the bathroom, before he searched the rest of the house. Nick's place wasn't that big though, so there wasn't many places she could hide.

He hurried out into the garden next, sighing in relief as he saw her knelt beside her upside-down bike, spinning the back tire around with her hands.

"Hey, Munchkin." He dropped to his knees beside her. "What are you doing?"

"I asked Daddy if I could take my bike where we're going this time, and he said yes. But I've got a flat tire." She squeezed it in her hand, with a look of disappointment on her little face. "I wanted to ride it at the seaside, but I forgot it."

"We can fix this." He assured her. "Daddy said we're not leaving for a couple of days yet. And if we can't get your bike fixed before we leave, we can always rent one. These holiday places always have bikes that you can rent."

AJ immediately cocked an eyebrow, giving him a curious look. "What does rent mean?"

"Borrow... at a price." He lifted her away from the bike, so he could take the inner tube out from inside. He could see a few patches on it already, from where she had burst her tires a few times in the past.

"Will we get to build sand castles again?" AJ was missing the beach already, after spending nearly every day there last week, with both of her fathers around the whole time. "Will Nana come too?"

"God I hope not." Greg giggled, climbing to his feet. "As much fun as it was hearing about her complaining about her sun burn for the last four days, I'd rather we just leave her at home this time." AJ slid her hand into Greg's, following him into the house, past her sleeping little brother. "We can take lots and lots of pictures though, then you can brag to her about how much fun we had without her." He smiled round at her, taking the inner tube through to the kitchen. He set it in the sink, lifting AJ onto the counter beside it, so she could help him out. "You remember where Daddy kept that repair kit thingy?"

"Under the sink." Nick reported from the door, dropping his keys onto the side. He smiled in Greg's direction, slowly making his way over to him to press their lips together. "You managed to get _another _flat?" He looked at his daughter, lifting her into his arms for a hug.

"You're back early; you skip out on your session?" Greg knelt down to search for the kit, catching a familiar glow in Nick's eyes that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Nope, I did my whole hour." Nick assured him, leaning against the counter beside him, with AJ in his arms. "He's agreed to see me again in a couple of days. I even told him about our holiday we're goin' on. Speakin' of, we should get to work on that laundry, so we have some clean clothes to pack again." He sat AJ back on the counter, making his way over to the overflowing laundry hamper, where their clothes were still covered in sand, after their week at the beach. "Did we actually leave any sand on the beach?"

"Cooper brought a load of it home with him." Greg remembered the small container he had filled with it, along with the dead crab he tried to sneak away in his pocket, while AJ just collected shells. "What are we gonna do with the dogs this time? Catherine said she doesn't want to take them all again."

"Rosa." Nick answered, loading the machine. "She offered, she practically insisted actually. I don't think it will scare her off from eventually takin' one on."

"Will you tell me where we're going now?"

Nick gave his younger lover a wide smile, slowly shaking his head. "I'm not gonna tell you, so don't start beggin' me again. That's the whole point in a surprise, the person you're surprisin' isn't supposed to know." He loved being able to torture him for once, especially as Greg was even more excited then he let on. "You'll love it, so you have nothin' to worry about. Just make sure you get the time off with Catherine. We're not leavin' without you."

"I'm gonna talk to her tonight." Greg made a mental note to himself, finding the hole in AJ's tire, as the water started bubbling from it. "Hey Nicky, you wonna do this? You know that I'm not so good at..."

"You are, you just don't believe you can." Nick smiled at him, before he took over. "When sleepin' beauty wakes up, I'll start on dinner. You gonna eat before you leave for work?"

"Yep, I'm starving." Greg lifted AJ down from the counter. "Why doncha go and check the other tire, Munchkin?" AJ gave him a nod, slowly making her way back into the garden to check her other tire. "So, how did it go?" He looked towards Nick, leaning against the counter beside him.

"Went okay." Nick shrugged.

"And the doctor?"

"He seems okay." He shrugged again, giving Greg a smile. "We didn't talk about much. You think he's suddenly gonna fix me in one session?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you were taking this seriously." He pulled himself up onto the counter, watching Nick patching up the hole in AJ's tire. "I'm proud of you, Nicky." He gave him a smile. "You know that I just want you to be happy, right?"

"I know." He nodded, resting his hands on Greg's thighs, as he leant up to press their lips together. "He told me most of the same stuff that you told me, but he recon's that I might need medication or somethin' to keep me mellow. He gave me a prescription of somethin' to try out for now."

"I took Xanax for a while." Greg reminded him, wrapping his arms around his partner's shoulders. "It wasn't so bad. It made me feel kinda drowsy sometimes. I was only on it for a few weeks. Did he tell you what he was gonna put you on?" Nick searched his pockets, pulling out a screwed up piece of paper. Greg giggled at the sight of it, before he read the prescription, "Valium. You didn't go and get it?"

"My usual is closed."

"You coulda gone to the twenty four hour place." Greg saw the look in Nick's eyes, realising he had done it on purpose. "I don't get it, why won't you do anything that could _actually_ help you?"

"Give me a break, Greg. It's not like I threw it away. After talkin' to that guy, I just wanted to come home to you guys. I was gonna pick it up tomorrow." He promised him, pressing his lips against Greg's again. "C'mon baby, I'm tryin' here. You've gotta give me some credit. I went to a freakin' shrink for you. The one thing I can't stand."

"I told you I was proud of you." He brushed his fingers through his partner's hair. "And I don't want you to go for me; I want you to go for you. It'll never work if you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial. I talked to him. I told him stuff I've only ever told you."

"I'm _very_ proud of you." Greg touched their lips together. "So, when do we leave... for wherever we're going? You have to tell me that. Catherine needs to know the exact date."

"In two weeks. On... Friday. It's not too far away either, so you won't need your motion sickness medication." He smiled at him, stealing one more kiss, before he returned to fixing AJ's tire. "Did you check the outside of her tire too?"

"Nope. I'm not that smart." Greg grinned, sliding off the counter. "You want me to start on dinner? Cooper's gonna be out for ages yet. He didn't sleep on the drive home like AJ did." He stepped around Nick towards the fridge, searching for something he could make.

"Okay. I think you're smart, G." Nick touched a kiss to his cheek, before he made his way out into the garden, putting the repaired inner tube back into AJ's bike. "Don't wipe yah fingers down yourself, baby." He saw the black smears on her fingertips, from where she had touched the chain. "It'll never come out of that." He pointed to her pale yellow dress with butterflies around the hem.

AJ held her hands away from her dress, watching her father fitting the inner tube back into place, before he started to pump it up. He checked that there wasn't any sign of anymore leaks, before he lifted AJ into his arms, carrying her back into the house to wash her hands.

While Nick and Greg prepared dinner, AJ sat at the coffee table in the front room, drawing more pictures of the sea, leaving them to talk in the kitchen. "So, Cooper really wants a costume party?" Nick looked round at Greg, checking the boy was still asleep. "I'll pick up some stuff tomorrow. Does he want to invite anybody?"

Greg gave him a shrug. "He hasn't really said much. It's his first birthday with us though, so we should probably make it special." He pointed out to him. "My mother wants to come down again. She said she's not bringing Connie with her this time. Apparently they haven't really talked much since the little announcement on my birthday."

"You find out who she's marryin' yet?"

"Karl... something." The younger man shrugged. "My mother mentioned something about him last week, but I wasn't really listening. They're holding off the wedding until next year I think, so we probably won't have to attend."

"Why not?" Nick gave him a curious look, seeing a small smile spreading across Greg's lips. "What?"

"Well, I don't really picture us living here this time next year." He indicated towards their house. "Not that there's anything wrong with your cramped little bachelor pad with the open floor plan, I just... imagine us being somewhere else."

Nick gave him a smile, hoping he meant what he thought he meant. "Alright, so um... about this party, you have any idea what costume he wants?"

Greg responded with a shrug. "Last week he wanted to be a fireman. Before that I think he wanted to be a superhero or something, but I don't know what he wants now. Ask him when he wakes up. He'll forget you ever asked tomorrow. Just don't buy loads of chocolate and crap, you remember how AJ was."

Nick laughed at the memory. "I can't believe he's gonna be seven already. He was only five when I met him."

"Kids grow up fast." Greg reminded him, pulling himself up onto the counter, once he had chopped the vegetables. "We could just get some balloons and stuff, make up some party games for them. I'm sure my mother will handle that part anyway, she practically carries around a party planner book in her purse."

Nick chuckled softly, thinking that could probably be true. "I'll get some stuff tomorrow, then we can go costume shoppin' or somethin' with him."

"Daddy!" Curious to know where they were going on holiday next, AJ hurried into the kitchen to question her father again. "Are we going to Florida?" AJ pointed it out on the map she had found, watching her father shaking his head. She gave out a sigh, moving her finger across the map, towards another word that she could read. "Sss-pain?" She looked towards him, catching him smiling as he shook his head again. "Can you give me the first letter?"

"No." Nick giggled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go wash your hands, it's almost dinner." He sent her off into the bathroom, before he gently shook Cooper awake, lifting him into his arms as the child slowly started to flutter his tired eyes open. "C'mon Bubba, you've been sleepin' for hours now. Time to eat." He sat him down at the table, playfully ruffling his hand through the boy's hair. "You can go back to sleep later."

"You know he never likes to sleep when he's supposed to." The younger man pointed out to him, setting the plates down at the table. "He's just like me when I was a kid. I loved sleeping, I just didn't like going to bed at a set time at night. During the day was fine, because it wasn't a set rule."

Nick smiled in his direction, lifting AJ into her seat beside Cooper, before he took his own seat at the other side of the table. "Your Nana called earlier, she said that she emailed over the pictures from last week that she took. She wants loads of pictures of our next holiday too."

"How long are we going for?" AJ queried.

"Two weeks. Aunt Catherine can't spare your Daddy away from work for too long." Nick explained to her, relieved that he was on a leave of absence from work right now.

After he had told Catherine that he was taking his family away for the week, she had advised him to take a leave of absence, rather than giving him time off all the time. He didn't know what he was supposed to do during his leave of absence, but he was glad to have the time off to be with his family.

It was just a matter of time before he finally worked up the courage to tell Catherine that he wanted to quit.

"You sure she'll give me two weeks? You know how much she hates having those trainees working with her." Greg pointed out to him, already picturing the argument that Catherine would bring up once he told her.

"Catherine knows that family is more important." Nick gently pushed one of the puppies away from his chair, not liking the smell of dog breath when he was trying to eat. "It's only two weeks, you can always come back early if she really doesn't like it. It's not that far from here."

Greg thought of all the possibilities of where Nick might be taking them, but he still had no idea. There weren't that many holiday destinations nearby, even less places that Nick would take the kids, leaving him stumped. "Did you call Millie yet?" He suddenly remembered.

"Yep, she's goin' back to school. She doesn't seem too happy about it, what kid does, but Jason and Ronnie have eased up a bit on her. I think the permanent custody case is in six months or somethin'. Mallory still hasn't done anythin' though."

"She's moved out of the house then?"

"Yep, gone to her brother's or somethin'. Vicki sold Kayla's house, all of her stuff is at the ranch." He cleared away the plates once everyone had finished, setting the kids up with a movie, while he joined Greg in the bedroom, watching him getting ready for work. "The doc recons I might be sufferin' from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He said it's the most severe anxiety disorder or somethin'," He filled his partner in on his first session, now that they were alone. "He said that based on the symptoms of flashbacks, difficulty sleepin' and the..." He looked up into Greg's eyes, feeling a little guilty again. "The anger outbursts that I've been havin' . . . he said it sounds exactly like it."

"I believe I told you that before." Greg smiled round at him, pulling a clean t-shirt on over his head. He dropped onto the bed beside Nick, gently brushing his fingertips across his partner's cheek. "I know I said it before, but I'm still really proud of you, Nicky."

Nick gave him a half smile, gently weaving their fingers together on his stomach. "Doesn't that mean I'll have to take antidepressants or somethin'? I knew a cop that had PTSD. He was on antidepressants and everythin'. He even started self-mutilatin'. His wife had him sectioned after that."

"Every case is different, just like every person is different." Greg pointed out to him. "It's not like you're dying or something. It's treatable, as long as you don't resist the treatment. And I'll never have you sectioned, gorgeous." He looked into his partner's eyes. "Did you tell him about the nightmares and things?"

"I mentioned them. He said that it's quite common to re-experience the trauma." He nodded, lifting his hand to gently ruffle it through Greg's hair. "I'm not hidin' this stuff on purpose you know. You think that I like feelin' like this?"

"No, but I know that you hate feeling like you need help." He moved himself closer, so that his thighs were straddling Nick's. "Sometimes I wish that you were superman, Nicky, not just because of the hot spandex outfit," He grinned at him. "But because then I wouldn't have to worry about you so much, but you're not. You need help sometimes, just like any other guy. But you'd totally fill out a hot spandex outfit much better than any other man."

Nick giggled softly, pressing his lips against Greg's. "I don't care what you say, I'm never wearin' spandex."

"Cooper's having a fancy dress costume party though; it'd be the perfect time for you to wear one." He gave his partner a playful wink. "If it's the red underpants that are throwing you off, you could always go as a man in uniform. Maybe a sexy fireman... a cop isn't that interesting anymore, I've seen too many of the fat, balding cops at work, but maybe a sailor or something like Batman or Captain America, maybe even a sexy shirtless Wolverine."

"I have no idea who that is."

"X-men, we only just watched the film with the kids a couple of weeks ago." The younger man giggled softly, gently pushing Nick back to lay him down on the bed. "I said that Hugh Jackman still looked pretty hot in the movie, and you got all jealous."

"Yeah, because I can't compete with a movie star, especially when the movie was made ten years ago." Nick reminded him, looking up at his lover perched on his hips. "That guys older than me, but he's always gonna be younger and hotter than me in that film."

"Baby, I even told you that you were hotter than him. I think it's him that can't compete with you." He slid his hands across his partner's firm figure, wishing he could get him in spandex just once. He leant down to his partner's level to kiss him, feeling as though he had some part of the real Nick back for the first time in months. "I can get your prescription for you in the morning after work. Did you arrange to meet him again?"

"Yes, dear." Nick assured him, squirming as Greg dug his hand around in his pocket, retrieving the crumpled prescription. "Don't work too hard."

"I won't. I love you."

"Love you more." The older man responded, covering his lover's mouth with his own, for a deep ravenous kiss, before he finally let him go.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Nicky, put it down." Greg pried the half empty bottle from the man's hands, setting it down on the side. He knew that Nick's good mood a few days ago was too good to be true. He was just trying to enjoy having the old Nick back for as long as he could. "You shouldn't be drinking with your medication. Where's the kids?"<p>

"Bed." The groggy man pointed towards their room, trying to reach for his beer bottle again, but Greg pushed it out of his reach. "Where have you been?" He gave Greg a confused look.

"Working." The younger man reminded him, counting up the empty bottles, before he crawled to Nick's side on his knees, giving him a concerned look. "What's all this in aid of then?" He gently brushed his fingers through Nick's hair, realising that he was too groggy to give him a clear answer. He stopped as he spotted something on the floor, realising it was Nick's Valium bottle, only it was empty. "Oh my god, Nicky, you didn't take all of these did you?"

"No." He pushed his concerned lover away from him.

"Where are they then?" He ran his fingers through the carpet to see if he could find any, but they were nowhere in sight. "Nicky, where's the pills?" Greg practically shouted at him, trying to get through to him.

"I threw them out." Nick sleepily brushed his hand across his face.

"Why?" He gave him a confused look.

"I don't like how they make me feel. I don't like feelin' like a robot. I feel like I'm losin' time." He pointed out to him. "I didn't take any... I swear."

Greg sighed in relief, setting the empty bottle on the table behind him. "C'mon then, Nicky, let's get you into bed." He struggled to lift him from the sofa, supporting him against his side, so he could lead him off to their bedroom. He steadied Nick towards the bed, gently lowering him onto his back, so he could undress him for bed.

Rubbing his eyes open, Nick moaned, "You smell weird."

"You don't smell so good yourself." The younger man smirked, fumbling with the clasp of the man's jeans. "I probably still smell like decomp. I showered at the lab."

"You still smell."

Greg smiled at him, stripping him of his jeans and shirt, before he helped him to get under the covers. "You're gonna feel like shit in the morning."

"I already do." Draping his arm over his eyes, Nick started to feel his head spinning, making him wish he hadn't picked up that first beer.

"Well you're gonna feel even worse tomorrow." He tucked the covers up to Nick's chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "What would you do without me, Tex?"

Greg took a seat on the edge of the bed, wishing he had never gone into work. He saw a few of the warning signs that Nick was going over the edge while he was getting ready to leave, but he didn't want to be late for work again.

"So Nicky, now that you're a little on the tipsy side, maybe we can have that talk about what's on your mind." The younger man suggested, knowing Nick couldn't hold his tongue about anything while he was drunk.

He shook his head. "I'm... im-im-impregnable."

"Impenetrable." Greg corrected the drunk, giggling softly. "Not that I wouldn't want to impregnate you." He carefully removed Nick's arm from his eyes, smiling as he looked into his big brown beauties. "Tell me what's on your mind, gorgeous."

"Kiss me."

"I'm pretty sure that's not on your mind."

"Then you don't know me very well." Reaching his arms out for Greg, he pulled him closer against him, covering his lips with his own for a passionate kiss. He pulled back before he ran out of air, seeing double of Greg sat over him. "I've been thinkin' about you all day, naked in my bed." He rasped, holding the younger man's body closer against him.

"As much as I want to... not while you're drunk, and I really need to shower." He stole another kiss, leaving Nick in the bed, while he made his way off to the shower, washing the stench of death from his body.

He changed into his boxers and a clean t-shirt once he was done, checking that the children were asleep, before he climbed into bed with Nick. "Have you thought anymore about the house, G?" Watching the younger man shaking his head, Nick answered, "How long does it take to think about a house? It's a simple question Greg, do you wonna move in with me or not?"

Greg gave out a groan, not really wanting to discuss this right now. "It's not that simple."

"What's there to think about then?" He asked, trying to understand. "C'mon Greg, we talk about everythin', why can't we talk about this?" He slurred his speech.

"Everything I love is here." Greg pointed out to him.

"Everythin' you love will be movin' with you." He watched the expression on the younger man's face, asking, "Are you sayin' that you love someone else more than me?"

"No, are you crazy? You're my world. Just go to sleep, Nicky."

"Well there must be somethin'. You'd rather stay here then move with me, so there's gotta be somethin' keepin' you here. If Sara were still here, I'd think it was her, but she's long gone. Married with kids of her own, she's well out of your reach. Even when they're back in Vegas, she's still outta your league."

"I'm not in love with Sara." The younger man gave out a groan, remembering that Nick's drunken state talking wasn't always that good after all. He rolled onto his side to face his boyfriend, assuring him, "I was never in love with her. I had a crush on her, there's a difference."

"Not by much." Nick snapped, groggily rubbing both of his dizzy eyes open. "I can't believe everyone calls me a ladies' man. They haven't seen you in action."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Wendy for instance." The man glared at him. "You went out of your way to be with her after she lost the baby. Unless you were the father, you shouldn't have even been goin' near her."

"I wasn't the father."

"How do I know that? Hodges isn't the kinda guy to beat someone up over nothin', maybe somethin' really went on with you two..."

"Shut up, Nick." Greg interrupted him. "You're being ridiculous. I love you. I _have_ never and _will_ never cheat on you."

Propping himself up on his elbow, Nick looked into the younger man's eyes, asking, "Is it me? Is that why you don't wonna move? If you're not sure that you wonna be with me... why won't you tell me? If it is beca..."

"It's not." The younger man cut him off. "I just... I don't wonna move _right_ now. We've talked about this already. I like it here, and..."

"And what?"

"Well, be honest Nicky, you're not exactly the commitment type." Struggling to sit up, Greg reminded him, "Before your daughter AJ came along, I was _just_ your sex buddy. You didn't stop sleeping around for me, you stopped it for her. If she had never came along when she did, you'd still be sleeping with everything in sight."

"That's not true. I told you I loved you before she was here, before I ever knew that she even existed. I _still_ love you." He wrapped his arms around Greg's warm body, pulling him closer against him. "You're the most gorgeous man alive. I only want you."

"Maybe." Greg pulled out of his arms, sitting up beside him.

"Maybe what?" Watching the younger man climbing out of bed, he asked, "What do you mean? Don't you believe that I love you? I didn't stop sleepin' around for AJ; I stopped because I love you. I even found us a house to live in with our family, and I asked you to marry me. How can you say that I'm not committed to you?"

"You didn't ask me to marry you." Greg rolled his eyes at him. "Your exact words were, did it bother me that we weren't married? Which it doesn't. But that's far from a marriage proposal."

Nick gave out a heavy groan, dropping his head back to his pillow. "What is it with you? I can't win. I'm a bad guy for wantin' to move our family out of danger. I'm a bad guy for the way I proposed to you..."

"I don't wonna get married!" Greg cut him off. "And you didn't propose. I don't wonna move... because everything about us is separate, except how we live. We share a bed and a house... sort of, but everything else is separate, so why should I move miles away from everything I know, just so you can hide away from everything that's bothering you?" He finally told him the truth that he had been holding in for so long.

"What's separate?" He gave him a confused look.

"The kids for one thing." Dropping to the bed beside Nick, he reminded him, "AJ's always gonna be yours by blood and on paper, while Cooper's always gonna be mine on paper. That's the way _you_ wanted it. The lawyers said it would be easier if we ever separated, and you just agreed with them as if we really were gonna separate."

"Oh my god, Greg! It's just a dumb document. It doesn't mean anythin'."

"Yes it does, it makes things easier for you when we break up. You get the house and your daughter, and you don't have to worry about anything else. While I'm kicked out on the street with a six year old, because I was dumb enough to sell my apartment to move in with you."

"You really think that I'd kick you and Cooper out?" He frowned at him. "You've gotta be seriously fuckin' retarded to ever believe that. I love that kid as if he were my own. Yeah, AJ might be mine by blood, but he's mine too. How could you ever think that?"

"I don't know. I don't know what you're gonna do in the future. I don't know you anymore. I barely knew you when I was jumping out windows, hiding from your girlfriend, because you were too afraid to admit that you loved me." He remembered the painful days. "Now you've admitted it to me, I feel even more distant from you."

"You're bein' ridiculous."

"Of course, when Greg Sanders is in love, he's always being ridiculous." Grabbing his pillow from his side of the bed, Greg tucked it under his arm, turning for the door.

"Where are you goin'? Don't leave me." The vulnerable drunk pouted his lip out at him, making Greg feel guilty for wanting to leave him. "If it'll make you feel better, why don't we get married? C'mon, will you marry me? I wonna marry you, Greg."

"No." He dropped to the bed beside him again. "You're only saying this because your drunk and we've been talking about it. You don't really wonna marry me. You'll have forgotten all about it in the morning."

"No I wouldn't. C'mere." He reached his arms out for Greg. "I need you. I don't feel well."

"That's what drinking does to you." Crawling closer towards the vulnerable man, Greg gently brushed his fingers through the man's hair, looking down at his beautiful features. "Are you gonna be sick? Warn me if you are, my favourite t-shirt hasn't been the same since you threw up on that one."

"That was an accident." Nick remembered. "I really do love you, Greg. You're the... greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Will you marry me?"

"No." Greg refused.

"Why?"

"Like you said, it's just another dumb document, it doesn't mean anything."

"It'll mean somethin' to me. Marriage is the highest level of love."

"In a fairytale maybe, but we're real people. Marriages screw up all the time. The story doesn't end after the marriage. No one knows what really happens after. Maybe Snow White is out there somewhere, picking up after her seven dwarves and the kids that she and the prince had, while he's sat in front of the television with a beer in his hands, letting her do all the work."

Nick gave out a chuckle, trying to picture it in his head.

"We don't _need_ to get married, Nicky. It's not even legal." He pointed out to him. "It won't change anything. It's just another dumb piece of paper as you put it."

"Would you do it for me?" Nick gave him the puppy dog look.

"No."

"Marry me, Greg." He complained. "I'm the only person that's ever gonna love you."

"Thanks a lot." He pulled out of his arms, feeling his eyes suddenly starting to burn. "Maybe I don't wonna marry an inconsiderate asshole like you. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me with the things that you say when you're like this? I think I preferred the physical abuse to this."

"What'd I say?" The clueless drunk innocently looked up at him.

"Nothing, just go to sleep." He climbed off the bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll see you in the morning." He made his way towards the door again.

"Don't leave me, Greg." He started to whine, sounding just like their six year old, when he didn't get what he wanted. "Why are you so _against_ marryin' me? If it's about the whole religious side of it..."

"It's not. Can we just not talk about this anymore?" He snapped at him. "It doesn't mean anything. Marriage isn't the answer to everything, and neither is moving miles away from home. Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning when you've sobered up."

"I wouldn't wonna marry an ungrateful little git like you either." The older man muttered, pulling the covers up to his chest. It took him a moment to notice his lover still stood at the door, giving him an evil glare. "What? If I'm the bad guy for tryin' to do the best for my family, then you're a stupid... spoilt... selfish little brat." He tried to think up a good insult in his drunken haze. "You can sleep with Wendy or Sara for all I fuckin' care. Why would I wonna be with a man who doesn't even know how much I love him for the rest of my life?"

Instead of thinking of a comeback, Greg pulled the bedroom door shut behind him, making his way over to the sofa. He pushed aside the toys on the surface, before he collapsed against it, grabbing the blanket from the back. After covering himself with the blanket, Greg dropped his head into his hands, letting his tears come out. He knew it was probably Nick's drunk talk that was saying those things, but it still hurt to hear those words coming from his lover's lips.

* * *

><p>When Nick woke up in an empty house the next day, he knew he had done something wrong. The memories of last night slowly started to come back to him, making him feel like the jerk he was. He didn't know how he was going to get himself out of this one, but he had another appointment with the doctor to get to, so he couldn't wait around for Greg to come back.<p>

"You think that Greg doesn't want to marry you, because you're a mean drunk?" His therapist practically repeated everything he had been talking about for the last forty five minutes. "Do you think that your reasons to get married are being forced somehow?"

"What do you mean by that?" Nick took a sip of the black coffee he had been drinking to nurse his hangover, feeling as though the doctor was talking to him in a foreign language today.

"Well, you told me that you argued about the children and the house last night. You said that Greg was concerned that you were going to leave him, because your daughter was in your name, so was the house, but your son is in his. Do you think that your reasons to get married are being forced by both of your insecurities somehow?"

"That's just for all the legal stuff. They wouldn't let us sign the shared adoption thing." Nick pointed out to him.

"Clearly this concerns your partner though."

"Everythin' concerns, Greg, from the water the kids are drinkin' to how much air we breathe in. He gets that from his mother." Nick leant back against the sofa cushions, hating it when the doctor just stared at him, trying to judge him by what he was saying. "Do you think that's why Greg doesn't want to move then?" He asked him, even though he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer. "He thinks that I'm suddenly gonna break up with him and throw him out the door?"

"Is that what you think?"

"I knew you were gonna do that." Nick smiled to himself. "I've really screwed things up with Greg this time."

"Do you know what you're going to say to him when you see him next?"

"I won't have to say anythin'." He looked down at his hands, explaining, "Greg will say it all for me. He'll write me off as the innocent party under the influence of alcohol, actin' like nothin' ever happened. He's done it before. I sometimes hate him for that." He confessed, looking up at his doctor. "It's like he doesn't want to sort things out, he just wants to sweep it under the rug and forget about it. As much as I love him, I don't want him to be with me because he has to. He deserves better than me." Nick brushed away a tear forming in his eye, realising that was the first time he had said that out loud to anyone. "Greg has no idea how special he is. I'd give up everythin' in a heartbeat for him, even him if I thought he'd be happier without me. I wish he could do the same for me."

* * *

><p>"What's a flapper?" AJ wandered towards her father in the next aisle of the party store. He was knelt down in front of her brother, checking the size of the cowboy outfit against him. "Daddy." She tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "What's a flapper?"<p>

"Flapper? Oh, um..." Nick placed the cowboy hat over his son's head, before he turned to look at AJ. "A um... a woman... you should probably stay in the kids section down here. Doncha want to look at the Princess outfits and things?" He pointed them out to her.

"Look what I got." Greg hurried into the aisle, holding up a costume with a cheeky grin on his face.

"No way, Greg." Nick saw the blue spandex with the red underpants. "I'm not dressin' up for this party. I'm simply there to observe."

"You're no fun." The younger man pouted, returning the costume to the shelf. "What are you gonna wear, Munchkin?" He lifted AJ into his arms, taking her towards the girls section of the party store. "Ooh look, there's Goldilocks... Tinkerbelle... Supergirl, that'd be cool. Then you can get your Daddy to dress as Superman." He cheekily grinned.

"No way." Nick overheard him, climbing to his feet. "You're not gettin' me in a costume, G."

"Why not? I'm wearing one."

"High Roller isn't exactly a costume for you, G. It's just your usual style." He smirked, lifting Cooper into his arms. "I'm gonna go see if they got any other sizes."

"I'm not going as a High Roller." Greg protested, setting AJ on the ground. "How can your Daddy confuse a casino high roller with a 1920's gangster? They're completely different." AJ giggled softly, squirming as Greg reached out to tickle her. "So, what are we gonna dress you in for this party?" He stopped his tickling, watching her responding with another shrug. "Well that's not very helpful."

"Is Daddy better now?" AJ curiously asked him, holding his hand as they walked down the aisle of costumes.

"He's getting... a little better I guess." He shrugged, stopping as they reached the princess dresses. "He does seem more like himself, doesn't he? I told him that new doctor would help him." Greg knelt down beside her, looking into her big brown eyes. "Remember the doctor that I told you about? He's kinda like the doctor we have to take Cooper to after school sometimes. He talks to your Daddy, and helps him with the problems in his head."

AJ nodded in understanding. "I like it better when Daddy's happy."

"Me too." He agreed with her, wishing he could wipe Nick's drunken encounter from his mind. He thought that things could get back to normal until then. He gave out a sigh as he realised it was three days ago now, and they still hadn't discussed anything they had argued about. They hadn't even slept in the same bed since, starting to make Greg worry even more. "You know that it's not Daddy's fault, right?" He looked back at AJ, assuring himself more than he was her. "And you know that he's always gonna be there for you, no matter what happens to him, right?"

"I know." She spoke softly, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Good." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to peck a kiss to her forehead. "Now, which of these dresses does my beautiful little Princess want to wear? Maybe once we get you a costume, you can help me convince Daddy to dress up for this party." He smiled as he caught her grinning behind her thumb.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I can't wait to see what Nicky is wearing." Jean Sanders excitedly clapped her hands together, before she climbed out of her husband's car. "Do you think I overdid it with the cake icing?" Her husband shook his head for the hundredth time. She gave him a smile, before she made her way round to the back of the car, lifting the cake from the back seat. "Don't forget the present, honey."<p>

"I won't." Daniel uncomfortably adjusted the bowtie round his neck, making his way round to the back of the car to grab the food and presents they had brought along with them. "Don't you think that you over did it on the party food, Jean? Nick and Greg said they already got some party snacks for the kids."

"You can never be too sure." Jean called back to him, hurrying towards the front door. She gave the door a forceful knock, wondering what Greg had convinced Nick to wear for the party. She could tell from Nick's reluctance that he wasn't going to do it without a fight, but she knew her Greg.

When the door opened and Nick answered in a t-shirt and jeans though, she gave out a sigh; feeling like a kid who just found out there was no Santa. "Jean." He casually greeted her, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at the outfit she was wearing.

"No costume. Where's Greg?" The woman stepped past him, looking around at the light decoration in the house. "Place looks alright, I've got some more decorations in the car if you need them." She took her criticism outside, where Greg was still blowing up balloons with AJ.

"Wow... Mom, what are you supposed to be?" Greg gave her costume a judgemental look.

"I'm a fairy godmother." She lifted her large purse, removing a wand from it. "See."

"You look like the wicked witch of the west." He teased her, getting hit on the head by her wand. "Ow."

"You're lucky I don't turn you into a rat." Jean grinned at her son. "Why aren't you two dressed yet? The party starts in a couple of minutes. And you're not blowing those balloons up big enough, Gregory. I've got a hand pump in the car, go and fetch it so we can get this done properly."

"Yes, your highness." He remarked, giving her a bow of his head, before he hurried through the house.

"Hi, Nick." Daniel wiped his feet, stepping into the house. He gave the man his usual apologetic smile for his wife, before he took the food through to the kitchen. "I'm sorry about this. She's been excited about this party since we stepped out the door."

"It's alright; I'm pretty used to it by now." Nick smirked, following Greg's father into the kitchen. "Wow, that's a lot of food. There's only five or so kids comin' to this party." He looked at all the chocolate logs, biscuits covered in multicoloured icing, all loaded with sugar that would drive any kid wild.

Nick rolled his eyes, finding it hard to believe that Jean ever managed to raise four kids of her own and stay sane.

"So Nicky," Jean returned to the house. "Where's this costume of yours? You can't go to your son's costume party in jeans and a t-shirt."

Nick forced a smile in her direction, making his escape to the bathroom, while she was busy rearranging the balloons and streamers they had already put up. Greg slipped into the bathroom with him a few minutes later, catching Nick popping his pills into his mouth. "I'm really sorry." He immediately apologised for his mother, leaning against the sink counter beside his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"It's not your fault." Nick smiled round at him. "It's only a couple of hours, right? I can handle your mother for that long. You better get dressed. I'll help AJ, then go pick up Cooper from Sara's."

"The doc put you on something new?" Greg noticed the bottle, realising it wasn't Valium anymore. "Xanax." He read the label, checking the doctor's signature, just in case.

"Yeah, the doc said the depression, dizziness and the spacin' out are all side effects of Valium, so he put me on somethin' new. At least I won't be losin' time anymore." He took back the bottle, returning it to the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. "I should go get AJ ready."

"Hey," Greg caught him before he walked away, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "I love you, Nicky. I don't care about anything you said the other night, because I know that it wasn't you. I've missed you."

"Missed me?"

"Yeah, you're starting to act a little more like yourself now." He slid his hands into the back pockets of Nick's jeans, giving him a smile. "I've wanted to see you smile for months."

Nick pried Greg's hands from his pockets, giving him a forced smile as he took a step away from him. "I'll go get AJ dressed."

"Nicky." He stopped him from leaving again, seeing the guilt burnt deep into Nick's puppy dog eyes. "I love you, babe."

Instead of responding, Nick gave him a nod before he slipped out the door. He made his way out into the garden; lifting AJ into his arms, so he could carry her through to her bedroom to get her changed in her princess dress for the party. He had already spent the morning curling her hair, using curling tongs for the first time that he borrowed from their neighbour Rosa, which he was quite proud of, as her hair looked as though it had been done by a professional.

"Greg." Daniel stepped into his bedroom once Nick left the house to collect Cooper, having not seen his son since he followed Nick into the bathroom. "Greg." He gently knocked on the bathroom door, slowly pushing it open as he heard the sound of a sniffle.

"Dad." Greg wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands, in an attempt to hide the fact he had been crying.

Daniel clicked the door shut behind him, making his way over to his son perched on the edge of the bath tub. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Greg smiled to himself, looking down at his hands. "You haven't called me that in years."

"I haven't exactly seen you cry in years either." He reached for the toilet roll behind him, tearing off a piece so Greg could wipe his eyes. "What's the matter? Did Nick hurt you?"

Greg shook his head. "Not so much."

"What do you mean?" His father knelt down in front of him, giving him a confused look. "Do you want me to get your mother?" He knew she was better at this talking stuff, and could probably sort out their son's problems in time for the party.

"No." He spoke softly, wiping his eyes on the tissue. "Why is this so damn hard?" He looked up at his father, feeling his lower lip starting to quiver. "I love him so much, but he's the only person that's ever hurt me this much too."

Daniel watched a tear rolling down his son's cheek, not quite sure what to say. Whenever Daniel was upset as a child, his father just gave him a slap on the back, telling him not to sweat it. Jean had always handled their own children whenever they were upset, so he didn't exactly have a lot of experience in the area. "What eh... what happened?" He nervously asked his son.

"A stupid argument we had a few days ago."

"About what?"

"Everything." Greg smirked, taking another piece of tissue as his father handed it to him. "I think we're done . . . for good this time. Usually when I get home, Nick's still in bed. It's like the only time we get to be together now, but for the past few days, he's been getting up early or he sleeps on the sofa, so I can't..." He glanced up at his father, wondering if he was uncomfortable with this conversation yet. "I don't mean sex. In bed we usually spoon while we're sleeping, but he's not there to hold me anymore."

"Oh." Daniel understood, giving his son a nod. "Well, it can't be easy with you on night shifts and him with the kids all day. You have different sleep schedules."

"It wasn't easy before, but we still managed to spend _some_ time together." He pointed out to him. "Do you think I'm a stupid, spoilt, selfish little brat?" He remembered Nick's insult, watching his father shaking his head with wide eyes.

"Did he say that to you?"

Greg nodded slightly. "He was drunk though, so don't get involved." He warned him. "Sometimes I wish we could start over. The way we started was so stupid. I knew what I was getting myself in for the moment he started dating someone else after he slept with me, but I loved him too much to see sense. There I was his obedient little sex buddy, hiding from his girlfriends, jumping out of windows and keeping my distance from him at work, so they wouldn't think he was gay. I am stupid."

"No you're not." His father protested. "I've got a shelf full of awards at home to prove it."

Greg smiled at his father, clasping his hands together in his lap. "That's just chess and stuff. I'm a complete dumbass when it comes to love. Nick's right about everything. I am selfish. He's been shot, blown up, buried alive and all sorts, and here I am sweating the small stuff. I'm spoilt because I want him to be the same guy that I fell in love with forever."

"Hey." Daniel placed his hands over his son's. "You shouldn't listen to anything he says when he's like that. You're far from stupid. You're anything _but_ selfish, and you've never been spoilt a day in your life. You've been through some tough times too. You were blown up, beaten to death in an alley..."

"Nothing compared to being buried alive for hours on end." Greg cut his father off. "I think I've lost my Nicky for good now. There's just this... broken shell of the man I used to love left behind."

After a few minutes of silence, Daniel gave his son a curious look, asking, "What are you gonna do?"

Greg responded with a shrug. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>If you're a little confused about how I did this chapter, it's because I was trying to write it from Nick's state of mind. I did some reading on the side effects of drugs, along with PTSD and decided to write it from his state of mind, the 'losing time' part. Where days bleed together as one, with no concept of time. I gave you guys small hints of the time line so I didn't confuse you too much though.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought.**

**(I promise I will eventually stop torturing Nicky :D)**

**~ Holly**


	13. Chapter 13: Support System

**Chapter Thirteen: Support System**

"Is that the other father?" The woman loudly crunched on the chips she had been shovelling into her mouth, pointing her friend's attention towards the young man beside the girl in the little princess dress. "He's... cute. Based on how Nick is with the kids at school, I thought his boyfriend was going to be some big, buff fireman or something."

"Why?" Her friend gave her a confused look.

"Look at him, Shell." She pointed towards the man, dressed as a 1920's Vegas gangster. "He doesn't exactly look like the kinda guy to be dating someone as sweet and sensitive as Nick. I think I've seen him on TV." She took a closer look at his face, gasping as she remembered. "He's that young man who hit that black kid with his car. That beastly little boy going around town beating people up."

"Really?" Shelly gasped.

"Self defence." A woman overheard their conversation. "My son did the only thing he could to protect himself and another man."

"Oh I know." Shelly's friend nodded. "I can't believe the city actually paid that woman off. That's as good as saying that your son is the guilty one. Somebody had to knock some sense into those hooligans." She made Greg's mother proud of her son again. "I can't believe how good your son looks."

"Excuse me?" Jean cocked an eyebrow, giving the woman a confused look.

"I saw the press photos of how badly he was beaten." Setting down her bowl of chips, the woman leant forwards to properly introduce herself. "Tanya Langley. I work for the Las Vegas Times. I interviewed Stanley Tanner at the hospital for his piece on how your son saved his life. I never actually met your son at the hospital, but I saw the photos of his injuries. And... well, quite frankly I expected him to be scarred or something, but he's... he's gorgeous."

"Most of it was just swelling, but he did have minor plastic surgery." Jean explained. "We got hold of the best surgeon to stitch up his scars afterwards. Unless you have a magnifying glass on his skin, you couldn't even tell that he ever went through that hell. He's always been very self conscious about his scars. He was involved in an explosion a few years before, and he had to have skin grafts on his back. He wouldn't take his t-shirt off for years after that. He felt as though people were looking at him as though he was a Frankenstein monster or something."

"Poor boy." Shelly placed her hand over her heart, watching the younger man smiling as fitted his daughter's tiara into place on her head.

"Finally." Jean sighed in relief, hearing her husband announcing that Nick's car was in the driveway. She ushered the party guests into the house, getting them ready to surprise the birthday boy as he came into the house.

Greg lifted his little princess into his arms, carrying her towards the door to be the first to greet them. He smiled surprised at the sight of his boyfriend, completely forgetting to shout 'Surprise' with the other party guests, as he was more surprised with his boyfriend's outfit.

"C'mon then, birthday boy." Jean ushered her cowboy grandson through the house, towards the garden to show him the set up.

Greg set AJ on the ground, letting her run after them into the garden, while he kept his eyes fixated on his lover. "What?" Nick finally smiled at him, closing the front door behind him. "Doncha like it? I thought you wanted me to wear a costume." He adjusted the straps over his chest, wishing the t-shirt underneath wasn't so tight.

"You look hot." Greg grinned at him, adoring the look of his boyfriend in a fireman's outfit or close enough anyway. He was wearing the boots, black trousers with the high visibility stripes, and the red straps running over a tight blue t-shirt on his chest. "What made you decide to wear that?"

"It was sort of a surprise for you." Nick anxiously looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry I hurt you again. I know that probably doesn't mean anythin' now, but I really am. And I've been thinkin'," He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Greg's. "Maybe it's not such a good idea . . . us . . . bein' together at the moment. We're just... scramblin'. You're practically supporting all of us here. I'm... let's face it, I've pretty much lost who I am. The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you..."

"No, Nicky..."

"If anybody should move out," Nick cut him off. "It should be me."

"Nick, I don't want you to..."

"Hear me out." He stopped him from using his usual excuses for his behaviour. "I don't want you to stay with me, if I'm makin' you miserable. I don't wonna traumatise the kids with... how I am. Cooper's had enough of that in his past, and I don't even know what AJ's life was like before us. We're supposed to be makin' it better for them. We've seen how this affects kids, so maybe I should..."

"Stop!" Greg gave him a gentle push back against the counter. "I can see where this is leading, and I don't want you to go. I don't want to leave you. I know that there's something wrong with us at the moment, but you think that I'm just gonna abandon you and let you go through all of this alone?"

"I'm hurtin' you."

"You'll hurt me more if you leave me." Greg pointed out to him. "Nicky..."

"You mean the world to me, Greg!" He shouted over the top of him. "I hate myself for what I did to you... for everythin' I do to you. And you've really gotta stop kiddin' yourself already, G. I'm not actin' like me again. You're the one who's livin' in a fairytale now. You still believe that I'm worth savin'."

"You are." Greg assured him. "I'm not giving up on you."

"I want you to be happy."

"I am." He watched Nick sighing in disappointment, explaining, "I've never been happier then I am with you, Nick. If you were serious about that marriage stuff being the highest level of love, like I think you were, then I want it with you. Married couples don't just stick it out for the good days, abandoning hope when their loved one is going through something like you. The ones that do get divorces. When I take you to be my husband, the words will be true. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"Did you practice that?" Nick smirked, feeling his cheeks blushing.

"Maybe a little." Greg smiled, lifting Nick's hands into his own. "While you were out getting Cooper, I talked to my Dad about it. I told him that I thought I was losing you, and I didn't know what I was gonna do. He asked if I had thought about calling it quits on you, on us... and I felt as though my heart had stopped in my chest. It's amazing how having someone listen to you helps you to figure things out. Even though you act like a total jerk sometimes and you haven't been yourself, I haven't thought about giving you up once. I'm not saying that we should get married because the angry drunk brought it up, but it's definitely something I want in the future. I hate not being close to you. When you blew me off earlier, I literally broke down into tears, but if I give up on you because of that, I wouldn't really love you."

"You really wonna put up with me for the rest of your life?"

"Oh yeah." The younger man grinned widely at him. "You can push me away and call me anything you like, I'm here to stay. I know I'm stupid, but I know how much I love you too. I'm here to help you when you need help, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Are you reciting weddin' vows to me again?" Nick smirked, entwining their fingers together at their sides. "I really don't deserve you, Greg. Do you like gettin' hurt or somethin'?"

"No, I'm madly in love with you. I only see myself with you in the future. I don't want anyone else to kiss, touch or hold me but you. I wouldn't sleep with Sara or Wendy if you paid me; I prefer the strong grip of a man, my man." He smiled at his partner, resting his head on the man's chest as he pulled him into his arms. "And I'm not just with you for your hot body, even if I was blind, I'd still love you for your personality. Not to mention the fact you're an amazing kisser. I've had more than a few people drooling down my chin, biting my lip or clashing their teeth against mine in the past, but every kiss with you is perfect."

"Now I know you're lyin'." Nick smiled down at him. "My girlfriend in college said I was the worst kisser she had ever kissed. We still dated for a little while, but we didn't kiss."

"That's because your mouth was made to fit mine." Greg lifted his head, stealing a kiss from his partner's warm lips for the first time in days. "See, perfect fit." He winked at him, wrapping his arms around his sexy fireman.

Nick leant forwards, capturing his lips with his own for a more passionate kiss, leaving the two of them breathless and hungry for more.

"This kids party is only gonna last about an hour or two, right?"

"I guess." Nick nodded, seeing a cheeky look in his partner's eyes. "Looks like the kids are havin' an early night tonight." He smirked, sliding his hands beneath the fabric of his adorable gangster's jacket. "I really don't deserve you."

"Yes you do." He leant forwards, grazing his lips across Nick's. "You deserve me and a whole lot more, big guy. And I'm gonna make sure that you get it."

Nick gave him a smile, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. "Are you sure that you really wonna be with me?"

"Forever." The younger man nodded, stealing a kiss. "And ever." Another kiss. "And ever, and ever."

"Okay, I get the point." Nick chuckled, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand. "I love you... so much, Greg."

"I know you do. Now c'mon, it's our little boy's first birthday with us. We don't wonna miss that." He slid his hand into Nick's, giving him a smile, before he led him out into the garden. Cooper immediately rushed into Greg's arms, excitedly pointing out the balloons and things to him, before he showed him his sheriff badge and the toy pistol in his belt holster.

"Daddy!" AJ skipped towards her father. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A fireman." Her father smirked, sweeping his little princess into his arms. "You don't think it looks good?"

"You're not wearing a hat."

"I'm off duty." Nick winked at her, catching some of the mother's staring at him. He knew the clothes were too tight. He should have never asked Catherine for her help to find a costume that Greg would like.

For all he knew, she got it at a sex store or something.

Nick adjusted the hem of his daughter's dress to cover her legs, realising he could just about hold her against his side, from all the thick ruffles of her princess dress. "You warm in that." He placed his hand on her forehead, giving her a smile as she wriggled away from him. "Are you wearin' makeup?" He noticed the pink on her lips and the slightly darker pigmentation of her cheeks. "Let me guess." He pointed towards Greg's mother, rolling his eyes as AJ gave him a nod. "Just don't get any ideas, missy. You're not wearin' any kind of makeup until you're at least... eighteen."

"Daddy Greg already said that." She giggled, resting her arm against his shoulder. "Why not?"

Nick just gave her a smile in response, pecking a kiss to her forehead, before he set her down. He watched her joining the rest of the kids in the game Jean was organising for them, allowing his lips to spread into an ear to ear grin. He looked towards Greg across the garden, feeling his heart fluttering inside of his chest, seeing how happy the younger man was. He hated himself for how he had treated him for the past couple of months.

He had been his rock this whole time.

"Time for the cake." Jean announced about an hour later, running into the house to set it up. Her husband helped her to light the candles, lifting it into his arms to carry it out into the garden. Nick lifted his little cowboy from the chair he was standing on, taking him over to the table, where his friends started to sing to him,

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Cooper! Happy Birthday to you!"

Cooper shyly smiled, leaning back into his father's embrace for comfort. He wasn't used to so many people staring at him, and he certainly wasn't used to the attention. His parents Tony and Anne never really celebrated birthdays, especially his. Tony had once said that they were a waste of time, just proving how much better off he was with Nick and Greg as his parents.

"C'mon Bubba, blow out your candles." Nick whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He smiled round at Nick, as the only thing his former father used to give him was black eyes and broken bones.

He took a step forwards, inhaling a deep breath, blowing out all seven of his candles. He blushed as everyone cheered for him, seeking comfort in his father behind him. Nana Jean took the cake away to carve it up, handing round a plate each to all of the children, before she started on the adults.

"Hey." Nick took a seat beside Greg, handing him the second plate of cake from his hands. "Have you ever thought about... maybe havin' a baby together?"

"I have, but to tell you the truth, I don't have the right parts." The younger man immediately teased him, making his lover chuckle softly. "You starting to worry about your little babies growing up and leaving you? They're only seven, Nicky." He pointed out to him, pulling his chair closer towards Nick.

"Well... actually," Nick set down his plate, turning to look Greg in the eye. "I was thinkin' about what you said. AJ will always be mine by blood, and I know that you love Cooper and AJ as if they were your own, but you're missin' out on somethin' huge here. Don't you ever wonna know what it'll be like to have a baby of your own? I'm not talkin' about now obviously, but in the future..."

"You wonna baby with me?" Greg's lips spread into a smile. "Do you ever stop getting adorable?"

"I can always start drinkin' again if you're sick of it."

"No way, I'm not letting you anywhere near alcohol again." The younger man shook his head, pressing his lips to Nick's cheek. "Only because I love yah though, baby. Not to punish you in any way shape or form." He playfully tugged on the fireman's strap, pulling him closer for a second kiss to the lips. "And I would love to have a baby with you someday. If you think we can really do the midnight feedings and the whole diaper thing."

"I think we can. As soon as we get me sorted out." He pointed out to him. "I want to be me again. Not only for you, but for the kids... and most importantly, me."

Greg gave him a surprised look. "That's the first time you've ever said that."

"It's you three that convinced me." He confessed. Looking up to see where his children were, he smiled as he immediately saw their happy little faces, lighting up the whole garden. "I don't wonna do anythin' that would spoil your happiness. If I stay like this, I know I am."

"Nicky, I know that it's not your fault."

Nick smiled round at his boyfriend, anxiously licking his lips. "You're always makin' excuses for me, Greg. Yeah I've had a lot of... _crap_ to deal with, but that doesn't give me an excuse."

"Considering the... _crap_ that you went through," Greg lifted Nick's hand into his own. "I think it gives you a pretty good excuse, big guy. You don't have to apologise to us, we're your family, we'll support you through anything... and everything that you go through. That's what families are for, right?" The older man gave him a nod, feeling his lips tugging into another smile. "It's what I've been telling you all along, Nicky. I'm not only with you for your gorgeous good looks. I'm with you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Leaving you is seriously out of the question, we're already a family."

"I was thinkin' about that too."

"Do you ever stop?" Greg smirked, giving his partner a playful tickle. "What about?"

"About the kids, and what... we argued about." Nick reminded him, brushing his thumb across the back of the younger man's hand. "We can both sign the adoption for Cooper, now that social services has approved us for the full custody agreement. And I want you to adopt, AJ. I talked to my sister about it before, and she said that we just have to file for a step parent adoption of a biological child. I'll do the same when we have your baby."

"You really have been thinking." He smiled at the sentimental fireman with a heart of gold, slowly leaning forwards to press their lips together. "Eat your birthday cake. We got one more game of pass the parcel, before the kids go home."

Nick smiled at him, lifting his cake from beside him again. "What do you plan on doin' when the kids are all gone?"

Greg responded with a wink, slowly licking the icing from his teeth to torment him. "I can think of a few role playing games we could play. Personally, I think I just wonna see what's under the sexy fireman's shirt. I love it when you blush." He grinned, watching the adorable blush creeping into Nick's cheeks. "See, you're still my Nicky. I love you more than life itself, with all my heart. You just need a little help to get back to your old self all the time again."

"And you're gonna stick with me through it all?"

"Of course I am." Greg assured him. "That's what real love is."

"Daddy." AJ hurried over to Greg, breaking up their heart to heart.

"Yes, Princess." He lifted her into his arms.

"Nana said we can start pass the parcel now."

"My cue to do the music." Greg handed her over to Nick, pecking a kiss to each of their cheeks, before he hurried away. Nick finished the last bite of the birthday cake in front of him, lifting AJ into his arms to take her in the house. They had wrapped parcel for the game together this morning, so they knew exactly where they had hid it.

"Who...?" Nick caught sight of the dog, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at his daughter in his arms. "You put a tutu on the dog?" He watched Dallas waddling by them with a pink tutu around her waist.

"Dallas didn't have a costume." His little girl sweetly smiled at him.

He chuckled softly, heading back into the garden with the parcel in his hands. He handed it over to Jean, setting AJ down in the circle with the other kids, so they could start the game. He joined Greg by the CD player, watching the kids' little faces lighting up as they played the game. Greg made sure to stop the music for each kid, making sure everybody got either a sweet or a little toy surprise.

Naturally, the last layer landed on the birthday boy, giving him the biggest bar of chocolate that he shared with his friends anyway. The kids then hurried inside to give their birthday presents to Cooper, while the parents helped to clear up the food, plates and cups that they had left outside.

A few minutes later, Nick waved to the last parents as they collected their kids, closing the front door for the last time. He was glad that Daniel and Jean had to leave a little early so they weren't driving back home in the dark, as he couldn't stomach another hour of Jean's hyperness. She wasn't as bad as she usually was today, but that probably had something to do with the children she was trying to keep occupied; who in turn were thankfully distracting her from bugging Nick.

"Daddy." Cooper made his way towards him, holding a brown package in his hands, addressed to him. "Can you open this?"

Nick knelt down to his level, pulling out his pocket knife from his back pocket. He slid the knife through the tape on one end, looking curiously at the handwriting on the front. It seemed familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before. "Open this first." Nick pulled out the card from inside, seeing a second parcel inside, wrapped in decorative birthday paper.

Cooper tore open the envelope, finding a card with a leaping frog on the front and a big number seven. "Daddy look, he looks like Fred."

"He does." Nick smiled at him, leaning over his son's shoulder to see who it was from. Instead of a printed message, the card was handwritten in the same familiar hand writing. Cooper handed it over to him, leaning against his father's knee so he could read it to him. "Dear Cooper... havin' you as a Grandson is extremely important to me. Your life is truly a celebration. This greetin' comes to you, on this special day, to let you know I love you, in a very special way. Happy Seventh Birthday! Lots of love and hugs from..."

"Who's it from?" Cooper looked up at his father, as he stopped reading.

"Grandma Lily Sadler." Nick spoke softly, handing the card back to his son. "My mother. Here open yah present." He handed the parcel over to him, quickly wiping away the tear in his eye.

Cooper eagerly ripped open the wrapping paper, revealing a box full of little plastic dinosaurs. "Wow!" The dinosaur lover exclaimed, ripping his way into the box to get them out.

"Don't leave em on the floor, buddy." Nick immediately saw the puppies gathering around him. They had been chewing anything from shoes to dolls now that they were getting bigger. "Go play with them in the front room." He lifted the box for him, taking it over to the coffee table, while Cooper admired the T-Rex in his hands. "Hey, Greg." He called out the back door to him. "Where'd AJ go?"

"Take her dress off. She said it was uncomfortable." Greg collected up the last few plates from the table, joining Nick at the door. "Whatsup?" He saw the glazed look in Nick's eyes.

"Cooper got a present in the mail." Nick anxiously licked his lips. "It's from my mother, the real one."

"What'd she get him?" He queried, knowing that wasn't the point.

"A dinosaur set."

"Hey, Nicky." The younger man stopped him from walking back into the house, taking his hands into his own. "You know, this is the kinda stuff that we should be talking about."

"What's there to say?" Nick took a seat on the step behind him. "She wasn't returnin' my calls, now she's sendin' my son birthday cards sayin' that she loves him? She's never even met him, how would she know that he's _extremely important_ to her?"

"Are you jealous?" Greg knelt down in front of him.

"No." He immediately refused, pulling his hands away from Greg. "Why would I be jealous? He's my son. I just... don't think it's right that she's ignorin' _me_, but she's sendin' him birthday cards claimin' to be his grandmother in them. She has no right."

Greg gently ruffled his fingers through his partner's hair, pressing his lips to his forehead. "You're a very complex man, Nicky."

"I'm not that complex." He shook his head, licking his top lip. "I just find out that she's my mother, but she wants nothin' to do with me. Now she's sendin' birthday cards and presents to my kids, it doesn't seem fair. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Nicky." He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, pulling him against his chest. "How could you of? You were just a baby. Maybe this is her way of getting in touch with you. She's clearly read your letters that you sent her, otherwise she wouldn't know about the dinosaurs, or when his birthday was, right?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded in agreement. "It just feels like a kick in the teeth to see what she wrote to Cooper." He smiled to himself, clutching Greg tightly in his arms. "Maybe I am a little jealous. I don't have the normal kind of memories of my mother. It's not like she abandoned me somewhere, but I never really knew that she was the one who gave birth to me." He pulled back, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. "I know what you're thinkin', I should stop bein' such a baby and grow up, right? I'm nearly forty."

"I wasn't thinking that at all." His partner shook his head. "You have a right to know your parents. And I really doubt that she meant it as a kick in the teeth, baby. You haven't called her in a while, maybe it gave her a chance to think about... the kind of relationship that she wants with you."

"She had to ignore me for that?"

Greg gave him a shrug, placing his hands on Nick's knees. "I don't know why. Remember she said that she felt as though she had let you down by never telling you? Well, maybe that kept her away. She didn't want to spoil your memories of your mother Jillian that you grew up with." He suggested, not really sure why Lillian would ignore Nick. "Your crying, that's a good sign."

"Why?"

"Remember what your doctor said the last time you saw him?"

"The stuff about the PTSD?" Nick looked up at him, remembering, "The different stages. The re-experiencing, avoidance..."

"Exactly what you've been doing lately." His lover spoke softly. "You've already gone through the re-experiencing; now you're in the avoidance stage. But the fact that you're allowing yourself to feel what you're feeling, rather than being emotionally numb is a good sign."

Nick smiled up at him, brushing his tears from his cheeks. "So all I needed was more rejection from my birth mother to release them? Maybe I should ring up my father, really get the emotions rollin' and get everythin' out?" He smirked.

"No way." Greg refused, knowing he was joking anyway. "One step at a time, Nicky. You can't rush all of this; you have to do it at your own pace." He pressed a kiss to his lips, giving him a wink, "I'm proud of you, baby."

Nick slid his hands into Greg's, giving him a wide smile. "I'm proud of me too, but I couldn't have done any of this without your support, Greg." Squeezing his hands a little tighter, he whispered, "I'm takin' you and the kids to the grand canyon." He smiled as Greg's eyes immediately lit up. "We're stayin' in a deluxe room at one of the hotels, with an outdoor pool and spa. I've booked us on the helicopter tour that goes over the canyon, the national forest and the Colorado river. There's also horse and bike ridin', river raftin' and a sunset safari, all for two weeks."

"Seriously?"

Nick nodded, smiling at the excited expression on Greg's face. "There's the smallest catch though." He confessed, anxiously biting his lower lip. "I invited Sara and Grissom along. It's cheaper with a big group, and this way, we can leave AJ and Cooper with them while we go and do somethin' together. Then if they want some time alone, they can just leave Robbie and Ryan with us."

"You think that's a catch?" Greg giggled softly, throwing his arms around Nick's shoulders. "See, this is why I love you. You always think of everything. When do we leave?" He abruptly pulled back from him, feeling like an excited three year old again.

"Four days. I asked Grissom and Sara not to say anythin' to you, but I couldn't keep it from you any longer, especially after everythin'." He brushed his thumb across Greg's cheek. "You make me happy every day, so I wanted to do the same for you."

"You already do, big guy." He pressed their lips together. "Every day that I'm with you, I'm happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your patience.<strong>

**Of course Greg isn't going to give up that easy, he wouldn't really love him if he broke up with him over that. :D Thank you so much for your reviews. I've got the next few chapters mapped out on paper, now I just have to type them up and add some more raw emotion :D**

**I'm glad people are starting to enjoy the story now (as much as one can enjoy Nick's emotional meltdown) its still kinda hard to write though, that's why I'm taking longer to update than usual.**

**Thank you so much to my anonymous reviewer (You know who you are :D ) I meant to write something back to you after you wrote all that to me, but I was literally speechless. I'm glad you understand what I'm trying to do with Nick in this story, and I thank you for your bravery of coming out of the closet to make my day with your amazing review.**

**Thanks so much for reading, please let me know what you thought.**

**Have a Great Weekend!**

**~ Holly**


	14. Chapter 14: Break from it all

**Chapter Fourteen: A Break from it all**

Covering his hands over his ears, trying to block out the loud sound of the helicopter propellers ripping through the air, Cooper started to feel even more nervous than he was when his fathers were telling him about the helicopter ride. Greg knelt down to his level, zipping his navy hooded sweatshirt up to his chin in order to keep him warm, as the helicopter propellers were acting like a giant fan, sweeping away all the warm heat from the sun.

A man in a blue t-shirt and jeans finally climbed out of the helicopter, leaving the door open to usher their guests inside. One at a time, they slowly made their way round to the side of the noisy helicopter, carefully climbing inside. The man made sure they could all figure out the seatbelts, checking that they were secure, before he reached for the headphones hanging up behind each of their seats.

As soon as he slid the door shut, Cooper reached for one of Nick's hands to the left of him, waiting for him to grip his hand, before he did the same to Greg on his right. Meanwhile, AJ was looking out of her window beside her, excitedly waiting for the helicopter to take off. There wasn't much to see out the window at the moment, just a parking lot where they had parked their car and a big empty field.

The propellers started spinning faster, slowly lifting the helicopter off the ground. The woman stood in front of the helicopter with her thumb in the air looked as though she was about to be blown away. AJ watched as the grass around them spiralled outwards, creating a beautiful pattern in the ground as they took off.

The helicopter flew over the parking lot, shaking slightly as it picked up some speed. Nick and Greg had been in a helicopter before, force of habit from their jobs, but they had never been in one to take a tour of a beautiful landscape, making them just as excited as their children.

They passed over some large white tour buses, getting higher and higher, making the people beneath them begin to look like ants. Cooper finally dared himself to look once the helicopter steadied, gulping hard at the sight of the endless rows of trees beneath them. He had never seen so many trees before, especially not from so high up. He could see slight hills in the landscape, beautifully outlined with more trees of all different shapes and sizes.

After about ten minutes of looking at the trees and beautiful landscape, they suddenly came to a large opening. Cooper instantly looked away as he saw how far down it was, clutching his fathers' hands tighter, while AJ eagerly looked out at the sudden drop of stunning red cliffs.

Greg immediately pulled his camera out to photograph them, amazed to actually see the Grand Canyon from a bird's eye view, rather than in pictures for a change.

They passed over the Colorado River, almost pea green in colour, against the red peaks surrounding it. Further on, the rocks were a sandy colour, a mile high from the ground beneath them. The different colours and hues that covered the rocks and cliff walls were amazing, changing in colour as the sun moved behind the clouds.

Seeing the smiling faces of his family, Nick realised that he had definitely made the right choice on the holiday location.

What they could see so far was breathtaking.

* * *

><p>The first week of their vacation so far had been a long and relaxing, but Greg still wished that it would go a little slower. They were only away from work for two weeks after all, and the first one had just flown by. They spent a lot of their time on the first few days exploring everywhere they could find. They had been on the helicopter ride twice now. One was a tour of the west rim of the Grand Canyon, eventually taking them down to the boat rides through Colorado River and the second one flew straight over the Grand Canyon and the national park, giving them a view of everything there was to see.<p>

They still had plenty to do in the second week, but for now they were stuck in their hotel room babysitting, while Grissom and Sara had a quiet night out together. "The house is modest and charming, sitting on a few acres in the lush green hills of..." Greg was abruptly cut off my Nick's lips landing on his own, making him lose his place in the newspaper he was reading. "You keep doing that today. Is it your new way of politely telling me to shut up?" His lover responded with a grin, dropping onto the deluxe hotel bed beside him. "Look at this house." Greg crawled across the soft bedding towards him, pointing to the picture on the bottom of the page.

"Wyoming?" Nick immediately noticed where the house was, grabbing the paper from Greg to look at it for himself. "I thought Sara and Grissom were lookin' at this, why'd they give it to you?"

"To look at." Greg shrugged, rolling over onto his stomach. "Apparently, Grissom wants to raise his boys on a ranch out in the middle of nowhere. Sara was telling me about it, you know how addicted to the city she is. I don't think he'll ever get her out there."

"Just like how I can't get you out of the city." The older man grinned at him. "Why are _you_ readin' it?"

"Maybe I was just looking for somewhere a little closer to home." He suggested, resting his hands beneath his chin. "None of these houses seem half as good as the one you took us too though. I talked to Catherine about it the other day; she told me that she used to date the current day shift supervisor working at the crime lab in New Jersey."

Nick cocked an eyebrow, giving him a curious look. "You mean... you'd actually want to work at the crime lab over there if we move."

"_When_ we move, Nicky, _when_ we move. The house is still available, we've had some time to think about it now, and there's no way I'm letting you go there on your own." He smiled as he saw the happiness returning to the man's face. "So, if we can get jobs and schools sorted out for the kids, would you still wonna move over with this spoilt, selfish, brat?"

"Would you drop that already?" He groaned in frustration. "I told you that I didn't mean it when I said that to you, so stop sayin' it. I don't think your spoiled, selfish or a brat. If you really wonna know what I think of you... I think you're beautiful, kind, adorable and carin'. I can think of a thousand other words to describe you, but the kids are right outside the door and they might hear me."

Greg giggled softly, rolling onto his back to look the man in the eye. "I know you don't think I'm any of those things you said to me when you were drunk, I bring it up so I get to hear you say nice things about me again."

"I say nice things about you all the time."

"MmMmm." He hummed, shaking his head. "Not _all_ the time. That couple in the restaurant the other day, you told them straight up that you and me used to sleep together before AJ came along, when you still had a girlfriend."

"You didn't hear the rest of the conversation." Nick defended himself, explaining, "Karen and Joe are both married, but not to each other. I saw the rings on their fingers and asked how long they had been hitched, and they came out and told me that they're married to different people; this is their vacation away from it all. So I said... okay, I might have said that you and me used to sleep together." He confessed. "But I said that I broke up with my girlfriend as soon as I realised that I was in love with you."

"Okay." Greg smiled at him. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" He changed the subject.

"AJ wanted to go on the raftin' thing, I'm not sure if there's an age limit. I know Cooper won't go, and you probably won't be able to do it because of your shoulder."

"It's not so bad at the moment." Greg rotated his shoulder to test it. "I think I just pulled the muscle in the pool the other day. It hasn't bothered me for a while."

"Still, you don't wonna aggravate it anymore." His protective boyfriend pointed out to him. "We could always go horse ridin'. I'm dyin' to get you up on a horse."

"Cooper won't go on a horse."

"He can't be afraid of everythin' for the rest of his life. He has to try somethin'." Nick pointed out to him. "If we keep lettin' him get away with just standin' on the sidelines for the rest of his life, he's never gonna know how to do anythin' and he's never gonna get to experience anythin' himself. I was lucky after I got out of that coffin; I had you to push me. If it wasn't for you, I woulda just stayed at home, drinkin' all the time or somethin'."

"He's too young to drink."

"You know what I mean." He playfully tickled the jokester. "The kids seven and he can't swim, he can't ride a bike, he's afraid of everythin' and he won't try anythin' new. His parents made him like that; we should be givin' him the encouragement he needs to live his life again."

"Okay, we'll go horse riding." The younger man agreed. "But I can't force him to get on a horse if he doesn't want to."

"I didn't say force, I said encourage." Nick pointed out to him. "I'd never force any of you to do somethin' you didn't want to do. I had a dream the other day that I was teachin' you how to ride a horse. You looked so beautiful on top of this gorgeous chocolate brown Mustang." He changed the subject, before they started arguing about it.

"Aren't Mustang's feral?"

"It's a free roamin' horse." Nick nodded slightly, rolling onto his stomach so he was closer to Greg. "There's nothin' more beautiful than an untamed Mustang runnin' wild across endless fields, especially with you in the mix. I saw some once when I was a kid. All different colours, unique patterns... they were runnin' as a family out in the open. No boundaries holdin' them in, just them and the open world."

Smiling dreamily at his adorable cowboy, Greg asked, "Why'd you ever leave?"

"I woulda never have found you for starters." He winked at him, crossing his arms beneath his head. "I grew up there, I wanted other things. I didn't want to work at the DA's office, marryin' some borin' Christian girl whose idea of a good time is a mountain of washin' up or ironin'. Don't get me wrong, there were plenty of girls that wanted other things, but not the same as me. And I wanted to be free from the Stokes name. Everyone was always sayin' how I was gonna be just like my father, sayin' I had big shoes to fill... I just had to get away from it, my own freedom."

"Then you get trapped with me?"

"I'm not trapped with you, baby." Nick reached one hand out, brushing his thumb across the younger man's cheek. "I'm free to be me around you. I've never felt this free before."

"Uncle Nicky!" Nine year old Robbie called from the door, before Nick could press his lips to Greg's.

"Yes, buddy." Nick struggled to sit up, looking towards him in the doorway.

"Ryan threw up." He reported.

"Okay." Nick scrambled off the bed.

While Sara and Grissom were having a romantic meal together, Nick and Greg were taking care of Robbie and Ryan, who had already over done it with the candy they had been eating all day. Nick stepped into the front room of their hotel, sweeping the crying little boy off the floor into his arms.

"It's okay, buddy." He gently soothed the child, taking him through to the kitchen to find him something for his stomach.

Greg stepped out of the bedroom to help him out, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend, cradling the crying four year old against his chest. He loved Nick's nurturing side; it was as though he was born to become a parent.

"AJ, can you grab me some paper towels." Greg pointed her off to the kitchen, kneeling down to pick up some of the popcorn that had spilled over the bowl, until she returned with a long trail of paper towels in her hands. "Thank you, Munchkin."

"Here we go." Nick sat Ryan down on one of the chairs, with his crackers and soda that he found in the fridge. "Your Mommy and Daddy will be back soon." He assured him, gently brushing down his tousled hair with his fingers.

Ryan gave him a small smile, bringing one of the crackers up to his mouth.

"Even on my vacation I end up picking up bodily fluids." Greg smirked, dumping the paper towels into the bin. "Not that I'm complaining about the holiday though. It's been amazing so far."

His boyfriend smiled in his direction, "The best is yet to come."

* * *

><p>Instead of taking the children out horse riding the next day, Nick decided to take them on a tour of the South Rim of the Grand Canyon, known as the historic district. Grissom and Sara tagged along, joining them at the Lookout Studio, giving them another grand view of the Grand Canyon. They took one of the walking tours together on the Greenway trail, where the kids could ride their bikes.<p>

Robbie kept pedalling ahead of them, complaining as he kept having to wait for them to catch up, while AJ stayed at Nick's side. As Ryan was too young, he got a piggy back ride from his father, while Cooper stuck with Greg, holding his hand while their tour guide pointed out the trees, birds and buildings that could be seen in the distance.

Once the tour was over, they stopped for lunch at one of the picnic tables, where Grissom asked them if they would like to go to the Yavapai Observation station, containing geology exhibits of the Grand Canyon's history.

"I don't like learning stuff on holiday!" Robbie complained, reluctantly letting his mother drag him inside. He stomped his feet for as long as he could, realising that no one was paying attention to his little tantrum, so he decided to pester his little brother instead.

Later that night, Nick asked Grissom and Sara to take the kids off their hands, so he could treat Greg to a romantic evening out. They started at one of the restaurants where there wasn't a child in sight, just couples dinning through candle lit dinners. Nick had the steak, with all the trimmings, while Greg tried the salmon dish. They treated themselves to a bottle of wine, talking about anything _but_ Nick's therapy or work, relieved to finally be away from it all.

Sometime close to midnight, after finishing up their desserts, Nick paid for the whole meal, walking with Greg back to their hotel room. "Oh no, you've got that look in your eye." Greg noticed, leaning against the wall to the entrance of their room.

"What look?" The Texan gave him an innocent smile, slowly licking his teeth.

"That look that says you wonna screw my brains out." The younger man giggled. He gasped as Nick pressed his body against him, pinning him to the wall. "Not that I'm complaining. Just be gentle, I don't wonna be limping tomorrow _before_ I even get on a horse."

Nick chuckled softly, sliding his hands towards his lover's hips. "I thought you didn't want to go horse ridin' tomorrow, somethin' about them bein' vicious animals who bite your arms off?" He remembered his exact words, grazing his lips across Greg's.

"I was drunk when I said that." He defended himself, sealing his lips over his partner's.

He could taste the flavour of the fruity wine on his tongue, smell the apple scented hair gel spiking his hair up and feel the warmth of his body surrounding him. As Nick's lips suddenly left him, Greg opened his eyes, wondering what the older man was doing.

When one of his arms slipped around his waist, and the other swept him off his feet, Greg immediately started to protest, "No, don't lift me... I hate it when you do that."

"You love it really." Nick carried him towards the bedroom, dropping him to the bed.

Before Greg could wriggle away from him, Nick climbed on top of him, planting his lips on his. Keeping his lips on Greg's, he unbuttoned the younger man's shirt, sweeping it off his silky smooth shoulders. He planted a kiss to Greg's neck, grazing his teeth across his flesh, as he knew it always drove him crazy.

Greg just lay relaxed beneath him, letting Nick do whatever he wanted to him. For the past few days, Nick had been very closed off from him, thinking he would somehow think that he was weak, after all the tears and emotions he had let out back in Las Vegas. This part of Nick rarely came out to play these days, so Greg wasn't going to do anything to stop him.

Once they were both naked, Nick crawled under the thin silk sheets with his partner, caressing his smooth skin with his hands. Greg hadn't been by the pool much in their first week here, but his skin was slightly reddened, from where the sun had burnt him. Unlike Nick, he didn't usually tan, just burnt, no matter how much sun cream he put on.

Nick weaved his fingers through his lover's soft hair, kissed the nape of his neck, his Adams apple and his collar bone, before he wrapped his lips around the man's sensitive nipple, gently sucking it just enough to roll Greg's eyes back into his head.

Before Greg had time to recover from the sudden exploration of his body with open mouthed kisses, Nick popped open the lube, abruptly slipping a lubricated finger inside of his lover.

"Oh god, Nicky." He moaned, feeling as though he was on the brink of explosion already.

"Not yet." The man rasped against his ear, circling his tongue around the unique design of the younger man's ear.

He loved being the one to torment him for a change.

When he was dressed as a fireman, Greg was the one who made him feel weak and vulnerable under his touch, knowing just where to kiss or touch him to get his pleasure to spike, bringing him to the brink of explosion, but stopping before he could release it.

He wasn't quite as skilled in the arts of tormenting like Greg was, but he knew every sweet spot on the younger man's body.

He made Greg squirm, kissing the soft spot behind his ear, circling his mouth around his sensitive nipples and gently nibbling at his collar bone. He continued this torture for a few more minutes, being fuelled by the delicious moan's coming from his lover's lips.

Retracting his finger from the man's protesting muscles; Nick rolled the younger man over onto his side, slipping himself behind him to spoon him tightly. He kissed his neck, exploring his warm body with his hands, feeling closer to him then he had in weeks.

Tired of waiting any longer, Greg grabbed for the lube Nick had left on the bed, rolling over to face his lover. While his mouth was occupied with Nick's, his skilled hand coated the older man's stiff appendage in a fair amount of lube, gently handling the delicate equipment so it wouldn't explode.

Pulling back from the kiss, teasingly licking his teeth, he pushed Nick over onto his back, climbing aboard to do the rest himself. Nick didn't mind though, he never was good at teasing. He always gave in too soon.

Greg hissed a gasp as Nick slid inside of him, waiting for the burning sensation to pass, before he started to rock his hips. When Nick started thrusting his hips, the two of them started to moan, breathing hard as their warm bodies ground together, causing a fine sheen of perspiration to coat their skin.

Struggling to sit up with the younger man on his hips, Nick brought their mouths together, kissing him hungrily as the familiar feeling of ecstasy started to rise. He wrapped his arms around his delicious sweat soaked skin, resting their foreheads together for just a few moments. He listened to the quiet of the room, only hearing Greg's soft whispers and delicate gasps, feeling like the only two people on the world.

For the first time in a long time, his mind was completely clear. All he could see or think about was the love of his life, the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>"She remembered what the fairy godmother had said, and without a word of goodbye, she slipped from the Prince's arms and ran down the steps. As she ran, she lost one of her shoes, but not for a moment did she dream of stopping to pick it up... she clearly has no idea how much shoes cost." Sara smirked, catching AJ grinning up at her. "The Prince, who was now madly in love with her, which is completely impossible by the way... picked up the lost glass slipper, and asked his men to go and search for the girl. As instructed, the men rounded up every girl in town, trying the glass slipper on every foot."<p>

"She's got a boil on her foot." AJ pointed at the picture of the old hag, beggar woman, eagerly waiting in the line up to try on the slipper.

"She does." Sara nodded in agreement, smiling up at Grissom as he poked his head into the room to check on them. "So, the men tried the slipper on the foot of every girl in the town, but were not successful." She continued the story, relieved to be reading to a child who actually paid attention to the fairytale story. Ryan only liked made up stories about aliens or superheroes and Robbie complained that stories were for babies, so he didn't want them. "When they reached Cinderella's home, her sisters too tried to wear the shoe."

"It's not gonna fit." AJ piped in, looking at the picture of Cinderella's ugly sisters.

"Nope, the shoes didn't fit any one of them. Cinderella was standing nearby, so the men asked her to try the shoe as well. Her sisters laughed at this. When Cinderella wore the glass slipper though, it fitted perfectly. Everyone gasped, surprised to see that..." Sara rolled her eyes at the cheesy fairytale, but continued anyway, "The Prince took her hand, leading her off to his palace so they could get married. And so, Cinderella begins a happy life with the Prince... The End."

"Daddy Greg says it doesn't really happen like that." AJ sleepily brushed her hands across her eyes. "He always makes up a real ending."

"He's right." Sara closed the book in her hands. "For starters, they didn't even get to know each other that well before they got married."

"Sara." Her husband called out to her from by the door. "A fairytale by rights must have a happy ending." He made his way into the room, taking a seat on the end of the bed. "To tell you the truth, they really need to be updated. They were originally used to teach children principals, but the scenarios don't really apply to our lives now."

"Like the negative stereotypes of girls?" His wife smirked, tucking the covers around AJ. "You should get some sleep. Your father said in bed by eight, it's almost..." She hissed a breath through her teeth, realising just how late it was. "You should have never of asked me to read that story four times. Your father's gonna kill me if he knows you're up this late."

"What does negative stereotypes mean?" AJ queried, eager to learn more, knowing full well that her father was too busy to care what time she went to bed.

"You got her started." Sara clapped a hand over her husband's shoulder. "I'm gonna go check on the boys in the other room. Make sure she goes to sleep." She made her way out the room, leaving Grissom to answer her questions.

"Well, in fairytales they always make the male characters out to be strong, smart and powerful," Grissom took a seat beside AJ, giving her a lengthy explanation, "Whereas women are portrayed as pretty, passive and powerless. The women depend solely on a man to save them from their lives, not lifting a finger to help themselves. Now as you know, a lot of women these days are strong and can stick up for themselves."

AJ nodded, as both her Aunt Sara and Catherine were the strongest women she knew.

"Well, that's what a negative stereotype is. Fairytales always make the men strong and the women weak. That's why they need to be updated, not just to keep my wife happy, but to teach children realistic morals rather than old fashioned ones." He explained to her, deciding to continue as she seemed genuinely interested in what he was saying, "Did you know that there are over seven hundred versions of Cinderella? In the original ones, Cinderella has more of back story, rather than just leaving with her evil step sisters and step mother."

"Like what?" AJ queried, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Well, in one version that my grandmother read to me," Grissom adjusted himself against the headboard. "Cinderella's father marries this new woman, who becomes Cinderella's step mother. Her father dies though and her step mother finds out that all of his money is left to Cinderella, so she sets out to make her life a living hell; by making her pick up after her... becoming the family slave that she is in every story. Instead of standing up for herself, Cinderella lets them treat her like that, until the fairy godmother finds her and grants her one night of happiness, where she meets the Prince."

Sara smiled at her husband through the door, knowing nothing could shut him up if he had an audience interested in what he was saying. She stepped into the room next door, checking that Ryan, Robbie and Cooper were all asleep. Four year old Ryan was curled up against the pillows, his older brother Robbie was lying beside him, while Cooper was sprawled out across the middle, his arms spread out either side of him.

Sara had never imagined having children before she married Grissom, but now she couldn't imagine her life without them.

* * *

><p>Collapsing against the bed as he rode out his ecstasy, Nick panted heavily, wishing he had gone to the gym a bit more in the past couple of months, as he was completely exhausted already. He wasn't flabby or anything yet, he just didn't have the same stamina he used to, leaving him unable to keep up with his younger lover.<p>

Suddenly missing the man's warmth against him, Nick rolled across the bed, reclining himself against his sticky side. Greg's lean, athletic body was shimmering with perspiration in the moon's silvery light. He thought he was gazing upon an angel for a moment, reminding himself of how beautiful Greg was while he slept.

"Hey, don't go to sleep." Nick shook him, watching the younger man immediately snapping his eyes open.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah right." He chuckled, nipping at his neck. "Am I borin' you?"

"Definitely not." Greg swirled his fingertips across Nick's broad chest, slowly lifting his gaze to look the man in the eye. "I've missed you. I was just... relaxing." He wrapped his arms around his partner's body, pulling him on top of him. "We shoulda gone on vacation sooner. I feel as though all the tension has left my body already."

"I know what you mean." The older man chuckled, resting his head against his shoulder. "I've missed you too. I'm gonna have to give you a really great Christmas this year. You've been there when I need to vent, you're even there for me when I'm shoutin' at you or hurtin' you. You've gotta be the most patient person in the world to put up with me."

"Nope, I'm just madly, insanely in love with you." Greg smiled down at him. "You're all mine, Nicky. Forever."

* * *

><p>"This is Socks," The woman pointed to the horse that looked as though he was wearing long white knee socks on all four of his legs. "And that's Ginger." She pointed to the second horse, slightly larger than the first, the same colour as gingerbread. "Is there just the two of you?"<p>

Nick took his daughter's hand, giving her a nod.

He had tried to convince Greg and Cooper to come with them, but Cooper was terrified of everything, especially horses, and Greg wanted to laze around by the pool all day, after spending the first week of their vacation exploring. AJ was the only one he could get to come with him, but she still wasn't too sure about the actual riding part of the horse riding.

"I'm Silvia by the way." She introduced herself, getting the horses ready to ride.

"Nick, and this is my daughter, AJ." He pointed towards her, grabbing one of the child sized helmets off the table. He knelt down to her level, plopping the helmet down on her head, before he fastened it in place under her chin. "Not too tight is it?"

AJ shook her head, wondering if she even needed a helmet. Her father even insisted that she still wear elbow and knee pads, along with her own helmet just to ride her bike in the garden. Greg sometimes let her get away with just wearing the helmet, but if Nick was around, she had to wear the whole lot.

"C'mere, baby." Nick ushered her closer, taking her hand once she was closer enough. "She's not gonna hurt you." He showed her by gently stroking the horse, smiling as his little girl did the same. "You ready to ride her?"

AJ hesitantly looked at the horse, before she gave her father a nod. He lifted her onto the saddle, as she wasn't big enough to reach it and pull herself up. Silvia helped AJ to slip her feet into the stirrups, letting her father take over, as he clearly knew what he was doing.

"There's the reins, keep those heels down. Ya'ight?" He shielded his eyes from the sun, smiling as she gave him a nod from on top of Ginger. "Okay, remember what I told you? Show me how you turn left." AJ took a moment to distinguish left from right, before she pulled the reins off to the side, making the horse turn her head. "Now the right." Nick smiled as she had learnt so quick, unable to believe himself that this was her first time on a horse. "And to stop."

AJ gently pulled back on the reins, until the horse stopped moving.

"Don't be afraid to pull back a little harder than that, sweetheart." The young woman advised her. "She's a big horse, she can handle it." She gave a nervous smile to the father, feeling as though she was stepping on his toes. "Are you ready to get on a horse too, Nick?" She looked towards him.

"In a sec." Nick indicated towards AJ. "I wonna give her a minute to get used to it before we go."

"Alright, Sock's is ready when you are." She took a step away from the horse.

Nick gave AJ a few more instructions, before he took a step back from the horse, letting AJ take her out on her first few steps. He stayed close by, walking with her to the other end of the field; finally letting her go on her own as he saw how confident she was on the horse.

* * *

><p>"The kid was born to ride." Nick dropped onto the seat beside Greg, returning from their day out. "Seriously, you shoulda seen her up there, G. A natural born pro. There was this other kid on the trail, a little older than AJ, but she couldn't handle the horse anywhere near as good as AJ could. Her mother kept havin' to stop because she was screamin' that the horse wouldn't stop."<p>

"You took pictures, right?" Greg shielded his eyes from the sun, looking round at Nick beside him. He reached out for the camera as Nick pulled it from his pocket, flipping through the pictures of AJ up on a horse. "Wow." He smiled as he found one of Nick on the horse. "We definitely have to frame this one." He stopped on one of Nick and AJ both up on horses.

"Daddy!" AJ hurried over to Greg, wanting to tell him everything. She had already found Sara and Grissom by the pool, telling them both all about the horses that they went riding on, now she wanted to tell him. "I rode a horse called Ginger and Daddy rode a horse called Socks. He had long white socks on all of his feet."

"I'll be back in a minute." Nick left her to it, seeing Cooper sat beside the pool, while Ryan and Robbie were splashing about in the water. "Hey, Bubba." He knelt down behind him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing." He climbed to his feet, wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders.

"Ew, you're all wet." Nick chuckled, reaching for his towel behind him, wrapping it around the boy's waist. "Did you actually go swimmin'?" He asked him, knowing he was afraid of the water.

Cooper shook his head, leaning against his father's side. "He splashed me." He pointed an accusing finger towards Robbie.

Nick looked down into his disappointed little eyes, before he lifted his gaze to look at Robbie and Ryan out in the water. Robbie was a strong swimmer, swimming circles around his mother and younger brother, while Ryan was keeping afloat in Sara's arms, with puffy blow up bands on each of his little arms.

"Gimme a minute." Nick got an idea, pecking a kiss to Cooper's forehead, before he climbed to his feet. He stopped by Greg to make sure he kept an eye on the kids, before he made his way back to their hotel room. He returned a few minutes later, dropping his towel on the chair beside Greg and AJ, making his way over to Cooper again.

Cooper looked at him surprised as his father walked towards him in his swim shorts, that he swore Greg would never get him in over their vacation.

Nick walked straight down the steps into the pool, shivering as the water surrounded him. He held his nose as he went under, quickly pushing himself up again, wiping the water from his face. He swam towards the edge of the pool where Cooper was sat, reaching his arms out to him.

"C'mon, buddy. You're safe with me." He assured him, swimming closer to the edge. "C'mon, you've gotta try this some time. I'll hold you up the whole time, I swear."

Cooper gave the man a sceptical look, nervously biting his bottom lip, almost enough to make it bleed. As much as he wanted to go swimming like Robbie and Ryan were, he knew that he couldn't swim.

"C'mon." Nick gave him a warm smile, holding his arms out to him.

Cooper shook his head in refusal, having sudden flashes of his real father holding his head under in the bath tub. He never knew what he had done, but when his father was angry, he'd just push him under and hold him there, letting go just before he felt his last breath escaping him. He didn't want to go through that torture again, so he backed away from the water, bumping into a lady carrying her baby off to change his diaper. He then stumbled over his own foot in an attempt to get away from the water, falling to his knees on the hard tiled floor.

"Hey, hey, hey... it's okay." Nick pulled himself out of the water, sitting on the edge to hold Cooper in his arms. "I just wanted you to see how it was." He smoothed his hand up his son's shaking little body, suddenly feeling terrible for trying to get him to get in the water with him.

Cooper trembled in his arms for a few more minutes, until he finally started to settle down, breathing at a normal pace.

"I'm sorry." Nick kissed his forehead, brushing back his wet hair. "Are you okay?"

Cooper nodded his head, relaxing in the comfort of his father's warm body. He looked out at the water again, seeing the other kids having fun, wishing he could do the same, but he knew that it wasn't possible.

"Do you wonna just sit on the steps?" Nick suggested, thinking with enough encouragement, he might be able to go down one step at a time. If not today, they still had six more days left to spend by the pool, and he felt determined to get him to do something new over this vacation.

"You know, you trying to push Cooper out of his comfort zone, is just like me trying to push you out of yours." Greg pointed out to him, as they got ready for bed. "Look how reluctant you were to go see a shrink."

"I got him on the first step." Nick defended himself, collapsing back on the bed. "Besides, he's just a kid. He's supposed to be havin' fun. He has the worries of a man my age."

"And you have more than enough worries for anyone." Greg giggled, dropping onto the bed beside him.

"I'm not afraid of everythin' like him." He protested. "I can't believe how much he was shakin'. I was right there with him."

"We don't know about everything that happened to him before he came to us." The younger man pointed out to him. "From some of the stuff that we do know, I'd imagine his parents had something to do with his fear of water. Just like his fear of closets, small dark spaces..."

"I get it." He cut him off. "It's not like I can just ask him why he's so afraid of the water though. If I can just get him in the water, he'll see that there's nothin' to be afraid of."

"Nana Olaf used to be afraid of the water." Greg thought out loud. "When she was a kid in school, she refused to go in the swimming pool as she had never been in one before, so her teacher just shoved her in at the deep end. He then had to rescue her, and she never went to his class again. She never learnt how to swim or went near water again either. When she used to drive me to school, she used to take the long way around, because the other way had a bridge with water running under it. She couldn't drive across bridges, even if they were completely stable and really high up from the water, she wouldn't go near them."

"So?" Nick gave him a confused look, wondering what his point was.

"So, you can't force him to get in the water. You'll end up making him more afraid of it." Greg pulled the covers up to his chin, asking, "Why are you so determined to get him to swim anyway? It's not like we have a pool in the backyard. There's not one at school either."

"Everybody has to learn how to swim." He shrugged, crawling under the covers beside Greg. "And I told you, I want Cooper to be a kid. If I can get him off that fifth step by the end of the week, I'll feel as though I haven't failed him."

"How could you ever fail him?"

"I gave the kid a panic attack." He reminded him. "He's always been closer to you then he has me, I don't want him to see me as just another monster to him. I want him to trust me."

Greg smiled softly, touching his hand to Nick's cheek. "He does trust you, Nicky, but you can't force him. You should be thinking about what he wants, not you."

"You think I'm wrong for wantin' him to be a kid?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "If he doesn't want to try swimming, then try something else."

"The closet thing? What do I do, lock him in one and hope for the best?" The man smirked, adjusting himself against Greg's side. "The truth is, I don't know what to do to help myself. You keep tellin' me that I need to focus on what's eatin' away at me, instead of bottlin' it up, but I still don't know what to do. I can let my emotions out all I like, but it's always gonna be inside me. I know how to help Cooper though; he just has to let me."

Sighing in defeat, Greg whispered, "Let me know how that five steps thing works out."

"You're helpin' me, G." He warned him, resting his head against his shoulder. "You think I'm gonna let you sit around on your lazy arse for the rest of the week? You can do that at home. And I don't want you gettin' flabby on me." He teased, grabbing a handful of his arse. "It wouldn't hurt you to hit the gym you know. Get a nice firm butt with some crunches or somethin'?"

"I'm not going to the gym for something that _you_ want." He refused, pushing Nick's hands away from him. "I'll make you a deal though, when I'm old and grey and my butt wibbles just a little bit too much for yah, I'll go under the knife for some of those cheek implants you like so much."

"I was kiddin'." Nick chuckled, circling his arms around Greg's warm body. "There's no part of you that I would ever want to change. I'm still gonna be in love with you when you're old and grey, with an old saggy butt." He assured him, making the younger man giggle. "Think I can include that in my vows?" He teased him.

Greg giggled, warning him, "You're lucky I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>It took a little longer to write because it required some research on the 'Grand Canyon', since I've never been myself and I wanted to make it feel real, just like I did with Something Missing. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Nana Olaf's story is true, to some extent. It happened to my mother, and she never used to cross bridges, even in her car. She finally learnt how to swim in her late thirties, the very first day that she did, she was doing laps of the shallow end of the pool.**

**Sock's is the name of the only horse I've ever ridden myself. I was about seven at the time, I think he was a Pinto or something, I'm not too good at horse breeds or horses in general, so I didn't include the breeds in the story.**

**And the nicknames that Greg gives the kids, somebody asked why Greg calls Cooper 'Buckaroo', it's a nickname that my Dad used to call my little brother. He never used to call us by our names. I was 'Holly Hobbit' and my brother was 'Buckaroo'. So I decided to use the nickname for Cooper, giving it the personal touch :D**

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought!**

**~ Holly**


	15. Chapter 15: Baby Steps

**Chapter Fifteen: Baby Steps**

Returning home from work after a long day, Greg gave out a wide yawn as he checked on things around the house. They had been home for a few days now, most of which Nick had spent sleeping, when he wasn't taking care of the kids that was. Greg had returned to work, while the children still had a few more days off, before they started their new year at school.

Neither of them could believe that AJ was about to start the third grade already, while Cooper was about to start the second.

They had both been thinking about the move to New Jersey even more lately, which was why the dining room table was littered with paperwork. They had both agreed to take baby steps with this move, taking it one step at a time, which meant slowly adding to the pile each day of things that needed to be done, before they could go.

Greg presumed that Nick had been looking through some of it again, as the piles looked a little neater, ordered into categories across the table. He smiled to himself, as Nick could find a system in anything.

The far pile looked as though it was bills and things for this place; while the opposite end pile appeared to be the details on the house that the nerdy little realtor, Jack Reynolds had given them on their visit to the house. The asking price appeared to be a little lower than Greg remembered, but it had been on the market for a while now, meaning the previous owners were probably even more desperate to get rid of it now.

Leaning over the table, using the harsh morning light to navigate his way through the paperwork, Greg found things on the children's current school, with all their records, along with some new information about schools in the area where they would be eventually moving.

He had to admit, he felt a hint of excitement knowing Nick had looked into this.

When he found information on the local community colleges and night classes though, he cocked an eyebrow with confusion. AJ and Cooper were far too young to attend college or take night classes, so he assumed that Nick had been looking for himself, which was odd, as he usually ran all his plans by Greg first.

He hadn't told him any of this.

Greg made his way through to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend still fast asleep. The covers had been crumpled to the end of the bed, and a fine sheen of sweat coated his lover's chest and forehead, making his skin sparkle under the morning light.

Slowly removing his clothes, Greg tossed them onto the chair across the room, before he lowered himself to the bed beside Nick. He brushed back the older man's hair off his sticky forehead, touching a kiss to his temple. He appeared to have had another rough night, but Greg didn't know how bad it was, making him feel guilty for not being there for him.

When Greg moved closer to hold him as he slept, Nick pried one of his eyes open, smiling slightly at the sight of the younger man beside him. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Greg whispered, adjusting himself against the man's side. Nick shook his head, giving out a wide yawn. "I saw your research on the table." He combed his fingers through the older man's hair. "Something you wonna tell me, baby?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Nick explained, "I might need to broaden my horizons. If I ever get myself sorted out, I doubt I can go back to doin' what I've always done. Although I love... or used to love my job." He corrected himself. "I don't think I can do it anymore. Not even in a new city."

"What would you do instead?" He couldn't imagine Nick as anything other than a CSI, but he understood his reasons for wanting a drastic change in his career. They had lives depending on them now. They couldn't keep putting their lives on the line every day. When Nick just answered with a shrug, he asked, "Would you want to do something in the same field? Like in a lab or something."

"I don't know." He shrugged again. "I haven't given it much thought. What _could_ I do? I don't think I'm the teachin' kind like Grissom."

"I've learnt a lot from you." The younger man defended him. "You're the whole reason I wanted to go out into the field in the first place, and you taught me so much my first couple of cases. Not including looking through those thousands of match stick boxes by the way." He smirked. "I still can't believe you made me do that."

"Hey, it's part of the job, man." The Texan chuckled. "You wanted to learn."

"I did... and out of everyone, I think you were the most patient with me. You didn't look down on me for wanting to learn something new or change careers. I think you'd make a great teacher. If that's what you wanted to do. I'd support you."

"My own personal cheerleader?" Nick smirked, snuggling closer against the younger man's side. "I don't know what I want to do though. What _could_ I do? The only ex-CSI's that I know have moved on to become teachers, retired or overweight prison guards."

"I hope you're not including Sara in that list."

Nick giggled, shaking his head. "No, she became a full time Mom. I don't know if I _could_ become a full time father. I'd feel guilty about makin' you the bread winner."

"Honestly... I wouldn't mind." He pursed his lips together, thinking it over for a moment. "Maybe it's exactly what you need. You're really quitting the lab before Christmas right, like you promised me?" He waited for Nick to give him a nod, before he continued, "Then maybe this is your chance to have a little break from it all. You've been working since you got out of college, right? Completely dedicated to your job, wanting to do the very best that you can do... and you've done that..."

"You sayin' that I should retire at thirty nine?"

"Not retire." Greg shook his head, cupping Nick's cheek in his hand. "Before you met me, you never took so much as a day off from your job. I think you're completely entitled to a little time off. All this stuff in your head is gonna take a while to sort out. I personally think you'll be able to focus on yourself more, when you don't have all this other stuff on your mind."

"And you're willin' to keep me?"

"You think I care about money more than you?" He brushed his thumb beneath his partner's eye. "I'll do anything to make you happy. If a break is what you need, I'm willing to be the bread winner for a year, two, five, ten... however many you need. You're more important than anything. And we can survive. Hey if we can't, my mother will happily take us all in." He smirked.

"Oh she'd love that." Nick remarked, placing his hand over Greg's. "I wonder where we'd be now if we started datin' from the beginnin'."

"We probably wouldn't have any of this." He pointed around them. "AJ would have never been born, unless I allowed you to cheat on me that one time, just to make her." He grinned at him. "And I think we fell in love with each other for our strengths and weaknesses that we wouldn't have if we didn't go through all this crap."

Nick smiled at him, understanding a lot of what he was saying.

"And don't worry about the job situation, baby. There's plenty of other careers to choose from with the skills that you already have, not just law enforcement either."

"Like what?" He was curious to know.

"Insurance Fraud Investigations, you'll probably get bored though. Teaching, Rehabilitation and Correction... not your ideal choice I know. Even banks have people trained in criminology and what not. Even the court system," He suggested, catching Nick rolling his eyes. "Private security. Why'd you get your bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice in the first place?"

"Law Enforcement. My fa..." He rolled his eyes as he almost said that word again. "I mean the judge, he wanted me to work at the DA's office with him, which I was really dreadin'. I had all this pressure from both of them to obtain a career in criminal justice and stuff, so I picked the easiest option. At least as a cop I didn't get looked down on..."

"And the cute uniforms."

"Cops aren't supposed to look cute." He giggled, tickling his lover's sides. "I was the last child of seven in a family of law enforcement. I wanted to live up to their expectations and be accepted... that's why... I chose it, I guess." He shrugged, looking up at the ceiling above him. "I spent my first three years out of college in the Dallas Police Force, as you know, then I transferred to the crime lab after I was appointed to watch the yellow tape of this one crime scene. I think it was a mother and daughter who had murdered. Their car had just been left by the side of the road," He could remember what he had seen that day as if it was yesterday, surprising himself. "These CSI's were pickin' up evidence from all around the car. Photographin' everythin', while I was just stood there, watchin' the whole thing. I wanted to be more involved in the actual investigatin', rather than feelin' completely helpless on the side lines... so I pursued my dream."

"I would have loved to have known you back then. To see you in person in your hot little police uniform, or your lab coat in the Dallas crime lab. I can't believe you've never shown me any pictures from back then."

Nick smiled at him, resting his hands behind his head on the pillow. "I never really had any. The judge wasn't too pleased with my career change, that's why I moved out here, where I started workin' in the field with Catherine, Brass and Grissom... then Warrick came along, you... Sara. My real family."

"So, maybe you'll find another dream career." He placed his hand on Nick's chest, feeling his heart beating against his hand. "There's plenty of stuff that you're good at. You're great with people, you love kids and you have great attention to detail. You ever thought about a career in CPS or teaching little kids?"

"I don't think I could work in Child Protective Services, you're dealin' with the damage after it's been done... and you know how much kids in that situation get to me. I'll be a complete wreck then. And I don't really see myself as a teacher of little kids."

"You don't have to decide right away. I told you, you can take as much time as you need." He assured him again, touching his lips to his cheek. "Just know that you have my full support, whatever you choose."

Staring up into the younger man's beautiful caramel brown eyes, Nick felt even more in love with him. He stayed staring at him for the longest moment, until he finally leant up on his elbows to steal a kiss from his lips. "Why do you smell like burnt toast?" He suddenly noticed.

"House fire." He smiled softly, stroking Nick's cheek with his thumb. "I showered at work, but I didn't have a change of clothes with me. Do you want me to go throw em in the wash?"

"No, don't go." He securely held him in place at his side, enjoying the feel of the man's warm body against his own. "I missed you. How was your day?"

"You know I hate answering that question." Relaxing in the older man's arms, Greg explained, "A family of five died in this house fire. A single mother . . . her thirteen year old daughter . . . twin boys . . . barely ten years old."

Nick softly bit his lower lip, not really wanting to ask his question, but he was missing a vital piece of information. "You said five."

"Yeah." The younger man rested his head on Nick's chest, whispering, "The fifth was a little girl. Two years old . . . she still had a pacifier in her mouth."

Nick wrapped his arms tighter around his lover's body, pressing his lips to his forehead. "You need to talk about it?" He knew how much easier it was to get these victims out of your mind, once you had talked about it with someone. Looking down as Greg remained silent, he saw the glossiness in the younger man's eyes, realising he didn't need to talk; he needed to let his emotions out.

He often envied Greg for being able to do it so easily, but he comforted him anyway, knowing Greg would talk about it when he was ready.

About an hour later, the silence of their bedroom was interrupted by the rumbling of the older man's stomach. He giggled softly as Greg looked up at him, placing his hand over his stomach as it did it again. "Sorry."

"You hungry?" Wiping his eyes, Greg lifted his gaze to meet Nick's, suggesting, "You want me to go and make us some breakfast?"

"No, I'm okay." He shook his head, gently stroking the younger man's cheek. "Are you okay, baby? Do you want to talk about it yet? You know it always helps."

"I don't know what to say." He buried his head into Nick's chest, breathing in his partner's strong masculine scent. "The father of the teenage girl did it. He came up with all these stupid reasons why, but none of them made any sense."

"They never do, baby." He ruffled his hand through his partner's hair, pressing his lips to his forehead. "They always try and come up with some stupid reason for why they did what they did, but none of it ever makes any sense. We always think that if we have a reason why, it'll somehow make things easier, but sometimes it just makes things worse." He spoke from experience, glad he was the one comforting Greg for a change.

Greg gave him a smile, looking towards the door as he heard footsteps. "Why can't they get up that early when its school?" He giggled, wiping his hands across his cheeks.

"It's the summer holidays. There's some rule in kids heads that holidays are days to wake up early." The older man smirked, looking towards the door as it creaked open. "Good Mornin', sleepy head." He smiled at the sight of his little girl. "Your brother not awake yet?"

AJ shook her head, releasing the door handle as she stepped into their room. "Hi, Daddy." She smiled at Greg, immediately sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"Hey, Munchkin." Greg lifted her onto the bed with them, brushing her hair back from her sleepy little face. "You up so early because you've got ballet today?"

AJ nodded, removing her thumb from her mouth as she pointed towards Nick. "And Daddy's taking us swimming after."

"He is?" Greg looked round at the older man, as it was the first he had heard about it. "I thought you agreed to stop trying after your failed attempt on holiday."

"I didn't fail." He protested. "Besides, Cooper sounded really excited when I told him about it yesterday. I think he might actually want to give it a try. We're goin' after AJ's ballet, if you wonna come with us."

"Actually, I was gonna catch up on my sleep." He looked at AJ sat on his lap, seeing the disappointed look in her eyes. "You know how much I need my sleep."

She nodded, giggling, "A sleepy Daddy is a grumpy Daddy," directly quoting him from a couple of weeks ago, when he was desperately deprived of his sleep.

"Exactly." Greg smirked, pulling her into his arms to hug her. "See, she gets me." He grinned at his partner, who rolled his eyes in response. "Your Daddy thinks I'm just lazy, but we all know how much I love my sleep. You'll just have to go without me today, but you can tell me all about it when you get back."

AJ nodded in agreement, returning her thumb to her mouth.

"We should start gettin' ready." Nick noticed the time, lifting his daughter from Greg's embrace. "We'll get you fed and ready, then Greg can do your hair while I get your brother up." He climbed off the bed with her, taking her through to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

While she was eating, he got himself a coffee, fed Dallas, then picked out AJ's clothes for her. Once she finished breakfast, she brushed her teeth, giggling as Nick washed her face for her, checking she had brushed all of her teeth properly.

"You've got another wobbly one." He noticed. "You want me to yank it out?"

"No, Daddy." She pulled away from him.

"I was jokin'." He gave her a playful tickle, before he took her through to the bedroom to get her dressed. He sent her through to Greg with her hair brush next, so he could get Cooper up and ready to leave. "C'mon, buddy." He swept the covers back from his sleepy son, lifting him from the bed into his arms. "Hey, it's only me." He smiled at the shaky little boy, brushing his son's hair back from his sticky forehead. "Bad dream?" He sat down with him on the edge of the bed, listening to his whistled breathing coming through his clenched teeth.

Cooper remained silent in his arms, closing his eyes against his father's chest for comfort from the images inside of his head.

Nick cradled him for a moment, feeling helpless to do anything else for him. He wished that he could erase his past and replace all those bad memories with new ones for him, but that just wasn't possible. He smiled to himself, remembering that Greg had said the same thing about him. Cooper may have been closer to Greg because he was the one who saved him, but he and Nick had a lot more in common than they thought.

* * *

><p>Watching his daughter joining the other girls in the class, Nick smiled to himself, taking a seat on one of the chairs against the wall. He lifted Cooper onto his lap, circling his arms around his waist, so they could watch the class together. "You still excited about swimmin'?" He asked, resting his chin on the boy's head.<p>

"Yeah." Cooper leant back into his warm embrace. "Why can't Daddy come with us?"

"Because he's tired, buddy." He pointed out to him. "Doncha trust me?" As Cooper tilted his head back to look him in the eye, he assured him, "I'll keep you safe. You don't have to go in the water if you don't want to."

Cooper nodded, looking towards his sister as she came running over to them.

"Daddy, can you hold this." AJ tugged her butterfly bracelet off her wrist, handing it over to her father, before she ran back.

Nick slipped it on over his wrist, looking up as Dora Davis entered through the large doors across the room, with her two daughters Olivia and Hannah in toe. "Hello, Nick." She took a seat beside him, getting her kit out to style her daughter's hair, ready for the class. "Hi, Cooper. No Greg with you today?"

"Nah, he's sleepin' in." He smiled at Dora's daughters, while he cradled Cooper against his chest. "You runnin' late today?"

"Yes, because this one was having a tantrum about not being able to play soccer this week." She pointed towards the door, just as another girl entered. "Oh Nick, I don't think you've been introduced. This is my eldest daughter, Rosie that I'm always telling you about. She can't play soccer this week, because she twisted her ankle while she was rollerblading with her friends at the weekend."

"Hi, Rosie." Nick smiled at her.

"Hi." She slumped into the seat beside her mother.

"It looks like your brother's late again." Nick noticed the time.

"I know." Dora smirked, checking the time on her watch. "Those twins of his have two left feet anyway, they'll never learn this." She giggled; sending Hannah off once her hair was done, so she could join the rest of the class. "Oh, that reminds me. It's Hannah's seventh birthday this weekend."

She quickly dug into her purse, searching for the right invitation, before she handed it over to Nick.

"She's having a fairy themed birthday party at one of those centres. My brother put the idea into her head, and he's making all the preparations for me. Apparently it's one of the best places around; the people that work there completely entertain the kids, so we don't really have to do anything, which certainly makes a change." She smirked, combing out Olivia's hair. "You can bring Cooper and Greg along. They're going to Chucky Cheese for lunch."

"Oh joy." Thirteen year old Rosie, sarcastically rolled her eyes at her mother.

"You can come too if you want." Dora giggled, playfully tickling her miserable teen. "Oh, there you are." She looked towards the door, seeing her brother and his partner walking in, with the twins between them. "About time you guys showed up." She sent Olivia off into the class, hugging each of her nieces.

While she was busy scolding her brother for his lateness, Nick read the invitation in his hands, knowing AJ would probably love it, but they would be in California this weekend. Greg had promised his mother that they would head over there before the kids went back to school, so she got to spend some more time with her grandchildren.

He didn't know how to politely break it to Dora after she seemed so excited about it, so he thought he'd let Greg handle this one. He could politely break anything to anyone.

After AJ's dance lesson was over, Nick took the kids swimming as promised. The men's changing room was completely empty, so he could take both Cooper and AJ in there. He could tell that Cooper was starting to get nervous now that he was dressed in his swim shorts. "You don't have to go in the water if you don't want to, bud." He assured him, hoping he'd at least give it a try this time. "The water is shallower here. It's especially for kids, not like the pool on holiday."

Cooper nervously bit his lower lip as he nodded, looking as though he was trying to stay strong so Nick wouldn't be disappointed in him. It only made Nick feel disappointed in himself though, for trying to get Cooper to do something that he wanted to do.

"Daddy." AJ tapped him on the knee, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He climbed to his feet, pulling his t-shirt off.

He took hold of one of their hands each, leading them through to the pool that really wasn't that crowded today. There was a mother holding her baby in the water against the edge of the pool and a mother and a father down the other end, with their three children, all under the age of six. He thought it would be busier during the summer holidays, but everyone else appeared to be in the larger adult sized pool at the opposite end of the large indoor area.

Nick climbed into the water first, realising it barely came up to the top of his shorts in this pool. He lifted AJ down into the water first, making sure she had the side, before he reached out for Cooper to sit him on the top step. "You can take it at your own pace, one step at a time, okay?"

Cooper nodded, stretching his legs out in the water.

AJ was much more eager to swim than him though, so Nick took her out a little further for a lap of the pool. She could swim by herself thanks to the lessons that Greg's father, Daniel was giving her in the swimming pool at their house, but Nick was still a little nervous about letting her swim alone. While Nick was swimming with AJ, Cooper came down a step on his own, anxiously biting his fingertips in his mouth.

"I can hold you up just like this." Nick showed him with AJ, holding her head securely above the water, with her body against his chest. "You wonna try it just the once?"

"O-kay." The boy spoke softly, standing up on the step.

He waited for Nick to swim over to him, before he reached his arms out for the man, wrapping them around his shoulders. Nick took a step away from the steps with his son in his arms, smiling to himself as he could feel his tiny heart beating against his chest, putting all of his trust in him to keep him safe.

"See, I told you that you could do it." His father whispered softly, wrapping his arms securely around him, swimming a little further out. He sat the boy on his knee, leaning back against the edge of the pool to look his son in the eye. "You can trust me, buddy. I'd never do anythin' to hurt you. I love you just as much as I love your sister, AJ." Brushing his hand across the boy's head, he whispered, "From the top of your head to the tip of your toes." He smiled at him, finally getting a small smile out of Cooper. "You believe me, doncha?"

"Yes." Cooper nodded slightly, holding Nick's shoulders as the man started to swim through the water again. After a while, he started to feel a little less scared in his father's arms, starting to enjoy himself for the first time in the water.

* * *

><p>Rolling onto his side as he heard his phone ringing, Greg gave out a wide yawn, before he snapped it open. He pushed aside the covers from his face, putting the phone to his ear without opening his eyes. "Hello?"<p>

"_It's me."_ His partner's voice answered, sounding a little panicked. "_Are you awake?"_

"I am now." The younger man rubbed his eyes open, not liking the tone of Nick's voice. "Why are you whispering? Where are you?" He struggled to a sitting position. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"_Jeez, one question at a time, baby."_ He spoke softly, leaning back against the wall. "_I'm at the hospital. They said I could make one quick phone call, so I'm whispering."_

"What are you on bail? What are you doing there?"

"_Can you come... please, I'll explain once you get here."_

"Eh... sure." He put down the phone, scrambling off the bed to get dressed. He started to terrify himself with his thoughts of all the possibilities, fearing that the worst had happened. Once he was dressed and ready, he hurried for the door, jumping straight in his car.

As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he searched everywhere for Nick, not knowing where he would be. He finally found Cooper stood against the wall in the hallway by himself, watching the doctors and nurses walking by him. "Hey, buddy." He knelt down in front of him, checking his arms, legs, head and chest for any injuries, before he asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"In there." Cooper pointed across the hall to a room.

Greg slid his hands beneath his son's arms, lifting him into his embrace, before he turned towards the room behind him. The bed was empty, but Nick was sat in one of the chairs, holding his head in his hands with his fingers tightly woven through his hair. Instead of saying something, Greg made his way over to him, gently placing his hand on the man's head. He still didn't know what had happened, but he just wanted Nick to know that he was here for him.

"Greg." He immediately climbed to his feet, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Hey, what happened?" He could see that Nick wasn't hurt, leaving AJ as the last one.

"I took my eyes off her for one second." Nick pulled back from him, sounding even more panicked then he did on the phone.

"What...?" Greg was about to ask again, when a doctor stepped into the room, followed by an attending pushing AJ along in a wheelchair. She didn't appear to have any marks or scratches on her face or arms, but the chart in the doctors hands made him nervous. "What happened? Is she okay?" He started to ask the doctor instead.

"Who is...?"

"This is Greg." Nick introduced him, making the man nod.

"Well, the x-rays look good. No broken bones or fractures." The doctor assured the anxious fathers, giving the little girl beside him a smile. "The pain she feels when she's breathing is because she's bruised her ribs. The fall probably just knocked the wind out of her. But no running around and plenty of rest, she'll be good as new in no time."

Nick sighed in relief, feeling as though his heart was finally starting to relax inside of his chest. "So we can take her home?" He asked, kneeling down in front of daughter, checking she was okay for himself.

"Yep, unless she experiences any more pain or breathing problems, you shouldn't need to bring her back."

Nick smiled at the doctor, before he lifted AJ into his arms, clutching her tightly against his chest. He soon had to pull back though, remembering that she had hurt her ribs. He knew how painful that was, having bruised a couple of his own ribs in the past.

Greg drove his family home in silence, taking Cooper into the house, while Nick carried AJ inside. He set her up on the sofa, gently placing a blanket over her. Greg could tell that he was still blaming himself for what happened to her, even though they all knew that he had nothing to do with her accident.

Nick stayed sat with her on the sofa for a moment, noticing a bruise that was just starting to come up on her chin. Greg set Cooper down, putting some cartoons on for them to watch, before he pulled Nick to his feet, wanting to ask him some questions about what happened. He took Nick through to the bedroom where they wouldn't be heard, closing the door behind him.

"Nicky, what happened?" He took a seat on the bed. "You know that I don't think that it was your fault." He knew Nick had been blaming himself since the hospital. He could see it in his eyes. "Just tell me."

"After we went swimmin', I took the kids to the park for lunch. They ate their sandwiches then went off to play." Nick took a seat on the bed. "I was talkin' to Cooper on the bench. He had a nightmare that his parents came back to get him last night... and I wasn't watchin' AJ. Next thing I know she's on the floor..."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Greg took a seat beside him. "Do you know how many times I lose track of one of them at the store?"

"Yeah, but they don't get hurt with you." Nick pointed out to him, leaning back on the bed to lie on his back. "I should have been watchin' her. And why do they make those stupid jungle gym things so damn high? You hear about kids fallin' off those things all the time breakin' their arms or legs. She was wheezin' when I ran over to her. I thought she was gonna die in my arms."

Greg lay himself down beside Nick, wrapping his arms securely around him. "She's okay though, Nicky."

"God I am such a mess." He wiped his eyes, giggling as he looked at Greg beside him. "How can you put up with me, baby? I go catatonic over the slightest things. If I were you, I'd throw in the towel while you've still got your own sanity."

"I love you too much to abandon you. I'd never forgive myself if I ever turned my back on you, Nicky. You're the most amazing guy I've met." Resting his head on Nick's shoulder, he whispered, "Walking into that hospital was the scariest thing I've ever done. I didn't know which one of you was hurt, but I thought that I was going to lose you all in that moment. You, AJ and Cooper are what I want. I wish I could get you to understand that."

"I understand." He reached for Greg's hand on his chest, weaving their fingers together. "You know I got Cooper in the pool today. I thought it was gonna be one of those good days that you always hear about. Then this happens."

"It wasn't your fault. You can't protect your kids from every paper cut, nose bleed and graze that they're gonna have."

"This is a little more severe than that. She had to have an x-ray and everythin'." Nick pointed out to him, struggling to a sitting position on the bed. "I'm a terrible father."

"You are not."

"I am." He dropped back onto the bed.

"You think every kid went through their childhood without a single injury?" Greg looked up into his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I was always getting cuts, bruises and grazes. It's part of being a kid. AJ's okay, Nick. You think she blames you for falling off the jungle gym?"

"No." He sighed, placing his arm over his eyes. "See how messed up I am?"

"No more messed up than everyone else that walks this earth." Greg giggled, ruffling his hand through the man's hair. He pried Nick's arm away from his eyes, smiling as he looked down into his big beautiful eyes. "So you got Cooper in the pool, by himself or with you?"

"With me. He clung to me the whole time, but he eased up a bit after a few minutes. And when I told them it was time to leave, he started protestin' the way AJ usually does. He can't wait to go swimmin' again. And you have to come with us next time." He playfully poked Greg in the stomach. "I need your extra set of eyes."

"Wasn't your fault." He brushed his fingers through the older man's hair. "If your kid falling off the jungle gym is the worst that's going to happen, I think you're doing a pretty good job."

"I have to go." He struggled to sit up again.

"Where?" Greg gave him a confused look.

"The doc, he rescheduled my session." He climbed off the bed, grabbing a clean shirt from across the room.

"So you'll talk to him, but not me?" The younger man felt a little hurt, sitting up straight on the bed. "Do you trust me, Nick?"

"With my life." He pressed his lips to Greg's cheek. "We're spendin' a fortune on this doc to fix me..."

"Help you." He corrected him.

"Fine... to _help_ me. I can't miss an appointment." He buttoned up the clean shirt, before he lifted Greg's chin to look the man in the eye. "Believe me, I would love to stay here and talk to you, but you're the one who wanted me to seek professional help. Take good care of my babies."

"I will." He struggled to his feet, walking with Nick into the front room. Nick kissed and hugged Cooper and AJ goodbye, before he made his way towards the door, grabbing his car keys off the side. "See, she's fine." Greg assured him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "I love you, drive safe."

"I will." He stole a kiss from Greg's lips, before he turned for the door.

The younger man waved him off from the doorway, locking the door in place once he was gone. He sat himself down on the sofa beside AJ, still feeling exhausted after the shift he just pulled, but he wanted to sit with her. He lay himself down beside her, touching his lips to the side of her head, relieved that she escaped with bruised ribs. He didn't want to imagine what else could have happened to her, as he couldn't imagine losing her.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you only charge me half last time?" Nick queried, sitting on his hands on the shrinks sofa. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"<p>

"Nope." The man shook his head, searching for his notepad on his desk, before he took a seat in front of Nick.

"So, why'd you only charge me half?"

"Because the lady I see after you has multiple personalities, so I charge her double." He joked, almost getting a smile out of Nick. "Actually, it's because I like seeing you. You're actually someone that I can help, with real problems that are manageable. I have a couple of patients that come in crying about something their mother in law said, how their boss looks at them or the fact that the car never starts when it's supposed to . . . to tell you the truth, I sometimes just wonna shout 'Get over it' to them. There are people in the world with much bigger problems than the spilt milk that they deal with."

"So you only charged me half?" He asked again, surprised to hear a shrink talk like a normal person.

The man smiled, flipping over to a clean sheet for his session with Nick. "Yes, from now on too. So, let's get started." He crossed one leg over the other, interested to hear what Nick had to talk about this week. Seeing Nick was having a little trouble getting started again, he decided to start him off, "Last week you told me that you had an idea while you were away on holiday, but you never got around to telling me."

Nick nodded, placing his hands on the sofa either side of him. "Yeah, I eh... I talked it over with Greg... and we decided together that we're gonna start gettin' things ready to move to that house I told you about. We've been makin' plans and breakin' plans for a while now, but we finally did somethin' about it... and I think that this time we're really gonna do it. And I know what you're gonna say, because Greg's been sayin' it to me too. I'm not runnin' away, I just..."

"What's wrong with running away?" The Doctor surprised him again. "Confronting the situation isn't always the best thing."

Nick blinked his eyes a few times, giving him a confused look. "I thought you're supposed to stay and face your problems? That's what Greg has been tellin' me anyway."

"Sometimes, running away is the best thing to do. Gives everybody some breathing room, new surroundings, new experiences... starting over, so to speak." The man explained to him, clasping his hands together over his crossed leg. "Greg doesn't think it's a good idea?"

He shook his head. "He still thinks we have more things to stay for. When he starts talkin' about the family and friends that we're leavin' behind, I start to agree with him . . . but at the same time he kinda annoys me. It's like he doesn't want anythin' new. He just wants to stick with the same old routine."

"And what do you want?" He asked, watching Nick cocking an eyebrow in his direction. "Without Greg's influence on your decision, what do you want?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed softly. "I just want my family to be happy, I guess. If that means stayin' here... I don't mind. But this time, Greg seems pretty sure that he wants to move. He's even lookin' for work over there."

"And you?" The Doctor clicked his pen on. "How do you feel about the move? Do you feel as though it's an escape or a fresh start?"

Nick anxiously bit his lower lip, trying to think of the answer. "I guess... a little of both."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait. Fanfiction hasn't let me log in for the past few days, so I couldn't upload it. I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought.<strong>

**Have a Great Weekend.**

**~ Holly**


	16. Chapter 16: Committed

**Chapter Sixteen: Committed**

Buttering his toast in the rays of the morning sunshine, Greg smiled, lifting his coffee from the table in front of him to his lips. "Who do you think you'll leave this house to after you've gone?" He queried, looking towards his mother by the window. From the look on her face, he could already tell what her answer was going to be, so he quickly objected, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant... Nana Olaf didn't exactly have a house to leave you, and I don't know how I'd feel about having strangers living here."

"Well, this used to be somebody else's house before ours." She pointed out to him, dropping into the empty chair opposite her youngest. "Your father and I never really made any plans for what we'll leave behind, until his heart... obviously. We decided to split everything... almost everything anyway. If we still had the boat, you would definitely get that, since you were the only one that ever liked it, but we sold it after you left for college."

"I miss that boat." Greg circled his hands around the warm coffee mug, thinking back to the memories of sailing with his father when he was just a child himself.

Pouring herself another coffee, Jean looked out at her garden, looking at each of the trees planted at the end as a remembrance of her own parents. "Honestly, I wouldn't like this house to be lived in by anyone other than family either, but you all have your own lives now. Connie's getting married to that guy Karl soon. She hasn't even bothered to bring him round yet, but she's definitely moving in with him after the wedding."

"I thought you'd have demanded to meet him by now."

"Oh I have, she keeps saying 'soon'." Jean brushed the crumbs from the table into her hand, dropping them onto one of the kids plates left on the table. "Maybe your father can get through to her, but he keeps saying that he doesn't want to interfere. Just like he didn't want to interfere when you were rushing into things with Nick... in the beginning of course. He's fine with him now. He practically sees him as another son." She quickly assured him.

"Really?"

"Of course. He's a good one that boy, even your father can see that. You have nothing to worry about." She assured him, gently tapping the back of his hand. "As for the house, we're leaving it to the four of you... to share. If that's even remotely possible for you." She giggled. "I doubt any of you will need it though. Mark's living with Meghan in his own house. I have to say I'm a little relieved that he finally stepped up to become her father, but he still seems so far away. You're moving away with Nicky and your own children, which only leaves Betty who wants to be all independent. She's moved out into her own little place now. Not too far from here, and she's over here practically every day."

"I thought you'd be relieved to finally have us all out the house." Her youngest giggled, resting against his elbow on the table. "Usually parents can't wait for their kids to find their own path in the world. That way you'll have this place all to yourself to do whatever you want... with Dad." He smiled at her, not under any illusion that his parents weren't still romantic with each other.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed softly, setting her mug down in front of her. "Don't get me wrong, I love your father more than anything in the world, but I really loved raising children with him and watching you all grow, but what will we do for the next few years? Everything's always revolved around you kids."

"You can... retire, and spend time together. Surely you guys still... you know, spend time together." Greg couldn't believe he was having this discussion with his mother of all people, all he wanted was for them to stop their lovey dovey romance when he was in his teens, now he was confused why they wouldn't want to be alone together after years of raising children together.

"Oh... we do." She nodded, looking a little nervous as she licked her lower lip. "I guess it's finally hitting me how old I am."

"You're not old, Mom." He looked at the slight wrinkles around her eyes and the odd grey speck in her sandy brown hair, but she still looked really young, especially for a woman in her early sixties. "You've still got plenty of years left to enjoy the rest of your life."

"I thought fifty was the big one where it would finally hit me." She confessed, slowly sipping her coffee. "Then I flew past fifty five, getting a little more used to the idea. At sixty I felt like the oldest person on earth... but this year, I'm going to be sixty five." She hated the taste of the number in her mouth, slumping her head into her hands. "I can't believe it's going to be my forty fifth wedding anniversary this year. I've spent half my life being a married woman and a mother."

"You've done more with your life than any of us." Greg pointed out to him, as none of them were actually married yet. Connie would be the first, but he hadn't even met her fiancé yet. "I wish I was more like you." He confessed.

"I think you got enough of my personality, sweetheart." She giggled.

"No, I mean... your courage." He spoke softly. "You married Dad when you were twenty. You still barely knew each other, but you both knew that you wanted to spend the rest of your lives together and raise children together. I've known Nick for over ten years, and we've only just started dating. AJ just sorta joined us in the beginning, but we _chose_ to adopt Cooper, but that's about the only life plan that we've really committed too. We never even bring up the M word, and we're both terrified of commitment."

"Well, it's different for you, honey." She placed her hand over his. "It's only just become semi-legal for you to _get_ married. You're not young kids with nothing under your belt like me and your father were, you have more baggage and things to deal with. You've had life experiences already. Past loves and experiences, your father and I never had that before we had each other."

"I wish Nick was my first." He stared down into his coffee. "And it's not like I don't want to marry him, I do..." He smirked, lifting his gaze to meet his mother's. "But I'm terrified, because he's still my best friend and he's... so fragile. I'm scared he's going to lose the last part of who he is, and I'm not going to be able to love him. Which I know is crazy, because I've never loved anyone more than him, but you know me, I don't like big changes. And I get bored easily, what if I get bored of him and break his heart? I'll never forgive myself if that happens."

"Who says it's going to?" She asked her son, slightly glad that she could still give some motherly advice to somebody that actually wanted it. "You've always assumed the worst with Nick, right from the beginning. He's not some robot toy that you begged me to buy you, but you only play with it for a week before you get bored and throw it out. He's an amazing man, and he loves you too. There may be days down the line where you can't stand being around each other constantly, but as soon as you're away from him, you'll start to feel as though you've lost an arm or a leg... believe me, I know. You've barely even begun your journey together. Don't sweat the small stuff, honey; you'll miss out on the big picture."

"What's the big picture?"

Jean playfully ruffled her hand through her son's hair, rolling her eyes at him. "You and Nick of course. You'll get to where me and your father are one day. You and Nick will be able to spend every waking moment alone together, not that you don't already. You might even be bored of the sight of each other by that stage, based on the amount of time you already spend together." She teased him. "AJ will be off and married, having children of her own. Cooper will be a grown, confident young man, with a beautiful girl on his arm..."

"Don't scare me with stuff like that." He pouted at her, feeling a shiver running down his spine. "I can't think of them as grownups right now. They're still my babies."

"Believe me, I know how that feels." His mother giggled, climbing to her feet. "It's still hard to believe that my four babies are all grown up. And you wondered why I clung to you so much to still be my baby." She grinned, disposing of her empty coffee mug into the dishwasher. "It's all part of life. The biggest lesson you learn is that your children aren't a possession. They're on loan to you, until they become adults and have children of their own. It's the cruel circle of life."

"I believe it's just called the circle of life." He smiled in her direction, finally picking up his piece of buttered toast. He looked out the double glass doors leading into the garden beside him, smiling at the sight of AJ and Cooper playing with their grandfather on the grass. "I love bringing Nick out here, or anywhere but Vegas actually. He's a completely different person. He's more relaxed and chilled out... like himself again."

"Yeah?" She put her back to the counter, looking towards him. "You're serious about this move then?"

Greg nodded slightly, licking his greasy fingertips. "I thought we could stay in Vegas maybe for another year, so the kids wouldn't have to leave their friends and things behind so soon... but after," He gulped hard, breaking his promise to Nick by telling his mother what happened. "Nicky decided to go back to work for a little while, he thought he was getting better, and his doctor finally found the right balance of meds that keeps him... pretty mellow. You remember the funeral bombing that I told you about?"

"Uh huh." Seeing her son's serious expression, Jean took a seat opposite him again, clasping her hands together in her lap, ready to listen.

"Well, Nick kinda... he shot the older brother of this guy. The guy responsible for the bomb at the funeral, and the younger brother came back for revenge." Greg started to nervously bite his lip, feeling guilty for keeping this part from his mother, even if he had promised Nick. "They rigged the front gate of our house with an explosive device. The kids were at school, I was working, but Nick had just got off shift. He was about to step right through it... but the kid decided to call him and warn him about it. Nick had to stand there for like... an hour or something, completely still so he wouldn't trip the bomb, while the bomb squad tried to..."

"You never told me about this." She gasped, covering her hand over her mouth. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Nick asked me not to." He simply shrugged, brushing his hands down his jeans. "I was in court at the time, so I couldn't be there for him... and I've felt guilty about it ever since. He's been getting worse since then. He tries to hide it, but he's on edge all the time."

"I would be too." She agreed, suddenly wishing she had hugged Nick as he came through the door, rather than wanting to show them the newly decorated front room right away.

"Which is why I'm doing this for him," Her son pointed out to her. "I'm scared that if I don't take him away from all of this soon, I'm going to lose him... for good. He told me a few days ago that he feels as though his life is a tickin' clock. I don't want him to feel like that."

"Well, I'm very happy for you sweetheart, and I'll completely support you through this. Please tell me that this little incident is making you reconsider that career change we talked about." She had sudden fears of her son going through the same thing. "Nick has finally quit this time, right?"

He gave her a shrug. "I hope he will. I'm gonna have to get a new job anyway, and there's no way I'm letting anything like that happen to him again. He says he doesn't want to do this job anymore, and he's been looking at night classes and things for where we're moving. So I guess that's a good sign."

Jean nodded, checking the time on her watch. "Speaking of Nicky, shouldn't you go and wake him up? He's spent the better part of this weekend fast asleep."

"It's his new meds, they make him drowsy." He defended the man, lifting his finished plate into his hands as he climbed to his feet. "Will you be okay watching the kids for a few minutes?"

"Take as long as you like. You know how much I love taking care of my grandchildren."

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Greg pecked a kiss to her forehead, giving her a smile as he hurried out the doorway towards the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he quietly made his way through the hall, stopping at his bedroom door to listen for any signs of life.

He couldn't hear Nick moving around inside, so he presumed that he was still asleep.

Carefully pushing the door open, Greg crept inside the dark room, clicking the door shut behind him. He pulled his sneakers off at the end of the bed, easing himself onto the bed beside his still sleeping lover. The older man gave out a soft wheeze, readjusting himself against the warm body beside him, but didn't stir.

Smiling to himself, Greg wrapped his arms around the man's warm body, pressing his lips to his hairline. There was something a lot calmer about Nick while he was here in California, even his sleeping behaviour had changed. He wasn't sweating, thrashing at the sheets or breathing heavily, proving just how much better off he was away from Las Vegas.

He turned on the bed so his back was to the slumbering man's chest, bringing Nick's arm around his chest to hold him. He could feel his breath brushing against the back of his neck, smell his gorgeous Texan scent invading his nostrils and feel his heart beating against his back.

He loved being this close to him.

He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

* * *

><p>Unlocking the front door with his spare key, Mark gave his daughter, Meghan a gentle push inside, before he turned back to the car to grab his sister's bags for her. "How much crap are you bringing back here? I thought you already moved out." He complained, lifting the largest bag from the back of his car.<p>

Connie just giggled in response, carrying the smallest bags towards the door. "Mom!" She called through the house, dropping her bags at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, do me a favour kid and take my bags upstairs."

"Do it yourself." Her niece barked back at her.

"Nice kid you have there." Connie remarked, looking over her shoulder at her brother. "You might wonna teach her some manners."

"The _kid_ has a name." Mark dropped her bags to the floor, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot. "And she's always polite; you just have to be _nice_ to her. You might wonna practice that, you know, since you're eventually gonna have kids of your own with Karl."

"I never said that." She shivered at the thought. "I hate children. Dirty, smelly, revolting and annoying. Mom!" She made her way into the kitchen, rolling her eyes at the sight of the children in the garden with her parents. "Perfect." She muttered, stepping out of the sliding doors. "Mom!"

"Hello, sweetheart." Jean left her grandchildren with her husband, making her way towards her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her for a brief moment, before she spotted Meghan in the doorway behind her. "Hi, honey." Her mother stepped around her, moving on to hug her granddaughter instead. "Did you get your hair cut again?" She brushed her fingers through Meghan's slightly shorter hair. "Very pretty, sweetheart. And your ears pierced too?"

"Birthday treat." Mark explained, stepping into the garden with them. "Well, early birthday treat. It's so I don't have to actually buy her a present later." He grinned at his daughter, before he wrapped one arm around his mother's shoulders. "Hey, Mom. Greg here?" He spotted the kids.

"Upstairs, sleeping though. You'll see him later."

Connie rolled her eyes at the three of them who had completely shut her out, before she stormed off towards her father, hoping for a better greeting from him. "I see Greg's over again." She pecked a kiss to her father's cheek, ignoring the children between them. "Mom never mentioned they'd be here on the phone."

"She invited them over weeks ago."

"Granddad." Meghan hurried over to him, pushing her auntie out of the way. "Look at my new necklace. Daddy bought it for me." She held up the silver cross necklace to him, telling him all about it and the matching earrings, while Connie stormed off towards the house in another strop.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she heard voices, easily recognising one of them as her younger brother. He was the last person that she wanted to see right now, so she turned towards the front door, just as another car pulled into the driveway. "Perfect." She muttered, knowing she wouldn't get any of her parents' attention now that Betty was here with the triplets.

Yet more children to push her out of the way.

Betty pulled her car up behind Mark's, stuffing her phone and things into her purse, before she climbed out of the car. She immediately made her way round to the back, unbuckling the first of the triplets by the door. "Stay right by Mommy." She warned Abigail, making sure the two year old did as she instructed, before she unbuckled the second one, Anthony. She led the two of them round to the other side of the car, keeping them at her side, while she unbuckled Allegra.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jean joined her by the car, lifting her youngest grandson into her arms. "You're early; we weren't expecting you till later on."

"They were bugging me to bring them here." Betty lifted her girls into her arms, carrying them inside after her mother. "Hi, Dad." She smiled at him, handing him Allegra as he came to hug her. "Oh, and I think his nappy needs changing." She looked round at her mother, indicating towards the content toddler in her arms. "Thanks a lot Mom, you're a star." She teased her.

"Oh nice, I don't see them for weeks and the first quality time I get with them is changing their diapers." The woman remarked, grabbing the bag off Betty's shoulder. "C'mon then, poppet." She carried her grandchild through to the front room, pushing aside the coffee table with her foot, so she had some room on the floor to change him.

Anthony quietly sucked his fingers, looking towards the door as he saw people in the hall.

"Finally awake I see." Jean smiled in Nick's direction. "Just in time too, everyone's here now. I'll start lunch in a minute, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yeah, starving." Greg answered for him.

"I wasn't talking to you, honey." His mother giggled, lifting her grandson by his ankles into a clean diaper. "The children are out in the garden. Mark and Connie just arrived too. Say hello to your nephew, Gregory."

"I didn't want to embarrass him, while he was having his diaper changed." Greg waited for his mother to button Anthony back into his clothes, before he knelt down to lift him into his arms, pressing multiple kisses to his little forehead. "Hello."

"See, I don't know why the two of you haven't thought of having a baby of your own." Jean smiled at them, climbing to her feet once everything was cleared away. She left the two of them alone with Anthony, while she made her way through to the kitchen to make a start on lunch.

"I think that was a hint, G." His partner smiled at him, watching him cradling his nephew against his chest. "I can't believe how big he is already." He got off the subject, holding the boy's tiny hand between his thumb and index finger. His hand used to be a lot smaller, but it was still tiny in Nick's eyes. "I guess the rest of this weekend is goin' to be noisy with the triplets here."

"Worried you'll miss out on your fourteen hours of sleep?" The younger man teased him, giving him a playful smile. "Betty's only here for the day. Mom invited everyone over for dinner tonight. She thinks it's one of our last chances to have dinner as a family, since we'll be moving away soon. I keep telling her that's crazy though. It's not like we're going to isolate ourselves from our families."

"Maybe this move isn't such a good idea." Nick sat himself on the arm of the sofa, seeing the shocked expression on Greg's face, as he had been the one worrying about the move before, now it was Nick's turn. "I'm just sayin'... maybe escapin' isn't such a good idea after all."

"You said you couldn't stay in Las Vegas anymore."

"I know... and I can't, but maybe where we're goin'... isn't such a good idea either." He looked down at his hands in his lap, trying to think of a way to explain it. "We're gonna be closer to my family, then we are to yours . . . my family . . . who really couldn't give a toss about us."

"They're not all like that." Greg defended the few he had gotten to know. "Gwen. She's been great with us. Vicki was a little cold at first, but she was just following her twin sister's lead. She's fine now."

"Exactly, only two of them," Nick pointed out to him, lifting his gaze to meet Greg's. "The judge would much rather see me dead then happy. My brother completely disowned me, threatenin' to kill me if I ever went back there... and my own mother, the real one is ignorin' me. Be honest Greg, we're better off movin' a little closer to here. Your mother's a bit much sometimes, but I think I'd actually miss her if we moved all the way out there."

"You make it sound as if we're going to the moon." Greg giggled softly, stopping as he saw the serious expression on his partner's face. "You think here is any safer than Vegas?"

"Probably not, but it's closer to home. If I die out there... I hate to think what my family will do to you once I'm gone. If we're a little closer to your folks, at least we have support. If you die, your family are hardly gonna disown me, right?"

Giving out a sigh, Greg perched himself on the edge of the coffee table, adjusting his nephew Anthony on his lap. He was a little annoyed that Nick was starting to worry about all of this now, when he was laughed at himself for worrying about the exact same things when they first looked at the house.

Nick had been assuring him all this time that the move would be better for them, now he was on board though, he was changing his mind, going back on everything he said.

"What are you thinking?" Greg spoke softly, feeling as though their dream house was slipping away from them already.

Nick gave him a slight shrug, before answering, "I'm thinkin'... that maybe you've been right this whole time." He glanced up at Greg, feeling guilty as he saw the expression on the man's face. "I thought you'd be relieved or somethin'... that I was finally seein' things your way."

"We have opposite views again though. You've been convincing me this whole time that it's going to be a fresh start for us; the perfect place to spend the rest of our lives together . . . now you're changing your mind, wanting to stay closer to my mother." He smirked, reaching one of his hands out to place it on the man's knee. "You know I'd follow you wherever you go, baby. It's not like I can spend the rest of my life with you, if we're in separate states. That's not what I want. As much as I love it in Vegas, I'm willing to go anywhere for you and the kids. Even here."

"It doesn't have to be here." He figured he'd probably be pulling his hair out after the first couple of months, being this close to his mother. "I just... I don't think that it's such a good idea to move... that far away."

"That's what I've been saying all along." The younger man pointed out to him, setting his nephew on the ground, as he started to wriggle on his lap. Anthony babbled some of the few words he had learnt, taking a few wobbly steps towards Nick.

Anxiously biting his lower lip, Nick asked, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

He shrugged, giving Anthony a smile as the boy placed his small hand on Nick's other knee. "I guess I would be. I got you all excited. We've been busy plannin' everythin', now I'm suggestin' that we pull the plug on the idea."

"I'm a little disappointed." He confessed, leaning forwards to look Nick in the eye. "But I'll live. As amazing as that house was, there has to be something a little closer. Honestly Nicky, I really don't care where we move, I just want to be with you and see you happy again. If that means daily visits from my mother and the occasional weekend dinner with her, I'm fine."

"Well... we wouldn't have to live within city limits." He changed his mind, giving his younger lover a smile. "You know what... forget it." He placed his hands over Greg's, feeling a little stupid now. "We'll go. I don't know what the hell I was worried about; it's just... last minute nerves I guess."

"The thought of living that close to my mother changed your mind?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, smiling as he saw the smile spreading across Greg's lips. "How do you put up with me?"

"I self medicate." Greg teased him, immediately leaning forwards to wrap his arms around the older man's shoulders. "Of course I'm kidding. It's simple really. I love you too much to hold grudges, feel disappointment or anything like that. I've never loved anyone or anything the way I love you. I don't think I'll ever love again after you, and I don't want to, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'm the best? Now I feel sorry for you."

The younger man giggled, tightly wrapping his arms around his partner, bringing his head closer to his chest. "How about we cancel lunch with my mother, and I take you out somewhere special?"

"Like a... date?" He gulped hard, pulling back just enough to look into Greg's eyes. "Without the kids?"

"We've been on dates before." He chuckled, adoring the look on the man's face. "It's just... been a while. C'mon, I'm sure my parents won't mind taking care of AJ and Cooper for a couple of hours. And I have the perfect idea." He winked at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll go talk to my Mom and get some things... meet me by the door in twenty minutes."

"You can plan a date that quickly? It usually takes me a week."

"That's why you love me so much though, right?" He made his way to the door. "I'm spontaneous and adorable."

"Among other things." Nick grinned, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He waved to Greg as he walked away, turning his attention towards the adorable little boy stood in front of him. "Hello." He slipped his hands beneath the boy's arms, lifting him onto his lap.

He felt weak in the knees with a tinge of excitement, making him smile wider then he had in weeks. He loved the fact that Greg could still make him feel like that, assuring him that this wasn't like every other relationship he had been in from his past.

* * *

><p>When Jean called everyone in for lunch, Greg made his way towards the front door, grabbing his jacket with Nick. He had told his mother that they wouldn't be staying for lunch, before he explained to the kids that they were going out for a couple of hours.<p>

Before he could step out the door with Nick though, Connie stopped him, having an important announcement to make to the family.

"While we're all here together, I wanted to announce," She anxiously bit her lower lip, looking round at her family at the table. "That Karl and I have set a wedding date. I know that you think that we're rushing this, but I went to school with the guy... I didn't _just _meet him." She cast a glare towards her younger brother, who scowled back at her in response.

He wanted to defend himself that he had known Nick for over a decade now, but he really couldn't be bothered.

"When?" Her mother spoke first, figuring they would need at least six months or so to plan this wedding.

"This week." She answered, even though the date she had discussed with Karl was more than a few months away. After seeing how annoyingly happy everyone else was in her family, she wanted her special day to come sooner. She figured that a little time shave wouldn't matter. She just wanted to be the centre of attention for something, and soon.

"This week?" Daniel gave her a confused look, as his wife was unable to speak. "What day?"

"Um... Thursday." She decided, knowing Karl wasn't working then, and it would probably take that long to convince him. "So, save the date." She giggled, stuffing her hands into her pockets, waiting for the congratulations to begin.

Instead of congratulating her though, her family stared at her open mouthed, wondering what exactly they were supposed to stay.

"C'mon then, please say something." She urged, anxiously looking between them all.

"Well," Her mother finally broke the silence, setting down the plates she was still holding in her hands. "It's a bit short notice, sweetheart. There's so much to do. Why the rush?"

"It's not a rush. Greg walking around with kids that aren't his own is more of a rush than this."

"Connie." Jean hissed at her, stopping Greg from butting in to defend himself. "There was no need for that. I just mean that it's a bit of a rush; you need at least a couple of months to plan something like this. You're only thirty seven, what's the big rush to get down the aisle?"

"Only?" Connie angrily folded her arms across her chest. "People my age have already got married and had a handful of kids by now. I'm not pregnant or anything like that." She assured her mother, seeing the surprised look on her face. "But I want normal things that everyone else has. I want to be special for once in my life. It's not fair!" She sounded like a two year old child, making her younger brother roll her eyes at her.

"We're going now." Greg announced, taking hold of Nick's hand beside him.

"Right, because you don't care about anyone but yourself." Connie spat back at her younger brother.

"Don't take the bait, sweetheart. Have a nice time." His mother ushered him away, before she grabbed her daughter by the arm, pulling her into the back yard for a private conversation. She felt like she was talking to a child, not a grown woman, realising for the first time just how selfish and spoilt her daughter was.

* * *

><p>As Greg pulled up outside a house, Nick gave him a suspicious look, wondering what they were doing here. Instead of asking questions though, he let Greg surprise him. He climbed out the car, following Greg's lead towards the garage door. The younger man gave him a smile, sliding open the garage door to reveal the surprise.<p>

"You can't be serious." Nick stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking at the bike sat at the back of the garage. "Who even lives here?"

"My brother." Greg dusted off the seat, swinging one leg over the bike. "He learnt how to ride out of college. He taught me how to ride when I was... twenty three. Then I took my test, but I never actually bought a bike."

"I never knew you could ride." Nick took a few steps closer. "And if you think you're gettin' me on that thing, you've..."

"You're going." He interrupted him, handing him the spare helmet with a smile. "C'mon baby, who'll take better care of you then me?" As Nick reached out for the helmet, Greg pulled him closer, bringing their mouths together for a delicate kiss.

"For the record, when's the last time you were..." He took a moment to look at the bike, before he lifted his gaze to meet Greg's. "On a bike?" He asked.

"Couple of years." He confessed, not putting Nick's mind at ease. "Before I was with you, I rode a lot more, because I had more free time back then. Not that I'm complaining, I love spending all my free time with you now. But trust me, you never forget how to ride. C'mon, you trust me doncha?" He sealed another kiss to his lips. "Your life is as precious as gold to me. I wouldn't put you in any kind of danger."

"You've gotta stop with the smooth talk today, G. You're makin' me all weak in the knees."

Greg giggled softly, patting the seat behind him. "Hop on board, gorgeous." He grabbed for the extra helmet, pulling it down onto his own head.

Nick was hesitant to follow his lead at first, taking a moment longer to think about it, before he pulled the helmet on. After clipping it in place under his chin, he swung his leg over the bike, placing his hands on the younger man's hips, while he set things up.

"You ready?" Greg asked, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Is 'no' an acceptable answer?"

The younger man chuckled softly, pressing his back against Nick's chest. "You might wonna hold on a little tighter than that." He started up the engine, looking over his shoulder as Nick tightened his arms around his waist. He slowly pulled out of his brother's driveway, feeling Nick's heart slowly beating against his back.

He felt as though the man was putting all his trust in him, more than he had in a long time, making him smile.

After a while, he felt Nick's grip loosen a little around his waist, meaning he was starting to trust him a little more, and most importantly, enjoy himself. He stopped off nearby to buy them some lunch, eating it while they looked out to sea. After lunch though, Greg insisted that Nick have a go on the bike, teaching him the ropes, just like his own brother did for him.

Greg placed his hands over Nick's for the first part, keeping him at a slow pace. He got the hang of it in no time, almost immediately clearing his troubles from his mind. He felt free from them for a moment, bringing a tear of relief to his eye.

Climbing off the bike as Nick stopped at the beach, Greg pulled his helmet off, ruffling his fingers through his hair. He put the stand on the bike for Nick, before he lifted the man's helmet off for him, immediately bringing their lips together for a kiss.

He pulled back a few seconds later, brushing his thumb across the older man's cheek. "I love you, Nicky. You know that, right?"

He nodded, giving him a curious look as he saw an unusual glint in his lover's eyes. "What... eh... why did you bring me here?" He suddenly felt very nervous, even more nervous than he was at the news of them going out on a date alone together.

"Well, I was..." He looked down at his feet. "I was gonna ask you something, but after everything... it's kinda ruined the mood."

"What?" Nick titled his head to the side. "You know that you can talk to me about anythin'." He caught Greg nervously biting his bottom lip, making him feel even more anxious. "Does this have anythin' to do with..." He paused, thinking things over a second. "You're not... gonna break up with me?"

"What? No. Are you crazy?" He wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders. "I would never do that. I love you. Why would I tell you that, only to break your heart that I've sworn to protect?"

"Okay." He gave out a small sigh of relief. "So um... what eh... what did you wonna ask me?"

Greg lowered his arms to place his hands in Nick's. "This is... kind of a dumb question, because I think I already know the answer, but I really have to tell you. It's not like I really need to ask you... I just... I want to hear you say the words."

"Say what?" He smiled, realising just how nervous Greg was.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Greg pulled out a silver ring, holding it between his thumb and index finger. As soon as Nick looked down at his hand, he felt his heart jump inside of his chest. He thought for a moment that it had stopped, but he could soon feel it pounding through every fibre of his being. "We've never really... had any kind of commitment before, just our word," Greg started explaining, fiddling with the ring in his fingers. "We've never been that great at committing to anything either, like the jogging thing or the couples gym thingy."

"We got busy." Nick pointed out to him.

"I know." Greg smiled at the obvious excuse. "But this... with you, I really want to commit to. Completely. And you don't have to wear it if you don't want to, I just wanted... you know, to assure you that I'm never gonna leave you."

"Are you... proposin' to me, G?" Nick smiled at him, realising Greg couldn't do anything in just a few words.

"I guess." He nervously smiled, placing the ring in the palm of his hand. "If it's tacky, especially after what my sister said back there... we can just forget about..."

"Hey," Nick reached out for his hand with his own. "It's not tacky. And you really shouldn't care what your sister thinks. She's jealous that you have it so good."

Greg smiled at him, reaching one hand up to cup the man's cheek. "And she never will, because she'll never have my life with you." He lifted the ring again, revealing the beautiful etched design into one side. "This was my Papa Olaf's. He left it to me in his will, but I never thought that I would find a use for it. I just left it here with my mother for the past few years."

"Greg, I can't..."

"Yes you can." He insisted, turning Nick's hand in his own. "He gave it to me to do what I wanted with it. Nana Olaf bought it for him the day that they decided to leave home, with my Mom on board. He wore it his whole life. And not many people know this, but my Nana and Papa Olaf never actually got married... in the eyes of the law anyway. They exchanged rings, a commitment to each other that lasted... right to the end." He felt a tear in his eye, clutching Nick's hand tightly in his own. "And I want to give it to you. A real commitment to you, so you don't have to question or second guess me anymore. Whenever you do, you can just look down." He smiled. "I love you... with all my heart."

"I..." Nick watched the younger man sliding it into place on his finger, feeling butterflies fluttering inside of his stomach again. "Wow Greg, I'm not sure what to... say. This is..."

"Don't say anything then." He brushed his thumb across the rings design, giving it more shine. "I'll never have eyes for anyone else, only you. I'm here to stay, through anything that we have to face ahead of us. I only want you."

Smiling, Nick wiped his hands across his eyes, before he suddenly wrapped his arms around Greg, pulling him close against his chest. "Wow... I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

The younger man giggled, catching a tear on Nick's cheek with his thumb. "It's not too cheesy?"

"God no." The emotional man shook his head, looking at the ring on his finger. "I can't believe you're givin' this to me though. I've never been anythin' special my whole life, but now you're givin' me this... family heirloom that's practically a symbol of your grandparents love that brought you all together in the first place."

"You are special." He spoke softly. "As soon as we're ready, we can really get married, if you want. I'm not in any rush to tie the knot with you. I enjoy every moment we spend together. We still have so much more to learn about each other. You've got a daughter that barely knows you. You're still bonding, while trying to welcome Cooper into our family. I think the preparations for a wedding and things are too much right now. It's all just extra stress. Extra stress that we don't need. I want us to have some... calm and a sense of normality, before we decide anything like that."

Unable to speak, the Texan pulled his partner into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. He admired the ring on his finger over the man's shoulder; unsure of what he was feeling at that moment, as a rollercoaster of emotions were flooding through his system.

For the first time in months though, he felt a little more like himself. With the help of the man who adored him, he knew he would be able to get everything back and become that special person in Greg's life once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for being so patient, I'm really sorry about the long delay on this one. Life got in the way of my writing. :D I finally decided to wrap things up in Vegas, and I thought that this was the best way to do it, but it took a little longer than expected to write.<strong>

**I've decided to stop my other projects that I was working on for now and try to finish this one first, so I don't get distracted from the storyline I have mapped out. **

**Now I just have to find the time to write it :D**

**I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter and the story so far, so feel free to review. I've noticed that this story is the least popular according to the traffic stats page, but don't worry, that's not going to stop me from finishing it. The first one 'Family of Secrets' wasn't very popular at the time either.**

**I hope you had a great weekend, I'll try and update a little sooner, but the beginning of the year is always busiest at work.**

**Take Care!**

**~ Holly**


	17. Chapter 17: Last Minute Nerves

**Chapter Seventeen: Last Minute Nerves**

When Nick woke up this morning, the last place he expected to be that day was sat in the doctor's office, awaiting his test results. He had his last six month check up a few weeks ago, so he didn't expect to be back in the doctor's office so soon. The only reason he would be called back so soon, is if there was a problem. He looked towards the door as the doctor finally stepped in, gulping hard as he saw the expression on the woman's face.

"Good news or bad news first?" The woman immediately asked, perching herself on the edge of her desk.

"Good... I guess." He nervously spoke, suddenly wishing he had brought Greg with him.

"We got your blood work back, and you're negative for HIV, Chlamydia, Gonorrhoea..."

Before she could list them all, Nick decided to interrupt her to change his mind, "Bad news first, please."

"Alright," She clasped her hands together on her lap, drawing in a deep breath, before she finally decided to explain, "I'm worried about your blood pressure. It's a little... higher than I'd like it to be, especially for a man of your age. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your diet and exercise routine?"

"Like... what?"

"Well, let's start with your exercise routine. How often do you exercise and what do you do?"

Nick gulped again, feeling a little embarrassed, as it had been a while since he last did any sort of exercise. "Um... well, I used to go runnin' every mornin'... but I, I haven't really gone since I became a father. And I... I haven't really been to the gym lately either."

"I understand." She smiled at him, taking a seat on her chair beside her. "I'm a mother of five. It's hard to find the time." Opening Nick's chart, she read through his details to familiarise herself with his medical history, before she turned to look at him again. "You don't smoke or drink, right?"

"I've never smoked... and I only have a few beers... how could I get high blood pressure from that?"

"Well... stress, alcohol consumption... anything from sodium intake and..."

"Stress? Like... bein' shot and blown up, that could cause it, right?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded, peering over the top of her glasses. "That could indeed cause a lot of stress. You might want to try some body relaxation techniques for that. I hear yoga works the best... if you have time for it. Now you only have primary hypertension, but left untreated... you could suffer kidney damage, heart attack, heart failure or a stroke."

Nick felt his hands shaking in his lap, after never having been that ill before. He tried to listen carefully to her instructions, but his heart beat was loudly thumping inside of his chest, distracting him from what she was trying to tell him.

Returning home, Nick dropped his keys on the side table, stepping over the box in the hallway that had a few of their packed things inside it. There were more boxes stacked against the front room wall, but from the looks of it, Greg and the kids had abandoned their packing and returned to playing around outside.

Nick decided not to disturb them, knowing Greg could keep the kids occupied for hours, since he was practically still a kid himself. Instead, he made his way through to the bedroom, crashing out across the middle of the bed to think about everything the doctor had told him. He had been expecting to eventually die from his job, something he could stop from happening by simply leaving.

Now he had been told that he had some illness that could eventually lead to his death though, he was terrified again.

"When will Daddy be home?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know when Daddy will be back, kiddo." Greg took a seat on the step outside the back door, so he could help the kids with their shoes. "Let's go inside and wash our hands for lunch, then I'll give him a call to see where he is."

As soon as his shoes were off, Cooper made a beeline for the kitchen, going for the unattended cookie jar left on the side.

"Hey, you can't eat them. We're about to have lunch." Greg quickly lifted it out of his reach, giving him a smile as he rolled up his son's sleeves for him. "See, I knew I was a bad influence on you." He lifted him up to the sink so he could wash his hands, handing him a towel once he was done, so he could help AJ.

"Daddy's car." She immediately noticed it sat in the driveway, making Greg a little worried, as Nick always came to see him first.

He quickly made his way through to the bedroom, suspecting that the man had gone to catch up on some of his missed sleep. As he entered the bedroom, he immediately saw his partner crashed out across the middle of their bed, fast asleep. Greg decided not to disturb him, leaving him to sleep, while he prepared the kids some lunch.

"Hey." He poked his head into the bedroom a few hours later, catching Nick half awake. "You okay, baby?" Closing the door behind him, Greg climbed onto the bed, gently brushing his fingers through Nick's sweetly bed creased hair. "What did the doctor say?"

"Oh... she eh... she just wanted to know what meds the shrink was prescribin' for me and how it was goin'." He lied, hoping Greg wouldn't catch him out on it.

"So there was nothing wrong?"

Nick shook his head, trying to keep a poker face, so Greg couldn't read him properly. "Where's the kids?"

"In front of the telly. I left Dallas with them for a minute." He leant on his elbow beside Nick's head, catching a hint of worry in his lover's eyes. "What's the matter? Are you nervous about this move or something?" He watched the man shaking his head, still seeing some worry in his eyes. "What is it then? You're not going to make me guess, are you?"

"I'm fine, there's nothin' wrong."

"You can't fool me."

"I'm not tryin' to. I'm fine." He sounded a little angrier this time. "Would you just drop it?"

"Alright," Greg went to climb off the bed, but stopped as he felt Nick's fingers slipping around his arm. The older man pulled him back towards him, firmly wrapping his arms around him to keep him against his chest. "Now I know something's up." He spoke softly, resting his head on Nick's chest.

"There's nothin' wrong." He insisted, the emotion beginning to creep into his voice. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer, knowing Greg would be able to see right through him in no time. "I just... don't wonna talk about it right now, okay?"

The younger man understood, resting his head over the top of Nick's heart. He listened to the gentle pounding of the man's strongest organ, wishing he could read his mind, so he knew what was going on inside of his lover's head.

Nick continued to pretend that nothing was wrong for the next few days, forgetting himself that the doctor had told him that he had primary hypertension. While they continued packing to move onto their new house, Greg tried to suss Nick out, but wasn't having much luck. It wasn't easy to suss out a former CSI who bottled his emotions. He seemed fine while he was with the kids or packing for their move, but Greg could tell that there was still something bothering him.

Finally, moving day arrived.

The car gently rolled to a stop on the gravel, coming to a final halt in the patch of early morning sun that was just peeking through the trees. They had to leave early so they could get there before the moving van. But from the looks of it, they had already beaten it to the house as the only other car there was Nana Jean's. She insisted on driving all the way out here with her husband and eldest son Mark, just to help set things up for the family in their first real home together.

Nick gently poked his sleeping boyfriend in the stomach to wake him up, then climbed out the car to un-strap the kids. Cooper was wide awake as he always got car sick and he couldn't sleep while they were a long exciting journey to their new house, but AJ was out cold.

"Hey there, squirt." Greg's predictable big brother teased him, as soon as he climbed out the car. "You still fall asleep on long car rides?"

"Shut up." Greg scowled at him, playfully shoving him away from him. "Hey Dad!" He cheerily announced, smiling as his father immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"You dye your hair again?" His father immediately noticed the change in his son's hair colour.

"Yeah. It's just a few highlights this time. The rest of it's my natural sandy brown." He assured his father, flinching as his mother suddenly threw her arms around him for a bone crushing hug that she was famous for. "Ow Mom, can't breathe." He playfully choked, as she clutched him tighter.

"I missed you, honey." Jean Sanders sighed, clutching her baby tightly.

"You saw me two days ago." He giggled, finally pulling back from her, feeling his spine coming back to life once she relinquished her grip around him. "Sorry Mom, no more hugs. There's two of your grandchildren around here that would love one of your famous bone crushing hugs, but I really need my spine intact in order to lift the furniture into the house since Mark's been having back problems for the past year. You're a lady. Dad has a dodgy heart and Nick's shoulder is still killing him, even if he doesn't let me know."

Jean chuckled softly, then pecked a kiss to her son's cheek. "It's a good thing I love you, honey. You really are a little lunatic." She playfully ruffled her son's hair, then rushed to greet her grandchildren.

"Hey, Meghan!" Greg suddenly noticed his niece sat in the back of his parent's car. "Did you decide to come all the way out here to check out the house after all?"

"Yep." Meghan climbed out of the car, high fiving her uncle as she removed the headphones from her ears, connected to the sparkly pink I-Pod in her hands. Since her father, Mark, had gained full custody of her, she had become a little spoiled from the shower of gifts from him. She would have preferred to have a normal father-daughter relationship with him as she was about to enter her teens, but she didn't mind the constant gifts. "I can't believe you bought this place, Uncle Greg. It's awesome!"

"It is. Have you seen inside yet?" Greg rummaged around for the keys in his pocket, then ran to open the door to show everyone around. Jean hurried into the house with Cooper in her arms, listening to all of his stories about bats and dead horses that used to live in the house before they got there.

Daniel and Mark followed after them to take a look, while Nick lifted his still sleeping little girl from the back of the car, resting her head against his shoulder, so she could continue sleeping in his arms.

"And there's the stables." Greg announced once he had shown everyone the in's and out's of their new house. "And there's no dead horse." He assured them, as he led them towards it to check out the inside.

"Ew, it stinks in here." Meghan plugged her nose, standing at the doorway. She adjusted the loose tendrils of hair that had brushed across her face from the gust of wind whizzing past them, that made the trees around them noisily rustle together, but it was still much quieter than the city.

"This is awfully dangerous to have for young children, Gregory." Jean started her worrying already, as she looked at the stable gates and locks, noticing a few old tools stacked in one of the corners. "Are you sure it's a good idea to move the children out here? I'm sure there's plenty of safe houses back in California."

"Mom, we don't wonna live in, California. And we already bought this place." Greg pointed out to her, then led the tour group of his family down the garden towards the tree line, so they could see the lake and the docks.

"Oh Gregory, that's even more dangerous. Have you and Nicky really thought this through?" Jean killed the moment again, looking at the shoddy docks and the large lake that could easily claim her grandchildren's lives. She clutched her grandson Cooper tighter in her arms, wondering how she could get her son to think straight.

"Mom, it's a lake. You're supposed to ooh and awe." He pointed out to her, lifting his son from her arms to save him from her embrace. "Did you know that Cooper can swim now? And we're not irresponsible. We're not gonna let em come down here alone."

"Trust me, they'll find a way." Jean assured him. Greg rolled his eyes at her, wishing she could just take in the beautiful sights like everyone else, rather than pointing out all the faults and dangers.

"Beau-tiful." Mark choked out the first word he could think of, as his little brother glared at him. "The house is great. I'd buy it if I hadn't only just bought a house myself."

"The roofs been halfway down for eight months." His daughter remarked, fiddling with the hand held gaming device in her hands.

"That's halfway up." Mark corrected her, playfully poking her in the side for showing him up in front of his family again. "Really though midget, it's great." He assured his brother, feeling bad for using another mean childhood nickname towards him again, but it just rolled off his tongue.

"Looks like the moving truck is here." Daniel pointed into the distance, then lifted Cooper from his son's arms, as he hadn't gotten a hug yet as his wife had been hogging him since he got out the car.

They headed back across the huge grassy lawn back to the front of the house, where Nick was still stood against his car, holding AJ in his arms. Greg and Jean immediately rushed around the moving van to talk to the movers about getting their furniture and things inside. Jean did the directing, while Greg and Mark helped them lift some of the furniture in.

Nick slowly entered the house to take another look around, smelling the fresh fumes of the recently painted walls. The old furniture from their town house in Vegas didn't look right in this new, bigger house. It didn't take up enough room or feel like home at the moment, but he was glad to finally be out of the city, into a bigger house with him and his family.

A few minutes later, AJ sleepily rubbed her eyes open against her father's shoulder, finally stirring awake as he carried her off into the kitchen to take a look around. "Mornin' sleepy head." He smiled at her. "You ready to wake up now, baby?"

AJ gave out a wide yawn then moved her head to a comfier position on Nick's shoulder. "Are we here?" She sleepily asked.

"Yep." Nick smiled softly, watching her giving out another yawn. "You can't still be tired, baby girl. You went to bed early and you slept all the way over in the car."

"I'm not tired." AJ smiled at him, looking up into his eyes.

"Okay." He smiled back, resting his chin on her forehead. He clutched her tightly as he watched the movers bringing their furniture through, spotting Greg's father Daniel in the garden with his son. "Do you wonna go play with your brother, while we get the rest of this stuff unpacked?" He looked down at his little girl, watching her giving him a slight nod. "Alright, I'll see you in a minute. " He pecked a kiss to her forehead, then set her down on the ground.

He watched her running off out into the garden where her grandfather was playing with her brother and her cousin Meghan. Nick smiled as he watched them a moment, then headed back out to the front of the house to help with the unloading of the truck.

"Nicky, don't lift anything." Greg warned him, as he and his brother lifted the dining chairs down from the truck. "I don't want you hurting your shoulder again."

"I'll lift the smaller boxes." Nick smiled at him, grabbing one of the boxes marked 'Kitchen Stuff' and took it off into the house, before he went to get another. It was a painfully slow process, but he did it as per his lover's wishes, so he wouldn't have to worry about him hurting his shoulder again, especially after he was recently shot.

"Daniel!" Jean called into the garden. "Can you help me in here a minute?"

"Sure." Daniel told the children to stay put, then hustled into the kitchen with his wife, helping her to reach the top cupboards to clean, before she started to unpack their things as per Nick's instructions, so he knew where things were in his kitchen.

"I bet you can't catch me!" Meghan childishly shouted to her younger cousins, hurrying off into the house. Meghan ducked under the couch as two of the mover men in blue overalls were carrying it through, then darted her way up the staircase to find somewhere to hide.

Meghan wasn't the nicest of their cousins. She treated them like babies most of the time and was always teasing Cooper, because he was scared of everything.

"Meghan!" Cooper shouted, hurrying through the house after her. He headed straight towards the staircase, catching her disappearing up them.

"Careful on those stairs." Greg called up the stairs after him, carrying another box through to the kitchen. "Hey Mom, I think this is the last one for the kitchen." Greg's chest wheezed as he set down the last box beside the others. "Nicky said he wants the knives and forks in the draw nearest the fridge." He pointed out to her.

"Nicky says this, Nicky says that. Does he even care where you want the knives and forks?" Jean placed her hands on her hips, turning to face her son. "Do you even like this house or are you just moving in it for him."

"I'm not gonna argue with you about this again, Mom. Just put them by the fridge or don't bother at all." He turned back towards the front of the house, grabbing some more boxes.

Jean frowned after her son, then turned to face her husband. "Daniel, why do you always stand there and let your son become the bi..."

"Shh." Daniel hissed, before she swore with the children running around the house. "I didn't just stand here. I didn't see any reason why I should intervene. He's clearly very happy, and he's been raving about this house for the past few months since Nick first brought him here. How could he not like it? And Nick doesn't strike me as the selfish type." He added, before he cut out another piece of paper to line the bottom of the draw. "As long as my boy's happy, I'm happy."

"He may not be the selfish type, but he's very controlling." Jean pointed out to her husband, as she stepped around the counter to grab the cloth she had been using to clean the inside of the draws. "I doubt Greg even got to pick the paint colour for his own room. He was living in that dump town house of his for months, before he even got to make a decision about where to move a piece of furniture."

"You're being ridiculous." Daniel chuckled, wishing he could say something to get her to stop worrying. He knew that she was having trouble letting go of him, so she was taking her worries out on Nick, when he hadn't done anything wrong. "You've seen them together. If anyone's controlling in this relationship, it's your son. Stop worrying." He pecked a kiss to her forehead. "Moves are stressful enough without mothers coming down on yah head." Daniel pointed out to her, stopping what he was doing, as he heard a high pitched child's scream coming from up the stairs.

Everyone who heard the scream stopped what they were doing, wondering where it was coming from. Nick immediately hurried off up the stairs towards the room with the only walk in closet, finding Meghan biting her nails as she looked towards the door of the closet, where the screams were coming from.

"Cooper?" Nick immediately rushed for the closet door and struggled to lift the latch on the outside. The rusty old metal lock was hard to slide open, and it wasn't helping with the terrified child on the other side banging on the door, getting it stuck even more. "Hold on, buddy." He called out to him as he tried to pry the lock open, feeling his own hands shaking from the shrill screams of his son trapped inside.

"I'll getcha a hammer." Mark announced, as he had been dropping off a box in the room down the hall. He glanced at the guilty expression on his daughter's face, before he hurried off down the stairs past his little brother.

"What's going on?" Greg asked.

"Cooper's stuck." Mark shouted back to him, before he rushed outside to grab the tool box from his father's car.

Greg set the box he was holding down on the landing, then hurried off down the hall towards the open bedroom door, watching his boyfriend desperately trying to open the jammed lock of the closet where the child's screams were coming from.

"Here you go, Nick!" Mark hurried back into the room with his parents behind him, handing Nick the tool box so he could pry the lock free. Nick quickly grabbed what he needed and ripped the rusty lock from the wall so he could open the door.

Cooper instantly flew out of the open door into his father's arms, shaking and crying against his chest.

Nick held the trembling child securely in his embrace, as he climbed to his feet and carried him off down the stairs to calm him down.

Mark glanced at his daughter Meghan, then nervously looked towards his parent's as they figured out the same thing he did just by looking at Meghan's guilty expression. "I didn't do anything." She instantly defended herself, as the three pairs of eyes continued to glare at her.

Greg hurried off down the stairs in search of Nick, finding him sat on the back door step with Cooper cradled in his arms and AJ stood beside him, leant against his side. Greg carefully stepped around them, then knelt down in front of Nick's knees, looking at his son's pale expression and shaky hands.

"He's okay." Nick assured him, as he saw the concerned look on his partner's face. "Aren't yah, bubba?" He whispered to his son, gently wiping his tears away with his thumb.

Cooper gave him a slight nod, softly sniffling back his tears into Nick's chest.

"AJ sweetie, can you go get your brother a tissue?" AJ nodded to her father, hurrying back into the house to find her Nana, as she always had tissues with her. Her handbag was a basic survival kit. "He's okay, Greg. Meghan just thought she was playin' a game with him, she didn't know. My sisters used to do that to me all the time." Nick whispered to him.

"I know. I know she's just a kid and she didn't know, but we're supposed to protect him."

Nick gave the younger man a slight nod, assuring him, "We do, baby."

Greg gave him a slight smile, gently brushing his fingers through Cooper's tousled hair. "Maybe we should take the door off the closet?" He suggested, so it wouldn't happen again. "Would that be okay, Cooper?" The terrified little boy gave him another nod, before he nestled deeper into his father's strong arms, feeling safer already.

AJ soon returned with whole packet of Kleenex tissues from her Nana's purse, handing them to Nick before she took a seat on Greg's lap, looking at her little brother concerned. Nick and Greg had never told her the full details of Cooper's life before he moved in with them and became her baby brother, but she could tell that something bad had happened as he was always so scared, especially of small dark spaces.

"Shall we stop for lunch by the lake?" Nick asked the three of them. "We can have our first picnic at our new house."

"Yeah." AJ agreed, leaning back against Greg's chest to look up at him. "What about you, Daddy?"

Greg smiled down at her, then nodded to Nick in agreement. "Sure okay, let me get the last few boxes in so the movers can go, then I'll meet yah down there." He winked at his boyfriend, before he lifted AJ off his lap, so he could climb to his feet and hurry back through the house.

"Gregory, I told you this house isn't safe." His mother caught up to him, as he approached the truck to grab some more boxes. "That man's controlling you."

"Mom, would you stop." He groaned, as he climbed out of the truck with a handful of boxes in his arms. "He's not controlling me, you are! Please, just back off. I'm thirty six years old; I don't have to listen to you anymore. As much as I love you, I don't need you anymore. You're only here because you wanted to help us to unpack. If you keep this up, you're going now." He firmly warned her, handing her one of the lighter boxes from his arms. "Can you take that one upstairs?"

"Gregory!" She scolded him, rushing up the stairs after him. "I'm just worried about you baby, you let people walk all over you."

"How is Nick walking all over me? He's doing exactly as _I_ told _him_ to do." Greg pointed out to her, setting the boxes down on the floor. "Can you please just stop arguing about this? He doesn't control me, he loves me. Tell me you don't control Dad in your own little way, then I'll start listening." He winked at her, then rushed back down the stairs to grab the last few boxes.

"She still pestering you?" His father caught up to him.

"Yep, it's okay. I'm kinda glad we're moving out of her driving range, so we won't have to endure her every other weekend." He giggled, jumping down from the back of the truck. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really gonna miss the constant visits from you guys. But it'll be nice to finally have a life of my own, where I can make my own decisions." He smiled as he lifted two boxes into his hands. "Nick doesn't control me, but Mom does."

"You're the baby; she knows she's losing her hold over you, so she's taking longer than the others to let you go." Daniel snickered softly. "She's still not used to the thought of you being a father, and I think she likes to pretend that you and Nick are just innocent Highschool boyfriends."

Greg smiled round at him, leading the way into the house to set the boxes down in one of the bedrooms. "You know, I kinda wish you guys would stop seeing me as a baby. I'm five years older than Mom was when she was pregnant with me." He pointed out to his father, then spotted his mother in the doorway behind him. "I'm not a baby. I've been through a lot. I have two kids, an amazing boyfriend and I'm much more mature now, but still you see me as a baby."

"You'll always be our baby, honey." Jean explained to him. "I just want to make sure that you're doing this right, honey. You always worry about your kids, no matter what they're doing, just like you did when Cooper was trapped. I saw the look on your face honey, that worry will be with you for the rest of your life."

"So I'm gonna worry he's gonna get stuck in closets forever?" He melodramatically gasped in her direction. "That stuff I _can_ worry about. But Nick mistreating me or using me as a doormat like you think he's going to, that will never happen, because he loves me and I love him way more. Technically speaking, I've known him for over a decade now; I think I know what he's like by now, Mom."

"I'm just worried that you're moving too fast..."

"Too fast?" Greg struggled not to laugh. "We spent years as best friend's, never doing anything..."

"But you're so desperate to have what you always wanted." Jean defended herself, as she always insisted on butting in on everyone's lives around her to make sure they were happy. "I love you too damn much to let you make a big mistake."

"And I love Nick too much to care what you think anymore, Mom. You accepted the fact I'm dating a guy with a kid. You even warmed up to the fact we chose to adopt a child from an abusive background. You took a while to accept the black lab we bought, and I think you still kinda hate it because of the fur. But anyway, this is mine and Nick's house, so accept it. Nick's my life now. Not you." He snapped, then stepped past her and made his way off down the stairs to collect another box.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, when is Dallas moving in with us?" Cooper finally spoke, watching his sister picking flowers from around the large tree.<p>

"Soon. She's over at you Auntie Catherine's for now. We didn't think she'd like the long journey in the plane, then the car with us, while nothin's ready. So your Auntie Catherine's bringin' her down later." He explained to him, smiling as AJ skipped towards him with a few flowers in her hands.

"Is that enough?"

"Yeah, that should be enough." Nick lifted Cooper off his lap to sit him down on the step beside him. He picked up one of the flowers from his daughter's palm and slid his nail through the soft stem to make a hole that he then threaded another flower into. "There you go, just like that, baby."

AJ took the threaded flowers from his hands then took a seat beside him, placing the flowers she had picked on her lap across the white dress covered in butterflies that she was wearing. "Who taught you how to do this?" She queried, as she started threading them together the same way he showed her.

"Um... my real Mom. My Mama, Grandma Jillian left me at home with my Mommy, Lillian. She was havin' a pool party with her friends. So she set me down on the grass and showed me how to make chains of flowers to keep me occupied, while she was with her friends." He explained to her, smiling at the memory.

"Does anyone ever have one Mommy and Daddy?" Cooper queried.

Nick gave him a smile, nodding, "Some people. Your Daddy Greg has one Mommy and one Daddy. Some kids are just lucky to get more than one." He smiled round at him, then held the chain of flowers for AJ, while she went to collect some more. "You can go help if you want. Just pick the ones with long stems, they're easier to thread together."

"What's a stem?" He asked, slowly climbing to his feet.

"See this part here. The longer ones are easier to thread. The shorter ones don't stay together." Nick showed him on one of the flowers then watched him hurrying across the grass towards his sister to pick some more of the flowers that Nick would eventually get rid of anyway once he cut back the grass.

The siblings raced each other back to Nick once they had collected enough, then took a seat either side of him to thread the flowers they had collected together. Once AJ finished one of her chains, Nick fastened the ends together then lifted it down over her head, lifting her pigtails out of the way to let it settle around her neck.

"There you go, sweetie." AJ admired it around her neck, then handed Nick a shorter chain of flowers, signally to his wrist. "For me?" Nick smiled at her, then held out his wrist to her as she fastened it together for him. "Thank you, honey."

"Daddy, my one broke." Cooper climbed to his feet and leant against his father's knee as he handed him his broken chain.

Nick took it from his hands, fixing the break with another flower then lifted it down over Cooper's head, resting it around his neck. "There you go, now let's go inside and wash your hands ready for lunch."

"I have to find Greg first." AJ jumped to her feet, holding another chain of flowers she had made. Nick held the door open for her, then led Cooper into the kitchen to wash his hands, while AJ rushed up the staircase towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. "Daddy, Daddy!"

"Uh huh." Greg answered her, as he pushed a box aside, then checked through the other one beside him while on his knees on the floor.

"Hold out your wrist." AJ skipped around the boxes towards him, waiting for him to hold out his wrist so she could fasten the flower chain around it.

"Wow, that's cool." Greg smiled at her, admiring it around his wrist then noticed the one around her neck that looked even prettier. "Wow, you made a necklace too? That's cool. I didn't even know you could make flower chains."

"Daddy showed me how to make it. Daddy's Mommy showed him how when he was little. His real Mommy."

"Well real Mommies are awesome that way." He smiled at her, as his own mother walked into the room with a box in her arms. "Don't get me wrong, Daddies are awesome too." He quickly added, then rose one of his eyebrows as he looked towards her, "I am awesome, aren't I?"

"Yeah." AJ eagerly announced, making his mother chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Good, you can go downstairs and help Daddy with the picnic now. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Greg grinned at her, about to go back to what he was doing before she came in, "Wa-wa-wait, where's my hug?" He suddenly stopped her from skipping away.

AJ giggled softly then stepped towards him, wrapping her tiny arms tightly around his shoulders for a quick hug. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered against his shoulder.

"I love you too, baby." He whispered back to her, pressing a kiss to her temple. He finally let her go, watching her skipping away, before he turned to look at the expression on his mother's face. "What?"

"Nothing, just you've got the smothering mother thing down perfect." She winked at him, continuing to chuckle softly.

"I'm not a smothering mother." He rolled his eyes at her. "I don't recall you ever showing me how to make flower chains."

"Your father wouldn't let me. Just like how he wouldn't let me put you in a wig and a dress for the four year olds beauty pageant they were hosting. We could have won a vacation to Hawaii for two weeks if he would have just pretended you were a girl for the day."

"Thank god for small favours." He giggled.

* * *

><p>AJ returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, helping her father and brother with the lunch. Nick held her up to the sink so she could wash her hand, then dragged a chair to the counter, so AJ could reach the counter for herself. He set her up with some slices of bread to butter, while he searched through the few boxes of food they had brought with them to see what he could fill the sandwiches with.<p>

"Can I have peanut butter and jelly?" Cooper asked, finding the jar in one of the boxes next to the hot chocolate mix.

"Sure you can, little man." Nick lifted him onto the chair beside his sister and handed him a spoon to spoon the spread out onto his sandwich. "Your Daddy will probably want peanut butter and jelly too, so do two sandwiches." He instructed, then grabbed some carrots to peel and cut into some carrot sticks for the kids. He managed to find some tuna and ham for the other sandwiches, then cut them all into triangles, smiling as he watched his son happily licking the peanut butter from his fingertips.

"Daddy, do we have any chocolate?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, that's all we need, you guys hyped up on chocolate." He smirked, as he washed everything they used, thinking how hyper Greg, AJ and Cooper could all get on just a single chocolate bar. "We'll stick with what we got for now. Wash your hands, baby." He instructed, moving her chair over to the other side of the room next to sink. "You too, bud." He smirked at Cooper, seeing the peanut butter on his fingers.

"Daddy, can we stay up late today?" Cooper asked, climbing onto the chair beside his sister to wash his hands.

Nick smiled at him, then shook his head, "Sorry buddy, we got a lot of unpackin' to do tomorrow. We gotta get this place set up, before you guys start school." He reminded him, loading the sandwiches and things into a box.

"Daddy, if Cooper's the same age as me now, does that mean we'll be in the same grade?" His daughter queried.

"Nope, you'll be startin' the third grade and Cooper will be in the second. You turn eight this year, but he's not eight until next year." He explained to her, then lifted her down from the chair so he could move it back to the table. "You guys wonna take this down the garden, while I go tell everyone?" He suggested, lifting the cooler down from the counter.

"Uh huh." AJ took hold of the handle with both hands and balanced the weight of it against her.

"Don't go near the lake. Just as far as the trees. I'll be there in a minute." He quickly warned them both, as they headed off towards the door. AJ and Cooper smiled to him then helped each other to carry the cooler down the garden, while their father went to gather everyone for lunch.

"AJ, you're walking too fast." Cooper complained, hurrying alongside her. AJ slowed down as they hit the tree line, so he could catch up to her, then stopped dead as she spotted something in the distance. "Why'd you stop?" Cooper shrieked as he bumped into her, then looked in the direction she was looking, dropping his jaw as he looked at the big monster stood just a few feet in front of them.

"Don't scream." AJ warned him, as the animal continued to graze through the long grass ahead of them.

"I want Daddy." His voice came out as a terrified tremble.

"Shh, it's okay." A voice whispered from behind them. The siblings both turned their heads to see their granddad, Daniel Sanders stood behind them. He slowly took a few steps closer to them, looking at the deer stood in front of them. "It's a just a deer. It won't hurt you, they're herbivores."

"What's a herb-divore?" Cooper queried.

"Kinda like a vegetarian." He explained, as he watched the deer just casually walking along across the grass, not noticing the three of them stood behind it. "They're usually sleeping this time of day. You never see them out while the sun is up."

"Why not?" AJ asked in a soft whisper, so she wouldn't scare it away.

"They're nocturnal animals."

Cooper looked at the large animal, then turned his head to look at his granddad. "What does nocturnal mean?"

"They only come out at night. So when you're going to bed, they're just waking up." He explained to the boy, then turned his head to look at Nick slowly coming up behind him as he saw the three of them looking at something.

As Cooper took a step back towards his father, his sneaker crunched against the dead leafs beneath his foot, finally startling the deer. It turned its head to look at them then hurried off into the tree line, disappearing within a few seconds of taking off.

"Hey, it's okay." Nick whispered to his son, seeing the scared look on his face, before he lifted him into his arms to assure him he was safe.

Daniel lifted the cooler from AJ's hands, then led the way towards the lake to sit them down. Jean, Mark and Meghan soon joined them, once the movers had left, helping themselves to the picnic they had prepared.

Greg was the last to arrive, dropping to his knees beside Nick to steal a bite of one of his sandwiches, before he reached for one of the peanut butter and jelly ones that Cooper had saved for him. "That's everything moved in, now we just have to unpack." Greg smirked, reclining against his boyfriend's side, enjoying having his family all around him for the whole day.

Even his mother.

It felt as though he wasn't really leaving one life behind, he was just moving onto the next, more exciting part of the same life that felt complete already.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. Let me know what you thought of this one.<strong>

**~ Holly**


	18. Chapter 18: Making a House a Home

**Chapter Eighteen: Making a House a Home**

Sitting on the front step of his new house, Nick anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, as he patiently waited for the longest moment of his life for his guests to arrive. It wasn't until he heard the sound of car tires rolling against the gravel, that his heart really began to pound heavily inside of his chest. He had only just received the call less than an hour ago that his birth mother was coming for a surprise visit.

The last person he ever would have expected.

Nick hadn't had much contact with his oldest sister, Lillian, since he found out that she was his real birth mother. He had spoken to her on the phone shortly after, but they had both chosen to keep their distance from one another after the discovery, feeling too awkward.

After all, it wasn't everyday that you found out that your big sister was really your mother.

"Hello!" She finally called out to him, climbing out of the car. She sounded very casual, putting Nick's mind more at ease.

He waved back, pushing himself to his feet to properly greet her. She immediately made her way round to the back of her car, getting her purse from the back. "You came alone?" He asked surprised, looking at the empty car.

"Oh yeah. Anthony wanted to stay home, so he could get on with some work. So I told Mama that he'd be lookin' after the kids, so she wouldn't have to bother with them while I was over here. She's got her hands full with Millie anyway."

"Millie? I thought she was with Ronnie?"

"Oh yeah, she was." Lillian turned to look at him for the first time, looking at him as though she hadn't seen him in years. "Ronnie and Jason are pregnant again, and she couldn't cope with Millie through her pregnancy. So Ronnie sent her back to Mom's. She's doin' alright though. Ronnie recons she can take her back once the baby is out."

Nick widened his eyes, surprised that Ronnie could even get pregnant again. She was forty six years old, and her youngest child at the moment was eleven. On top of that, she never really liked children anyway. That's why she only had two originally.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't bring the kids. I know you haven't seen most of them since they were babies. But the twins were drivin' me up the wall. I couldn't stand bringin' them all the way out here. They'd just royally piss me off while I was tryin' to help you guys out." She yammered a mile a minute, just like she always did, as she lifted her purse from the passenger seat. "So I came out here alone, that's okay right?"

"Yeah." He nodded to her, freezing on the spot as he looked into her eyes that were just like his.

"What, do I have somethin' on my face?" Lillian quickly pulled a compact mirror from her purse, checking her makeup hadn't smudged or anything. But Nick just shook his head to her, still gazing into her eyes. "Oh of course, you noticed my hair colour, right? I changed it again. This time its mocha brown. It's nice right? Those bloody grey hairs just keep comin' through." She talked to him as if everything was perfectly normal.

He smiled in relief, glad that their first real meeting after the secret came out wasn't going to be an awkward one. He turned back to the house, leading her through the front door to show her around. He gave her the grand tour of the bedrooms, bathrooms and things upstairs, before leading her into the front room that had most of boxes still in it.

"Wow, so you got all your furniture here already?" Lillian gasped, looking around at the new house. "They delivered it all in one day? When Anthony and I moved, it took a whole week to get our sofa shipped."

"Yeah, most of it came yesterday, but the rest of it arrived today." He nodded, "We didn't have much in that cramped town house of mine anyway, so it wasn't that much to move."

"I suppose Greg didn't have a lot of stuff to move either." She thought out loud, looking around at the freshly painted walls of the family room she was stood in. "Oh, did he finally sell that dingy little apartment of his?"

"Yeah." He led her through to the kitchen. "He sold that ages ago."

Lillian gave him a half smile, leaning against the opposite side of the counter from him, hearing children's voices coming from outside. "Is that AJ and Cooper?" Looking out the window behind her, she felt a smile tugging at her lips as she saw the children playing in the garden.

"Yeah. AJ's gonna be eight two days after my birthday. And... I guess you know that Cooper just turned seven. That's Greg's thirteen year old niece, Meghan." He pointed out the third child in the garden. "Some of Greg's family came down to help out. Greg's brother, Mark and Meghan are leavin' tonight, but his parents Daniel and Jean are stayin' in a hotel nearby."

Lillian smiled as she watched the children running around, then turned to face Nick, giving him a curious look. "Is it weird that I'm here? I can go if you want. Mama wanted to fly out to see you, but I... well I know it's been pretty awkward between us since... but we can't ignore each other forever. I was your big sister for years."

"Technically you were always... you just never took the role to heart." He pointed out to her, as he leant back against the other counter, stuffing his hands into his pockets. This was the conversation he wasn't looking forward to, as he knew it would make their relationship even more awkward. "I don't have to call you Mom, if that's what weird's you out, Lily." He chuckled softly.

"Okay." She sheepishly smiled round at him. "You know I wanted to tell you thousands of times, Nicky. Whenever Mama left me in charge of you for the night or somethin', I really felt like I could do it. Like I could really be your mother."

"You always were."

"It was never my choice to make them do that to you, Nicky. When I first found out, they wanted me to abort you, then they wanted me to put you up for adoption, but I kept refusin', so they made the decision to be your parent's . . . while I was just your big sister. They said that if I told you, they'd send me away or take you away from me. They kept tellin' me that my school and things were more important than you." She tried to explain to him the reason behind the decision, having never had the chance to before. "I really do wish I had told you sooner, Nicky. I just... I tried to forget. I thought you were happier with knowin' the parent's who nurtured you as you grew up..."

"Can we not talk about it?" Nick requested, finally lifting his eyes from the floor. "Trust me; I know our father... or yours anyway. I know how persuasive he can be. And I'm not blamin' you... I know you were just a kid. I'd of probably ruined your life..."

"That's got Dad written all over it." Lillian interrupted him, "He always used to say that to me. I don't know what would have ruined my life more though; havin' a child to love and raise as my own or havin' him taken away from me and watch while he calls another woman, Mama. A woman that didn't feel his heart beatin' or his soft kicks inside of her."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me."

"Yes I do." She protested, just as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I refused to take any medication while you were bein' delivered. I always ate right. I never did drugs, alcohol or anythin' that could potentially harm you. I loved you from the day I felt you move inside of me. I'd rather go through the pain of my delivery everyday for the rest of my life, then not be able to see you at all."

Nick closed his eyes a moment, feeling his chest heaving as his emotions began to bubble to the surface. Since the moment he told his birth mother that he knew the big secret behind his birth, he had always felt lost or unloved in his family, as he was the odd one out.

But hearing her say that to him, was more than enough proof that somebody besides Greg loved him for who he was.

As Nick opened his eyes again, he saw that his birth mother had taken a slight step closer to him, after setting her purse down on the counter. Lillian was the same height as him, unlike the mother he grew up with.

Jillian was a very petite woman, while her children all talk after her much taller husband, especially the girls.

In her heels though, Lillian was just a few inches taller than Nick, giving her the perfect height for a warm motherly hug around her long lost son, that she could finally call her son in his fortieth year.

"I can feel your heart beatin' against me again." Lillian whispered, gently smoothing her palms up and down her son's broad back, that used to fit in just one of her arms. "Nicky, nothin' really has to change between us. I know we talked about this last year, but we've kinda been ignorin' each other since, so I figured we'd talk about it again." Lillian pulled back slightly from him, looking into his eyes as she smiled proudly to him. "I know we never disgusted the gay thing and all that either, but I really don't care, sugar. When Dad told us all what you had been doin', I really couldn't care what you were doin', just as long as you were happy. Hatin' you for bein' gay would be like hatin' a part of myself. I've loved you forever; it would be stupid to stop because of this. You are happy right?"

A smile immediately spread across Nick's lips, assuring her before he even spoke. "Yeah, I am."

"Then I for one am glad. I love this Greg already and I've never even met him, besides the askin' me if I wanted a coffee at the hospital and talkin' to me on the phone that is. But I didn't know who he was then." She babbled, keeping a smile directed at Nick. "Just please tell me that you are really happy and you're not resentin' me for what happened. I would jump in a time machine in a second to change the past for you."

"I am happy." He assured her again. "I'm not resentin' you at all. And if you wonna properly meet Greg, I can introduce you." He indicated towards the garden. "I've told the kids all about you, so it won't be weird for them. You'll finally get to meet Greg's crazy mother too."

"My first set of in laws." Lillian snickered softly, turning for the door, so Nick could finally introduce her to his family that she had received Christmas cards and pictures of, but never met in person.

Nick led Lillian off towards the game of football that Daniel had started up with the kids to tire them out after their second day at their new house. Greg tickled the ball free from AJ's hands, then hurried past his big brother to score another touchdown. "Yes! Geeks rule!" He declared, high fiving his niece and son as they were finally in the lead.

Nick blushed slightly with embarrassment, watching his boyfriend doing a very unusual victory dance, before he tossed the ball back to his brother. "Hey, Greg." He signalled over to him, smiling as the younger man immediately straightened up, hurrying towards them. "Um... this is... Lillian." Nick indicated towards the woman beside him.

"Hi." Greg smiled sweetly to her, then shook her hand as she slowly extended it. "It's nice to finally meet you, although I think we did actually meet in the hospital when Nick got... I mean, anyway I would have introduced myself then, but I can't talk when I'm nervous. Or I just end up talking and talking and talking to the point where I just don't shut up. But I was really, really nervous because Nick was... well, you know." He quickly explained, seeing the look on his boyfriend's face that told him to stop talking.

Lillian giggled softly, gently tapping Nick on the shoulder as he had described him perfectly to her. "It's okay, Greg. I was very nervous too. I was so nervous in fact that when you asked if I wanted a coffee, I didn't tell you I took it black." She smiled at him. "I recognised you right away from the pictures Nick had sent me, but I was so worried about him that I didn't even talk to you or introduce myself either." She chuckled, then smiled round at Nick who realised that Lillian and Greg could probably talk each other to death, as they were both the sort to continue their nervous rambling until someone finally told them to stop.

"And this is Greg's mother, Jean Sanders. Greg's brother, Mark and their father, Daniel." Nick introduced her to them, as they all came over to greet her. "This is... Lillian."

Lillian smiled at her son who still couldn't say 'my mother', then reached her hand out to politely shake each of their hands. "It's lovely to meet y'all. Nicky's told me so much about you. I feel as though I already know you." She politely smiled to them all.

"This is Meghan, Mark's daughter. And these are our children Cooper and AJ." Nick introduced the children to her, immediately noticing how shy Cooper was towards her, while AJ bravely stepped forwards to shake her hand.

Lillian gasped slightly as she looked into the child's eyes, recognising the elements of her first born in the little girl's face. "Hello sweetheart, that's a very pretty dress." She smiled at her, admiring the butterfly's covering her dress and the beautiful butterfly clips in her hair.

When she was a child herself, Lillian had always wanted to become a mother to lots of little girls. She had dreamed for years of having a little girl to dress as a princess and socialise with more, but in the end she only got six very messy, typical boys. Unfortunately, she and her husband finally decided to give up on their hopes of a girl after their twin boys were born, so she was even more excited to meet her grandchildren, as one of them was a real girly girl.

"AJ loves butterflies." Her Nana Jean laughed softly. "Unlike my girls Connie and Betty, she's a very girly girl."

Lillian smiled at her competition in best grandma of the year award, then looked towards her grandson as he shyly hid behind Greg's legs. He eventually warmed up to her, as Lillian started to play the game of football with them. While they were playing, Nick, Greg and Mark made their upstairs to set up the rest of the beds upstairs. Last night, Nick and Greg crashed out in sleeping bags on the front room floor, while the kids slept on the sofa, as their beds hadn't yet arrived.

Once the football game was over, Lillian decided to teach the children how to play one of her childhood favourite games, Pigs on the loose. She picked Meghan to be the wolf and the stables as the pen where the captured pigs would have to be taken after the wolf caught them.

They all played happily for hours, until they decided to call it a day and rush out to get some dinner, before it got too late. They opted Chinese as their best choice; as it was closer and would easily feed a big family.

Lillian and Jean rushed out to get their food, using the time to bond as in laws. Or to suss out the competition.

As soon as they returned with the many different packets of food, everyone huddled together in their brand new family room to enjoy their meal together, bonding together a little more.

Daniel, Jean, Cooper and Greg sat on the large sofa, playfully fighting for elbow room as they struggled to use their chop sticks to eat their meal, while Mark, Meghan and Lillian were sat on the other sofa that had slightly more elbow room between them. Nick and AJ shared the single chair across the room. AJ couldn't quite crack the use of chop sticks she was given, so she was using the traditional fork that she was used to.

Nick spooned some more vegetables onto AJ's plate for her, warning Cooper to stop flicking the things he didn't like the look of around on his plate and just try them as he was always so fussy.

Lillian smiled proudly at her son as he was parenting his children, feeling even more envious of her own mother, as she never got to do that with him.

"Are you sure you don't wonna stay, Mom?" Greg asked, as his family loaded into the car, ready to drive back to the hotel before it got too dark. "We can setcha up with a pillow and blanky in the stables." He teased her, then ducked as she went to slap him round the head. "I was kidding. You must know that by know. You're flying back tomorrow morning, right? You gonna stop by for breakfast?"

"No, we won't have time, unless we're up at five in the morning. That's your father's booking skills for you." She rolled her eyes at him, then gave her son a quick hug, before she hugged her granddaughter at his side. "Don't be a stranger now that you live all the way out here, Gregory. I'll still need that phone call once a day, just to know you're all still well."

"Promise." Greg innocently smiled at her, then pulled the passenger side door open for her and lifted AJ into his arms, while he waved them all goodbye. Just as they disappeared off down the driveway, Lillian came out of the house with her grandson in her arms to give him a hug goodbye, before she headed over to her sister Gwen's house to crash in her spare room for the night.

"Goodbye Greg, it was nice to finally meet you." Lillian smiled over at him, then gently shook AJ's hand, giving her wide smile. "And I'll see you two tomorrow. You'll have to help me out with that... what was it, crash bandicoot or somethin'?" AJ nodded her head to her. "Yeah, you'll have to help me out with that game again next time. I'm not really used to this grandma thing either." She giggled softly, handing Cooper over to her son.

"Drive safely." Nick warned her.

Lillian nodded to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She gave him a quick hug, before she did the same to Greg. "Goodbye!" She waved to all of them once more, finally climbing into the car, checking she had all of her bags and things, before she reversed out of the driveway and programmed her sat nav to her sister's house as she was always getting lost.

Nick watched her disappearing down the drive, then turned his head towards Greg, just in time to watch the younger man yawning. "You tired, baby?" He snickered softly, reaching his free hand out to him to lead his family back into their new house for their second night in it on a real bed.

"I might be a little tired." Greg entwined his fingers with Nick's, following him up the steps to their front door and closed the front door behind him. Nick locked it in place then led the way up the stairs to the kids bedrooms first, getting them changed into their pyjamas for their first night's sleep in their new bedrooms.

Nick changed Cooper into his Disney cars pyjamas then tucked him into bed, reading him a quick story to get him settled. Greg helped AJ change into her pink 'Little Miss Chatterbox' night shirt, then did the same, making sure she was tucked in, before he hurried next door to say goodnight to Cooper, meeting Nick in their brand new bedroom once he had done the same to both of his children too.

Nick immediately latched his lips onto Greg's, kissing him hungrily as he had been dying to kiss him all day, but they had been too busy. Greg closed his eyes as Nick lifted him into his arms, setting him down on the end of the bed as they finally pulled back for air. "Hold that thought baby, I gotta go lock up the house, before we get too comfortable." Nick cupped his boyfriend's cheeks in his hands to press another kiss to his lips, before he hurried off down the stairs to check all the doors and windows were securely locked.

Greg kicked his sneakers off then turned down the bed covers, leaving the rest of his clothing on for his boyfriend to peel off him.

Nick checked the back door was locked in place, before he returned up the stairs to his new room, smiling as he saw Greg ready and waiting for him to disrobe him. He clicked the bedroom door shut behind him, then made his way over to the bed, immediately straddling the younger man's thighs as he leant down to hungrily kiss his moist soft lips.

"I'm guessin' that you wonna make this first night in our bed memorable, G?" He whispered as he popped open Greg's flies and dipped his hand inside to massage him through the fabric of his boxers.

"Only if you want to." Greg smiled back at him, arching himself into his lover's hand, admiring the hungry look of lust in the older man's eyes as he gazed into his own eyes. He giggled softly, feeling Nick's delicate lips kissing the ticklish spot on his neck. "You always know just how to end the perfect day, don't you Nicky?"

Nick pulled back from his kissing a moment as he pushed Greg's t-shirt up his chest. "You think today was the perfect day?" He had been planning on telling Greg what the doctor had told him back in Vegas, but he was glad he didn't, especially after Lillian's surprise visit. That was the last piece of news he would have wanted her to find out.

"Yeah, this whole move has been completely perfect." The younger man lifted his arms, giving Nick a hand with his t-shirt. "You don't think so?"

Nick thought about it a moment, then nodded his head. "Besides the awkward mother slash sister part. Cooper gettin' stuck in the closet. AJ findin' out from your mother what a dental dam is. Your argument with your mother that you didn't think I heard." He smiled at his boyfriend's surprised expression. "Thank you for defendin' me, but you really shouldn't speak to your mother like that."

"She shouldn't treat me like a baby. And AJ forgot that as soon as she explained it to her, don't worry. Cooper is okay now. And Lillian isn't so bad; she's trying not to make it too awkward. She's still the sister you grew up with, her titles just changed."

Nick smiled at him, snatching a kiss from his lips. "I love how you see the good in everythin', baby. If anythin' around here is perfect, it's you." He whispered, gently tugging Greg jeans off, tossing them over his shoulder before he went for the boxers, leaving his beautiful body completely naked beneath him. "Is it weird that everyone presumes we're married?" Nick suddenly asked.

"Who's everyone?"

"The realtor, the movers... they all presume 'cause we have kids that we're married." Nick lifted his t-shirt up over his head, then looked down into Greg's eyes as he tossed it onto the floor. "So, it's not weird for you?" Greg shook his head. "So you don't feel weird sayin' I'm your boyfriend, even though I'm nearly forty?"

"Nicky, what are you on about? Since when do we care what people think or label us with?"

"Never."

"Exactly." Greg nodded to him, tugging him closer to bring their lips together for a passionate kiss, while smoothing his hands up his partner's sun kissed back. "When we're together, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or feels, because it's just you and me. While we're here, we're the only ones that matter." He whispered, caressing his lover's smooth skin.

Nick relaxed as Greg said that, allowing the younger man to roll him onto his back, so he could peel his own clothes off of him. He started to forget about the huge secret he was keeping from him again, feeling a little less guilty about keeping it from him too.

* * *

><p>Standing all alone in the middle of the big garden, seven year old Cooper felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked around at the tall trees that surrounded the garden on three sides. The woods seemed to go on forever, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He could hear twigs snapping, leafs rustling and strange animal noises coming from all directions.<p>

"Rawr!" A loud growl suddenly startled him.

Cooper let out a high pitched scream as he fell to his knees in an attempt to run from the big monster. He could feel his heart pounding heavily inside of his chest as he struggled to crawl away from it, then suddenly stopped as he heard a girly giggle coming from behind him.

"AJ!" He moaned at her, struggling to his feet. He brushed the dirt and leafs from his khaki shorts, before he decided to give his sister a shove away from him. He wasn't expecting her to topple backwards on the ground, so he quickly made a run for it, before she could retaliate back.

"No runnin' in the house, bud." Nick warned him, catching him running in through the back door. "Take yah shoes off if you're not goin' back out again."

"I want a drink."

"Please." He reminded him of his manners, before he turned to get him a drink. "Don't take it outside." He handed him the cup, just as the doorbell rang. "Stay on the step." His father warned him, turning for the front door to see who it was.

"Hello." His birth mother greeted him with a smile, before she stepped through the gap to hug him. "I hope you don't mind that I'm a little early. But Gwen's kids were drivin' me mad." She set her purse down on the side table, leading the way through to the kitchen. "The kids are awake then. Is Greg up yet?"

"Yeah, he went out to get some lunch." Nick grabbed Cooper's empty glass from the step, placing it beside the sink, so it didn't get knocked over. "And no, I don't mind. You wonna drink?"

"Nope, I'm fine." She made her way towards the back door, calling out, "Grandma Lily's here!"

She grinned round at Nick, starting to get used to the idea of having grandchildren. Cooper was first to the door, receiving the first hug from their new grandmother. AJ hurried along behind him, closing her eyes as her new grandmother held her tightly against her chest.

"Are you gonna play with us again?" Cooper queried.

"Well, I might do later." She nodded, kneeling down in front of them. "I was just gonna help your Daddy out with the last of these boxes and things. But I'll play with you both later." She promised them, sending them off into the garden again. "Aww, they're such good kids. And AJ, she's like a miniature you at that age... especially in the eyes. You've both got such big soulful eyes."

Nick smiled in her direction, seeing a reflection of his own eyes in hers.

Clapping her hands together, Lillian asked, "Right, where should we start?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Greg returned home with some food and things, preparing them some lunch in the kitchen, while Lillian and Nick continued to unpack the front room, catching up on some things they had missed in one another's lives. Nick was glad that it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be, but there was still so much that he felt he couldn't talk about with her.<p>

"Lunch is ready." Greg announced, setting down the plates at the table they had set up in their rather large dining room. He made his way to the back door to call the kids in, helping them to wash their hands, before he sat them down at the table. "I spoke to Aunt Catherine on the phone earlier. Dallas is doing fine. She ate all her breakfast and Lindsey took her for a long walk after lunch." He assured the kids, knowing how much they were missing her.

"When's she coming?" Cooper climbed onto his chair.

"Not till next week." Greg took his seat. "Dallas is gonna have to go on a plane like we did."

"Alone?" AJ wandered round the table, towards her own seat opposite her brother.

"Nope, Catherine's flyin' over with her." Nick lifted her into her chair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He pulled a chair out for his mother, Lillian next, giving her a smile as she took her seat. He would have done the same thing for his mother Jillian or Greg's mother Jean, but it did feel a little stranger to do it for his mother slash sister.

They managed to get through lunch though, talking about anything from the weather to what they were going to do with the stables, since they didn't have any horses. After lunch, Nick and Lillian washed up together, while Greg started to unpack some of things that were still in boxes in their bedroom.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" AJ excitedly exclaimed, hurrying into the kitchen after only a few minutes of playing outside.

"I found it!" Cooper protested, hurrying in after her.

"But I picked it up!"

Nick smiled at them both, kneeling down in front of AJ, so he could take a look at what she had found. "Wow, look at that. You should go and show it to Daddy Greg, you know he collects coins."

Lillian smiled as she watched them running away, then turned to look at Nick as he perfectly organised the food into the fridge. "They're so cute when they're that age. My twins are arguin' like that all the time, but I don't find them cute at all. They're just annoyin'. I guess the rules are different for grandkids." She smirked, handing the milk over to Nick. "And you're really good with em, sugar."

"Thanks." Nick gave her a smile back, climbing to his feet as he closed the fridge door. "I never understood why you guys used to complain so much about havin' kids; because I always thought they were a blessin'. But now I realise that they are a lot of work for such small little people, but I wouldn't wonna give em up for the world."

"That's what I used to say to Mom and Dad about you." She spoke softly, leaning back against the counter behind her. "Seein' how you are now... it's like realisin' that maybe Mom and Dad were right for what they did."

Nick shook his head, refusing to believe that. "I know they loved me... well, Mama did anyway, but it's not the same as havin' a real..." He paused to look up at her, wishing he had known all along that she was his birth mother. If he had known from the start, he could have had a normal bond with her, rather than the awkward one that they had now.

* * *

><p>"Well it's not quite as old as some of the ones I've got." Greg told them, after careful inspection of the coin they had found. He was sat with his back against the wall in his bedroom, with his children sat either side of him, as he twirled the coin between his fingers. "You see the date along here," He pointed it out to the two of them. "1959, so it's quite old. Nana Jean's older though." He giggled softly, thinking she'd kill him if she heard him say that.<p>

"How old is it?" Cooper asked, reaching out to rub his finger across the Lincoln face.

"It's about... fifty two years old. That's forty four years before you two were born." He smiled at them, handing the coin back over to AJ to have another look at. "You found your first piece of buried treasure in the garden already, huh? Where'd you find it?"

"Down by the..."

"I-I found it!" Cooper interrupted his sister, before she could explain.

"No you didn't." She protested. "I found it."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh." They continued to argue. "Daddy, AJ didn't find it."

"Yes I did."

"Nuh uh. Uh huh. Nuh uh. Uh huh. Nuh uh." Greg copied them in an equally annoying voice to make them both laugh. "I asked _where_ you found it, not _who_ found it." He pointed out to them, gently tickling each of them, making them squirm in his arms. "You'll have to put it somewhere safe. You can add to your collection when you find more."

"Can I have one of yours?" Cooper queried, looking at the hundreds of coins that Greg had in slabs in his own collection, handed down to him from his Papa Olaf.

"No, you _cannot_ just have one of mine." Greg grinned at him, protecting his collection from his son's prying hands. "Do you have any idea what some of these coins are worth?"

"More than your love for us?" AJ cheekily answered, squirming as Greg pulled her into his embrace, tickling her softly.

"Nothing in the world tops my love for you, your brother and your Daddy." He pressed playful kisses to her forehead, clutching her tightly in his arms. He watched Cooper carefully looking through his collection of coins, while AJ looked at the loose coins in a separate box. They reminded him a lot of himself, rifling through his Papa Olaf's collection at that age, with his curious little fingers. He never expected his own children to ever be interested in something that he was, but then again, he never expected to actually _have_ children of his own either.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Lillian gave her eldest child a quizzical look, asking, "How are you gonna teach AJ about puberty, makeup and all that girly stuff she'll need for her teens? I'm not against fathers bringin' up kids together or on their own for that matter, but there's just certain things that mothers can deal with that fathers can't."<p>

"She's seven." Nick pointed out to her. "And Mama got by alright with us. Our father was very hands off when it came to the whole puberty thing. If our mother could handle puberty for you girls and us boys, then I think me and Greg can explain the whole puberty thing to both Cooper and AJ."

"That's different and you know it." Lillian still felt a little hurt every time her son called his grandmother, Mom. She knew that it would be a while before he accepted the fact that she was his mother, but it still hurt. "Boys don't go through as much as girls do. Cooper's growin' up will be a breeze, because he has both you and Greg to look up to, but AJ's completely different from the two of you."

"I'm not an idiot." He folded an empty box, leaving it by the door. "And I'm not sayin' I'm an expert, but I know the basics. There's hundreds of single dads that raise girls every day, I'm sure me and Greg can manage. Besides, she's got plenty of female influences in her life. Greg's family are really close to us, and you know how Jean is."

Lillian nodded her head. "Yeah, I met her." She giggled softly. "I think you're doin' a great job with her, Nicky. But if you ever need help, I want you to know that you can call me... for whatever you need. I've always wanted a girl, so I'd be happy to help you out."

"Thanks, but I think we got it covered for now." He assured her. "She's already so much happier and more confident then when she first came to me. You shoulda seen her before. She barely even spoke. She communicated through a few nods or head shakes, always with her thumb in her mouth. And she's gettin' along with Cooper great. You wouldn't believe he's only been with us for eight months if you saw them together."

"Children are like that though. They're impressionable. They'll love anyone who shows them love. They'll also love those parents of theirs that beat them to death, because in a child's eyes... Mom and Dad are God's." Lillian smiled round at him. "Cooper seems to have settled in very nicely too. You did the right thing adoptin' him when you had the chance." Lifting her coffee from the side, Lillian took a sip, before she spoke again, "I think you and Greg are doin' a great job with both of them. Don't let anybody tell you any different."

"Thanks." He shyly smiled in her direction.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. So, let's get started on this dinner." She set her coffee down again, eagerly rubbing her hands together. "How about Mama's famous pork burritos, with the green enchilada sauce?" She suggested, knowing it was one of his favourites. "Greg will be alright with the kids for a bit while we pop to the shops, right?"

"Yeah, I'll just go and let him know." He made his way towards the stairs, while Lillian searched for her purse to top up her makeup before they left. Nick made his way through the hall upstairs, stopping in the doorway of his bedroom as he saw his family inside. Greg was sat on the floor against the back wall of their bedroom, with AJ sat on his lap, while Cooper was lying on his back on the floor, propped up by a pillow.

From the looks of it, his family had already made themselves at home here, acting as they normally would at their home in Las Vegas. Nick smiled proudly at Greg, seeing how great he was with the kids. Even though they had only been fathers for less than two years now, they both seemed completely natural in their fatherly roles. He wasn't worried about what the future would bring; he just needed more people to believe that they could get through it, just the same as anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>

**Have a Great rest of your weekend.**

**~ Holly**


	19. Chapter 19: So Many Secrets

**Chapter Nineteen: So Many Secrets**

Returning from one of the back rooms with a cheerful smile on her face, the excited grandmother presented a sparkly tiara to her granddaughter, making her eyes light up. She immediately turned towards the mirror behind her, looking like a beautiful little princess, making her auntie frown in her direction.

Connie had no idea that her mother had invited her younger brother and the whole happy family back for her wedding. If she had known, she probably would have cancelled their flights, just to spare herself the humiliation of watching her mother fawning over a seven year old that wasn't related to her in anyway.

"We have to take some pictures of this for your, Daddies." Jean pulled out her camera she had conveniently stashed into her purse, snapping some pictures of her granddaughter dressed up as a princess. "Just think, next time we're in this wedding dress shop, it'll be your wedding dress we're looking for." She teased her granddaughter, only making her more excited.

"Miss Sanders, we're ready for you now." A woman finally stepped into the room, saving Connie from having to watch her mother with AJ any longer. She followed the woman into the back room, where she tried on her dress for the last fitting, before the big day in just two days time.

Her mother was making jokes in the car about her dress, saying that she probably wouldn't fit into it after the huge meal they had the other night. Connie had tried to keep her weight under control for the wedding day, but she wasn't like most brides who alter themselves to fit into clothes.

She thought that was just ridiculous.

Once the dress maker had made the necessary adjustments, the girls made their way across the street, where Daniel had taken the boys to get their suits ready for the big day. AJ hurried straight through the racks of suits, towards her father sat tying his shoes.

"Hi, baby girl." Nick lifted her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, with her head against his chest. "You have fun dress shoppin' with yah Nana?" AJ nodded, placing her hands over her father's.

"Whaddya think?" Greg stepped out of the changing room, showing off his flash new suit. He immediately grabbed for one of the tall top hats, giving Nick a twirl as he placed it on his head.

"Adorable." His partner mouthed the words to him.

"The sleeves are a little short." His mother ruined the moment, starting to baby him in front of everyone again. "Your arms always have been longer than the rest of your body though. We always used to call you a little monkey when you were little." She teased him, making Greg roll his eyes at her. "Your Papa Olaf was the same, so you can blame my side of the family for that one."

"Just like everything else." He smirked, adjusting his collar. "Why do we all have to be in matching suits anyway?" He looked at his father, brother and boyfriend, feeling as though they were in private school or something from their matching outfits.

"It's Connie's theme. The groom has a red vest underneath his black tux, while the rest of you just have the red tie." His mother reminded him, while she fiddled with Nick's tie for him. "The collar on yours looks a little tight. Must be all those big muscles." She grinned at him, making him blush. "I'll get you a bigger size, sweetheart. Where's Cooper got to?"

"He's over by Dad." Greg pointed across the room, taking over from his mother to check the length of his boyfriend's shirt. "Jacket fits alright." He winked at him, pressing a kiss to the man's forehead, when no one in the store was looking. "Trousers okay?"

"Yeah." He struggled to stand up, holding AJ against his side as he walked towards the mirror. "Whaddya think?" He looked at his little girl, getting a smile out of her. Nick smiled back at her, looking in the mirror at Greg's reflection behind him.

Seeing himself and his partner in smart tuxedos, made Nick think about their own future in this department. He had always wanted to get married and settle down with the one he loved; now he had nothing in his way to stop him.

* * *

><p>"My hands startin' to cramp up," Nick flexed his fingers out, after writing out over thirty place cards from the guest list, which wasn't even half of them yet. When he had volunteered to help out with some of the preparations for the wedding, he didn't realise that it would involve this. "How many more of these to go?" He asked, setting down another one on the table in front of him.<p>

Greg made a quick count, before answering, "About forty. You can stop anytime you like, babe." He assured him, adjusting the sleeping toddler in his arms.

Betty and his mother were off in the kitchen preparing dinner, so they had appointed Nick and Greg in charge of the children. Meghan, AJ and Cooper were watching a movie, while the triplets were sleeping. Allegra was in Greg's arms, while Anthony and Abigail were sound asleep in the play pen across the room.

"I don't think I even know this many people." Nick started writing out another, swearing he could feel a heart beat in every finger. "When we get married, it'll be immediate family only. Yours... not mine."

"When?" Greg smiled across the table at him. "You planning on marrying me sometime soon?"

Nick gave him a shrug, "I didn't have a set date."

"But you've been thinking about it?" The younger man rested against his elbow on the table. "You've got that beautiful glow in your eyes that you get when you're excited about something." His partner just smiled in response, getting back to work on writing out the rest of the place cards for the reception dinner.

Greg watched him a moment, before he turned his gaze towards the sleeping toddler in his arms. He smiled as he watched her sleeping, feeling her tiny heart beating against his arm. Allegra softly sucked on the pacifier in her mouth, while her little fingers delicately curled and straightened in her small fists.

"Someone's got that look in his eyes." His mother appeared behind him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "Better look out Nicky, he's got that look of babies in his eyes. That look that says he wants to start having some of his own." She teased her son, seeing the same look in Nick's eyes, making her hopeful for more beautiful grandchildren in the future. "You wonna put her in the crib with the others? I'm just serving up dinner. You can stop that now, Nicky. Thank you for your help, sweetheart."

"It's alright." He flexed out his fingers again. He watched Greg climbing to his feet, gently pressing a kiss to his niece's forehead, before he carefully set her down in the crib beside her slumbering siblings. Nick slid his hand into his partner's, touching his lips to his cheek, with a smile on his face. "I love you." He whispered, knowing Greg knew that he loved him, but he just had to say it.

"I love you too."

"Greg, can you go and find your brother and father upstairs?" Jean waited for her son to disappear up the stairs, before she decided to step back into the room, giving her future son in law a wide grin. "It's nice to see you happy again, sweetheart. That new shrink must be good for you. Even your eyes are smiling again."

"I eh..." Nick anxiously bit his lower lip, confessing, "I don't have a new shrink actually."

"Really, is that wise?" She leant against the doorframe, curiously asking, "Who are you talking to now then?"

"No one... at the moment." He confessed, feeling guilty as he saw that same look in Jean's eyes that he always saw in Greg's. "I'm... gonna go wash up for dinner." He abruptly climbed to his feet, quickly making his way out the room. He hurried up the stairs to get away from her, locking himself in the nearest bathroom to think.

He really wanted to tell Greg everything that was on his mind, but he just couldn't pluck up the courage to tell him everything.

"Daddy." A small voice called from outside the door.

"Just a minute." He called back, reaching into his pocket for the pill bottle. He popped two into his mouth, swallowing them back with a handful of water from the sink, before he turned towards the door, finding AJ stood outside. "Hi, baby girl." He swept her into his arms, taking her down the stairs with him for dinner.

"You'll need to set an extra three spaces for dinner tomorrow." Connie informed her mother, making the woman give her a confused look. "Karl's bringing his parents and his son."

"Son?" Jean looked at her even more confused, as she set the vegetables on the table. "The man you're marrying has a _son_. How long have you known about this?"

"He lives with his mother most of the time, so it's not like he'll be around a whole lot. I met him last weekend, but I've known about him for a while." She defended herself to her mother. "Karl wants him to meet you guys and he's coming to the wedding."

Jean chuckled softly, rolling her eyes at her daughter. "Sweetheart, just because he lives with his mother, doesn't mean he won't be a part of your life too. His son comes with him. Does he know that you hate kids?"

"I don't hate kids." Connie muttered, looking in the direction of Nick setting up his kids at the table. "I dislike them. Karl knows that we're not having kids of our own and he's fine with that."

"Probably because there's already a child in the picture." Daniel pointed out to his daughter, taking his seat opposite her.

"When were you planning on telling us that your fiancé has a child?" Jean asked her.

"I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter. Are you gonna set the extra places or not?" She snapped in her mother's direction.

"Yes, how old are we talking here?" Jean set the rest of the plates on the table, playfully ruffling her hand through her grandson, Cooper's hair. "The child this is." She pointed out to her daughter. "How old is his son?"

"Um... I don't know." She tried to think. "He's about as tall as Meghan, so maybe they're the same age. Can we stop talking about this now? I told you it wasn't important."

"Alright," Jean took her seat. "Is there anything else I should know about your future fiancé? Is there any other abandoned children in the picture or past ex-wife's?"

"He's never been married before." Connie objected, pouring herself a large glass of wine. "And he doesn't father kids and forget about them." She looked in Nick's direction again, that didn't go unnoticed by her own father.

Nick however was ignoring her, helping his own kids to cut the meat on their plates.

"The babies are all tucked up in bed." Greg reported, entering the room with his older sister and brother. "What'd I miss?"

"Connie's going to be a step mother." Jean immediately reported, giggling as she looked at the expression on her daughter's face. "It turns out that Karl has a son with another woman that we're only just finding out about now."

"You better not be like this tomorrow." Connie warned her mother, lifting her wine glass and her plate into her hands. "I don't even know why I bother telling you lot anything. All you ever do is poke fun of me." She stormed out of the room with her dinner, deciding to eat alone in the front room instead.

"A son?" Betty asked, taking her seat beside her father. "How old?"

"She recons about thirteen." Jean answered, taking Greg's plate to set it up for him like she used to when he was the only baby in the house. "The gravy boat is over by AJ, sweetheart." She handed him back his plate. "We'll soon find out, he's coming over tomorrow for dinner."

"Two days before the wedding, better late than never." Betty smirked, handing the gravy over to her baby brother. "Do you even know what his last name is yet?"

"York." Greg remembered. "Me and Nicky have been writing out the place cards. His parents' names are Jonah and Marion. He's an only child though."

Jean giggled, "As far as Connie knows. She wrote his guest list after all."

The topic of conversation remained the same for the rest of dinner, leaving Nick to think about his own wedding day in the not so distant future. He already felt as though he knew everything about the love of his life, but there was still so much that Greg didn't know about him.

* * *

><p>After tucking their children into bed, Nick made his way down the hall to his own room, where Greg had already crawled under the covers. He closed the bedroom door, before he made his way round to Greg's side of the bed, deciding to finally tell him the truth, before he hurt someone with his lies. "Hey... whatsup?" The younger man immediately saw the serious expression on his partner's face, fearing the worst as Nick silently took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him. "What's going on?"<p>

"I have to tell you somethin'." The older man clasped his hands together in his lap, feeling a little ashamed for having not done this sooner. "I don't want you to get worried or mad at me or anythin' like that, because I've been tryin' to tell you all along. There's just... never really been a right time. When they were all talkin' about Connie and all of Karl's secrets and that, it hit me... I've been lyin' to you..."

Sitting up against the headboard, Greg gulped hard, fearing Nick was going to come out and tell him that their whole relationship was some kind of big joke or something.

"I love you." Nick took hold of Greg's hand. "You know that, doncha?"

Greg responded with a slight nod, relieved that his worst fears hadn't come true, but he was still scared to find out what it was that Nick was trying to tell him.

"Remember that doctor's appointment I had back in Las Vegas?" He sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing Greg's hand a little tighter, as he whispered, "Well, she didn't exactly give me the all clear like I told you. It's nothin' serious." He quickly assured him. "When you started workin' last week, I went in for another check up with the new doc. I wished that you were there with me, but I didn't want to spoil your first week..."

"You are going to get to the point, right?" Greg interrupted him, wanting to know exactly what they were up against. "What is it, Nicky? You know you can tell me anything. I'll stick with you through anything."

Nick breathed softly, practically mouthing the words, "Primary Hypertension."

"What?"

"I have . . . primary hypertension." He repeated it, a little louder this time. Nick slowly lifted his gaze to meet Greg's, knowing the news would be traumatic to him, since his father had the same thing and had suffered a heart attack that they almost lost him to. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. With everythin' else that you've had to deal with from me... I guess... I just didn't want you to have to deal with this. But I don't want to keep lyin' to you."

"Nicky, look at me." Greg took hold of both of his hands, waiting for Nick to look into his eyes. "We're in this together." He firmly told him, gripping his hands tightly in his own. "Just like everything else. You don't have to deal with anything alone anymore, and it's not your decision to make. You can't decide for me what I do and don't want to know. This is important. You are the most important thing in my life. I don't care what it is, if it involves you or our family, I _have_ to know."

"I didn't intentionally keep it from you." Nick tried to assure him, feeling tears in his eyes. He clenched his teeth into his lower lip as it started to tremble, feeling as though he was about to break down in a moment's notice. "You have to believe me, baby. I'm just... I'm scared."

"I know, Nicky." He pulled him into his arms, holding his head securely against his chest. "But we can get through this together." He gently brushed his fingers through the man's hair. "That's how we always deal with these things. We're stronger together and you know it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Wrapping his arms securely around his trembling lover's form, Greg pressed his lips to the side of Nick's tear stroked cheek, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he might lose him.

Deep down, he knew they could get through it though. His mother and father had been through this and they came out the other side stronger, so he knew that they could do it too, as their relationships were very similar.

When Nick finally managed to control his tears, he showed Greg the medications his new doctor had given him to prevent anything further from developing. Greg listened carefully to every detail, feeling a sinking black hole in his heart the whole time. He thought he was going to lose Nick's loveable personality to the PTSD that seemed to be taking over his life, but now there was something even more serious that could really end his life.

* * *

><p>After a long bike ride out with his grandchildren, Daniel Sanders ushered them into his office, so he could load the pictures from his camera onto his computer. When they woke up this morning, things were tense between Connie and their grandmother. Connie was stressing about her wedding, taking her anger out on her mother and of course Jean had to bite back, prompting Daniel to take them out on a bike ride that he used to take his own children on.<p>

"I'm gonna find, Dad." Meghan disappeared out his office door.

"Okay. We should get these grazes cleaned first." Daniel lifted his granddaughter, AJ into his arms, carrying her through to the kitchen. He sat her down on the edge of the counter, while he searched through his wife's first aid kit for the things he needed. He cleaned the grazes to her knees first, being more careful with the graze to the palm of her hand as it looked more painful.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked.

Daniel peered over his shoulder into the garden, seeing only his wife, Mark and Connie, but no sign of their father's. "I don't know. Once we get these cleaned up, we'll go look for em." He suggested, sticking a band aid over the biggest graze on her knee. "Cooper, come wash that mud off your hands, bud."

"Can we make a collage like you said?"

"Yep." Daniel lifted his grandson up to the sink. "Just like the one I made with my children when they were about your age." He dried the boy's clean hands for him, before he carefully lifted his granddaughter from the counter, carrying her out of the room to look for their father's.

"Hi, your back." Jean climbed to her feet, greeting her husband with a kiss. "Oh no, what happened here?" She immediately saw the band aid on her granddaughter's knee. "I told you to be careful before you left."

"She was." Daniel assured her, noticing that Meghan didn't look for her father to hug him like most kids. She just took a seat beside him, checking the text messages on her phone from her friends. "Where's Nick and Greg?" He asked.

"They offered to go get some extra things for dinner. Since we have a few extra guests. They should be back soon." She checked the time on her watch to be sure.

"Alright, we'll be in my office." He smiled at his wife, ushering Cooper back into the house. "Looks like we have time to make our collage before your Daddies get back." He led them through to his office, carefully setting AJ on the floor. "This is the one I made with my children." He lifted the framed collage photo from the wall, setting it down in front of his young grandchildren.

"Is that Aunt Betty?" Cooper pointed to the oldest girl with her hair tied back into a long ponytail.

"Yep, that's your Aunt Betty. That's Mark there with the grumpy face, and Connie. There's your Daddy Greg." He pointed out the smallest boy in the picture, sat on an aqua blue bike with stabilisers still on it. In another he was sat on the bike with a cheeky smile on his face, but Daniel's favourite one was the one with his youngest son wearing his bright blue helmet with little fish stickers stuck all over it, as he looked so innocent and adorable in it.

"That's Daddy?" Cooper leant up on the desk, surprised that he looked a little bit like him.

"Yep, he's about six in that picture." Daniel cleared a space on his desk, grabbing the printed photos from the printer, so the kids could make their own collage. He lifted AJ onto the second chair in his office, wheeling it towards the desk so she could sit beside her brother. "I've got glue... glitter... star stickers... and I'm sure Nana Jean can find us a frame for it once we're done."

The three of them worked on their very own collage for the next half hour, until they heard the front door opening, indicating that Nick and Greg were home. Cooper stayed to stick on the last few pictures with his granddad, while AJ slipped off her chair, hurrying out into the hallway to receive a welcoming hug from her fathers.

"Hey, baby girl." Nick swept her into his arms, returning to his conversation with Greg. "I never said that I wouldn't. I just... think that it should be a planned day. Planned between the two of us, not just one of us."

"What's this about?" Jean joined them at the door.

"Nicky doesn't want a surprise wedding day." Her son blurted it out, setting the shopping bags from his hands onto the floor. "There's another bag in the car." He stopped his mother from hugging him, slipping away out the door so he could get the last bag.

"Surprise wedding day?" Jean asked Nick, giving him a suspicious look.

"Not me, Greg wants to do it _for_ me." He pointed out to her, resting his chin on his daughter's forehead as he clutched her tightly in his arms. "He thinks it's spontaneous and romantic, but I wouldn't want it like that." He assured her, smiling as Jean immediately stepped outside to talk to her son about this crazy idea. "You miss me?" Nick looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah."

"What's this?" He lifted her hand, seeing the little blood specks across her hand, easily recognising it as a graze. He pressed his lips to her palm to kiss it better, before he started to check her for more. "I told you to be careful on that bike."

"I was."

"Not careful enough though." He playfully tickled her sides, making her giggle. "Where's your brother?"

"In Granddad's office." She pointed over her shoulder. "You can't go in there though, it's a surprise."

Nick rolled his eyes, getting sick of people wanting to surprise him. He bent down to lift the grocery bags from the floor, carrying both them and his daughter through to the kitchen. He held her against his side with one arm, while he put away the groceries in their usual spot. "Are you excited for your Aunt Connie's wedding tomorrow?" When AJ shook her head, Nick gave her a curious look, asking, "Why not?"

"Daddy Greg said she's acting like Bridezilla. He said she's gonna throw a big tantrum before she says 'I do'."

Nick laughed softly, knowing that was probably true. "Greg shouldn't have told that to you."

"He didn't. He was talking to Uncle Mark and Auntie Betty." She defended her father, giving Nick a guilty smile as she had been caught ease dropping again. "Can we have chicken fingers for dinner again?" She changed the subject.

"No, your Nana is makin' somethin' special for all of us. You can have chicken fingers when we get back home though." He assured her, setting her on the edge of the counter. "I bet Dallas is missin' us. You think she's havin' fun at Auntie Gwen's?"

"No, she doesn't have a big garden like ours."

"It was just an idea." Greg defended himself to his mother, making his way into the kitchen with the last of the groceries. "Do you have to grill me about everything all the time?" He glared round at her. "It was just an idea that I had."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your little tantrum." Jean threw her hands up in the air, slowly turning to leave the room.

"It's not a tantrum." He dropped to one of the chairs across the room. While his eyes were focused on the ceiling above him, AJ slipped off the counter, making her way over to him. She pulled herself up onto his lap, smiling as he immediately wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly against his chest. "You're not mad at me about my stupid idea then?"

"It's not a stupid idea." Nick spoke up from across the room. "I just don't _want_ a surprise weddin'. When we do get married, I want us to plan it together. That's the whole point in a weddin'." He made his way over to Greg, explaining, "I don't want anythin' like this. Connie is plannin' everythin' to her likin', believin' that her dress is the most important thing. She hasn't asked for her fiancé's opinion once, when he's the one that she's goin' to spend the rest of her life with. I don't want it like that. I want us to plan our weddin' together. To me, you'll be the most important part of our day."

Greg hugged his daughter tighter, smirking, "Your Daddy's gonna have me in tears if he keeps this up."

"I'll take that as a yes." Nick smiled at the younger man, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. "Just don't tell your mother just yet, she'll want to take over the plannin' for herself."

"Believe me; I'm not making that mistake again." Greg gently tugged Nick closer by his shirt collar, stealing another kiss from his man's lips. "How long exactly do I have to wait though?"

Nick chuckled softly, playfully ruffling his hand through his partner's hair. "You're the most impatient person I've ever met, G."

"Not true, I waited years to be with you." He pointed out to him, setting AJ on the floor so he could climb to his feet. "I waited even longer for you to tell me that you love me. I think I've waited long enough."

"Would you mind waitin' another couple of months?"

"You mean?"

Nick nodded, "We can start plannin' as soon as we get back home."

"Start planning what?" Jean returned to the kitchen, giving the two of them a curious look.

"Nothing." Greg took hold of his future husband's hand. "We're gonna go out for a couple of hours. You won't be making dinner till about six, right?" He watched his mother giving him a nod, before he reached for his daughter's hand, leading her out of the room to find Cooper.

"Don't be late!" She called back to him, reminding him, "We have guests coming!"

Greg led the way to his father's office, giving the door a knock, before he stepped inside. "Daddy, look what we made." Cooper immediately jumped to his feet, holding out the finished collage to him.

"Wow, that's cool." While Nick and Greg were looking at the collage they had made, Cooper reached for the other one of his grandfather's desk, holding it up to Nick so he could see their father. "No, don't show him that." The younger man protested, but Nick held it out of reach, so he could take a closer look.

"That one has to be you." He pointed out the cutest little boy on the end, getting a nod from Daniel across the room.

"It's not funny." He scowled at the older man. "You wonna see something really funny, look at that one." Greg pointed out his sister, Connie in one of the other photos. "Maybe you should show this picture to Connie's future husband?" He handed it back to his father, indicating towards his sister's huge buck teeth that she used to have. "C'mon kiddo, we're going out to the sea side." He reached for Cooper's hand.

"The sea side? That sounds like fun." Daniel climbed to his feet, setting the collages on his desk for safe keeping. "Make sure you get lots of shells."

"We will." Greg led his family out of the room, taking the kids to the door to grab their shoes. "Ooh, ow... did you fall off that bike again?" He noticed the grazes to AJ's knees.

"They don't hurt."

"Ooh I don't know, we might have to amputate these legs." He playfully teased her, making her squirm in his arms.

"No Daddy, they're just grazes."

"Oh, okay." He lifted her into his arms, following Nick out to the car with her. "When we get there, somebody remind me that we have to be home by six. Nana Jean will kill us if we're late for Connie's big dinner tonight. Not that I really care."

"Then why did you drag us all the way across the country to attend her stupid weddin'?" Nick grinned at him.

"My mother told me to." Greg glared at him, climbing into the driver seat of their rental car. "It's only for one more day, then we're on the first flight out of here to get back home." He cheered, getting the kids riled up on the back seat. He started up the car once everyone was strapped in, driving off in the direction of their favourite beach where they first took AJ after she found Nick.

As soon as they arrived, they started walking with the kids across the sandy beach, letting the two of them run off to collect shells, while they talked.

"Greg, there's been somethin' else that I've been meanin' to tell you." Nick continued to hold the younger man's hand in his own, stopping for a moment so he wasn't interrupted by the squeaking sea gulls or the noise waves from the sea. "It's nothin' serious."

"Not like last night then."

Nick shook his head, still feeling guilty about that. "No eh... it's about Lily, my mother. Last time she was over, she invited us out to Anthony's cabin for the holidays. I know that you already promised your Mom that we'd come here for Christmas, but I was wonderin'... if you'd reconsider." He anxiously bit his lower lip, knowing Jean was going to give him hell for this. "I've never spent a Christmas with her like this before. Not properly..."

"Yes." The younger man interrupted him; taking Nick's other hand into his own. "You don't have to ask me like you're a naughty little school boy in the Principal's office. We're a couple; we're supposed to be able to talk about these things."

"I just didn't know if you'd want to go out to a cabin in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of hicks." He smirked, making his lover giggle. "All the kids will be there. Anthony's family and I think Gwen's goin' too. It's gonna be kinda crowded..."

"If you wonna go, we'll go." Greg assured him, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist as he brought their lips together for a kiss. "I love you." He whispered across the older man's lips, looking into his beautiful, soulful eyes.

Nick gently brushed his thumb across the younger man's lips, whispering, "I wonna tell you everythin'. I don't like talkin' to strangers in their offices that are only listenin' to me for the cash I bring em. Every time I tell them somethin', I feel guilty because I haven't even told you. I trust you with my life. I should be able to trust you with everythin' else."

"You wonna talk to me?"

"Unless that's a problem."

"No." Greg quickly shook his head. "I've been wanting you to tell me everything for a long time." He entwined their fingers together at their sides. "I've wished so many times that I could read your mind, just so I knew what was going through that beautiful head of yours."

"As if my life couldn't get turned around anymore," The Texan chuckled. "I have a daughter. My mother is really my sister. And my crazy lab geek boyfriend is actually sentimental and adorable."

"It's been a rollercoaster ride since we first hooked up."

"I think I'm ready to put the brakes on this rollercoaster ride now."

"You wonna live a normal life, but where's the fun?" His partner teased, playfully nipping at the older man's bottom lip. "Admit it, you enjoy some of it. Where would you be now if none of this ever happened to you?"

"I don't wonna think about that. I've enjoyed every moment I've had with you, and I wouldn't take it back for anythin' in the world." Nick admitted, gently cupping Greg's cheeks in his hands. "You, AJ and Cooper, you're all the best parts of my life."

"Don't talk like it's the end." Greg removed his hands from his face. "It's only just the beginning. We're gonna get you to triple digits. We'll be sitting on our porch out back, a couple of old croons reminiscing about the good ole times when we could get it up for more than a few seconds at a time."

Nick chuckled softly, casting his gaze towards their children just ahead of them, picking up shells from the sandy shore. "You think we'll have a football team of kids like your mother's hopin'?"

"At this point, anything is possible." Greg circled his arms around his lover's waist, holding him tightly as a gentle breeze swept around them. "We can beat this Nicky, I know we can. You're a lot stronger then you look. I know you're not gonna let something like this take you down. We're gonna watch our kids grow up, attend their graduations, walk AJ down the aisle someday." He smiled at his partner. "We deserve the right to grow old together."

"You had me at anythin' is possible." Nick smirked, resting his head against the younger man's. He watched the waves rolling across the shore for a moment, before he raised his wrist to look at the time on his watch. "We should start headin' back. Your Mom's gonna be mad if we're late."

"They're not _my_ in laws." He pointed out to him, stealing a quick kiss from Nick's lips. "Fine, we'll go. I don't want to suffer under the wrath of Jean... or Connie for that matter. Last one back to the car is a rotten egg!" He suddenly shouted, loud enough for the kids to hear.

Before Nick could grab hold of him to stop him from taking the lead though, Greg slipped out of his arms, legging it across the sandy shore.

Nick smiled as he watched him running, knowing he'd always have Greg to keep him young. "C'mon then, kiddo." He lifted Cooper into his arms, as he wasn't quite fast enough to keep up with AJ and Greg ahead of them.

When they arrived back home, Betty and Mark were setting up the table, while Daniel was helping their mother in the kitchen. "I'm gonna go change the kids for dinner." Nick led them towards the stairs, leaving Greg to talk to his family. "Don't drop your sandy clothes on Nana's carpets." He warned them, leading them into the bedroom they were staying in.

"Can we go to the sea side again tomorrow?" Cooper asked, standing still so Nick could unbutton his shirt for him.

"Aunt Connie's weddin' is tomorrow." Nick reminded him, taking his son's sandy clothes off him. "Go in the bathroom a sec, bud. We'll wash that sand off your legs." He sent him off into the bathroom, while he undressed his sister. "Find your brush, sweetie. I'll be back in a minute." He made his way through to the bathroom, lifting Cooper into the tub to shower the sand from his legs.

He wrapped him in a towel once he was clean, carrying him back through to the bedroom to find him something smart to wear. He dressed him in a smart blue button down, tucking it into one of his favourite pairs of khaki shorts.

"Daddy, can I wear this one?" AJ held up one of favourite purple dresses with a glittery butterfly printed on the front.

"Yeah... c'mere," He dressed her next, before he untangled her hair, so he could tie it into pigtails either side of her head. "You two gonna be on your best behaviour tonight?"

"We always are." Cooper innocently spoke, making his father laugh.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He tickled the two of them, pressing playful kisses to their foreheads. "C'mon then, let's go meet Aunt Connie's future husband." He led them towards the stairs, just as the doorbell rang, indicating that Connie's fiancé was here.

Jean dried her hands on a towel, before she hurried for the door. She brushed down the crumbs from her blouse, hesitantly reaching for the latch of her front door, as she was nervous to finally meet her youngest daughter's fiancé.

"Hello there." She greeted the man in his mid thirties, surprised to see more than one child at her door. "Eh... Jean Sanders." She introduced herself, smiling as the man's parents hobbled up her driveway. She was relieved to see that they were much older than her, making her feel much younger herself.

"Hi, Mrs Sanders." Karl politely greeted her.

"Mom... I got it." Connie suddenly hurried to the door, looking just as surprised as her mother at the sight of the extra child at the door. "I thought you said that you weren't bringing her." She immediately complained, ignoring her fiancé's parents.

"I didn't have a choice." He defended himself, holding the one year old baby girl against his side. "Mrs Sanders, this is my mother, Marion and my father, Jonah." He introduced his parents to her. "This is my son, Thomas." He placed his hand on the small boy's head, playfully ruffling his hand through his black spikes of hair. There was no way that this child was anywhere near Meghan's age. He was about the same height as Cooper and AJ, with a few teeth missing from his mouth. "And my daughter, Taliya." He indicated towards the baby in his arms.

"Daughter, aye?" Jean smiled, giving her own daughter another look. "Well, come in. Don't be rude, Connie." She ushered the family inside, guessing that Connie knew about this child too, she just didn't want her family to know that she was marrying a man who had two children. "They're here!" She announced, wanting to introduce her own family to them.

"Tell me next time you plan on bringing her." Connie whispered, glaring at her partner.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back, adjusting the baby against his side. "You have a lovely home, Mrs Sanders." He complimented her, ignoring Connie's tantrum about bringing the baby, so he could meet the rest of the Sanders family that he had heard so little about.

"Thank you." Jean ushered her own kids into the room. "This is my eldest, Betty. You'll meet her triplets later. They're having a nap upstairs right now." She saw the surprised look on Karl's face, realising that he didn't even know about the two year old triplets. "This is our eldest son, Mark and his daughter, Meghan."

"Hi, Mark." Karl held his daughter with one arm, so he could shake the man's hand. "Meghan."

"This is my husband, Daniel." Jean pulled him closer by his hand. "This is Karl's parents Jonah and Marion." She introduced him to them.

While Daniel was politely greeting his future in laws, Nick finally stepped off the stairs with the kids, getting Karl's attention. He didn't really give him a proper look the first time he looked round at him, but when he saw something familiar about the man, he immediately looked round again, widening his eyes at the sight of the familiar face.

"This is our youngest, Greg." Jean brought him forward to meet Karl, spotting Nick at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, and here's his partner, Nicky and their children, AJ and Cooper."

"Nick." Karl practically mouthed his name, ignoring everyone else in the room so he could take in how handsome he looked now. It had been over fifteen years since the last time they had seen each other, but Karl could recognise those big soulful eyes of Nick's from anywhere. They were still so full of love and life, making him regret what had happened between them so many years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been ages since I last updated this story, but I haven't abandoned it, don't worry. In case some of you never saw the update on my profile, I will write it here. My mother was diagnosed with cancer in April and I haven't really been able to write since. We lost my Dad to cancer 7 years ago, so it's put us all on edge.<strong>

**I'm so glad that I could finally finish this chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll have the next one ready as I haven't been able to concentrate for a while. I'll appreciate any reviews, but no flames. If you don't like it, just don't bother reading or reviewing.**

**Some criticism is okay but verbally attacking me for my writing is not acceptable.**

**As for my frequent reviewers, I'm sorry this took me so long to complete for you. I really do appreciate all your kind and helpful reviews :D**

**Take Care**

**~ Holly**


	20. Chapter 20: Eyes Open

**Chapter Twenty: Eyes Open**

Family dinners were always awkward, but the tension at this particular family dinner was high. "Is there any chance we can get Greg to take his Ritalin _before_ dinner?" Connie glared across the table at her younger brother again. Tension was always high between Greg and his sister, but that was normal.

The real tension was between Nick and Connie's new fiancé, Karl.

No one else seemed to notice, but every time Karl lifted his gaze to look at Nick sat opposite him, the Texan immediately looked down, trying to avoid him as much as he could. He didn't think that this dinner could be any more awkward, but with Karl staring at him all the time, he was worried that Greg would catch on and ask what was going on between them.

He knew that tomorrow was going to be even more awkward. He would have to watch his ex-boyfriend, marry and announce how much he loved Greg's sister in front of everyone. He knew the commitment part of the ceremony would make his stomach churn, but he had to stomach it for the sake of Greg and his family.

He couldn't tell any of them the truth.

It was too humiliating.

When Jean excused herself to collect up the plates and start on dessert in the kitchen, Nick abruptly climbed to his feet, excusing himself to head to the bathroom. He avoided eye contact with everyone at the table, especially the monster sat at the end of the table, so he could make his way down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

"Greg." Daniel pointed his son's attention after him.

"I know." His son pushed his chair back, immediately following in his boyfriend's footsteps to the nearest bathroom. He closed the door behind him, watching Nick shakily struggling to open a pill bottle in his hands. "Hey, hey... Nicky," He took hold of it for him, easily unscrewing the cap for him. "What's the matter?" He looked at the side of the bottle, realising it was his Valium that was supposed to keep him calm. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Nick shook his head, throwing two of the pills into his mouth.

"What happened to not lying to me anymore?" He took a step aside from the sink, allowing Nick to bring a handful or water up to his mouth to swallow his pills. "C'mon Nicky, you wouldn't be like this over nothing. Talk to me. You're scaring me."

"It's nothin'."

"Tell me." He gave him a stern look. "You're not leaving this bathroom until you do."

"I can't."

"Yes you can!" The younger man snapped, inhaling a breath to calm himself. "Please Nicky, trust me."

"Karl. Your sister's fiancé... he's... he's my ex." Nick spoke softly, leaning back against the door behind him. "I swear I didn't know until I saw him. I haven't seen him in... f-fi-fifteen years," He stammered, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Are you sure it's the same guy?"

Nick bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling, giving the younger man a slight nod. "Yeah, I'm sure. I can recognise that face from anywhere. He was... he was back in college. But it wasn't anythin' serious." He confessed, waiting for a reaction on Greg's face. "I didn't know, Greg. I only just found out his last name yesterday, and it didn't click. How could I have known?"

"You dated Connie's fiancé?"

"He wasn't your sister's fiancé then." Nick pointed out to him, taking a seat on the edge of bath tub. "It was in college . . . for a couple of months or so. But it was _fifteen_ years ago, G. No relationship I've ever had has been as serious as my relationship with you."

"You said it wasn't serious." Greg knelt down in front of him. "Why are you shaking so much if it wasn't serious?"

Nick knew he'd have to make something up, there was no way he could tell Greg the true. "It's stupid really... it's eh... it's because you and him are in the same room," He forced out a smirk, wiping his hand across his eyes. He was trying desperately not to relive the past in his head, but he was failing miserably. "It's like my two worlds have collided. He's part of my past and you're my future. And he keeps lookin' at me. I'm scared that if he says somethin', it'll ruin everythin' that we have. He always ruined everythin' I had. I don't want him to ruin what I have with you."

"No one will ever come between us." His younger lover pointed out to him, taking Nick's shaky hands into his own. He felt betrayed somehow as Nick had never mentioned this man before, but he tried to keep those feelings bottled up as he had to comfort him right now. "So um... a couple of months?"

"Eight." He confessed. "It was about eight months."

"Isn't that the longest relationship you had before me?"

Nick gave him a slight nod. "Pretty much, but that doesn't mean..."

"Relax, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack." He tried to control the older man's breathing, even though he was dying to ask him millions of questions. Nick was showing all the classic signs of a panic attack, so the younger man knew that now wasn't the time to interrogate him.

"Greg, I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"This isn't your fault, so you shouldn't be feeling like this. I love you. You think I'm gonna let something from your past get between us like this? You're too gorgeous and way too smart to worry about stuff like this. I don't like seeing anything get to you like this."

"You make it sound so stupid."

"It is stupid... not you," He quickly assured him. "It's stupid for you to feel like this because of me. It's me you're worried about hurting, right, so I'm the cause. I'm giving you panic attacks in the bathroom over a dumb relationship you had over fifteen years ago." He sensed that there was a small part of it that Nick was telling him about, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"It's not a panic attack." Nick gripped the edges of the bathtub, still breathing heavily. He hadn't actually noticed it until just now, making it harder to breath as he realised he really was having a panic attack.

"It is." Greg rested his hands on the man's knees, looking him in the eyes. "And it's perfectly okay for you to have one. Considering everything you've been through, panic attacks are completely normal."

"Don't patronise me."

"I'm not." He spoke softly, brushing his fingertips across the man's cheek. "I'm trying to help you. Breathe slower baby." He watched Nick inhaling a deeper breath, before he slowly let it out. "So, what happened between the two of you? What's made you so shaky?" He wasn't sure that he really wanted to know, but he thought that talking about it would take Nick mind off the panic attack.

"Nothin'," Taking in another deep breath, Nick tried to think up a decent lie that would take Greg's mind off it for a while. "Eh... in college... I was infatuated with him. I thought he was my first love. I dumped my boyfriend for him . . . only for him to ditch me for a girl."

"That simple?" The younger man gave him a small smile. "How come you never told me about him before?" Nick shrugged slightly, feeling his chest hitching as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "You really liked him?"

"No, I was stupid and young." He wiped his hands across his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway. He broke my heart. I thought I loved him when we were young, but now that I've experienced real love with you, I know it was just... infatuation. Like a teenage girl and her first crush."

"You must be feeling better, you're making jokes." He took Nick's hand into his own, placing his fingertips over his wrist to feel his pulse. "How many times have you taken your Valium this weekend?"

"Twice." Nick pulled his hand away from his partner. "I don't need you monitorin' me."

"I was feeling your pulse, you big baby." He took his hand back from him, returning his fingers to the same spot. "It's okay to feel vulnerable around me. It's just me. You're supposed to feel safe and secure with me, otherwise there's no point in us being together."

"Are you mad?"

Greg shook his head, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Nick's. "I just feel as though... even if we're together forever, you're still only gonna let me in to a certain point. You're not telling me something, I know it. I can feel it. You wouldn't be this shaky over that weak explanation."

"That's it I swear."

"Funny, because I don't believe you for a second. You're hiding something, what aren't you telling me?"

"Would you just drop it!" Nick snapped at him. "I told you everythin'."

"No you haven't. I've known you for years, but really I feel as though I barely know you at all. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"You don't, you can't even tell me the truth."

"I... try. It's not easy." Nick tried to defend himself.

"You shouldn't have to try." Greg practically shouted at him. "It should just come naturally. Do you have any idea how you make me feel every time you lie to me? I feel as though _I'm_ the one doing something wrong here, but it's you. It's always you. You can't trust me. I trust you, I feel as though I can tell you anything, but you close yourself off from me and lie to me all the time."

"Why are you attackin' me?"

"I'm not. I just want you to be honest with me." The younger man titled his head to the side, giving his partner the third degree. "When I told you I had my heart broken a long time ago, you said you had never felt like that before. You lied to me. You lied to me about your doctor's appointment being fine, and who knows what else you've lied to me about. You're not in this with me a hundred percent."

"I am."

"Then tell me what this is really about. Why has this guy got you so shaky?" Greg demanded to know, but the older man just shook his head. "See, you're not honest with me. You should just tell me stuff. I shouldn't have to wait for you to have a panic attack or something every time there's something new in your life. Why can't you just talk to me?" He tried to hold it in, but once he opened his mouth, he couldn't stop. "Tell me, Nick. Tell me what happened between you two."

"I can't." Nick refused, shaking his head again.

"Fine. If you can't trust me... then I can't do this anymore." Climbing to his feet, Greg escaped out the bathroom door, walking away from Nick when he was feeling vulnerable for the first time.

"Greg, sweetie... is everything..." Jean watched her son grabbing his coat and car keys, completely ignoring her as he stormed out the door to his car. "Daniel!" She called out to her husband, handing him the dessert plates from her hands. "Can you serve? I'll be back in a minute." She glanced out the window, knowing she'd never catch up with her son, so she decided to head to the bathroom where he came from.

Giving the door a light knock, she leant against it a moment to see if she could hear anything, before she slowly opened the door. As soon as the door was open wide enough, she saw Nick sat against the bathtub on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"Nicky, sweetheart... are you okay?" She took a step into the room as he didn't respond, realising that he was crying and trying to hide it. "Did Greg upset you?" She wasn't quite sure what to say or do for him, so she decided to do what any mother would do in this situation and hug the crying child. "Oh sweetheart, what's the matter?" She smoothed her hands up and down his back, wondering why Greg would leave him alone when he was like this.

* * *

><p>While Jean was in the bathroom with Nick, Daniel served up dessert, wondering what was taking his wife so long. Karl's baby girl, Taliya was starting to get restless, as were Betty's triplets, especially as the atmosphere between the two families was so quiet. Karl's parents avoided any subject that the Sanders' brought up, picking at their food with their fork as if Jean had poisoned it or something.<p>

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Daniel offered, looking round the table at them all. Karl was focused on making sure his children were comfortable and eating their food, while Connie was talking through all her last minute wedding plans with him. Mark and Meghan were settled at the end of the table, looking as though they were finally bonding as father and daughter.

Better late than never.

"Okay then," He turned for the door to get himself a drink, bumping into his wife in the hall. "Where have you been?"

"With Nicky, Greg's only gone and walked out on him."

"What?" He closed the door behind him. "Why?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me all the details." She spoke softly, so their guests wouldn't hear them. "He was in the bathroom in tears though, and Greg just walked out on him. They must have had an argument or something."

"He okay?"

"He wants to be left alone, so I told him we'll take care of the kids for a while and hope Greg comes back. Where would he go at this hour by himself?" She checked the time on her watch. "I can't believe he's walked out on him the day before Connie's wedding. It's supposed to be a time for romance, not break ups."

"I'm sure they're not breaking up." Daniel took his wife's hands in his own. "Remember before we were married, we went to one of your friends weddings. We couldn't stop arguing the whole time. It's all the stress it puts on people, it has nothing to do with the couple." He reminded her, clasping their fingers together at their sides. "They'll be fine, just like we were. They adore each other; they wouldn't just end it like that, so you have nothing to worry about."

His wife gave out a soft sigh, knowing he was right. "Everything going okay in there?" She pointed over his shoulder towards the door.

"Yeah, honestly I can't wait to get them out of here though."

Jean laughed, realising that her husband thought they were boring too. "As soon as they're done with the dessert, you can ever so politely edge them towards the door. The way they were looking at my food, I'm sure it won't take too much to get them out of their seats and hurrying out that door."

"I don't know about that, they're pretty ancient. They don't seem like the hurrying kind." He teased, giving his wife a wide grin as he opened the door behind him. "I can handle in here if you wonna go call, Greg."

"Think I'll give him a moment to cool off. I need a tall glass of wine."

"I'll get it."

"No, it's okay." She leant up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to her husband's. "I'll get it; I can check my phone while I'm at it."

Daniel chuckled softly, sealing another kiss over his wife's lips. "I knew you couldn't resist, just make sure you don't interfere. They'll get through this. Like you said, they're just like us, so I know they'll make it."

Jean gave him a smile, waving him off as he returned to the most silent family dinner they had ever had. She made her way into the kitchen, worrying a little less about her son and his relationship after talking to her husband, but she still wanted to call him.

She let it ring until it went through to his voicemail four times, hoping he hadn't left it behind. By the fifth time, she finally decided to leave a message, asking him to either call her back or get his ass back home.

While Jean returned to her guests in the dining room, Nick made his way up to his room, giving his face a wash to wipe away the rest of his tears. He dropped back onto his bed when he was done, feeling his heart racing as he inhaled Greg's scent from the sheets. Greg had told him dozens of times that he loved him and he'd never leave him, but after the way he walked out on him today, he couldn't be sure.

Closing his eyes, Nick draped his arm over his eyes, wishing that things could just go back to normal. He started blaming himself for all of this, as it was him who had torn this family apart already by not trusting his partner. He couldn't even bare to think about what he had done to his children.

This would ruin them.

* * *

><p>"Alright, well its lovely to meet all of you," Jean ushered her guests towards the door, trying to make them move a little quicker, but Daniel was definitely right on this one, they really were on the ancient side. "It was lovely to meet you, Karl. We'll see you tomorrow." She gently placed her hand on the man's shoulder, as he was balancing his sleeping five year old son against his side, with the baby carrier in his other hand.<p>

"You too, Mrs Sanders. I wanted to meet you sooner, but what with you and your husband always being so busy."

Jean cocked an eyebrow in his direction, wondering what he meant. Her husband had retired, while she was only working a couple of hours a week at the day care centre. "So busy?" She realised it must have been her daughter's doing, as soon as she saw the guilty expression on Connie's face. "You know, we should definitely arrange another family get together in the near future. Maybe after the two of you return from your honeymoon, it would be lovely to get to know you properly."

"Ye..." Karl flinched, looking round at Connie as she elbowed him in the side. He gave her a frown, before he turned back towards his future mother in law. "Of course, Mrs Sanders. We'll arrange something when we get back." He assured her, giving Connie a playful push.

"Goodbye, safe journey." Jean waved them off, spotting her son's rental car pulling up in the drive behind them. Greg politely said his goodbyes to them, before he made his way towards the door of his parents' house. "About time, where have you been?" She stopped him from hurrying inside, forcing him to look her in the eye, reminding her of when he was a teenager. "Hey, hey, hey... don't run off when I'm talking to you. I don't know what's gone on, but since when do you walk out on Nicky like that?"

"Just... stay out of my business, Mom." He pushed her hands away from him. "I don't need you constantly mothering me."

"Alright, I see we're having a temper tantrum. Well, Nick and the kids are already asleep, so you can take the guest bedroom at the top of the stairs, until the two of you sort this mess out." She pointed towards the stairs, rolling her eyes as he pushed past her to get in the house. "I'll be up in a minute; you and I are going to have a serious talk."

"Don't treat him like a child." Daniel warned her, closing the door behind his daughter, after she had said goodbye to her fiancé. "You need to go and get your beauty sleep." He pointed Connie up the stairs, leaving his wife and him to talk. "I told you, you've got to let them handle this one your own. You're not always going to be there to help them, so they have to learn to do it by themselves."

"So I'm supposed to just wave my son off and hope for the best as he walks towards the edge of the cliff?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Mom." Connie spoke from the top of the stairs. "Better he sees the light now. Do you really want your grandchildren being raised by some queer hick? Maybe this is the first good thing Greg has done."

Her mother simply answered her with a glare, waiting for her to disappear from her sights. "I'm just going to talk to him." Jean assured her husband, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "Leave the washing up, I'll throw it all in the dishwasher later. You need to take your pills and get to bed."

"Don't boss me about." He smiled at her. "I'll be up in five minutes to make sure you're not making matters worse."

"As if I'd ever do anything like that." His wife innocently smiled back, following in her children's footsteps up the stairs. She gave the spare bedroom a light knock, before she stepped inside. As she suspected, Greg had crashed straight onto the bed, holding his head in his hands. "Alright then, what's going on between you two?" She closed the door behind her, giving him a moment to answer, but he remained silent. She took a seat on the bed beside him, playfully ruffling her hand through his hair. "You know that the silent treatment doesn't work on me, sweetheart, so you might as well talk."

"I ruin everything I touch." Greg lifted his head from the bed. "It's not just Nick, it's me. It's always me. I ruin everything. And nothing you say is going to change that, so you might as well just leave me alone." He pointed her towards the door.

"What have you ruined?" She placed her hand over his, refusing to leave. "As far as I can see, you've changed Nick's life for the better by being with him. You've brought happiness to Cooper's life, and you've given AJ a father... two in fact. I doubt Nick could have done any of this without you. So tell me what you've ruined?"

Greg inhaled a deep breath, pulling his knees close to his chest. "Nick. Everything I have with him is ruined."

Jean almost smiled as he was still just as melodramatic as he was when he was a teenager. "Why, sweetheart... what's happened?"

"He can't trust me. There's no point in us being together if he can't trust me."

"Whoever told you that?"

"You did." Greg shouted at his mother. "You said that Connie's relationship would never last because they're not honest with each other. Well Nick is never honest with me, so what's the point?"

"You love each other. You don't understand how precious that is, Greg. You can't just throw that away because your boyfriend has a few trust issues. I understand that it hurts, but you can't give up. You've got so much at stake here. Think of what you'll lose by leaving him. Not only the children, but your happiness. You're completely different around him. It's wonderful to see you this happy, which is why I don't want you to throw it away over something stupid that I said."

Greg laughed into his hands, clutching his knees in front of him tighter. "You finally acknowledge that not every piece of advice that comes out of your mouth is good?" He wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up at his mother beside him. "I won't leave him. Even this short time apart, I've never felt so lonely in my whole life."

"Well neither has Nicky, I can't believe you abandoned him like that."

"I didn't mean to. I just... snapped at him. I didn't mean to, but if I stayed... I knew I'd hurt him even more then I already had." He closed his eyes against his knees, trying to stop anymore tears from coming out. "You always told me that it's not like it is in the movies, but I never believed you. Now that I have him, I keep waiting for the happy ending part, but it's just more crap that gets in the way of the happy life stuff."

"Oh, sweetheart." His mother placed her hand on his head, looking into his eyes. "I always told you the truth, because I didn't want you to have too high expectations of what love is. You're Nana Olaf was right, you're a wild spirit and you shouldn't be tied down, but if she met Nicky, I'm sure she'd change her mind on that one. Anyone who has seen the two of you together knows that you're meant to be together. Now would you stop crying up here and go and see your boyfriend?" She playfully tickled his side, making him smile as he opened his eyes.

"What makes you think he'll take me back?"

"One look in your eyes is all it takes." She smiled at her son. "He told me it's your eyes that got him in the first place. Long before you opened your mouth." She teased him, getting a small smile out of him. "C'mon then, we've got to get you two back to normal by morning for the big day. We'll have enough drama from Connie; we don't need it from Nicky and you too."

Struggling to sit up straight, Greg wiped his hands across his eyes, asking, "Mom, how do you and Dad manage it?"

"Marriage, raising kids or just staying together?"

"Everything, you make it look so easy. You hardly ever fight, and it's not as though Dad is ever gonna pick a fight with you or make you cry."

"We've had our moments, Greg. Your father and I are far from perfect. Do you ever let your children see you fighting?" Her son shook his head. "Exactly, we never let you lot see us fighting either, we still don't. You're not here with us every moment of every day. It takes work, but it's worth it." She brushed her thumb across her son's cheek, wiping away the tear streak she could see. "We all have secrets, sweetheart. I've kept secrets from all of you, and you've forgiven me... more or less. Nick was brought up to put on a brave front, concealing everything that made him different. He's only just found out that his whole life was a lie; you've got to cut him some slack for that one."

"I already feel guilty enough as it is."

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty." She assured him, looking into her son's unhappy eyes. "I don't want to see you like this, sweetheart. I haven't seen you this unhappy since that kid with the dimples turned you down after prom."

"Matt." Greg smiled at the memory. "I was just a dumb kid then."

"So was Nick when he was with Karl." She pointed out to him, smiling as he gave her a surprised look. "I had to practically force it out of him, so don't get mad at him. He told me what he told you that made you go. You can't blame him for something that happened fifteen years ago."

"It's got nothing to do with that though." He assured her, looking down at his hands. "It's because he's not honest with me. He's always keeping things from me, and the story doesn't add up. He was having a panic attack and shaking like crazy. No one gets like that over an ex that left them for someone else, certainly not Nick anyway. I know him, and this isn't right. He's not telling me something."

"Well, I'm sure that this particular secret has been kept from you to protect you." As she saw the look on his face, she asked, "Things like what?"

"Huh?"

"You said he was keeping other things from you, so things like what?"

Greg slowly lifted his gaze, whispering, "He's sick. Has been for a while." Seeing the surprised expression on her face, he knew that Nick hadn't told her about that part. "He has primary hypertension . . . like Dad . . . but he only just told me when we got here. He's been hiding it from me for a while, along with everything else. How can I trust him, when he can't even trust me with something like that? He could have... had a heart attack or something and I'd never even know."

"How... bad is he?"

"I don't know. He just gave me the gist of it, showed me the pills he's on and told me not to worry. But I am, because I can't do anything to stop this, and I just know that I'm gonna lose him, because that's what happens in the real world. We don't live into our eighties, watching our children growing up, getting married and bringing children of their own into the world. You and I both know that's a load of crap."

"Your grandparents got to see their grandchildren."

"Not from Dad's side." He pointed out to her, resting his head on his knees again. "Dad's sister is dead already. I've got a cousin younger than me that's buried a husband already. What chance do I have at happiness?"

"A very big one and if that's so, then what are you doing up here on your own? Wouldn't you want to spend every last moment you have, together?" She tried to nip his negative attitude in the bud, not knowing where any of this was coming from, as he had always had such a positive outlook on life. "I thought the two of you have so many plans for the future?"

"We do." He wiped his hands across his eyes. "We're gonna get married. Nicky wants to have another baby, mine. But he can't trust me. How can we do that if he can't trust me?"

"He's trusted you with so much already though, sweetheart. You're already sharing a life, a home, children... so what if he didn't tell you a few things, trust builds as a relationship progresses. You've never had a very long relationship, so you've never really experienced that before."

"That's harsh."

"I'm sorry, honey," She placed her hand on his shoulder. "But you know that I'm right. It's when the truth doesn't start to come out that you know a relationship is doomed. Connie and Karl are getting married tomorrow, they should already know quite a bit about each other by now, but they barely know each other at all. You and Nicky are doing it the right way though." She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You've been together for years. You've built trust between you, now you're throwing it away right when Nick is really starting to trust you."

Greg softly bit his lower lip, realising what she meant. "I never saw it like that. I've trusted him from the beginning... well, not the very beginning, but you know what I mean. So... this is him finally starting to trust me . . . and I shouted at him." He clutched his head in hands, feeling like a complete jerk. "I'm so stupid."

"Then go patch things up. Don't throw away what you have over something stupid. You'll never experience anything like this again with anyone else. Nick _is_ your happy ending, he's the man you get to spend the rest of your life with, so don't waste it."

"I'm going. I'm going." He climbed off the bed, pecking a kiss to his mother's cheek, before he threw his arms around her to hug her. "I really miss you, Mom. And I was joking about your advice not being very good."

"I know." She smiled proudly, giving him a wave as he made his way to the door. He sniffed back his tears, wiping his eyes on his t-shirt, before he stepped out in the hall, making his way towards the room he and Nick were sharing.

Just as he expected, Nick was fast asleep on the bed, with their children on the bed beside him. AJ and Cooper were dressed in their pyjamas, tucked up under the warm covers, with their father's arm draped across them. Nick was on top of the covers though, still fully clothed as though he didn't intentionally mean to fall asleep.

Before he got ready for bed himself, Greg reached for the blanket on the end of the bed, carefully unravelling it over his partner. He leant down to press his lips to the man's forehead, wishing he could wake him for just a moment to tell him how sorry he was, but he didn't want to wake the gorgeous man for the world.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jean was the first awake, preparing breakfast for the nervous bride. As she was breaking the eggs against the edge of the frying pan though, she caught sight of someone up before her. Her eldest daughter, Betty was in the garden, holding a sleepy looking toddler against her side, with a phone pressed against her ear. She waited for her daughter to finish on the phone, returning to the house, before she decided to question her. "Who was that?"<p>

"Uh... no one," Betty adjusted her baby girl against her side. "You're up early, aren't you? I thought the cars get here at ten?"

"They do," Jean looked round at the clock. "It's seven o'clock now. We still have to get the bride fed, dressed, hair, makeup... along with all the children. I should have woken up earlier, but don't change the subject," She realised what her daughter had done. "Who was that on the phone?"

"The doctor." She sighed, brushing her daughter's mousy blonde hair back behind her little ear. "But it's not what you think, it's nothing serious. Allegra's been getting a lot of ear infections lately, she's just gotten over her last one. I've booked her another appointment for tomorrow with her doctor as she keeps rubbing her ear while she's sleeping."

"And you neglected to tell me this because...?"

"She's _my_ daughter." Betty glared at her, carrying the toddler out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Jean called after her, but her daughter had already made it up the stairs to her room. "Nice going, Jean." She rolled her eyes at herself, turning her attention back to making breakfast. She decided not to hand out any more advice or interfere with her children's life's for the rest of the day, knowing she could probably make it for the day as they'd all be gone again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Nick had just started to wake up, realising he had fallen asleep in his clothes again. He turned his head to the side, panicking as the children he had fallen asleep with were gone. He rolled back to get off the bed, only to bump into a warm body beside him. He immediately smiled at the sight of Greg at his side again, but he still had to find the kids.<p>

He scrambled out of bed, hurrying out into the hall. He sighed in relief as he found them in the hallway, playing with some toy cars in their pyjamas. "Daddy look." Cooper held up one of the red monster trucks with flames down the side of it.

"You scared me." He knelt down between them, looking at the cars they were playing with. "How long you two been up?"

"Not very long." Cooper climbed to his feet, leaning against his father's side for a hug. "Daddy, look at this one. It's like your truck."

"It is." Nick clutched him tightly, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Mine's got five doors though, that one's only got three." He playfully ruffled his hand through his son's tousled hair, giving him a smile as he looked round at him. "Did you sleep through the whole night last night? No nightmares?" Cooper shook his head, earning himself a proud smile from his father. "See, I told you it would work. It's always worked for me."

"If I sleep in your bed every night I won't."

"Nice try, little man." Nick chuckled softly, playfully tickling his son's sides. "I told you that last night was a one off. You're both goin' back to your own beds once we get home."

"Daddy, I'm hungry." AJ climbed to her feet, joining them on the opposite side of the hall.

"Hungry, huh?" He pulled her against his other side with his free arm. "I think your Nana's up already. She said she was making egg bake for Connie's special breakfast." He pecked a kiss to his daughter's forehead, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. "We'll have to get your hair cut when we get back home."

"I don't want it cut." She shook her head, causing her bangs to fall over her eyes again.

"Just the ends, it's gettin' to the point where you can't see." Nick grinned at his daughter, ruffling his fingers through her fringe. "Maybe you can get Daddy to do it. He's cuttin' and dyin' his own hair all the time. I'm sure he can cut your fringe for you."

"Are you and Daddy talking now?" Cooper queried, surprising his father as he had tried to hide the fact that Greg wasn't there from them last night. But they had clearly taken notice and started to worry about it from the expressions on their little faces.

"Are you getting a divorce like Amy's, Mommy and Daddy?" AJ asked him, remembering how upset her friend from school was after her parents broke up.

"No." He quickly assured her, feeling the guilt sinking in again. "Technically, Greg and I aren't married yet, so we can't get a divorce. And even if we were, there would be no way that we would ever get a divorce. We love you two and each other too much for that happen." He explained it to them, hoping they could understand that. "We just... had a disagreement, like you two do all the time. But we're not splittin' up. We're gonna be together and in your lives for as long as we live."

"Do you promise?" His son spoke softly.

Nick softly bit his lower lip, giving his children a nod. "And you know I don't make promises that I can't keep. Greg and I love you both so much." He hugged them tightly, pecking a kiss to each of their foreheads. "See, there's nothin' to worry about. Your Daddy and I love each other very much."

"I love you too, Daddy." AJ responded, grinning widely as her father hugged her tighter against his side.

"C'mon then, let's go see if Nana needs help with breakfast." He tried to take their minds off it, leading them down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning. Oh, mind your feet. Connie's just dropped a glass." Jean gave the floor another quick sweep with the broom in her hands, worrying about her grandchildren as they were walking around bare footed. "Just stay on the carpet until I've vacuumed in here, sweethearts. Breakfast is almost ready, and no you can't do anything to help." She grinned at the polite young Texas boy. "Everyone else is in the dining room, will Greg be joining us?"

"He's still asleep." Nick smiled at her, keeping the kids on the carpet. "Are you sure that I can't..."

"Nope, go and sit down." She cut him off, giggling as she ushered him through to the dining room. "You're a guest here, so start acting like one. Kick back and relax, my kids do it all the time. I'm sure you'll find it relaxing and enjoyable." She grinned at him, pecking a kiss to his cheek.

Nick wasn't quite sure why she had done it, she usually had a reason or explained her reasons, but for the first time she actually managed to remain silent. She gave him a warm smile, before returning to the kitchen to keep her mind occupied.

Subconsciously, Nick straightened his creased shirt and combed his fingers through his hair, hoping he didn't look too scruffy. As he walked into the dining room though, he realised that everyone else was still in their pyjamas. Back home in Texas, everyone had to have showered and changed for breakfast, but here they didn't seem to abide by any rules.

"Good Morning, Nicky." Betty greeted him first, sat at the end of the table in her dressing gown, one of her daughters and her son on her lap, with their hair all messed from their sleep. "Sleep well, kids?" She smiled at the children, offering them the open seats beside her.

Mark was sat across the room, holding a cold glass of water against the side of his head to nurse his hangover. His daughter Meghan had already helped herself to a piece of toast, slowly buttering it while she watched her Aunt Connie applying a second layer of bright pink nail polish to her toes. She didn't know why she was fussing over her toes so much; the shoes she was going to wear beneath her dress were closed toe.

"Hey Uncle Nick, did you see this?" Meghan waited for him to sit down, before she showed him the section of the newspaper she had just read. "This house fire killed three people. The youngest one was found perfectly preserved in her bed, while the others were burned alive."

"Meghan." Mark scowled at his daughter. "That isn't really breakfast conversation."

"I know." She gave her father a glare, before she turned back to Nick. "How does that happen? Why wasn't she burned like the rest?" Since the death of her grandmother from her mother's side, Meghan had become increasingly fascinated with the subject of death, but it hadn't started to worry her father one bit.

"Um..." Nick looked at her father, not sure that he should really tell such a young girl the reason, but the answer was innocent enough. "Victims who don't burn in fires, usually die of smoke inhalation." He answered her, relieved that Connie immediately started talking about her wedding again, as it put his own kids' minds off the subject.

"Do you think I should go for the full name... Constance Louise Sanders York or just York or maybe just Sanders? Maybe I should put them the other way round. York Sanders." She started to babble, looking towards the door as her mother finally walked in. "Mom, you know that I don't have time for a full breakfast. I'll never fit into my dress with all that grease in my stomach."

"Which is why I told you to go for the fruit or toast or something, but you _made_ me cook this, so you're damn well going to eat it." Jean snapped at her, setting the plates of food onto the table. "Eat up everyone; we have a big day ahead of us." She insisted, brushing her hair back behind her ears as she made her way out of the room again.

"I'm not eating any of that." Connie pushed her plate away from her, continuing with her nails.

"Daddy." AJ spoke softly, looking across the table at him with her wide puppy dog eyes.

"I know, baby girl." He reached for her plate, giving her a portion of the eggs, bacon and toast. He handed her back the plate, giving her a knife and fork, before he did the same for his son. Meghan was next to follow his actions, getting herself a portion of the bacon and eggs, as her own father was busy fumbling with the aspirin bottle in his hands.

Betty eventually helped her younger brother with it, easily unscrewing the cap with her toddlers still sat on her lap. "You've really gotta learn how to open these child safety things. Anthony's only two and he manages to open them all the time. I have to seal all the bottles in my house with tape now, just to keep him out of them." She giggled, indicating towards her son in her arms.

Mark just glared at her in response, popping two pills in his mouth. He grabbed the glass of juice sat in front of his daughter, using it to swallow them back. "I'm gonna go shower." He climbed up from the table, scratching his hand through his hair as he made his way out of the room.

"Aren't you missing one?" Connie watched her sister wiping one of her toddlers' mouths. She finally realised that there were only two of the triplets at the table. "Where's the other one?"

"Allegra's with Dad upstairs." Betty lifted the toddlers onto the floor, brushing down the crumbs from her lap. "She had her breakfast earlier this morning; she was up earlier than these two with one of her colds." She explained to her sister, leading the toddlers out of the room. "C'mon then you little monsters, let's go get you into some clean clothes."

"Why bother, they'll only dirty them in the next few minutes. You better not dress them in their outfits yet. They'll ruin them!" Connie called after her, finally putting the nail polish down so she catch up to her sister. "Betty! Betty!"

"That stuff stinks." Meghan reached for the nail polish bottle, recapping it to stop the smell from invading her nostrils. "Where's Uncle Greg?" She looked at the only remaining grown up in the room, Nick.

"He's still sleepin'."

"Are you gonna marry him?" Meghan queried, resting against her elbow on the table as she looked at the nervous man sat across from her. "I think it would be cool if you did. Much cooler than this. When you do though, I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not some ugly champagne taffeta dress."

"Okay." Nick smiled at her, realising what she meant as he saw the dress she was supposed to wear for this charade, slung over the back of her chair.

"Everybody enjoy that?" Jean returned to the room a few minutes later, collecting up the empty plates from the table. "There's plenty more if you want it, Nick. You should probably go wake Greg in a minute." She noticed the time on her watch. "He'll probably want something to eat, and a shower... speaking of, I should start getting ready... just bung your plates in the sink once you're done, sweethearts." She left the plates she had stacked up on the table, before she hurried away to jump in the shower.

"I better get you little monsters washed and dressed too." Nick cleared away AJ and Cooper's plates with his own, taking them through to the kitchen. He really didn't want to ditch them in the sink, but he didn't want to get on Jean's bad side today. She seemed pretty stressed as it was, so there was no point in adding to it.

He returned to the dining room to fetch his kids, sending them off up the stairs. He was about to follow in their footsteps, when he spotted the glum expression on Meghan's face. She hadn't quite finished her breakfast yet, leaving her sat alone at the large family table.

"You want me to wait with you?" Nick leant against the doorframe, checking up on her.

"No, it's okay." She leant against her elbow again, looking as though she was used to being left alone. Nick knew she didn't have much of a relationship with her father, what with him working all the time, but he didn't realise how bad it was until now. "Seriously, Uncle Nick, I'm fine on my own."

"I can wait with you." He checked over his shoulder on the kids, making sure they weren't fighting on the stairs. "I don't mind."

"I'm not a charity case." She smiled at him, climbing to her feet with her plate in her hands. "See, I'm all done. Go. You don't wonna get on Nana's bad side."

Nick smiled back at her, slowly turning for the stairs. He felt guilty for leaving her alone, even though he had no reason to as he wasn't her father, but that didn't stop him from feeling bad about it. He hurried up the stairs after his own children, giving the cheeky little monkeys a playful tickle as he ushered them through to their room. "We don't have time for two baths, so you're gonna have showers." He led them into the bathroom.

"I hate showers." Cooper complained, wriggling as his father lifted his pyjama top up over his head.

"I know." He grinned at the boy. "But you're havin' one. It won't hurt you." He promised him, pecking a kiss to his forehead. "I'll get you washed first. AJ, can you go and wake up Daddy. I know you're good at that."

AJ nodded her head, making her way across the hall to her father's room. She struggled to climb onto the end of the bed, crawling her way towards Greg. He was still fast asleep under the covers, wheezing softly; a lot like Dallas their dog did when she was in a deep sleep.

Crawling closer, AJ pinched his nostrils together, causing him to choke and wake himself up. A technique that Nick always tried whenever Greg was snoring really loudly. Her father slowly fluttered his eyes open, smiling as he saw her sat beside him. "Hey, Munchkin."

"Dad says you have to wake up." She patted him on the chest, trying to keep him awake as his eyes fell shut again. "Daddy." She gently shook him. "You have to wake up."

"I know, I know." He complained, rolling over onto his side. He smiled as AJ lay herself down beside him, tucking his arm over her. "Did yah miss me?" Greg hugged her tightly, looking into her eyes, the mirror image of Nick's.

"Yeah, you didn't read us a story like you promised."

"I know, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He brushed her fringe aside, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Daddy read you a story didn't he, was he any good?" Greg smiled as she shook her head. "Aw, you can't say that. You know Daddy always tries his best. I'll make it up to you when we get back home."

"O-kay." She held his hand against her chest. "I love you, Daddy. Please don't leave us."

"Leave you?" He gave her a confused look. "Where did this... I.. I'm never gonna leave you, baby girl. If this is because I wasn't here last night, it doesn't mean that I'm leaving you. Your Daddy and I just had a little argument and I needed to get out of the house for a couple of hours. Your Daddy and I will work it out though, just like you and your brother always do. I'll never leave you, because I love you too much." He hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>Lifting his son from the bath tub, Nick wrapped him in a warm fluffy towel, drying his face first. He playfully ran the towel through the boy's hair, then lifted him from the floor into his arms, so he could take him through to the bedroom to get him dressed. "I won't put you in your suit yet, 'cause you'll only end up screwin' it up." He dressed his son in a white vest, with some matching pants and socks. "Go play quietly for a while. I'll get your sister showered and ready."<p>

Cooper reached for the action figure set on the bedside table, before he hurried out into the hall to play with the cars again.

Nick shook his wet shirt away from his chest, making his way towards his room across the hall. He leant against the door a moment, listening to Greg and his daughter talking. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but he heard them laughing together a few seconds later. He slowly opened the door, causing them both to look round as they saw movement.

"Hey." Nick smiled at his partner on the bed. "AJ, you ready to go shower now?" His daughter gave him a nod, slipping out of Greg's arms towards the edge of the bed. She hurried over to Nick by the door, sensing that he wanted to talk to Greg from the expression on his face. "I'll be there in a minute. Don't start it without me." He warned her, not wanting her to get hurt.

As soon as Nick closed the door, Greg struggled to sit up in bed, brushing his fingers through his messy hair. "Hey . . . Nicky, I'm really, really sorry. I don't know what..."

"Don't worry about it." Nick took a seat on the bed with him. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that."

"But you were only trying to tell me the truth and I yelled at you." Greg defended him, leaning forwards on the bed to take Nick's hands into his own. "I'm always asking you to be honest with me, then the second you are being honest, I completely lose it and I yell at you. Way to kill your confidence, huh? I'm like the worst boyfriend ever."

"But I understand why you..."

"How? I don't even understand why." He climbed out from under the covers, crawling closer to Nick on his knees. "Stop defending me, Nicky. I don't deserve it. I'm a jerk and you know it. I wouldn't care if you called me one right now, because I am. I shouted at you when you were being honest. I left you when you were in tears and really needed me. Let's face it; I'm the biggest jerk that ever lived."

"I wouldn't say that." Nick forced a smile at the younger man.

"But I am. I hurt the one person in the world that really gets me. If I don't have you, I don't have anything."

"I forgive you, so stop threatin'." His partner grinned widely at him, gently brushing his hand through the younger man's tousled hair. "You were right though, I am tryin' to be more honest with you, but I shouldn't have to try. It should just come naturally like the way you trust me. I'm really sorry that I made you feel like that. You wouldn't have lashed out at me like that if I hadn't of made you feel like that."

"Stop it, Nicky." The younger man gently shook him. "You're turning the blame around on yourself again. Just stop it; you're driving me crazy with that. Not everything is your fault. If anything, you're a complete innocent. You go out of your way to help anyone you can, always taking the blame for things that you couldn't have prevented or anything."

"You're shoutin' at me again."

"Because you drive me crazy." He chuckled, gently cupping Nick's cheeks in his hands. "I love you, but you really do drive me crazy. I'm gonna be with you until you're a beautiful golden oldie though. Just you try and get rid of me."

"I wouldn't ever want to; you can trust me on that."

Instead of adding anything else to what Nick had said, Greg brought their mouths together, passionately kissing his partner. He closed his eyes as Nick kissed him back, feeling the older man's heart racing against his own as Nick pulled him closer into his arms. "I love you." Greg pulled back from him for a moment, looking into his partner's eyes. "I'll do anything to make it up to you, anything. I'll... do the dishes at night. You know I hate doing them and always coax you into doing them with the promise of sex, but I'll do them every night for the next... fifty years."

"I doubt you'll make it that long." Nick chuckled softly. "I meant doin' the dishes, baby. You're probably gonna out live me."

Greg gave him a slight smile, playfully pulling Nick's lips in for another kiss. "About what we were talking about earlier," He pulled back slightly, feeling the older man's hot breath across his moist lips. "It was more like the other day... you know the whole future plans thing."

"When I asked you to marry me?"

"More like planned, I never heard a question and there certainly wasn't a pop." His partner grinned at him, giggling as Nick jabbed him in the side. "Anyway, don't get mad, but I think we should hold off on the whole future plans thing for a while. Not because I don't want to, I really do, but after the year... or past _few_ years that we've had anyway... I think we just really need to cool down and put the brakes on this crazy rollercoaster ride of ours."

Nick looked his partner in the eye, asking, "You do wonna marry me though?"

"I do." He giggled slightly. "See how naturally that rolls off the tongue? I do want to marry you, I really do. I just want it to be the right time for us, which I don't think is yet. We're not ready, and it's way too fast. Ever since we started dating properly, we've been moving way too fast. We keep rushing into everything that comes up. We rushed into moving in together, adopting Cooper, getting the dog, even the house we rushed a little. We're crazy to put this much pressure on ourselves. I've been a father for less than a year to two seven year old kids. You've been blown up, shot, become a father, a long term boyfriend..."

"Is this goin' somewhere?"

Greg playfully punched his partner in the arm for the interruption, giving him a wide smile. "What I'm trying to say is... we should really start taking things a little slower. We still have loads of time together, and I'm sure a much calmer life style will be better for you." He placed his hand over Nick's heart, just so he could feel it beating. "I don't know what's in store for us in the future, but I know that I want you around for it. Everything we've planned can wait, your health and well being can't."

"When you say it like that," Nick leant forwards, pressing his lips against the younger man's. "How can I argue with you? I gotta go get AJ showered. You need to jump in the shower too. I'll grab one after."

"Or you could join me."

"I'd love to, but you know the rules. Not while we're under your mother's roof."

"It's not like we've ever really paid attention to that rule before." He sealed another kiss over his partner's lips, finally letting him leave as they pulled back for air. "I'll take extra long to wash my hair in case you change your mind."

Nick just responded with a smile, making his way back across the hall towards the kids' room. "C'mon then, baby girl, your turn." He lifted his daughter off the bed, taking her through to the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom with her, Greg managed to pry himself out of bed, making his own way to his own bathroom.

He really didn't feel like getting ready for his sister's wedding, but he knew that he didn't have a choice, so he just had to get on with it.

* * *

><p>"Stop fighting girls. You're driving me up the wall." Betty struggled to separate the squabbling girls, getting bitten by Abigail in the process. "Ow, Abi. No, you don't bite." Abigail immediately started to tantrum, stamping her little feet on the floor in protest as her mother pulled her and her sister out of the room. "Ooh God, why can't the two of you just give me a break?" She stepped round her perfectly behaved little boy, playing with his toy trucks on the floor.<p>

"Betty, where are you going?" Connie shouted after her.

"I'll be back in a minute. Mom!" She called out for her own mother, getting a funny look from her brother as he came off the stairs. "Don't say a word. You've only got the one, so you have no right to judge me."

"I wasn't." Mark changed his expression to a smug smile, as he buttoned his clean white shirt across his chest. "I was just thinking how lucky I was to just have the one perfectly behaved child."

Betty gave him a glare, dragging the girls through to the kitchen. "Mom, can you deal with these two for a few minutes. I'm trying to do Connie's makeup and they keep fighting."

"It's because they're bored, sweetheart." Jean abandoned her washing up, lifting the crying tot from the floor, so she could wipe her tears away with her apron. "You have to keep their hyperactive little brains stimulated, or they get bored and start the terrible two behaviour. Greg was just the same when he was little, don't you remember?"

"Can you just take them for a few minutes?"

Jean gave out a sigh, reluctantly taking the toddlers off her daughter's hand. "C'mon girls, let's go and find some of your toys in the den." She took hold of Allegra's hand, taking the girls through to the next room.

Now she had her hands free, Betty hurried back into the front room, getting back to what she was doing before the girls started fighting.

"I don't know how you put up with it." Connie leant back in her seat, pursing her lips together so her sister could finish her lips. "This is exactly the reason why I never want kids."

"Unless you wonna look like a clown for the most important day of your life, you better shut your mouth." Her sister warned her, smiling as her younger sister immediately zipped up. "After today, you'll be the step mother of two children whether you like it or not, so you better learn to live with them. Karl seems like a very family orientated man too, so unless you want your relationship to end in divorce," She reached for the eye liner behind her, turning back to look her sister in the eye. "You better learn to tolerate them, especially as they're still so young. They have to learn to tolerate you after all."

"Hey." Connie frowned at her, almost getting poked in the eye with the end of the eye liner in her sister's hands.

"What? They do. You're not exactly a hit as Aunt Connie, how do you think you'll do as a step Mom. Kids can sense when you don't like them, not like us adults. We've got so many messy emotions and mixed feelings, we're all so complicated, but kids can read us like an open book."

"Yawn." Her sister remarked, lifting the hand mirror from the sofa beside her. "I look like a drag queen. Who taught you how to apply makeup?"

"I told you to splash out on a professional to do your makeup." Betty shouted at her, packing away the things from the table behind her. "Kids at school used to call me butch for a reason. I don't like makeup. I'm not a girly girl. You should know that, you're my own sister. The most I wear is mascara, if that. Get someone else to do it, or better yet, do it yourself."

"Betty!" Connie shouted after her, but her sister kept walking, leaving her alone in the front room. "You guys are ruining what's supposed to be the best day of my life!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Nicky, have you..." Greg clamped his lips shut, seeing his partner had fallen asleep again. Luckily he had already showered, but he was now fast asleep across the middle of the bed, with nothing but a towel draped around his waist. As much as he wanted to let him sleep, they didn't have much time left, so he had to wake him. "Nicky, you can't sleep now." He gently shook his partner, nervously checking for a pulse on his neck, just to make sure.<p>

Nick shook himself awake, immediately snapping his eyes open so he could see who it was. "H... hey, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get up. Are you okay?" Greg forced his partner to a sitting position, grabbing his socks and underwear for him. "You're shaking again, are you..."

"I'm... I'm fine." Nick gave him a smile, not wanting the younger man to worry about him.

"I thought you said you slept through the whole night last night?" He decided to change the subject, knowing Nick still wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"I did, I told you these new pills make me sleepy."

"You did." Greg smiled at him, helping him to get dressed. "But you never actually said they make you _fall_ asleep." He buttoned Nick's shirt across his chest for him, before he gave him a gentle push back onto the bed to help him with the trousers to his suit. "If you're not gonna talk to me, Nicky... we should really think about finding you a new shrink to talk to."

"I do want to talk to you."

"You don't talk to me though, and I can't help you even if you did. I'm not qualified." He pointed out to him, feeling like a failure for letting his boyfriend down like this. "I want you to trust me... but if you can't..."

"I _can_ dress myself, G." Nick interrupted him, pulling his own trousers up the rest of the way.

"I know, but I wonna do it." He helped Nick to his feet again, buttoning his fly for him. "I love you, Nicky. And I _need_ to help you. Please just let me do this for you. I want the Nick I fell in love with back. I want you to be healthy."

"Greg... I don't wonna fight you on this, but you can't force me to do anythin' that I don't want to do."

"And I won't force you; you have to be able to do it on your own." He pointed out to him, gently cupping Nick's cheeks in his hands. "All I can do is encourage you. I want you well. I wish I could help, but if you can't trust me with your inner secrets, then maybe you can talk to someone else."

"I want... I really want to tell you." Nick started shaking again, trying desperately to hold back his tears. "It's hard... to find the words. I can't... I can't explain it."

"One day you'll be able to, and I'll be ready to listen." Greg sealed a kiss over his partner's lips, giving him a smile as he brushed his thumb beneath the older man's eye. "You better finish getting ready, I'm gonna go check on the kids."

"Okay." His partner pulled him in for a hug, holding him tightly for a few seconds. "I wish I could be the Nick you fell in love with too."

"You still are, you just need to get your head sorted out." He pressed a kiss to Nick's head, giving him a smile as he looked into his eyes. "I'll be back in a minute, gorgeous." He slowly made his way to the door, giving his partner a wave before he made his way down the stairs.

"Is Nicky getting ready?" His mother looked up at him as he walked into the room.

"He fell asleep, but he's up now. He's just brushing his teeth." Greg lifted his daughter onto his lap, holding his hand out to her. Betty had given them a few of her half empty bottles of nail varnish to experiment with, the only kind of makeup she did actually carry with her, as she loved to do her nails.

AJ decided to experiment on her father though, starting with a dark purple, gently stroking the brush across his thumb nail.

"Won't he sleep on the flight tonight?"

"No, he doesn't like sleeping when we're in the air, especially when we've got the kids with us." He pointed out to his mother, watching AJ switching to a navy blue colour for his index finger. "What times this actual wedding thing gonna start then?"

"Well, less than half an hour now," Jean checked her watch, before drying her hands on a towel. "Connie really better get a move on, this is starting to get ridiculous. At this rate, she's not even going to make it to her own wedding."

"What's happening after the wedding?" He looked up at her, watching her popping two pills into her mouth, swallowing it with a handful of water. He knew that his mother hadn't been on any medication for a while, not since her constant back pain that she had while he was still in college, making him start to worry. "What's that, Mom?"

"Hmm," She looked over her shoulder, realising he had been watching her the whole time. "Oh eh... nothing, don't worry about it." She hid the bottle in one of the top cabinets. "Umm... after the wedding there's the reception, dinner, speeches and things. But Karl and Connie aren't leaving for their flight until tomorrow morning, so Daniel's booked them a hotel. There's no way they're here until their flight."

"You don't want the newlyweds under your roof?" Her son giggled softly.

"No, I don't want that madam here any longer." She directed her gaze towards her daughter stood outside, pacing up and down the path with a phone pressed against her ear. She was still dressed in her dressing gown, with her hair up in curlers, while she called the bridesmaids to check that they were all ready.

But that started over an hour ago.

"She really is driving me mad at the moment. I know this is supposed to be the most important day of her life, but she really needs to take it down a notch. It's also meant to be the most happiest, not the most stressful."

"Dare you to say that to her face." Greg grinned in her direction, immediately turning his head towards the stairs as he heard a shrieking noise. He spotted Betty coming off the stairs, with her girls in her arms. As the triplets were nearly three years old, they were becoming a lot heavier to carry everywhere. "You're just in time for a manicure." He indicated towards his nails.

"Oh very nice." His sister giggled, looking at all his different coloured nails. "There's a nice pink one in there somewhere that would be perfect for his other hand, AJ." She pointed it out to her niece, setting her girls up at the table. "Ow, Abi... don't pull Mommy's hair." She scolded her child.

"Aren't you missing one?" Jean pointed to her children at the table. "They're called triplets for a reason."

"Would everyone please stop saying that!" She snapped, setting down the other girl. "The joke got old ages ago. I can barely manage to carry two of them around at the moment, let alone three." She pulled her long, messy hair back into a ponytail, tying it with the band she had around her wrist.

"So, where is he?" Jean asked her, slowly sipping the glass of water in her hands.

"Dad's got him, but Cooper wanted to show him something before he came down the stairs." She made her way over to the fridge, grabbing the milk from the door to pour her triplets some cereals as they were complaining of hunger, even after the full breakfast they had this morning. "Connie still on that phone?" She caught sight of her out the window. "What's she moaning about now?"

"Take your pick." Jean shrugged, forcing out a smile as Connie stepped back into the house. "How about some breakfast, sweetheart? You haven't eaten anything yet."

"It doesn't look like we're going to later either." Connie dropped her phone onto the table, making the young girls at the table jump. "The caterer's kitchen has lost power or something, and they can't make anything that they promised. The cakes ready, and the starters are cold, so they're okay... but what else are we gonna eat? They didn't even have the nerve to call and tell me about it."

Greg looked round at his mother, wondering if she was going to offer her services, but she tried to look busy instead, not really wanting to spend the rest of the morning cooking for two hundred people.

"Thanks a lot, Mom!" She was about to turn and storm away, when she spotted her brother's hand. "Greg!" She tore his hand away from him. "What the hell? I don't want a freaking goth standing next to me at the altar. Take that crap off."

"Take it easy, Bridezilla." He pulled his hand away from her. "What do you think the removers there for?" He pointed out the bottle in front of him, letting AJ continue to paint his nails.

"Dick." She muttered, making her way over to the fridge. "Mom, there's no juice."

"You had the last of it this morning." Her mother reminded her, holding out the car keys to her. "You can always go and get some more?"

"I have to wait for this stupid flower arranger to show up, and I'm not even in my dress yet. Why can't any of you assholes just get off your high horses and help me?"

"Language, Connie." She hissed, ushering her daughter out into the hall. "And what do you think we've been doing all this time? We're stepping on egg shells around you, trying to make this day happy for you, but you just keep throwing it back in our faces and taking your stress out on us."

"You're not helping me though. You're making jokes at my expense and laughing at me, instead of helping me like you're meant to."

"We're not, trust me. I understand that it's upsetting when things don't go your way, especially on your wedding day, but there's no need to take it out on us. There's children in there. You don't call your brother a... whatever you called him in front of his daughter." She didn't want to say it out loud herself. "This really is enough, Connie. We're your family and we love and support you, but we won't put up with this for much longer. You'll be going on your own at this rate."

"Good." Connie responded, folding her arms across her chest. "Because the second I'm married, I'm out of here. I won't ever have to see any of you again."

Jean sighed heavily, turning away from her daughter back to the kitchen. She couldn't be bothered to try and reason with her anymore, it was exhausting and pointless. "When Nicky comes down, sweetheart," She looked at her son at the table. "The flowers for your suits are on the dresser in the front room. You still need to get the kids dressed too."

"Where you going, Mom?" Greg lifted AJ onto the floor, following his mother to the front door, worrying she was going off on her own to cry, like she used to do shortly after her parents had passed. "Mom, you can't take any notice of her."

"I'm not." She dabbed her tear ducts, while slipping her feet into her shoes. "I'll be back in a little while, sweetheart." She forced a smile in his direction. "I won't be long."

Instead of letting his mother escape out the door, Greg stepped in her way, throwing his arms around her for one of the bone crushing hugs that she usually gave him. "I love you, Mom."

Jean chuckled softly; gently placing her hand on her youngest's back. "I'll be back in a minute, sweetheart. You won't miss me that much."

"I'm worried about you."

"You're such a good boy. I'll be fine." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, giving him a smile before she stepped out the door.

"Where's she going?" Daniel stepped off the stairs, holding his youngest grandson in his arms.

Greg gave him a shrug, pushing the door shut behind her. "Probably Nana Olaf's memorial." He guessed. "I'll go after her." He grabbed his sneakers.

"I got it." Daniel handed Anthony over to his son, pulling his own shoes on. "Where's the car keys?" He searched his jacket pockets. Greg pulled the rental car keys out of his back pocket, placing them in his father's hand. "Thanks, I'll be back in a minute."

"Uh huh," Greg opened the door for him, watching his father jumping into the car to drive after his mother. "Are you hungry?" He giggled softly, hearing the toddler's tummy rumbling in his arms. "Let's go get you something to eat, huh?" He pressed a kiss to his nephew's forehead, carrying him through to the kitchen where his sisters were sat eating their cereals.

"There you are, little man." Betty took her son off her brother's hands. She set him up at the table, pushing the third bowl of cereals in front of him, pouring some milk in for him too. "Where'd Mom and Dad go?"

"I think Connie upset, Mom." Greg made his way into the kitchen, pulling open the cupboard that his mother had been stood in front of. He searched between all the different spices in there, finding a pill bottle hidden between them. Half the label had been torn off the bottle, but he could just make out the some of the small print on the side. He turned the bottle in his hands, reading the warning label on the back. It said that it was to be used for short term relief only, as there was a high risk of dependency.

It appeared to be some kind of anti anxiety medication.

His mother had always been so strong and confident; he never would have believed in a million years that his mother would ever need to take anything like this. He wondered if his father even knew as she appeared to be taking it in secret from them.

"What's that?" Betty looked over at him.

"Nothing." He hid the bottle back where he found it, feeling bad for investigating his mother. He made his way back to the table, lifting AJ onto his lap again. "Shall we do your nails now?" He carefully took hold of one of her hands, selecting the light pink nail polish to paint each of her little fingernails.

His hand wasn't as steady as hers, but he just about managed to keep in the lines of each of her nails. He impressed himself with his handy work, surprised that he could actually do it so neatly.

Once her son was set up at the table with his sisters, Betty took a seat at the other end next to Greg, asking, "Was she crying?" She watched her brother shaking his head, suddenly feeling the need to find her sister to shout at her. "Why does she always have to do this? Her sweet sixteen she was just the same. She wanted it bigger and better than everyone else's, but no one showed up because no one actually liked her then. And it's not surprising really, the way she treats people. She's doing just the same now, pushing us all away, trying to get her perfect day. It's pathetic."

Greg remained silent, concentrating on painting his daughter's nails, rather than getting into an argument about his sister's behaviour.

"Greg, are you listening to me?" She poked her brother in the side.

"Careful, you'll smudge her nails." Greg snipped at her, brushing his thumb across the pink paint that ended up on AJ's fingertip. "I'm listening, but I don't want to get into it. I'm here for the day, gone tonight."

"You don't care that your sister's upsetting your mother?"

"Yes I care, but there's nothing I can do." He pointed out to her. "If I thought that shouting at Connie would work, I'd do it, but nothing gets through. It's best to just leave her alone and avoid the wrath of Connie."

Betty giggled at how he phrased it, realising he actually had a point. "Alright, I won't go and shout at Bridezilla, but if she upsets anyone else, I'm gonna have to put my foot down."

"I can think of a few other places you can put your foot." Greg smiled at his sister, playfully covering his daughter's ears. "Don't repeat anything you hear."

"I wasn't listening." She promised him, waving her hands around to air dry her nails.

"That's because you're my good little girl." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, immediately raising his wrist to look at the time. "I better go check on Nick, then I gotta get you two dressed. Nick's gonna need a lot of Valium to get through today." He lifted AJ onto the chair beside him, leaving her with his sister, so he could head upstairs. "Hey, bud." He found Cooper in the hallway, still playing with his cars on the landing. "Careful of the stairs."

"I'm always careful." Cooper smiled at his father. "Look Daddy, Granddad found this. He said it was yours."

"It was." Greg took a seat on the stairs, taking a look at the little scratched up red car that he used to send catapulting down the stairs banister or off the diving board into the swimming pool when he was a kid. "The headlight actually still has my blood on it." He smirked, showing his son the smashed back headlight with the dark red speck of blood inside. "My brother and me were having an argument in my old room. He threw this at my head as it was the closest thing."

"Uncle Mark threw it at you?" Cooper sounded surprised that his sensible uncle would do something like that.

"Yeah, he was only ten years old then, so he wasn't really a grown up. He was just a little bit older than you."

"How old were you?"

"Five." Greg remembered, "Your Nana Jean rushed me to the hospital thinking I was gonna get stitches or something, but it was the tinniest cut any of the doctors had ever seen. The doctors thought she needed more help than me." He giggled, handing the car back to his son. "You can keep that one. I held onto it for years."

"Where's AJ?" He asked, wanting to show his sister the car.

"Downstairs." He pointed him down them, watching his son carefully taking the stairs one at a time, before he made his way through to the dining room. Greg turned for the bedroom behind him, giving it a light knock as he stepped inside. "Hey, you." He smiled at the man stood in front of the mirror, combing his hair with a pot of gel sat beside him.

"Hey."

"Need some help?" He positioned himself between his partner and the mirror. "Not that you need it, you look good enough to eat."

"Hands off, you'll crease the suit." The Texan grinned at him, handing the pot of gel over to him. "I can't wait to get home tonight. We'll be back to our nice big comfy bed. No in laws to worry about offendin'. No Bridezilla's crashin' through the house or two year triplets."

"That's my family you're talking about, Tex." He ran his gel covered fingers through Nick's hair. "Not that I don't agree with you, there's even more drama unfolding between them as we speak. Mom and Dad have run off somewhere. Connie's screaming down the phone at everyone and even Betty's starting to lose it."

Nick leant closer, touching his lips to his partner's for a brief moment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He circled his arms around the man's shoulders. "Except I think my Mom's taking anti anxiety tablets. A pretty heavy dose too. Now I feel bad for not noticing it before. She's shaking, she's not handing out as much advice as she used to and she's been kinda closed off and less confrontational since we got here. I shoulda noticed it sooner."

"It's not your fault." He pressed his body against Greg's, pinning him between himself and the mirror. "You keep tellin' me not to take everythin' on my shoulders, so you have to start doin' the same. If you're that worried about her, why doncha just ask her? You and your mother have a very open relationship; I doubt she'll flat out lie to you."

"You ever feel like you wonna put your family in one of those big protective bubble things where nothing can ever happen to them?"

"All the time." He placed his hands on the younger man's hips. "When I found out the truth about my real mother, I just wanted to reverse time so I wouldn't know. We can't protect ourselves from everythin' though."

Greg giggled softly, looking into Nick's eyes. "I think you have a calling as a shrink."

"I've been thinkin' about that too," He confessed. "I know you said we shouldn't make any more life plans or anythin' like that. But I think I need somethin' to keep my mind occupied. I know I'm not qualified to become a psychiatrist or anythin' like that..."

"What do you wonna do?" Greg returned to spiking Nick's hair up for him with the gel.

"Well, I wonna help people... kids. Like Cooper. Before, we always saw them on the worst day of their lives then handed them over to be taken care of by someone else. I want to be there for them after. I don't know if I'd be any good at it, but Cooper trusts me. He doesn't always ask for you anymore, and I really need to do somethin'. I need to focus my mind on somethin' else. That's how I work. I get over things by avoidin' them. I know you think that's stupid, but that's how I work."

"But it hasn't been working, not really, which is why we're in the situation we're in now, Nick." He pointed out to him, as delicately as he possibly could. "You've put the lid on your feelings and emotions for too long. That lid isn't holding anymore, so you can't do this to yourself anymore. You're going to make yourself worse if you do this again."

With an annoyed look on his face, Nick abandoned Greg by the mirror, making his way over to the bed. "Why do you always have to do this to me?"

"Do what?" He gave him a confused look.

"Make me feel so weak and vulnerable, like I'm not capable of anythin'." The Texan snapped, looking round at the younger man still stood against the mirror. "I'm not weak, and I hate it when you make me feel like that."

"I'm sorry." He cowered back against the mirror, feeling weak and vulnerable himself. "I didn't mean to, I just... don't want you to go back to bottling things. It's not good for your health or for you. I love you. You have to understand, I just want you to be happy."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Nick dropped his suit jacket onto the bed, pulling out his bag from under the bed. He had already packed it with all his clothes, ready to leave for their flight tonight. "You can go to your sister's weddin' on your own. I never wanted to go anyway."

"Nick." Greg made his way over to him, seizing hold of his arms to stop him from walking out. "You can't run away from this, believe me it doesn't work. You have to stay and talk to me. I didn't mean anything by it; I just meant that I don't want you to go back to bottling things up. You've only just started opening up to me."

"I don't like the way it makes me feel."

"Then tell me about it, that's what I'm here for. You're not weak or vulnerable, I know that and I'm really, really sorry if I make you feel like that, because you're the strongest man I know." He quickly explained it to him, giving out a small sigh of relief as Nick dropped the bag from his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. The truth is I can't lose you, because I need you a lot more than you need me."

"That's not true. I need you too."

"Not as much as I need you, Nick. You're my rock." He gave out a soft smirk, weaving his fingers together with Nick's. "I guess the drama runs in my family; we've all had a dose of it today." He pulled the older man closer as he saw tears in his eyes, gently resting his head against his shoulder. "My gorgeous Nicky, what would I do without you?"

"You might have a chance at a normal life."

"I don't want normal, I want the life I have with you." He smoothed his hands across Nick's knotted shoulders. "My life isn't worth anything unless I have you and our kids in it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll do anything to help you."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Don't think so, but I know you do."

"How do you know?" Nick lifted his gaze to meet the younger man's. "If I don't tell you, how do you know?"

"I feel it. In my heart. I feel it every day. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. And this sounds really cheesy, but I can feel it in your kiss, in your touch and at night when your arm is draped around me. I know, even if you don't tell me."

Nick smiled softly, joining their lips together for a brief kiss. "So G, what's with the manicure?" He lifted the younger man's hand to eye level, looking at the different colours on each of his nails. "Somethin' you wonna tell me?"

"Your daughter was practicing her technique. I simply offered to be her guinea-pig." He explained, giggling softly as Nick examined his different coloured nails. "You don't like it?"

"Looks weird."

"How?"

Nick shrugged, brushing his thumb across the strange texture on Greg's fingernails. "I guess because I've never seen this part of you before. You said that you used to be goth." He remembered, lifting his eyes to look his partner in the eye. "I was just thinkin' about what you woulda been like... when you were younger. Would we have been together if we had met? We were both so different."

"Nail polish gets you thinking about the past now?"

"No." Nick shook his head, lowering Greg's hands to his side. "He has." He didn't have to say his name out loud; Greg already knew who he was talking about. His ex-boyfriend, Karl, the cause of all their arguments lately.

"Why?"

"Somethin'... eh... when you left me last night... I-I bumped into him. He asked me... he asked i-if I... if I would ever consider takin' him back." He checked to see if Greg was getting mad yet, but he appeared to be listening intently. "It just got me thinkin'... maybe all my other relationships through the years wouldn't have been so screwed up if he had never ditched me like that."

"What did he say?"

"I... I told him to leave me alone... but he... he told me that he made a big mistake when he broke up with me," Without even realising it, he started shaking again, but Greg had noticed, making him more suspicious about their past together. "H-he... he w-wanted me back... I wouldn't though." He assured the younger man. "H-he just... he kept askin'..."

"Nicky, what did he do to you?" Nick wasn't making much sense to him, but Greg could easily tell that he was afraid of him. "C'mon baby, tell me what he did. You still haven't told me the whole story. This... it all started when you saw him, maybe telling me the whole story about you two will help you."

"I don't wonna hurt you."

"It's in your past." He pointed out to him. "It won't hurt me, because I know that you love me now. Please Nicky, you have to tell me."

Nick watched his partner taking a seat on the edge of the bed, proving that he really wanted to know. "You're r-ri-right... h-he didn't... he didn't _just_ ditch me." He confessed, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look the younger man in the eye. His shakiness was showing even more through his voice now, but he to tell Greg. "I-I was datin' James... at the time... that I-I met, Karl." He inhaled a deep breath, causing his shoulders to hitch. "James is the one I told you about in college... b-but I never told you th-the full story."

"Take a deep breath, Nicky." He reached out for his partner's hand with his own.

Nick did as instructed, but it didn't help with the shakiness. "Karl and I, w-we bumped into each other... outside one of my classes and he... he asked me out. I-I never told James... I-I just... went. I was finally... finally away from my father and the... the ranch... so I... I-I thought that I could finally start datin' guys."

"I can understand that." He assured him, starting to worry more about Nick's breathing.

"After one..." He covered his hand over his eyes. "One date with Karl... I-I felt as though I loved him. I never told James... I just... I avoided him." Nick sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the guilt coming back on him. "I ditched James... and I... I felt really bad about it... but Karl... he made me feel as though... kinda like you do. I-I thought he made me feel like that anyway," He opened his eyes, looking at his partner sat on the bed. "I want you... want you to know... you really were... my first... by choice."

"What do you mean... by choice?" Greg gave him a confused look.

"It means... exactly how it sounds. You were the first man... that I... I ever let," He folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to stop them from shaking, but he could still feel the trembles running throughout his body. "From the second that I refused... to have sex with Karl... h-he started actin' really distant. I-I tried to make it up to him... by sayin' we could go halfway... then I'd decide if I wanted to go further... but h-he didn't go for it. I-I had only been... with one... one girl before him, and after the babysitter... I-I was still pretty screwed up... w-wh-when it came to the whole sex thing. I freaked whenever he got near me."

"What'd he do?" Greg could already tell what it might be, but he had to hear it from Nick's mouth to be sure.

Getting down on his knees in front of Greg, the older man clutched his partner's hands tightly, inhaling a deep breath before he explained, "After a couple of weeks... h-he took me out. He seemed like the guy... the guy that I... I first fell for... but it was all... all just a trick. He introduced me to a few of his friends... at this club. I-I had never really dr... drank that much before... but that night..." He paused to suck in a few panicky breaths, willing himself to continue. "I-I can't even... remember how much... that I had. I think one of em we... was s-spi-spiked."

"Did you..."

"I never knew for sure." Nick shook his head, holding his hand over his chest as he started to feel a tight pain.

Greg gulped softly, sliding off the bed to sit in front of his partner. "What happened?" He gently brushed his sticky fingers through Nick's hair. "Tell me what happened, Nick. I can handle it."

Nick looked down at his hands, rocking backwards and forwards slightly on his knees. "No... no I can't... it's too horrible... that's why I've never said anythin'." He burst into tears, shaking his head as he really didn't want to tell him.

"C'mon Nicky, you're never going to get this out of your mind unless you tell me." He tried to convince him, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to him. Any one of them certainly would have explained Nick's behaviour in relationships before he got into his first long term relationship with him. "I can protect you, Nick. Please... trust me."

Nick looked into the depths of Greg's warm hearted eyes, knowing he'd have to say it out loud. He had successfully bottled it for the last fifteen years of his life, so he knew it wasn't exactly going to be very easy to let it all out. "He took me back to his... him and one of his friends. I thought I could handle myself... I wasn't goin' to the gym a lot back then... I... I can't remember... they were just..."

"Hey, shhhh..." Greg gently wrapped his arms around the older man, listening to his short panicky breaths as he cried into his shoulders. "It's okay, baby." He spoke softly. "Tell me what you remember." He didn't want to force it out of him, but he had to know. Not only for Nick's sake, but for his sister's as she was about to marry the man.

Nick shook his head slightly against Greg's chest, even though he felt safe and secure with the younger man's arms around him. "I-I don't remember." He refused, squeezing his eyes shut against Greg.

"I think you do." He gently placed his hand on the back of his partner's head. "I really need to know, Nicky. Please tell me."

"I-I tried to stop them. I struggled... as much as... as much as I could," He started shaking even more in his partner's arms, reliving the horrible event in his head. "I felt... as though I w-was right back at the ranch... with the babysitter again... only they weren't like her. They were worse." Inhaling a deep breath against his partner's chest, Nick whispered, "I wasn't strong enough. Th-they dragged me through to the bedroom. I tried to fight them... his friend... h-he held me down . . . I begged them to stop . . . I stopped strugglin' after a while . . . I gave up . . . I let them win." He cried into Greg's chest.

"You didn't, Nick." Greg didn't have to ask what they did to him, as it was obvious from his shaking. "You didn't let them win anything."

"They did though." He buried himself further into the younger man's embrace. "They both... they both... they both..."

"It's okay, Nicky." He smoothed his hand down the older man's shivering spine, sensing what he was trying to tell him.

"It's not. They got me drunk enough so I couldn't fight, then they... both used me. I wished for years that they had killed me too. I couldn't tell anyone. They said they'd kill me if I ever told, I wanted them to... but I couldn't... I couldn't anyway... I knew exactly how my parents felt about gays. Whatever they did to me, what my parents would have done would have been worse."

"That's not true." The younger man clutched him tighter.

Nick trembled in Greg's arms, finding it harder to breath. "I could... I could never tell you... or anyone. I didn't want y-you to know... how weak... weak I am. I just let them... I gave up. When they stopped... it was all quiet, like I was already dead. I could hear my heart beating and my breath catchin' in my throat... but the rest of the room was silent. I made a break for it... I couldn't walk... my stomach was in knots... and I threw up a bunch of times. People that... saw me... they thought I was just some drunk kid. They did win. I changed... completely. You know... y-you were there, I became the aggressor in relationships... so it wouldn't happen to me again. I-I'm sorry for everythin'... that I-I did to you. I'm no better than them."

"Nicky, that's not true either." He lifted his partner's tear stroked face, looking him in the eye. "This is so different and you know it. They forced you to do something that you didn't want to do. I'm gonna make sure that you never have to go anywhere near him again."

The younger man gulped hard, resting his chin on Nick's soft head of hair. He clutched him tighter, realising that nothing he could ever say or do would ever make this go away. He finally understood why Nick was damaged, but he really wished that he didn't.

As much as he wanted to protect his partner, he had no idea what he was supposed to do with this information.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being so patient everyone. I was going to split this into two separate chapters, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer for the truth to come out. I hope it was well worth the wait. The last part was the most difficult to write obviously, but I tried my best to really get the emotion out.<strong>

**Thanks so much to those of you that left me a message about my Mum too. It's been a long few months, but she's got the all clear from the cancer now, which is a huge relieve to all of us as the anniversary of my Dad's death is coming up in a two weeks.**

**Have a Great weekend!**

**Please review if you liked it.**

**~ Holly**


	21. Chapter 21: Ricochet

**Warning for Mature content.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty One: Ricochet<strong>

Helping her daughter out to the car in her wedding dress, Jean helped to stuff the giant marshmallow into the back of the car with her eldest daughter, relieved to finally get her out of the house and on the move. She smiled as her husband pecked a kiss to her cheek, before he climbed in the other side of the car, planning on travelling with the bride to the church.

"Alright, you lot in the next one." She turned to look round at the rest of her family.

They didn't look nearly as ready as she hoped though. It would require a little more work on her part for that, so she fastened Mark's tie into the proper position, adjusted the headband in Meghan's hair and straightened little Anthony's suit jacket, before she allowed them anywhere near the back of the car.

"Where's that father of yours?" She looked at Cooper and AJ stood on their own. They were finally dressed and ready, but now they were all alone. "Both of them in fact, where are they?" She couldn't see either of them, and they certainly didn't slip by her into the car already. She would have remembered seeing them.

"Umm..." Cooper anxiously bit his lower lip, trying to remember what they were told.

"Daddy Greg said to stay with you." AJ spoke up, looking over her shoulder at the house. Greg had said that he'd be right with them, but they hadn't seen their father, Nick since he showered them earlier. She was starting to worry that something had happened, but Greg kept insisting to them that everything was fine.

"Alright, I'll go look for them. Betty, get these two into the car, please. I'll be back in a minute." Jean gave her grandchildren a gentle push in their auntie's direction, before she hurried into the house. "Greg! Nicky!" She called up the stairs, waiting for a response. But there wasn't one.

Giving out a heavy sigh, Jean kicked her heels off, pulling her dress up past her ankles, so she could run up the stairs. She gave their bedroom door a forceful knock, before she pulled it open, hoping to see them both dressed and ready.

She guessed that they were probably fooling around or something and got lost in the moment, it was a romantic day after all, and they were a young couple.

What she found was a little more shocking than that though.

The Texan was fast asleep across the middle of the bed, clutching the covers tightly against his chest like a scared little boy. He appeared to be shaking too, but the atmosphere in the room was actually quite warm, making her worry even more.

Before she could approach him to see what was wrong, the bathroom door opened and out stepped her youngest with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"What time do you call this?" She hissed at him. "We're just getting ready to leave and you've only just got out of the shower."

"Shh, you'll wake him up." Greg hissed right back at her, making sure that Nick was still asleep. The Valium he had taken seemed to calm him down a bit, but he couldn't just dose him up to his eyeballs every time he got like this.

He had to find another solution.

"So, what do you think you're doing, Gregory? You're not even dressed yet." The anxious woman furiously tapped her watch. "We've _got_ to leave."

"I'm not going, and neither is he." He spoke for his slumbering lover.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Jean got hissed at again for shouting. "Would you mind telling me what's going on? You can't just decide on the morning of your sister's wedding day that you're not going to go. You'll break her heart. Have the two of you had another argument or something, because this really isn't the way to go about it if you have. You should go down there and apologise, not this childish, immature..."

"Mom!" Greg stopped her there. "You have no idea what's going on, so you have no right to judge me." He gave her a gentle push towards the door, indicating towards the towel around his waist. "I need to get dressed. You can wait outside if you insist on shouting at me, but you're not going to change my mind. I'm _not_ going." He closed the door behind her, leaving her out in the hall while he got himself dressed.

"You can't just say that you're not going, you have to give me a reason why." He heard his mother's muffled voice through the door.

Greg pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, quickly taking a seat beside Nick as he started whimpering in his sleep. "Shh, baby, it's okay... I'm here. Your dreaming is all," He gently stroked his fingers through Nick's hair, holding him steady as he started shaking. He imagined that he was re-witnessing what had happened to him, making him want to wake him up, but he feared that he'd never get him back to sleep if he did.

"Greg, I'm not going anywhere until you give me an answer." The annoying motherly voice called through the door.

"Mom, please..." He stormed over to the door, startling her as he pulled it open. "Please, just leave me alone. You have no idea what's going on, and I really don't need you around. I have to deal with this... on my own. I don't want to and I don't know what I'm doing, but that's the way it has to be done."

"What on earth are you talking about?" She gave him a perplexed look. "You sound like you're off your meds."

"Mom..."

"Tell me what it is, and I can help you." The woman insisted, standing her ground as her son tried to usher her away again. "You're clearly very upset, sweetheart. You know I can't leave you like this. What kind of monster of a mother leaves their child like this?"

"When their child is actually a man and he's begging her to leave him the fuck alone!" He snapped at her. "Please," He pointed her towards the stairs, on the verge of tears. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Sweetheart..."

"Mom!" He insisted, keeping his arm out stretched. "Go. I don't want your help. I don't need it, so just go. Go!" He clenched his fists at his sides.

Jean didn't know what was going on, but she decided to do as he asked and make her way down the stairs. She really didn't want to leave her son when he was like this; clearly in the need of help, but he certainly wasn't going to accept any help from her at the moment.

Greg closed the door once she was finally gone, leaning back against it with his eyes closed. He was still trying to process the information Nick had told him, not sure what he was going to do with the information he had just been given. The truth was, he had never felt so alone in his whole life, making him realise that Nick had felt like that since all of this happened to him.

He was completely helpless.

Making his way over to the window as he heard a car engine starting, Greg pulled the curtain back, feeling a chill running down his spine as the bridal cars set off for the wedding. He turned his head to look at Nick on the bed, knowing he wouldn't want him to say anything, but he didn't want his sister to end up like him.

Even if she was a willing participant, it didn't feel right to let his sister marry a monster. He couldn't save Nick from this, but he could stop it happening to someone else.

Quickly pulling on his sneakers, Greg hurried down the stairs, practically jumping in front of the other car to stop it from leaving without him. "Wait! I have to go with you." He climbed into the car with his mother.

"Well you really shouldn't be dressed like that, unless you want to feel the wrath of Connie." Betty smirked, seeing her brother dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt.

"Gregory, what is going on with?" Jean gave him an even more confused look. "One minute you're telling me to leave you alone and you're _not_ going to the wedding, the next you're jumping in front of cars so you don't miss it. I'm completely lost here."

"I'm not going to the wedding to attend it, I have to stop it. I have to. I have to." He rambled, his voice getting quieter and quieter each time he said it. He climbed into the car with them, making sure that his children were securely strapped in, before he took a seat in the empty space beside his mother. "I need to talk to Connie." He briefly explained, not liking the third degree look from everyone else in the car. "I have... have to tell her something." His hands shook as he buckled himself in, only making his mother more worried about him. He was acting like someone on the verge of a mental breakdown, and she didn't like it one bit. "Will we get there before her?"

"Well she's not exactly going to start without us," Jean anxiously clutched the purse on her lap, wondering what exactly her son was planning on doing. She tried to casually look at his pupils as the car was driving, wondering if he had taken something that was making him act like this.

The way he was acting made her concerned that they were going to have him sectioned before their daughter was even married.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that now is really the best time to give your sister a piece of your mind. She'll be out of your hair in a couple of hours, so why not just leave her to it? What's so important that you have to stop the wedding?"

"Because this has nothing to do with her. I just... just have to stop it. It's the only way."

Jean watched her son anxiously fidgeting on his seat, wishing her husband was here to sort this out. Her husband was the one who spotted her own mother's mental health problems, maybe he could tell her what was going on with her son to put her mind at ease about his odd behaviour.

When they arrived at the church, Greg was the first to jump out the car, almost stumbling to his knees on the curb. His mother seized hold of his arm before he could get away though, trying to reason with him, before he ruined the most important day of her daughter's life.

"Greg sweetheart, you can't just waltz in there and ruin your sister's wedding day, certainly not without giving me an answer. You've got to tell me the reason why you've suddenly got it in for your sister. What's brought all this on? Your behaviours changed, your stressed out... what's going on?" She waited for an answer, but it was obvious to her that her son wasn't going to give her one.

His eyes were focused on the other card, the bridal car, realising that Connie wasn't in it. He turned his attention towards the church, knowing he had to get to her before she started walking down the aisle.

"What are you going to tell your sister, or Karl and his family? You walked out on them yesterday at dinner, and you're doing exactly the same again now. This is her wedding day, and you've shown up in jeans and a t-shirt."

"I don't give a damn what they think of me. I'm just trying to protect my family. I'm not allowed to tell you the details, because he's trusted me with this." He wriggled out of her arms, hurrying up the steps towards the door.

"Greg!" The woman shouted after him, giving out a sigh as she turned back to the car. "What is going on with him?" She looked at her eldest daughter. "He's acting... crazy."

"Maybe he's gone bipolar." Mark remarked, helping the kids out of the car, getting a scowl from his sister as he wasn't making the situation any easier. "C'mon, I was joking." He glared back at his sister beside him. "He might be mentally ill. Ask him if he's hearing voices."

"Stop it, Mark!" Jean hissed at him, taking her grandchildren by the hands. "Don't listen to him, sweethearts." She led them towards the stairs after their father.

Greg found his sister still stood in the entrance, fiddling with her bouquet with her bridesmaids all around her. A few of them were old work colleagues who hadn't seen Connie in years, but there were one or two who had at least socialised with her in the past few months.

"Greg, you've got to be kidding me." Connie immediately caught sight of her younger brother, rolling her eyes as she saw his shredded jeans and casual t-shirt. "You can't go in there like that. What are you doing? You're not ruining the most important day of my life with another one of your dramas..."

"Shut up!" He interrupted her. "I have to talk to you... alone." He looked at the bridesmaids beside her. "I'm not letting you go in there until you hear what I have to say."

"This better be quick." She gave out a sigh, reluctantly following her younger brother towards the opposite end of the lobby. "If this is some water under the bridge crap about us... you can spare me..."

"Shut up, this _is_ for you. To keep you safe." He explained to her, not quite sure how he could tell his sister the truth. He knew that she was bound to think he was out to sabotage her big day, but he couldn't let her go ahead with her wedding to Karl without her knowing what he was really like. "I need to tell you... something about your fiancé, Karl. You're probably not going to believe me or anything, but I can't let you go ahead without knowing."

Connie rolled her eyes at him, folding her arms across her chest. "If you're going to tell me that you've investigated him or something, you can keep it to yourself. I really couldn't care less what you've found."

"I'm trying to save you from him here. I could tell that there wasn't something right about him from the start, and I was right. He's not the nice guy he appears to be." He wasn't quite sure how he could tell her, so he decided to just blurt it out. "He's a... he's a rapist."

Connie just laughed in his face, rolling her eyes at her little brother's weak attempt. "You're just jealous that I've finally got someone in my life that's better than your Nicky. You'd try anything to split us up."

"Jealous, yeah right. At least I can sleep easy knowing that my boyfriend is pure of heart, while yours ruins lives."

"Oh just leave me alone, I really don't need this." She looked at the door, smiling in relief as the rest of her family entered the room, dressed sensibly for the big day. "What is it with you? You and I used to be really close when we were kids. Why would you want to sabotage the most important day of my life?"

"Because... I just want you to know the truth before you go ahead with it. Why would I lie? I don't want to ruin this for you, I really don't... but I can't let you marry him. It's for your sake, not for mine."

"Exactly Greg, why would you want to ruin this for me?" She repeated her question, not really listening to her younger brother. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that stupid lie? He's got two kids, ex-wife's..."

"Did you ever ask him what broke up those marriages?" Greg stopped her from turning away from him, holding her arm tightly to keep her close enough to hear him out. "There's so much that you don't know about him. Why does it have to be now? Can't you at least wait a while and get to know him a little better?"

"Why do you always have to do this?" She pried her brother's hand off her arm. "You _are_ jealous. Look at Greg and his perfect little family. You're always rubbing it in our faces. The second one of us gets ahead of you; you try and manipulate your way back to the spotlight. Well it's my turn in the spotlight now."

"You need a serious reality check if you think my life is perfect!" Greg snapped back at his sister, alerting the attention of their parents behind them.

"Right, the perfect kids and perfect boyfriend must be a cover up for Nick's drinking problem and AJ's cocaine addiction."

"You really have no idea do you." He glared at the woman, unable to believe that she was really that blind. "My life is anything _but_ perfect. I'm struggling to hold onto the family I have, and I have to deal with people like you all the time who don't accept us. We have more emotional baggage between us then a shrink sees in his lifetime, and on top of all of that... I'm not even allowed to marry the man that I love. I have no idea how much longer he's gonna be here, and I can't even show him how much I love him because of people like you."

Seeing her brother in tears, Connie changed her attitude a little, feeling guilty as she watched a tear stream down his cheek. "Greg... I'm sorry I made you feel like that... but I don't like Nick. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Because... he's a dick." She spoke softly, looking over her shoulder as her mother tapped her watch. "Besides, he hasn't liked me from day one, so why should I give him a chance? Greg... please... please don't ruin this for me. When am I ever going to find someone that loves me like he does?"

"Connie, you deserve better than him. Way better. You're worth more than that." He tried to convince her. "I'm trying to save you. I wouldn't be doing this for no reason. You're my sister; I'm not going to let you marry a monster."

"Greg..." Connie anxiously bit her lower lip, lowering her bouquet to her side. "Why are you ruining this for me?"

"Because Karl isn't who you think he is. I didn't investigate him or anything like that, I just... I know. I wish I could tell you why, but I have to protect someone else. The same way I'm trying to protect you. You know I wouldn't do this for no reason. Call it off, get to know him a little better. Make up your own mind about him; just don't rush into it like this."

Connie took another look at herself in her wedding dress, before she shook her head, "No, I can't." She took a step back from him. "Greg, you don't know what it's like... I'm never going to find anybody like him again. You wouldn't understand, you have Nick and your kids. Mark has his daughter and countless girlfriends in his past. Even Betty has her triplets... I don't have anything."

"Being alone isn't a good enough reason to get married."

"I love him and he loves me, so I'm going to marry him. That's all that matters to me."

Realising he'd have to implicate his boyfriend in order to get her to believe him, Greg let her go, feeling his hands shaking at his sides. Connie made her way back to her bridesmaids, getting them to adjust her veil, so she was ready to walk down the aisle and marry her fiancé.

Greg would just have to find another way.

He knew that his sister would never forgive him if he interrupted the service. Humiliating her like that in front of everyone wasn't exactly what he had planned, so he'd have to do it discreetly before the service even began.

Slipping away unnoticed, Greg made his way through to the back room, pushing past the groomsmen fussing with their ties, reaching the last door that just happened to be labelled 'Groom'. He didn't bother knocking, not even sure the man remembered him. Lucky he didn't though, as he got more fuel for the fire, finding Karl pressed against a young blonde with his tongue down her throat.

The blonde quickly pulled away from Karl, adjusting the top of her dress, before she hurried out the room to take her seat in the church.

"Don't even try to explain that one away." Greg closed the door behind him, watching Karl zipping up his pants after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "So, two minutes before you're about to marry my sister, you're in the back room kissing some girl you've just met. You do this at all your other weddings?"

"Greg." Karl looked in the mirror in front of him, adjusting the bow tie around his neck. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to talk to you." The younger man clenched his fists at his sides, trying to keep his cool as he took another step closer towards the man. He didn't know where to start or what to say, but now that he was face to face with the man that ruined Nick's life, he just wanted to punch his lights out. "I want to talk to you... about Nick."

Karl smugly smiled, keeping his attention focused on the mirror in front of him. "So he told you about us, huh? You've already got to that stage in the relationship where you share the old conquests? I bet he's got more notches on his bed post then you, aye?"

"This isn't a joke; you know what you did to him."

"To him?" Karl turned to look at the younger man, perching himself against the table behind him. "That little spit fire came onto me. Sex on legs back then, not that he's not quite the looker now, but you shoulda seen him back then." He gave out a chuckle, aggravating Greg even more. "Is that what this is about? I'm sure he told you that it was well over seventeen years ago. There's nothin' between us now."

"Fifteen." Greg corrected him, taking a few steps closer towards him. "It was fifteen years ago, and Nick can never forget because of what you did. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you marry my sister. Either you call it off, or I tell my sister everything and she humiliates you in front of your whole family."

Karl gave out a smirk, tapping his fingers against the wood behind him. "Do you really think that you're in any position to threaten me?"

"After what I've just seen?" He reminded him of the blonde he was just making out with.

"What?" Karl shrugged, pushing himself to stand. "My word against yours. Your sister's a gullible idiot; she'll believe me over you any day. As for Nick, how do you know that he really told you the truth? I bet he missed out the part where he begged for it."

Greg gave the man a forceful shove, sending him crashing back against the table behind him.

"Ooh, look at that, mighty mouse actually has some muscles." The man laughed, grabbing a handle of Greg's t-shirt as the younger man went to push him again. "Let it go kid, no one will believe you over me. Certainly not your precious sister that can't even stand you."

"Don't touch me." Greg snarled at him, giving the man another push away from him.

"Or you'll do what?" He towered over the smaller man. "You should ask your precious Nicky what really happened. He's got a sick mind. There's a reason why I don't go for guys like him anymore, you're better off with him then me. Maybe you can stomach all that sick and twisted crap that goes on in his head..."

"I'd believe a pure hearted man like him over you any day." He clenched his fist tighter at his side, digging his fingernails into his palms. "How can you live with yourself after what you did to him?"

"Simple, I don't care. Get out now." The man gestured towards the door, groaning as the younger man stood his ground. "You got balls; I'll give you that kid. Maybe Nick's little story turned you on and you want me to do what I did to him."

"You make me sick! Call the wedding off, or I'll let your whole family and Connie know what you're really like." Greg threatened him.

"Go ahead, mighty mouse." He turned back to the mirror, adjusting his shirt after the push. "Like I said before, my word against Nick's. Who do you think my family will believe more? The ravings of a queer mad man with a twisted mind . . . or their own son?" He gave out a smirk, watching Greg lowering his head to look at the floor. "Nice try, kiddo. Now unless you want your own family to know how sick and twisted your little boyfriend is, get out of here. I've got things to do."

Refusing to move, Greg remained put in the room, wishing he really was brave enough to confront people. Confronting people was never really his thing though; it had always been Nick's thing. "How do you live with yourself knowing that you've destroyed someone's life?"

"Spare me the bleeding heart routine, Greg." He turned to look at him again. "Nick's a whack job, always has been. Connie told me about that business with his family. Rapist father and his own sister gave birth to him, that certainly explains where he got that sick and twisted mind of his from. I don't know what he's told you, but you can't believe a word of it. I'd ditch him if I were you."

Without even thinking, Greg lunged at the man, sending his clenched fist straight for the man's nose.

After wiping the blood from his nose, Karl quickly twisted the man's arm around on himself, stopping him from hitting him again. He firmly held Greg's arm behind his back, keeping him restrained as he struggled to move. "Trust me, kid, you don't wonna do that." Karl sinisterly rasped against his neck. "If you ever do anything like that again, I will break _every_ bone in your worthless, weak little body. Enough of this crap about Nick, get out of here before you get yourself hurt."

"Why would you ever want to hurt, Nick?" Greg continued to struggle, unable to break free from the larger man's hold. "What could he have possibly done to make you hurt him like that?"

"I saw an opportunity, and I went for it." He slid his hand down the younger man's chest, holding him closer against himself as he continued to wriggle. "I see why he likes you. You may look like a man, but you're nothing but a boy underneath."

"Ow." Greg winced, being forced into the wall so the man had a better hold of him. "Get off." He tried to kick the man.

"We've got ourselves a live one." The man chortled; pressing his body against the back of Greg's to keep him pinned. "There's no need to be nasty. I won't hurt you. Not unless you beg me to." He rasped against his neck.

Realising how terrified Nick must have felt in his position, Greg started to struggle even more, refusing to let him do the same to him. He forced his head backwards, hitting Karl's nose again. The man flinched back to cover his blood covered nose, giving Greg some room to move. He grabbed hold of Greg's arm before he could get away though, not wanting him to run and tell his mommy what he tried to do.

"Let go of me!"

Unfortunately Karl did just that, sending Greg crashing through the glass table in the middle of the room.

Wiping the blood from his nose, Karl waited for Greg to get up again, but he didn't appear to be moving. He slowly made his way over to him, realising that there was blood trickling across the large shards of glass beneath him that had shattered on impact.

"Shit." He made sure the door was closed, before he attempted to roll Greg on the floor.

The younger man moaned and protested as much as he could, but Karl was a lot stronger than him. The older man anxiously looked around the room, not knowing what to do. He could clearly see that Greg was losing a lot of blood from the multiple lacerations to his body, but there wasn't anything in the room that he could use to stop the bleeding.

Karl dropped to his knees beside Greg, looking at the largest piece of glass sticking out of Greg's thigh. It appeared to be from part of the table leg, causing the biggest bleed. He reached his hand out for it, wondering if he should pull it out to help him.

"No." Greg choked, struggling to breathe on the blood filling his throat. "Am... ambulance."

Instead of doing as he asked though, Karl climbed to his feet, worrying about how this would look if they brought the police along. He had never spent any time in prison before, he couldn't do time for something that wasn't even his fault.

He had to find a way out of this.

"What... are you doing?" Greg watched from the floor as Karl made his way over to the mirror, covering his blood covered shirt with his suit jacket. He continued to pant heavily, looking up at how far away the door was from his position on the floor. He could just about reach it if he out stretched his arm, but the door opened inwards and he didn't think that he could stand with the blood pouring from his leg.

He started to feel as though he was right back in that alley way again, lying helplessly on the floor while his attackers got away with it again.

"Karl." Another man knocked at the door, opening it slightly, until Karl jumped in the gap, stopping him from opening it any wider. "They're ready for you. What happened to yah nose?"

"Nothing." Karl gave his nose another wipe, looking over his shoulder at Greg. "Listen eh... just give me a minute. I gotta take care of some business." He indicated over his shoulder towards the bathroom.

"Cool, don't keep the bride waiting too long." The man gave him a wink.

"Yeah." Karl forced out a laugh, closing the door on his buddy. He pressed his back against the door, listening to Greg's gargled coughs. "Fuck, why did you have to come in here? This is all your stupid fault." He made his way round to Greg's legs, dragging him further away from the door, causing the younger man even more pain.

Without giving him a second look, Karl made his way out of the room, trying to put it out of his mind so he get back to his wedding day.

Realising he'd have to help himself, Greg struggled to reach his hand into his jeans pocket, relieved that he actually remembered to bring his phone. He couldn't raise it to his head to talk, but he managed to punch in the numbers 9 – 1 – 1, putting him through to emergency services.

* * *

><p>"Where's, Greg?" Jean looked around for her son, wondering where he disappeared to. "Stay with your Granddad a minute." She left AJ and Cooper with her husband, while she made her way over to the bride. "Sweetheart, did Greg get a chance to talk to you?"<p>

"Yeah, he went back there." Connie motioned towards the back room, before she pulled her mother aside from the bridesmaids. "Mom, if someone told you something... if someone you really trust told you something about another person you really trust, would you believe it?"

"That's a little cryptic, sweetheart." She chuckled softly, taking her daughter's hand in her own. "It's just last minute nerves."

"No, it's something..." Her daughter sighed heavily, realising she'd have to tell her mother the whole story if she really wanted her opinion, "Greg said that he knew something about Karl's past. He tried to warn me off him, but what if this is the one chance I'm ever gonna get to get married? I'll always have my little brother around, but charming men don't exactly line up around the block for me."

"Well, it would depend on what this... dark past was." Jean pointed out to her daughter, looking towards the double doors to the church as they opened, indicating that it was time to seat the bridal party.

"He didn't give me much to go on. I feel like I'd be betraying my brother if I go ahead with this."

"Well, Greg wouldn't exactly try and sabotage your wedding day for no reason. If you need a minute longer to talk to him, we can wait. It's not like the wedding can really start without the bride." Adjusting her daughter's veil for her, Jean pecked a kiss to her cheek, giving her a wide smile. "You look very pretty, sweetheart."

"You haven't said that to me since my prom."

"I'm sure I have, you just don't listen to me anymore." Her mother smirked. "None of you listen to your old Mom anymore. It's obvious that I'm not needed anymore, which is why I hassle you so much when you do come over. I don't want you forgetting about me."

"I'll never forget about you. You're my Mom." Connie wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders, hugging her tightly, not caring about creasing or wrinkling her dress. "I wouldn't be going through with any of this if it wasn't for you."

"Are we ready?" Daniel interrupted them, seeing tears in both his girls' eyes. "Oh dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go find, Greg." Connie pulled back from her mother, dabbing her eyes with her fingertips. "I have to talk to him before I go. Wait here for me, Dad." Her father nodded, fetching his wife a tissue from his pocket, so she could sort herself out.

Connie followed in her brother's footsteps towards the back rooms, where the groomsmen were getting ready. The second they saw the bride stepping into the hallway, they finished up their conversations, making sure their flies and ties were both done up, before they filed out of the room to take their seats in the church.

Now that the hallway was empty, and silent, she thought that her brother had left the church without her even noticing.

Hearing a buzzing sound coming from one of the rooms, Connie decided to investigate further, slowly reaching her hand out for the door labelled 'Groom'. She pushed it open slightly, seeing some broken glass on the floor. Pushing it open further, she widened her eyes at the sight of her little brother on the floor, gasping for his next breath with various bits of glass sticking out the right side of his body.

"Greg." She dropped to her knees beside him, not knowing which wound to apply pressure to first. She had taken some first aid as part of her last jobs requirements, but she had only ever practiced CPR on a plastic dummy, not her baby brother. "It's okay. It's okay." She looked around the room, spotting his phone open beside him. "Hello?"

"_Stay on the line, an ambulance is on route to your location. Let me know when you can hear their sirens."_

"We're at Saint Gregory's church in Long Beach." She gave the operator their location. "Hurry, it's my little brother. He's bleeding... from everywhere."

"_The ambulance is close by, just try and keep him calm until they get there. See if you can apply pressure to his wounds to slow the bleeding."_

"Hang on, Greg." Connie scrambled to her feet, making her way into the bathroom. She grabbed the hand towels that had been left out, hurrying back to her brother with them to try and slow the bleeding. "Dad! Dad!" She shouted as loud as she could, hoping he could hear her. "Don't you dare die on me you little brat. I'm older than you; I should be the one to go first."

Greg smiled slightly, clutching his sister's hand tightly at his side. "Don't... don't tell, Nicky."

"Greg, I can't do that." She shook her head, placing her other hand firmly over the towel on his leg. "He loves you. As much as I hate him, he really does love you. I won't tell your kids, but Nick has to know about this. Dad!" She shouted again, replacing the towel on Greg's leg as the other one had completely soaked through. "That man really needs to get his hearing checked out."

"I heard that." Daniel appeared at the door, widening his eyes as he saw his daughter on the floor, knelt down beside his son. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I found him like this. The ambulance is on the way. Dad, can you... Dad!" She shouted, stopping him from going catatonic on her. "Dad, go outside and wait for the ambulance." Her father gave her a slight nod, slowly leaving the room. He didn't want to leave his son when he was like that, but someone had to wait for the ambulance.

"Greg, who did this?" Connie could easily tell from the position of his injuries that he had been moved, and he certainly hadn't done it to himself. "Greg, talk to me." She pleaded, feeling his blood soaking through her fingers. He was losing too much blood from his leg, and she wasn't exactly a doctor so she didn't know what to do. "Please, Greg... tell me who did this."

Greg tried to speak, but he was too weak to use his vocal cords.

From the sounds he was making though, Connie could just make out the sound of a name, "Karl?"

"Out the way, please. Excuse me." A large female paramedic made her way through the crowd of people that had started gather, with her younger partner trailing along behind her. "Excuse me." She pushed through the bridal party, into the room where the bride was knelt down beside the victim. "Hello love, it's alright. I'm a Paramedic, my name's JJ." She set her kit on the floor, taking a good look at the cuts as she pulled some gloves on. "How long has he been like this?" She looked at Connie beside her.

"I... I don't know... a few minutes." Connie shrugged, "I should have listened to him. I just found him like this."

"Alright love, I'm going to give you something for the pain. Can you hear me?"

Greg managed to nod his head slightly, trying to speak, but his voice was still barely audible.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" JJ shone a flashlight into each of his eyes, giving her a partner a look to get a move on.

"It's Greg." Connie spoke for him. "He's my brother. Can you help him?"

"We'll do our best love, not your ideal wedding day, huh?" She gave the woman a smile, while she was checking on Greg. "There's are some pretty nasty cuts. What happened, sweetheart? Did you try to move him?" She looked at the bride beside her, noticing that he couldn't have moved himself out of the table he had fallen through then dragged himself across the floor.

"No, I found him like this. I didn't touch any of the glass... I know that causes more damage internally."

"Good girl, alright sweetheart, we're just gonna give you some medicine for the pain. Is he allergic to anything?" JJ replaced the hand towels with their own pressure pads, trying to stop the bleeding herself.

"No... no, I don't think so." Connie shook her head.

"Alright, can you apply pressure to this one here?" She placed Connie's hands over the wound to his arm. "Just keep the pressure on, love. Jeff, can you get that line in? I'm gonna go and get the board."

"Yeah, sure." Her nervous young partner reached for Greg's good arm, nervously looking at the blood covered bride as he reached for the things he needed in his kit. Jeff had been shadowing the other paramedics for the past couple of weeks, getting anxious to finally take the lead, but now that he was in that position, he just wanted to take a step back and let his partner take over.

"He's my son, is he alright?" Jean stopped JJ as she came back into the building, wanting to know what was going on. "He's never been very good with hospitals. He's not bipolar or anything. He's never been sectioned."

The paramedic looked at the strange woman, wondering if she should take her in too. "Your son's fallen through a glass table. I'm sorry love, I can't tell you anymore than that at the moment. We'll know more as soon as we get him back to the hospital. If you like, you can travel with him in the ambulance. I assure you that your son is in good hands. Excuse me please." She pushed her way through the crowd again, making her way back to Greg. "Alright sweetheart, this is going to be a little uncomfortable, but your pain relief should kick in soon."

Connie continued to apply pressure to her brother's arm, while the male paramedic was trying to stop the bleed from his leg. She watched the female paramedic injecting something into her brother's arm, feeling a little queasy as the long needle disappeared into Greg's arm.

"Alright my love, we're gonna lift you onto the board and get you out of here now. Let me know if the pains too much for you." JJ checked his pulse with her fingers, before she adjusted an oxygen mask over his face. "This is just to help you breathe, sweetheart. Try to breathe normally."

Connie climbed to her feet as they lifted her brother from the floor, keeping the pressure on his wound the whole time, so he wouldn't lose anymore blood. "Can someone go with him? I don't want him to be alone." Connie stayed at her brother's side, watching the paramedics strapping her brother onto the gurney.

"Coming through, mind your backs please." JJ wheeled the gurney towards the entrance, letting her partner lift the front down the steps, while she took the back. "Only one of you can come in the ambulance with us I'm afraid." She saw the gathering family members on the steps. "Don't take time to argue about it. We have to get him back to the hospital as soon as we can."

"Mom, you go." Connie took a step back as they lifted her brother into the ambulance, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle any questions they asked her at the hospital. "I'll stay with Dad." Her mother gave her a nod, still holding her hand over her mouth as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with her son.

"Daddy!" AJ ran down the steps in tears. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"No, no, no..." Connie grabbed hold of her niece, stopping the child from running any further. She didn't want her to have to see what she had just seen, it was too horrible to look at herself. "Your Daddy's just going to take a quick ride in the ambulance." She knelt down beside her niece, hugging her tightly as she started to cry.

AJ fought as much as she could against her aunt's embrace, watching the ambulance driving away with her father inside. She didn't know what had happened to him, but she had seen all the blood, instantly reminding her of her mother.

They had taken her away in an ambulance too, but she never saw her again.

* * *

><p>On their arrival at the nearest hospital, JJ and Jeff wheeled their patient through the corridors, towards a team of doctors and nurses that were waiting for him. "You'll have to wait here a minute, love." JJ stopped their patient's mother from going any further, while she took Greg through to the doctors. "Alright, this is Greg Sanders. He was conscious on arrival. He's losing a lot of blood from the deep laceration to his thigh," She began to relay all the information to them.<p>

While they were working, Greg looked up at the tiled ceiling above him, wincing in pain as he was lifted over to a second bed. He could hear voices around him, but they sounded muffled and distant. He closed his eyes as they tried to shine another light into them, wishing they would up his pain medication and stop fussing over him.

"Greg, can you hear me? I'm Doctor Winters; I'm going to be taking care of you. Call ahead for the surgery consultant." The female Doctor Winters announced, listening to Greg's heart through her stethoscope. "Once we've got him stable, I wonna take him straight through. Can we get a rush on those bloods, please?"

"Is he going to be alright?" Jean stopped the paramedics as they came out of the room. "Please... tell me what's happening. He's my youngest. I can't lose him."

"The doctors will tell you as soon as they know anything, love." JJ assured the woman, pointing her over to the relative's waiting area. "You can wait over there for the rest of your family to arrive. Doctor Winters will find you as soon as they know anything, don't worry, love. She's one of the best. Your son's lucky though, looks as though he missed anything that would have been fatal."

Jean gave the woman a nod, staying by the door so she could see what was going on. One of the nurses were just cutting open one of her son's favourite t-shirts, revealing the wounds to her son's chest. His mother covered her hand over her mouth again, wishing there was something she could do to help him.

But all she could do was watch.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy!"<p>

"I got it, Cooper." Mark unlocked the door, letting the kids into the house. Connie, AJ and Betty were making their way to the hospital with their father, leaving him with Meghan and Cooper to go and get Nick back at the house. "Nick! Stay here with Cooper a sec, Meghan." He pointed his own daughter towards the younger child, before he hurried up the stairs. "Nick!" He gave the bedroom door a knock, before he pushed it open. "Nick! Wake up, man!" He shook the sleeping man on the bed. "You've gotta get up, man. Greg's been rushed into hospital."

"What?" Nick rubbed his eyes open, struggling to a sitting position on the bed.

"He's in hospital, get up. I'm driving you over there." Mark threw the man's shirt at him, barely giving him time to put it on as he pushed him towards the door. Nick buttoned it across his chest, hoping this was some kind of joke as he followed Greg's older brother down the stairs. "Everyone out to the car." He gave the children a gentle push out the door.

"They took Daddy in an ambulance." Cooper announced, following his father out to the car. "Will they make him better?"

"Where's, AJ?" Nick realised that Mark only had Cooper with him.

"She's with my Dad." Mark climbed into the driver's seat again, starting up the car. Nick helped the kids into the back of the car, wishing he had been awake so he knew what happened. He quickly strapped himself in, holding on tightly as Mark put his foot down, driving them off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

"What happened?" Nick spoke softly, looking round at Greg's older brother.

Mark gave him a shrug, keeping his eyes focused on the road. "Mom's with him at the hospital. She rode with him in the ambulance."

Nick clutched his seat tighter, wondering what Greg was even doing at the wedding. The younger man had sworn to him that he wasn't going to go, making him feel as though it was his fault. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew that it was his fault that he was anywhere near, Karl.

As soon as they arrived, Nick lifted Cooper into his arms, heading into the building. He made his way through the waiting room towards the front desk, bumping into Daniel straight away. "Where is he?" He lowered his son to the floor.

"He's in surgery, Nicky." Jean climbed to her feet, taking the younger man's hand into her own. "He's lost a lot of blood. They have to remove the glass... but the doctor said he's going to be alright." She helped him to take a seat, holding his hand as she sat down beside him. "He's going to be alright, sweetheart."

"I don't even know what happened. He was with me a little while ago and he was fine."

"Neither do we, Connie found him. Paramedic's said she probably saved his life. If she hadn't of been there..." She dreaded to think what would have happened to him if she hadn't found him, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Daddy." AJ slipped off her aunt's lap, hurrying round the chairs towards the man. Nick lifted her from the floor into his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her since he didn't know what happened, so he just clutched her tightly, hoping that Greg was going to walk out of one of the rooms around them at any second with a smile on his face.

After a few hours had passed, Doctor Winters finally made her way down to the waiting area again, calling over Greg's parents. "The surgery went fine; we managed to remove all the glass. We're taking him through to x-ray just to make sure that we got it all..." She paused as Nick joined them, wondering who he was. "Who's this?"

"Nick, his partner." Jean explained to the woman. "It's alright, he's family."

Doctor Winters rolled her eyes, giving out a sigh as she returned her attention towards the patient's notes in her hands. "We're a bit concerned about the glass that went through his leg and arm. We've removed the glass and stitched him up, but there could be some nerve damage. We'll know more when he wakes up. Once he's down from x-ray, I'll send a nurse to come and get you. Short visits, immediate family members only."

The woman walked away from them, not giving them a chance to ask her any questions.

"Nicky, c'mere," Jean pulled him into her arms, seeing his lower lip starting to tremble. "He'll be fine. You know our Greg better than anyone; he's a lot stronger than he looks. He's been through worse than this."

"What happened?" He pulled away from her, trying to stop himself from crying. "How did this happen? He was just with me."

Jean wished she knew the answer, but she didn't know anything.

"This is my fault... Greg would have never... he wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for me." He felt like putting his fist through the wall, but his children were sat in the waiting area, waiting for him to tell them what was going on. "I'm sorry, Mrs Sanders. This is all my fault."

"Why, what happened?" Jean watched the young man walking over to his children, kneeling down in front of them so he could explain what was going on. She didn't know what he meant when he said that this was his fault, but she didn't believe it for a second.

"I want to see him." AJ slid herself off her chair.

"We can't see him just yet," Nick lifted her onto his lap, holding her tightly against his side. "Daddy's just been in surgery, now he's gotta go and have an x-ray. We can sit with him once it's all done... but... remember when he was in hospital before, when he had his appendix out?" AJ gave her father a slight nod. "Well he had to have an operation then to help him, and he was okay after that. This is... it's basically the same, only they had to take the glass out this time. He'll be stitched up and back with us before you know it though."

Cooper slid off his own chair, joining his sister and father for a hug. "I wonna go home."

"Me too, bud." Nick placed his hand on his son's back, holding them both tightly against his chest. He looked up as someone walked into the waiting room, feeling a chill running down his spine as he saw their face. It didn't take him long to put two and two together, realising that Greg must have busted Karl's nose. "You." He abandoned his children for a moment, starting to shake with his nerves. "You did this to him. You're the reason why he's in here."

"Calm down, Nick." Karl removed the tissue from his broken nose, so Nick could understand him. "I never touched him. He hit me though. You're lucky I'm not pressing charges."

"Pressing charges?" Connie stepped up beside them, adding it up herself. "You got off lightly you son of a bitch. My brother could die. How dare you leave him alone like that! If anyone's pressing charges here, it's going to be us. You better hope he survives or you're never going to see those little brats of yours ever again."

"Connie, what are you shouting for?" Her mother joined them.

"It was him. He did that to Greg and he left him to die!" Connie gave the man a forceful push, being grabbed by Nick as she went to punch him. "Are you just going to let him get away with it? After what he did, I thought you'd be punching his lights out."

"He's right, Connie." Jean backed up the future son in law she actually liked. "He's not worth it; let the police deal with him. You." She took a step closer towards the man in question. "I don't care if your nose _is_ broken, get out of here. Stay away from my family."

"I've got just as much right to be here as some little queer."

"No, Nick." It was Connie's turn to hold him back this time, stopping him from lashing out at the man. "Mom's right. He's not worth it, but he's not going anywhere. I'm calling the police. You're not getting away with this." She pulled her engagement ring off her finger, throwing it at the man's chest, before she made her way over to the front desk.

"Yes, ma'am... how can I help you?"

"Get security to detain that man while we wait for the police." Connie pointed the man out.

Not wanting to be around Karl for a moment longer, Nick grabbed his children, leading them by the hands towards the exit. He felt his chest tightening as he stepped out the doors, but he tried to ignore it as he made his way round the back of the car park, finding a bench they could sit on.

Cooper immediately climbed onto it, perching himself on the back with his feet on the seat.

Nick lifted AJ onto it, before he took a seat beside her, feeling short of breath. He placed his hand on his chest, giving his daughter a slight smile as she gave him a concerned look. "I'm fine, baby girl." He assured her. "I'm just worried about, Daddy."

"Me too." AJ hugged his side, hearing his heart beating very quickly as she lay her head down against his chest.

Nick tried desperately to keep his breathing under control, not wanting to end up in hospital himself, but that was a lot easier said than done. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of the ways that Greg usually tried to calm him down, but he wasn't here with him.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing Greg for good, if he did, he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Sanders," Doctor Winters made her way towards her patient's mother, pulling her aside from the others to talk to her. "The x-rays confirm that we've managed to get all the glass out, and your son has been stabilised. Some of the cuts only needed a few stitches, but we'll get him in touch with our plastic surgery team for the other more serious ones. Either way, he's going to have to stay in hospital for a while. He's lost quite a bit of blood and we want to make sure that nothing else has been ruptured."<p>

"Can I see him?" Jean wiped her eyes again, relieved to hear that he was going to be alright.

"Yes, he's going to be out for a while after the surgery, so one of you can sit and wait with him. After that, you'll need to keep it brief, he needs his rest." The doctor walked away from the woman before she could ask her any questions, making her way towards the front desk to find out who her next patient was.

"Daniel." Jean sniffled back her tears, making her way over to her husband sat with their grown up children. "Can you go and find Nicky, I'm gonna go and sit with Greg. He's had his x-ray and they've managed to get all the glass out. She said he's going to be out of it for a while, so I was gonna sit with him."

"Mom, is he okay?" Connie climbed to her feet.

Jean gave her daughter a nod, "Yeah, the doctor said he's going to be fine." She assured her, looking at her son's blood soaked into the front of her daughter's once white wedding dress. "Why don't you go home and get changed, sweetheart? I'll call you when he wakes up."

Connie shook her head, "I want to be here when he wakes up. I think that... maybe I should have heard him out." She glanced towards Karl sat in one of the open cubicles, getting his nose seen to by a nurse. A police officer was stood outside of it, waiting to ask him some questions as he had already taken Connie's statement of the events that took place. "Greg wouldn't just lash out at someone for no reason." She spoke softly.

"I know." Jean looked in the same direction as her daughter, still wondering what all this was about herself. "Daniel, I think he went outside with the kids." She pointed her husband towards the door, leaving her bag with her daughter, so she could go and sit with her son.

Daniel made his way outside, searching around the car park for Nick and the kids. He checked the cars to make sure they weren't sat inside them, before he made his way round the side of the building.

There were a few smokers standing outside, but no sign of Nick or his children.

He was about to turn back to the hospital to see if any of them had a phone, when he spotted a young girl in a princess dress jumping up and down on a bench. He weaved through the parked cars towards them, catching Cooper using the wooden planks of the bench as a climbing frame, while Nick was lying on his back on the bench, taking in a few deep breaths.

"Nick." Daniel lifted his granddaughter down from the bench, watching the younger man slowly turning his head to the side to look up at him. "You alright?" He looked at Nick's sweaty forehead, shaky hands and the way his chest was frantically arching up and down, guessing that he was having an anxiety attack of some sort. "Listen Nick, Greg's going to be okay. They're just waiting for him to wake up after the surgery now. You can go and sit with him if you want."

"He doesn't... doesn't need me." Nick breathed heavily, closing his eyes again to stop the images from surrounding him. He knew this was a lot more serious than any of his previous panic attacks, but he didn't want to move.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a minute. C'mon, Cooper." Daniel reached for his grandson's hand, taking the children into the hospital to be looked after by his daughter, Betty. "I'll be back in a minute. I just need to talk to your, Daddy." He hurried back outside, taking a seat beside Nick as the younger man had now sat himself up straight, gripping the bench tightly beneath him. "Nick..."

"I can't do it." Nick shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "I can't go in there. It's not fair on Greg when I'm like this. He doesn't need me."

"Yes he does. Nick, you've always been there for him in the past. My son has never loved anything more than he loves you. You _can_ go in there, you're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for."

"I'm not. I'm just really good at bottlin' things up." He pointed out to him, opening his eyes so he could look at Greg's father sat beside him. "I depend on Greg too much. He doesn't need me in there when he's like this. It isn't fair on him."

"You'd rather he woke up alone?"

"I'd rather he wasn't in here." Nick climbed to his feet as his breathing calmed down, feeling a little light headed, but he didn't want to sit back down again. "It's my fault. I told him about, Karl. He wouldn't have tried to do somethin' like this if it wasn't for me. He'd never of got hurt if it wasn't for me either."

As Nick pulled a pill bottle from his hands, Daniel quickly climbed to his feet, stopping him from taking too much. "Nick, I don't think now is the time to really dose yourself up to your eyeballs in..." He lifted the bottle to eye level, so he could read the label. "Valium. How long have you been taking these?"

"It doesn't matter." Nick held his chest, dropping the pills from his hand to the floor. "I can't do this to Greg anymore. I almost got him killed. I have to go."

"Whoa, you can't go anywhere, especially not like this." Daniel stopped him leaving, holding the younger man's arms to keep him upright. "You can barely stand." He helped him back to the bench, taking a seat beside him again. "Leaving him now will break his heart. You don't want to do that to him, do you? He needs you, and you need him, so why don't you go up there and wait for him to wake up?"

"I can't." He shook his head, gripping the seat tightly beneath him again. "The way I keep goin' on, he should have me sectioned." He held his chest again, looking very uncomfortable.

"You alright?"

"No." Nick sucked in a sharp breath, clutching his chest tightly with both hands. "I... I can't..."

* * *

><p>"This is Nick Stokes, he's complaining of chest pains and shortness of breath." Nurse Kay Parker informed her colleagues, wheeling the young man through to the empty room. "His father in law said he's been taking Valium, as well as some medication for primary hypertension, but he doesn't know what they are as he doesn't have them on him."<p>

"Alright, let's get him up on the bed." The Doctor adjusted the stethoscope around his neck, helping the younger man onto the bed. "Nick, I'm Doctor Harrison." He introduced himself, replacing the oxygen mask to his patient's face as Nick tried to pull it away. "You're going to need that until we've had time to assess you. Nurse, can you get a line in? Let's have a listen to that heart of yours."

"Dad." Betty hurried after her father, after catching him following the nurses into the building. "What the hell happened to him? He was fine a minute ago."

"I don't know, I thought he was just having a panic attack, but then he started having chest pains." Daniel explained to her, making sure that the kids weren't with her. One father in hospital was bad enough, but two would be their worst nightmare.

"Sorry sir, you'll have to wait out here." The nurse stopped the two of them from going any further. She hurried over to Nick's bed side, getting him hooked up to the monitor as requested by the doctor.

"Where's your mother?" Daniel looked round at his daughter.

"She's still sitting with Greg." Betty anxiously bit her fingernails, watching what they were doing to Nick through the window. "Do you want me to go and get her?" As her father shook his head, not wanting to worry her, his daughter asked, "What are we gonna tell the kids? They're terrified Dad, what are we gonna do?"

Daniel gave her a shrug, not sure what they were going to do. His wife was the one that always held things together; he was useless on his own. "I'm eh... I'm gonna go get your mother. I'll sit with Greg, she can deal with this." He decided, stepping around his daughter to make his way up the stairs. He searched through all the wards, until he found his wife pouring herself a cup of water. "Jean..."

"He's not awake yet. Did you find, Nick?" She turned to look at him.

"Yeah... he's in the hospital. He's been admitted for chest pains, shortness of breath..."

"Did you tell them about the primary hypertension?" Jean set her coffee down, catching a slight nod from her husband. "Okay, you sit with Greg. I'll go and be with Nick. Relax, he's still sleeping. The nurse said he'd be out for a few hours yet, so you can just sit with him a moment." She pecked a kiss to his cheek, before she hurried down the stairs to check on Nick. She was hoping that it was just another one of his panic attacks that Nick had told her about.

Under the circumstances it would make perfect sense, but the doctor appeared to be treating him for more serious symptoms than an anxiety attack.

Back upstairs, Daniel searched the wards for his son, stopping as he spotted him in a ward of his own. He slowly made his way towards the last bed, cringing at the sight of the deep lacerations to his son's delicate form. He had never been good with blood, especially not on his children, that was always part of the reason why he left their health up to his wife.

Taking a seat on the chair sat beside the bed, Daniel carefully reached for his son's good hand through the railing around his bed, holding it tightly in his own. "Your Dad's here, kiddo." He spoke softly, feeling like an idiot for talking to himself. He couldn't think of anything else to say to him, so he just watched his son's chest arching up and down with each breath, while the machine beside him continued to bleep.

* * *

><p>"Three old ladies meet for lunch. The first one says, is it windy? The second one says, no, I think its Thursday then the third one says, me too, let's have a cup of tea." Cooper retold the joke someone had told him at school, making his Uncle Mark chuckle slightly. "Where's my Daddy's? I wonna tell it to Greg. If he's poorly, it'll make him happy."<p>

"You can't see him just yet, bud." Mark looked up at his sister, Connie, watching her anxiously pacing the waiting room.

She really did look a lot more like Bridezilla now, especially with the blood stained down her front, messy hair and smudged makeup from her tears, but it wasn't a laughing matter anymore. He wished that they could just reverse the day and start over again, back to when they were pretending that they were really excited to see their sister get married.

Now he would have preferred it.

"Where did AJ go?" Mark sat up, finally realising that her seat was empty. "Meghan, where's AJ?" His daughter gave him a shrug, focusing her attention back on the book in her hands. "Stay there." He warned Cooper, climbing to his feet to check if AJ had followed Betty, but he could only see his mother and sister stood outside where they working on Nick, no sign of the little girl.

"Oh god, what's the matter?" Jean saw the look on her eldest son's face.

Mark shook his head, anxiously scratching at his head. "Nothing... I just... I wondered if there was any news." He couldn't tell her that he had lost the child. He had one job to do and he couldn't even do that right.

"Not yet." His mother shook her head, watching Nick fighting for his next breath. She kept thinking that if the nurses would just let her inside, she could help calm Nick down, but they wouldn't have any of it. "Why is this taking so long? Can't they just give him something to knock him out?"

Mark hurried away from them while they were talking, getting back to search. He checked the toilets, child's waiting area and the elevator as she was asking about them, but there was still no sign of her. Just as he was about to pull his hair out in a panic, he spotted a child in a princess dress wandering around aimlessly through the various wards.

"AJ." He made his way towards her, looking at the tears running down her pale little cheeks. "C'mere, AJ." He knelt down in front of her, holding his arms out to her. With her thumb in her mouth, AJ walked towards her uncle, resting her head against his shoulder as he lifted her from the ground into his arms. "It's alright, your Daddy's gonna be okay."

"I want to see him." She cried against his shoulder.

"Alright, let's go see him." He saw no point in arguing with her, carrying her towards the elevator so she could see her father. She didn't know about Nick yet, and he wasn't planning on telling her, so Greg was the first choice. "Eh... Greg Sanders?" He asked the nurse behind the desk on the ICU floor.

"Ward three, just a quick visit." The woman warned him.

Mark ignored her, making his way towards the relevant ward. It was easy to find Greg's bed, as it was the only occupied bed in the whole ward. "Hi, Dad." He quietly spoke, adjusting the child against his side. "AJ wants to see her, Dad."

"Daddy's still sleeping." Daniel took his grandchild off his son's hands, sitting her on his lap. He wiped the child's tears away with his fingertips, feeling her shaking in his arms. "You can hold his hand." He moved his chair closer towards the bed, so AJ could reach her father's hand through the railing that surrounded his bed. "You didn't tell her about..."

"No." Mark whispered back, leaning against the railing around his brother's bed. He looked at the various tubes and wires running in and out of his brother's fragile body, seeing a bag of blood sat beside the bed too. "What's..."

"The doctor said it looks worse than it really is." Daniel assured him, pointing his son towards an empty chair across the room. "He won't be awake for a couple of hours yet. Sit with him."

"No, I can't." Mark pointed over his shoulder towards the door. "Meghan and Cooper are on their own down there. Well, on their own with Connie. I should get back to them."

"Okay." Daniel watched his son walking away, returning his attention back to his son on the hospital bed. "See that, Daddy's going to be okay." He whispered to his granddaughter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he saw her vulnerable little face. "It's alright, sweetheart. Daddy just needs some sleep. He'll be awake and cuddling you again before you know it." He assured the child, hugging her tightly himself.

AJ returned to sucking her thumb, a childish habit she had grown out of over the past few months, but she found it very comforting in her moment of need. She looked at her father lying helplessly on the bed, wondering if he could feel the tube down his throat and why he even needed it if he was going to be okay.

"Please don't die." The child whispered softly, just loud enough for her granddad to hear her.

Daniel rested his chin against the child's head, realising she had been through this before. It was hard to remember that she had a life before Nick and Greg, a life that none of them really knew about let alone asked her about.

* * *

><p>"Now the primary hypertension... it's basically a chronic medical condition in which blood pressure in the arteries is significantly elevated. It requires the heart to work harder than normal to circulate blood through the blood vessels. Now a panic attack can significantly increase the heart rate too. Many people who experience panic attacks often think they're having a heart attack, but in this case..."<p>

"Is that what it was?" Jean stopped Doctor Harrison there, not wanting to hear all this again, having heard it herself when her husband was rushed in for a heart attack. "He's too young for a heart attack. He's only thirty nine."

"No, that's not what it was." Doctor Harrison continued, "From what he was saying while we were treating him, I'm guessing that it was some form of a post traumatic stress related anxiety attack. We've checked his heart rate and we're keeping him monitored as a precaution. I've given him something to keep him calm too, but I really think he should speak to a therapist. I can recommend..."

"He's already talking to a therapist." Jean insisted, anxiously looking around the hospital. "Where is he? Someone should be with him, he really hates hospitals."

"Through here, we've given him to keep him calm." Doctor Harrison led the way, taking her into a private room. Nick was lying on the only bed in the room, his eyes glazed over, fixated on the ceiling tiles above him. "Don't worry about any of this. We're just monitoring his heart and helping him out with the oxygen for a while. He should be free to go home in a couple of hours. I would like to give him another talk about his primary hypertension though. These full blown attacks of his really aren't good on his heart. One day he's going to do himself some serious damage."

"You sedated him?" She looked at the man surprised.

"Just to keep him calm." The Doctor nodded, pulling up a seat for Mrs Sanders to sit on. "It's a light sedative, makes him a little spacey, but it keeps him calm. This level of sedation he's still responsive." He informed her, leaning over the bed to look into the man's eyes. "Nick, your mother in law is here to see you. I'll be around if you need me." He gave the woman a smile.

Jean gave him a half smile back, taking Nick's hand into her own as the doctor closed the door. "Nicky, sweetheart... it's me, Jean." She leant against the railing around his bed, gently placing her free hand on his sticky forehead. "You're alright, sweetheart. Can you hear me?"

Nick gave her hand a gentle squeeze in his own, feeling like a complete idiot for putting himself in this position when Greg needed him.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart. Greg's still asleep upstairs and the children are being taken care of. You just focus on getting better." She gently stroked her fingers back through his hair. "What are you like, aye? Your poor mother must be terrified for you. I know I am, and you're not even my own flesh and blood." Jean watched as the younger man slowly turned his eyes to look up at her, giving him a smile as he started to look a little less spacey.

She looked at his bare chest, noticing the old scars from the gunshot wound for the first time. She had been told about it by her son, but she never got the chance to visit him as he was out of there as quick as he was admitted.

"I love you like my own though, Nicky. I really wish that I could have been there to protect you before all of this. It's all very well trying to help you afterwards, but prevention is the best intervention." The woman smiled at herself, realising she really did go on a bit. "Listen to me going on; I sound just like my mother. You don't need a silly old woman like me lecturing you, do you? I used to hate her constant babbling. She never stopped lecturing me about how to bring up my children. She only had the one and she thought she had the right to tell me how to take care of my four. She thought I smothered the girls too much; let the boys get away with too much. She was always hassling me to get Gregory tested for ADHD too."

Jean took a seat on the chair behind her, shaking her head at Nick as he gave her a curious look.

"I never did. Daniel and I always thought that it would destroy his spirit. Yes he was a little hard to deal with at times, but you should see some of these kids I deal with at day care. All these chemicals and things in our food these days, and the parents just give it to them without checking the label. Compared to them, Greg was easy."

Nick looked up at her, his eyes a little wider, wondering what she was trying to say or if she had some kind of point to make.

"The parenting books never prepare us for things like this. I know it's not your parents' fault. I admire your mother, I really do. I can understand how difficult it was for your parents to come to terms with the circumstances around your birth, but they should have never of blamed you, sweetheart. You were an innocent. You still are. I wish I could wipe it all from your mind and replace it with only good memories," She gently stroked back his hair again, noticing a single tear rolling out of the man's eye, travelling at a gradual pace into his hair. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're safe. You _are_ a part of the Sanders family after all. We always look out for our own."

* * *

><p>"Almost done," The nurse adjusted the drip beside her patient's bed, checking over the monitors and things again, before she looked at the worried father sat beside the bed. "This was just as a precaution after his surgery. He's breathing fine on his own now. The doctor should be along shortly to tell you more, but there really is no reason to worry."<p>

"Thank you." Daniel nodded to her, adjusting his sleeping granddaughter on his lap. He watched the nurse walking away, before he turned his attention back to his son. He couldn't watch him for long though, he found himself drawn to the machine beside his bed, anxiously watching the little lines going up and down with each beat of his son's heart. "You don't deserve this."

He looked up as another bed was wheeled into the ward, seeing a child just a few years older than AJ lying on the bed. She had some bandages around both her arms and legs, fast asleep like his own son. Her own father entered the room a few minutes later, taking a seat beside the bed to watch over his own little angel.

"Daddy?" AJ rubbed her eyes open, tilting her head back across her grandfather's chest.

"He's not awake yet, sweetheart." Daniel pressed a kiss to her forehead, gently stroking her hair back behind her ear. "Go back to sleep." He spoke softly, tilting his wrist so he could look at the time. If the day had gone ahead as planned, they would have been sending Karl and Connie off on their honeymoon by now. He thought that he should call ahead to cancel the hotel, at least then he would get his money back, but he was more concerned about his son at the moment.

"Excuse me," Doctor Winters slowly made her way towards the bed, smiling as the father of her patient looked up at her. He immediately noticed that she wasn't in her navy blue hospital scrubs anymore. She was dressed in her casual clothes, looking as though she was about to head home. "Daniel Sanders, Greg's father right?" She spoke softly, placing her hands on the other side of Greg's bed. "I've just spoken to your wife about your son downstairs, so I thought I'd come up and tell you in person. Your son is doing fine. When they brought him in, he had lost a lot of blood, but we've managed to get his levels topped up again."

"What about his arm? They said there might be some damage to the nerves." Daniel remembered, not sure how bad his son's arm was as it was all bandaged up.

Doctor Winters looked at the child on his lap, noticing that her eyes were fluttering open. "Sorry Mr Sanders, can I talk to you outside a moment? I can get one of the nurses to watch over your granddaughter."

"No, she'll be fine here a minute." Daniel set her on the floor, taking a few steps away from the bed to talk to the doctor. AJ tried to listen to what they were saying, but they were whispering very quietly, using a lot of big words that she didn't understand. She pulled herself up onto the chair her granddad had been sat on, starting to feel uncomfortable in the princess dress she was meant to be wearing for her aunt's wedding.

"Either way, your son's going to be out for a while yet." Doctor Winters spoke softly, gently placing her hand on the concerned father's shoulder. "You should all go home and get some sleep. Greg will be fine with us here for the night. Take your grandchildren home; they really look like they need the sleep. We'll keep you and your wife informed."

Daniel nodded in agreement with the woman, but he didn't want to leave Greg alone. "C'mon, AJ." He decided to take her downstairs, knowing his own children would still be down there as they were worried about their brother. "Mark, can you get the kids home?" He noticed that Meghan was almost half asleep too. "Take Connie and Betty back with you, they could use some sleep too. I'm gonna stay here with your mother."

"I can't get them all in my car." Mark pointed out to him.

Daniel fished around in his pocket for his keys, handing them over to his son. "You take the kids in your car. Betty and Connie can take mine back to the house. Betty should relieve her friend of the triplets anyway." He handed AJ over to his eldest son. "Uncle Mark's gonna take you home, but you can see Daddy again in the morning."

"Where's my Daddy?" She looked around the waiting room for him.

"Eh... well, your Daddy Nicky," Daniel knelt down in front of her, explaining, "He's going to stay here the night to be with Greg. He's just... talking to the doctors. Uncle Mark's gonna take care of you though, okay?" He looked up at his son, making sure he was okay.

Although he was a father himself, he had never taken care of more than one child younger than Meghan, making his father concerned that he might not be able to handle it.

"I'll be fine." Mark assured him, lifting the sleepy little girl from the floor. "Meghan, can you hold Cooper's hand? Go wait by the entrance; I'll be there in a sec." He made sure his daughter heard him, before he made his way over to his sisters by the coffee machine. "Dad wants us to take the kids home." He handed Betty the second set of keys from his hands, noticing his mother sat in one of the rooms down the hall. "That Nick."

Betty glared at her brother, taking the little girl off his hands. "Yep, he's fine. Let's get you home, aye?" She carried the child away before she started asking questions, annoyed at her brother for opening his big mouth. "C'mon kids, let's get you out to the car." She led the other children out to her brother's car, getting them settled in the back. "Try not to tell them anything on the way back." She sternly warned her brother.

"I'm sorry. I don't know the rules about keeping these kinds of secrets." Mark hissed back at her, climbing into the front seat of his car. "See you back at home."

"Yep, I'll grab Connie and the triplets and meet you there. Just get them settled with some cartoons, changed into their pyjamas or something." She suggested, knowing her brother wasn't very good with young children. "They might be hungry too; you can manage a couple of sandwiches, right?" She smiled as her brother gave her an angry look, before he pulled away from her, heading in the direction of home.

Betty searched the parking lot for her father's car, before she made her way back into the hospital to fetch her sister. Connie was a little more reluctant to leave as she felt as though she caused all of this, but she was too tired to fight her sister. She allowed her sister to drive her home, relieved to finally get out of her wedding dress that was stained with her younger brother's blood.

* * *

><p>"Easy... easy, Nick." Doctor Harrison stopped the man from getting out of bed too quickly. The Texan ignored him, pulling the various clips off his chest, making the machine beside him stop bleeping. The doctor didn't want to have to sedate him again, but he didn't want him to injure himself either. "Whoa, don't pull that one out." He seized hold of Nick's hands, stopping him from pulling the line out of his arm. "Just relax a moment; I can get a nurse to do that for you. We're not trying to hurt you; we were just trying to keep you calm."<p>

"Where's, Greg?" Nick stopped fighting him a moment, realising where he was.

"He's still sleeping." Jean set the coffee she went to get on the side, helping the doctor to keep Nick on the bed. "I just went to check on him. It's alright, sweetheart, he's alright. He's gonna be worried about you when he does wake up though. You don't want him to see you in a state, do you?"

Nick rested back against the pillow behind him, pushing away the oxygen mask as the doctor tried to place it over his head. "I'll be fine."

"Do you feel any dizziness, blurred vision or anything like that?" The doctor shone a light in each of his patient's eyes, only getting even more on the man's nerves. "Anymore shortness of breath or chest pains?"

"No, it's gone." Nick looked around for a clock. "Where are the kids? What time is it?"

"It's... almost nine, sweetheart. Mark's taken the children home. Betty and Connie are with them, they'll be alright." Jean assured him, taking Nick's hand into her own again. "C'mon sweetheart, the doctor's only trying to help you. Just try to relax. Can't you give him something to calm him down again?" She looked up at the doctor.

"No!" The vulnerable man between them objected.

"It's alright." Doctor Harrison kept his patient on the bed. "I'm not going to give you anything else, I swear. We gave you something earlier to calm you down. You're much more responsive now, aren't you?" He watched Nick giving him a slight nod. "Alright, would it be alright if I spoke to you alone a moment?"

"I'll be right outside." Jean sensed that she wasn't needed for now. "Just shout if you need me." She gave Nick a smile, making her way towards the door to give them some space.

"Pushy mother in law?" The doctor asked, catching Nick sighing in relief. "I know what that's like. Can you sit forwards and take in a breath for me, please?" He hooked his stethoscope into his ears, waiting for Nick to sit forwards, so he could listen to his chest. "Are you visiting your doctor regularly to keep your primary hypertension in check?"

Nick shook his head slightly, immediately seeing a disappointed look on the doctor's face. "I only just found out. We moved... it's a new doctor..."

"Left untreated this could kill you, especially with your full blown panic attacks."

"They're never usually like this." He defended himself, leaning back once the doctor had stopped listening to his chest. "Where's my stuff?"

"Your clothes and things are in safe hands." Doctor Harrison hung his stethoscope around his neck, pulling up the railing around Nick's bed to stop him from getting out again. "Nick, I can't force you to get help, but I can caution you. Another panic attack like this could increase your blood pressure even more, which could result in heart failure; brain haemorrhaging that could lead to a stroke..."

"I know the risks." Nick cut him off. "I didn't have a panic attack on purpose."

"I know that, but you haven't been taking your medication have you?" The doctor spoke softly, watching his patient slowly looking down at his hands on the bed. He reached into his own pocket, holding up the only bottle of pills that Nick had on him. "You've been taking Valium. This prescription was filled in last week." He shook the bottle, revealing that it only had three or four pills left in the bottom. "Do you remember exactly how many you've taken today?"

"I didn't try to top myself if that's what you're sayin'."

"I didn't say that." The doctor kept calm, resting his elbows against the rails as he explained to his patient what they had done. "When you were brought in, we gave you the antidote for a diazepam overdose, Anexate. Diazepam being the main drug used in your Valium. An overdose of diazepam _can_ cause respiratory problems, which is why this panic attack was probably more severe than the ones you've had before. Now, the effects of a diazepam overdose can last for days, so we're going to need to keep you in for observation."

"I didn't..."

"I never said you did." Doctor Harrison raised his hands slightly as if he was a suspect, backing away slightly from the patient's bed. "In situations like this, it's hard to remember when you took your last dose and how many you took. I'm not pointing blame or accusing you of anything, I'm just telling you what happened. I didn't tell your mother in law, and I won't tell anyone else. Doctor, patient confidentiality. I really would advise that you get some help though. If not at this hospital, then I can refer you..."

"I gave up the whole therapy thing. It doesn't help." Nick interrupted him again, anxiously looking towards the door as he saw Jean lingering outside. "You're not gonna tell her..."

"No." The doctor took a step closer, placing his hands on the rail again. "And I'm not going to either. She thinks you had a panic attack. I don't have to report it to anyone, but I really would like to help you."

"I don't need help." Nick insisted, still feeling the effects of whatever they had given him.

"I think you do."

"This wasn't a cry for help. I'm not some teenage girl that just got dumped by her boyfriend. I don't need help!"

"It's not only teenage girls that try something like this, Nick." The doctor calmly pointed out to him, noticing how defensive Nick was about this whole situation. "This Valium then, it was prescribed to your by your therapist. Are you still talking to him?"

"No."

"But you're still repeating your prescription that he gave you?"

"It's not a crime if he gave it to me. This was my last one."

"What are you gonna do when you run out?" The doctor queried, explaining to him, "I think you've become dependent on these without even realising it, Nick. It's not uncommon. Your therapist or doctor might have noticed this if you continued to see them."

"So what, this is my fault?"

"No. I'm just gonna need a little bit more information to work with if I'm going to help you, Nick. You've got children don't you?"

"What's this got to do with...?"

"Humour me." Doctor Harrison interrupted him.

Nick sighed, feeling a little dizzy as he turned his head to look at the doctor. "Yeah, I've got two kids. AJ and Cooper . . . they're seven."

"Twins?" He queried, glad he finally got his patient talking.

Nick shook his head, resting his head back against the pillow behind him. "We adopted our son, Cooper. There's a couple of months between them. AJ's gonna be eight soon."

"What does AJ stand for?"

"Amaya Jayne. Her mother... she... I don't even remember her mother though. She died. After... AJ came to live with me." He explained to him, slowly lifting his head to look at the doctor beside him again. "She was six when she came to live with me. I had just started a relationship with Greg. I asked him to move in with me to help me with her. I wasn't thinkin' of him at all."

"That when all this started?" He queried.

"No." Nick shook his head again. "This is all from way back. I bottle. That's what Greg calls it. Everythin' that's ever happened to me, I bottle it up. I'm beyond help. I knew I had taken too much." He admitted, wiping the tear that spilled from his eye. "I'm a horrible father. My kids were with me. If they..."

"They didn't notice anything." Doctor Harrison assured him, trying to keep Nick calm so he didn't get himself worked up again. "Your father in law brought them in before they saw anything. And no one's beyond help, certainly not you. I should know that, I'm a doctor. You just have to _want_ help. Unless you commit to treatment of your primary hypertension or your post traumatic stress, any kind of treatment or help that we offer you isn't going to work."

Nick wiped his eyes again, looking up at the tiled ceiling above him. He knew that he had to change, but without Greg, he knew that he wouldn't have the strength to make the necessary changes. He couldn't even hold it together for five minutes without him.

A clear sign that he needed a lot more help than he was getting, but he didn't want it.

"Can I get out of here now?"

"No Nick, I really wouldn't advise that." Doctor Harrison gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder, keeping him on the bed. "You need time to recover. Your heart especially. You're in no fit state to leave just yet. Greg's still asleep upstairs, why don't you do the same?" He suggested, listening to the machines bleeps increasing in speed as Nick started to get more and more agitated. "Nick, I don't want to have to sedate you again..."

"Don't." He feared being trapped in his own body again. "Can't I discharge myself?"

"I really wouldn't advise that." The man shook his head, trying to keep things as calm as possible. "You really need to get some sleep, Nick. Nothing is going to happen while you're sleeping. If you like, I'll come and wake you up when Greg's awake." He suggested, receiving a faint nod from his patient. "Alright..."

"I didn't try to kill myself." He looked up at his doctor, wanting to get it straight before he left him alone. "I would never do that. I... I forgot how many I had taken."

"It's alright." Doctor Harrison gave him a slight smile, looking over his shoulder as the nurse walked back in. "Can you get him hooked up to the monitors again and another dose of Flumazenil, please." He stepped out of the room, bumping into the patient's mother in law in the hall.

"What happened, how'd you get him to stay?" Jean stopped the doctor as he came out of the room. "What's going on? What's she doing?" She looked through the window, watching the nurse injecting something else into Nick.

"We're just hooking him back up to the monitors." He tried not to give her too much information, updating his patient's chart. "Mrs Sanders, do you have the number for Nick's mother?"

"He's a little old for you to inform his mother, isn't he?"

"True." Doctor Harrison nodded in agreement. "I just wondered if it might help Nick to have some close family members around him during this time."

"Well, Greg's the only one that he's really close with. I don't think his family even know about anything that's happened to him. From what I understand, they used to be really close... but Nick and his family; they don't get along so good now. I think his relationship with my son is to blame. They're all in Texas anyway, too far for them to travel."

"Oh, right." He looked over his shoulder, watching the nurse double checking all the monitors to make sure they were working. "Looks like Greg's our only option."

"What's happening to him?" Jean grabbed the doctor's arm, demanding an explanation. "Panic attacks are never this severe, what's really going on?"

Realising she wasn't going to let him go, Doctor Harrison explained, "From what I can see, he's suffering from PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. He's reliving whatever traumatic situation he's been through in the past. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you. He needs some sleep, you should go home too. They'll both be fine here."

"Thank you." Jean finally let him go, curiously watching the nurse as she left the room. She knew that there was something they weren't telling her, but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the hospital, Daniel noticed that his son was starting to wake up. Climbing to his feet, the man leant over his slumbering son, smiling as he watched his son's eyes beginning to open. "Hey, kiddo. Take it slow." He spoke softly, gently placing his hand on his sticky forehead. Greg turned his head to the side, trying to focus his eyes on the man stood beside his bed, but his vision was too blurry. "Hey, it's alright. It's your Dad." He held his son's good hand in his own, smiling as his son's eyes immediately fell shut again.<p>

"Is he awake?" Jean set her bag down, hurrying over to her son's side.

"Briefly." Daniel nodded, looking up at his wife's worried expression. "How's Nick doing?" He could tell from her eyes that she hadn't got much sleep either. "Are they planning on discharging him today?"

His wife gave him a shrug, keeping her eyes on her son as he started to stir again. "Hello sweetheart, you're alright. You're in the hospital. It's your Mom and Dad. Do you remember what happened?"

"Jean." Daniel sighed softly, "You can't ask him that when he's just woken up."

"You have to. I've seen it on those crime programs all the time. When something bad has happened like this, you always have to ask them right away, while it's still fresh in their mind. Give them too long and they start to naturally protect themselves from it by forgetting about it. That's why Nick's in the mess he's in. He never talks about anything."

"He's our son, and this isn't television. Just give him a minute, would you. You can't fix everything with stuff you learn off TV."

"I never said I wanted to fix anything, I was just saying..."

"Shut up." Greg moaned from the bed, blinking his eyes open a few times to look at his parents stood either side of him. "You guys are giving me a headache. Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart." His mother gently brushed back his tousled hair, smiling softly as he managed to open his eyes all the way. "You've got to stop doing this to us, honey. It was bad enough the first time. It seems that you can't get through a whole year without getting yourself into hospital now. You've got to stay away from these explosions, bad people and the crazies that try to bite your hand off."

"I don't do it on purpose." Greg gripped his father's hand tightly in his own, relieved to be back with his family after being left alone to die. "Nick?" He turned his head to the side, getting a blank look from his father. "Wh... where is he? I heard you talking about him."

"Don't try to get up, sweetheart." His mother tried to calm him down. "He's... he's back home with the kids." She decided to lie to him, not wanting to upset him while he was still so fragile. "You weren't supposed to wake up for a while yet, so he thought he had some time. I can call him..."

"Jean." Daniel glared at her.

"He wouldn't." Greg gave his parents a suspicious look, knowing there was something they weren't telling him. "Where is he? Don't lie to me. What happened? Did he go after him?"

"Who?" His father gave him a curious look.

"Karl." Jean filled in the blank for him. "No, he hasn't been near him, but... he is in the hospital. He's just not visiting." She explained to her son, stopping him from getting up again. "You can't go and see him just yet. You both need your rest. The doctor said he's perfectly fine, it was just... seeing you in here that gave him a panic attack."

"They don't admit people for panic attacks." Her son managed to prop himself up slightly, giving her a stern look. "Where is he, what's happened to him?"

"You're not supposed to move, Gregory. Nicky's fine, I've just been sitting with him. Don't worry about him, sweetheart, he's being taken care of. He wouldn't want you to worry about him when you're like this." Jean managed to get her son to lie back down, trying to get him to relax. "That's it sweetheart; you don't want to put yourself in anymore pain. The very nice doctor that's treating him said he was going to transfer Nick to another ward as soon as they've had a word with him. He hasn't been on his own though. Your father and I have been taking turns to sit with the two of you."

"Is he on his own now?" Greg worried about him.

"No sweetheart, the doctor's with him." His mother gently placed her hand over his forehead, giving him a smile as she was relieved to see him alive again. "Stop worrying about him. He's fine. You both just need your sleep."

"Your mother's right, kiddo." Daniel agreed with his wife, keeping hold of his son's hand at his side. "Mark's gonna bring AJ and Cooper by later, you wonna be awake for that." Greg wanted to stay awake to find out what happened to Nick, but he really did feel tired. He saw no point in arguing with his parents, or his own body anymore, letting his eyes fall shut again to get some sleep.

A few minutes later, Jean turned towards the door after hearing a noise. She smiled at the young man in the doorway, relieved to see him up and walking around too. "He's just gone back to sleep." She grabbed her purse, pecking a kiss to her son in law's cheek on their way out of the room.

Nick slowly approached the side of his partner's bed in his own clothes, preparing himself to see his boyfriend's badly beaten body. He couldn't see how bad he was hurt with all the bandages covering his cuts, but he could tell that it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, as glass cuts never were. He spotted one to his chin that hadn't been covered, but it had been tightly stitched closed with two small strips. The right side of his body got the worst of it, including his arm that had been completely bandaged.

Gently placing his fingertip on Greg's chest, Nick traced the outside of the largest bandage, wishing they had never come here. If he had known that Karl was Connie's fiancé, he never would have let his family anywhere near here.

That man always ruined things, and he'd done it again.

Nick leant over the railing around Greg's bed, stroking back his lover's hair from his sticky forehead. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly, looking at the younger man's gorgeous long lashes, delicately lying across his pale cheeks. The lack of blood in his partner's body had made the tiny clusters of moles on his cheeks more vibrant. He pressed his lips to Greg's forehead, noticing a second bandage large bandage running under the sheet that came up to Greg's hips.

Nick pulled it back slightly, realising that Greg's right leg had been bandaged too. He couldn't see the damage to it, but he was glad to see that his leg was still intact. He had worked cases before where damaged limbs had to be amputated because of the damage to the various veins and nerves inside of them.

Setting the covers back into place, Nick turned his eyes towards Greg's arm, noticing that a small corner of the bandage hadn't been properly set into place. He curiously reached out for it, peeling it back slowly to take a look at the damage for himself. He only got it quarter of the way off before the younger man flinched, stopping him from going any further.

Even with only a small portion of it taken off, Nick could see the extent of the damage, making him wish he took Karl apart when he had the chance. He carefully sealed the bandage back into place, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry, Greg. I shouldn't have told you. This is my fault." He took a seat beside his bed, watching the continuous beep of his heart on the monitors.

A few hours later, Greg slowly started to flutter his eyes open again, being blinded by the bright lights above him. He blinked his eyes open and shut a few times, feeling numb down the right side of his body, but he could still wiggle his toes. He turned his head to the side, realising he wasn't alone as he saw Nick sat on the chair beside him.

He reached his left arm up to move the mask away from his mouth, relieved to see that his lover was alive and well.

"Hey." Nick moved closer, catching his partner moving. "Don't try to move, baby." He reached his hand over the railing for Greg's, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You scared me. I thought I'd lost you for good."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." He croaked, squeezing Nick's hand in his own. "Are you okay?"

Nick widened his eyes slightly, giving the younger man a smile. "Am _I_ okay? I wasn't thrown through a table." He pointed out to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He lifted the uncomfortable oxygen mask off his head. "You told me not to do anything and I didn't listen."

"I shoulda known that you wouldn't." Nick gently placed his hand on Greg's head, "I've rubbed off on you. You've got a temper like me. This isn't good at all. What happened to the sweet Greg that I fell in love with?"

"He got a family that he has to protect." Greg pointed out to him, looking up into Nick's gorgeous soulful eyes. "Being like you isn't so bad. Back when I was a lab rat, I used to want to be just like you. I wasn't only watching you because I liked you. I envied you. You were living the life I wanted."

"Still want that life?"

Greg shook his head, clutching his boyfriend's hand tighter. "I want to live out the rest of my life with you now. Speaking of, how bad does it look? Will people be referring to us as Beauty and the Beast?"

"No, you're still gorgeous." He assured him, climbing to his feet to look into Greg's eyes. "You're still the beauty and the brains in this relationship." He delicately brushed his fingertip down the side of Greg's face, towards the cut on his chin. "I should never have told you. I never wanted this to happen to you."

"Telling me didn't cause this. None of this is your fault. You were right to tell me, you trusted me." He clutched Nick's hand tightly against his chest, keeping it close to his heart. "I love you, Nicky. I'll never let anything like this happen to you again." Greg promised him, looking up into his big chocolate brown eyes. He didn't think that he should tell Nick everything that went on, knowing he'd only blame himself even more. "How are you doing? I heard you had a panic attack."

"Better, now that you're back. Honestly Greg, it was nothin'. You don't need to worry about me. I'll tell you all about it when we finally get home." He looked at his partner's fragile body, before he decided to explain to him what the doctor had told him while Greg was still asleep. "I'm glad you're okay. They said that your right arm got the worst of it. They don't know the extent of the damage, but they're going to run a few tests once you've got your strength back. You may need some physiotherapy once the arm has healed. There might be some nerve damage, along with the wound to your leg."

Greg looked down at his arm, realising what this meant for him. He wouldn't be able to work around sensitive crime scene materials if he didn't have full use of his hand. He'd have to give up what he loved doing, even his writing would suffer if he couldn't use his hand.

"Hey," Nick squeezed his good hand tightly in his own. "They don't know anythin' yet. They don't know you. You're stronger than you think. You're there for me whenever I need you, you always have been. You don't have to be superman for me all the time. I just want you with me." He touched his lips to his forehead. "You've held us all together. I put too much pressure on you, but you never complain."

"I love you." Greg responded, weaving his fingers between Nick's. "You're stronger than me. You're really strong to have made it this far. I'm really proud of you, Nick. And I don't complain because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Looks like you're gonna have to now, cripple." He teased him, leaning further over the railing to gently press his lips to Greg's. "So, how'd you end up goin' through the table anyway? What happened to all that self defence trainin' you put yourself through?"

Greg gave him a small smile, admitting, "I gave that up after the first class. I only took it as it was advised by the department after I was beaten up. I can't even stomach the gym for more than an hour; you shoulda known that I wouldn't be able to take the full course."

"You always told me that you did."

"I didn't want you to think I was a wuss. We weren't exactly dating then, I needed all the masculinity points I could get to get you to notice me." He pointed out to him, giving the man a grin as he rolled his eyes. "You were a butch, gorgeous Texas boy, it was a little intimidating when I was just a nerdy little lab geek. I couldn't even get you to look at me."

"You were still just a kid when you joined the lab, I didn't want to take advantage of you. Doesn't mean I didn't steal a glance at you when you had your back turned though."

"I knew it." He giggled softly, pulling Nick closer by his arm. "I don't know how I can help you, but I'll do my best. I'm not going anywhere any time soon, so it looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of your life too."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Depends how bad I look." Greg looked down at himself, trying to see the damage, but they were all covered in thick bandages. "You think you could sit me up and..."

"Yeah." Nick helped Greg to lean forwards slightly, before he propped the bed up. He adjusted the pillow behind the younger man's head, making sure he was comfortable before he pulled his phone from his pocket, tilting it on its side as he selected the camera app. He didn't want to cause Greg any pain, but he had to let him see how bad they looked. Carefully, he peeled back the closest bandage, taking a snap shot of it as if he was still on the job. He followed the same procedure for the rest of them, gently sealing the bandages back in place once he was done.

He then lowered the railing on the side of Greg's bed, sitting himself down beside his partner, so he could show him the pictures of his injuries.

"Good thing my left sides always been my good side." He joked, clutching Nick's hand tightly at his side. He cringed as he watched the pictures flipping by in front of him, wondering how badly he would be scarred this time. "Do you still love me?" He tilted his head back against the pillow, looking his partner in the eye.

"Forever." Nick whispered, "You're still the most beautiful man I ever met. Always will be."

"You're full of it." The younger man chortled softly, resting closer against his partner's body. "Your turn now, you have to tell me everything." He warned him. "Absolutely everything, I don't want any more secrets like this to tear us apart."

"I'm ready." He returned the gaze into his partner's eyes. "I know now that I can't do this alone. We can't carry on like this. I need help. A lot more then I'm willin' to take, but I don't wonna end up here heavily sedated again. I almost OD'd in front of our kids. That's the lowest point for me. I can't stay like this. I need help."

Surprised at what he had just been told, Greg remained silent a moment, feeling tears burning their way through his eyes, threatening to spill. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, but at least Nick was being honest with him.

Greg listened carefully as Nick told him about his unintentional overdose and how much he wanted help, knowing that this was only a small step, but it was progress to say the least. Nick was finally admitting that he had a problem, more importantly he wanted to do something about it. He knew they would probably encounter a lot more stumbles like this on their path, but it was the steps they made in between that counted.

They both soon drifted off to sleep again, knowing that they'd be able to get through whatever they came across together. The scars they endured this time around were just more reminders that their journey was continuing.

On a path they were ready to commit to.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**And there you have it, I did have an epilogue chapter planned, but it's a bit cheesy and I don't want it ending with everything all perfectly healed and happy. I re-read the final chapter of 'Family of Secrets' to write this last part, so I was ending it on sort of the same note.**

**I know I usually leave you a warning when it's approaching the end, so I apologise for that, but I wanted it to take you by surprise. :D**

**If I was to continue going, I feel as though I'd ruin what I've done so far. I don't want it to drag out forever on Nick's poor tortured soul, while Greg's trying to hold things together forever, so I hope you can understand why I ended it here.**

**Thanks so much to those of you that stuck with this story, I know it's very dark compared to my usual stuff, but I thought I'd give it another go after 'No Regrets' was a complete fail. Please let me know what you thought of it, not just this chapter but the whole story in general.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Take Care, love and hugs to you all!**

**~ Holly**


End file.
